A New Element
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: When the Princesses and the Mane 6 discover a human not turned into a pony in their world, they wonder why she is here. The human is wondering that herself as she deals with their logic. As they both discover this reason together, something sinister is stirring in the shadows. (Mane 6, Discord, Celestia, Luna, Sombra, OC, etc.) Misadventures in the back.
1. The Beginning

**Me:Welcome to my story, I have recently been interested in the my little pony friendship is magic series, and I can't watch all of the episodes since I don't have hub or netflix, I relied on YouTube and I actually learned a lot, but if I miss something or mess up on info, please message me or put it in a review, I am still a noob pegasister. So let's begin.**

_**Thank you and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**"Celestia! Luna! Oh where are they?!"**_

_**"Good heavens, who made her wear that outfit?"**_

_**"If you can hear us, smile."**_

_**"I hope she is alive. I wonder what creature she is?"**_

_**"I hope she is alive too! I want to throw her a welcome party when she wakes up!"**_

_**"What is she?"**_

_**"Oh my, Luna get her to my room! I'll go get some aid. Hurry!"**_

Every nerve in my body stung to the point I wish death would come before recovery. The voices I heard around me were not of my family nor of my knowledge. I felt something soft against my back and heard frantic steps coming my way. "Luna I found something that should help. Everyone give her some air." I felt cloth like bandages wrap around my arms and a few patches on my face. "Celestia, I think she is aware of what is happening." I gritted my teeth, the bandages were soaked in some sort of medicine. It stung my cuts and scratches. "Maybe I should ask her a question. Miss, can you tell us your name?" I mustered enough strength to get passed the pain of moving my limbs. _"__Ju . . . . M-My name . . . . is . . . Jul . . . Julie."_ "Well Julie, once you are rested and healed, we can talk about what has happened. For now rest and let us help you." I fell asleep.

* * *

Every now and then I remember blurry visions of what was happening around me. I remember drinking soup, hearing someone read to me about some fiction story for children, and occasionally someone wrapping new bandages around me and give me water to drink. I fell asleep right after those moments became too hard to focus on.

_**"Sister how is our guest doing?"**_

_**"Her wounds have healed, but she still hasn't woken up within the week. I fear we might be losing her. Let's go get Fluttershy, it's about time for her to serve her some soup."**_

_**"I suppose some soup could help her, I'm hungry myself."**_

I heard the door slam and my eyes finally fluttered open. I saw a light purple ceiling. I sat up and the purple blanket covering me fell off. I examined my arms, they were barely wrapped up in the bandages, only scratches remaining. I ripped them off and stretched out my fingers. I still had control over my limbs, nothing's damage, no memory lost. I looked around the room, I was on a large enough bed to hold two horses, there were large windows, a balcony, bookshelves. Beside me were my black boots, a rather thin book, a glass of water, and an empty bowl with a spoon. I picked up the book, not remembering any of the words or tales they had read to me, and read the title. "_The Legends of Elements of Harmony and the Alicorn Sisters. _Okay." I opened up the book to see a picture of two winged horses, both with horns. One was white, the other dark blue, Behind each one of them was the sun and the moon. I began reading.

_"__In all of our world there are two rulers. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. One raises teh sun, the other the moon. Both bearing the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn, these are the alicorn sisters that rule our land in harmony._

I turned to the next page to see a picture of five hexagonal stones, all different colors, with one in the middle looking like a star.

_The Elements of harmony are the most powerful force make up the most powerful force in our land, the magic of friendship. These elements have been used to defeat many of our foes and restored peace within our hearts. They are of Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, generosity, and Loyalty, along with it Magic._

I stopped reading and put the book away, I wanted to burst out laughing. "That's powerful, in traits of others, but not really I mean I know something stronger. Ha!" I chuckled as I heard something squeak. I looked to the door and saw it open. It revealed a yellow horse with a pink mane. She smiled when she saw my face. "Oh you're awake! Finally, I'm going to tell the others!" The horse ran off and I sat there in shock. "Animals don't talk, not even horses. Did I hit my head?" I heard frantic galloping erupt from the hall, then a pink horse bounced in with her mane bouncing with her. "Hello there! My name is Pinkie Pie!" The horse bounced in place as she greeted me. "Sorry about my friend, she gets excited a lot. My name is Rainbow Dash." A blue horse with a rainbow mane flew in after the pink horse. "Well howdy there Missy, finally feeling better?" An orange horse with yellow colored hair and a brown hat walked in. "My name is AppleJack." She held out a hoof for me to shake. I stared at them wide eyed. "Girls you're scaring her, sorry about that. Julie was it?" A purple horses came in next with a purple horn and pink, purple mane. The next two were the yellow horse and a white horse with a curly purple mane and a white horn. "Is she alright?" The white horse asked. "She looks as pale as a ghost." I pulled the purple blanket over me and curved up into a ball underneath.

"Horses can't talk, horses don't talk. You're just hallucinating from medicine and are just imagining things." I told myself as I felt the blanket being pulled off. "Julie we know this is a lot to take in, especially since you are a human and not a pony." _'A pony? I've gone insane!'_ "Animals don't talk, this can't be happening!" I hugged my knees to my chest and wanted to cry, but I couldn't risk being misjudged. "Twilight, can you please take the others outside." I looked up to see the horses from the book standing behind the group of ponies. "Yes Celestia. Come on girls." The ponies left and I was alone with the sisters from the book I read. "My name is Celestia, and this is my sister Luna. We know your name now. So Julie, do you know what brought you here?" Celestia asked me. "No, all I remember was a flash and then pain. Where am I? Am I still on the mountain?" I asked them. "You aren't in your world now, you're in Equestria. Right now your in our castle in Canterlot." I curved into a tighter ball and closed my eyes. "Julie, if you don't mind, we would like to invite you to have tea with us. It can help you calm down and we can explain some things to you." "I don't really like tea, but from what I read is that you two are the rulers of this place, am I right?" I asked them. "Yes." I sat up and took my boots. I shoved my feet into them and stood up. I was almost taller than the alicorn sisters. "Um . . . do you happen to have a bathroom I can use?" I asked them. Luna's horn glowed blue and from the other side of the room was a door. It opened to reveal tiled floor. "It's right in there." I walked toward the room and closed the door behind me. There was a large bathtub, a sink, and a large mirror. I looked into the mirror as my eyes widened in disbelief. A head piece was in my hair, it had a light purple hexagonal gem in it in the jaws of a dragon, it was more tiara like then I remembered. "I won't be needing this." I took it out of my hair and shoved it into one of my cargo pockets. I looked back up to see my dark purple hair tangled within it's ponytail, the spiky part of the ponytail limping downwards. I saw a hand brush on the side of the sink. I picked it up and started letting my hair go. "Let's get started."

* * *

Celestia and Luna had left the room with a guard ready to lead Julie to the place where Luna and Celestia were to have tea. Twilight was invited as well. She was already seated when the princesses arrived. "Hello Twilight." Celestia greeted her as she sat down along with Luna. "How is Julie doing? Where is she?" Twilight asked. "She wanted to freshen up a bit I guess, so we left a guard there to bring her here afterward. She still seems to be in a state of shock. Her walk was staggering." Luna explained to Twilight as she poured herself a cup of tea. "I wouldn't blame her, when I went through the mirror to the human's realm, I didn't see any teenagers like her, but only similar ones. And her eyes, they seemed different." Celestia took a turn in pouring some tea. She took of sip from her cup and spoke. "She should've turned to a pony when she came into our world, the only way to stay or change form is with dark magic. I hope it's not that." Twilight looked out the window to see the Canterlot streets and subjects. "But there is no one in the land with dark magic, only Sombra, but he . . . . he does not have an apprentice. All the books of dark magic have been destroyed." Twilight sipped her tea as a royal guard walked toward them with a staggering teenage girl following behind the colt. The guard left once Julie was almost beside the table holding the teapots and cups. Her hair fixed and put up into a spiky ponytail, her pale skin free of bandages, and her eyes still showing shock within them.  
Julie took her seat and sat as stiff as a board. Her hands clasped around her tea cup and Luna poured her some tea. Julie brought it up to her lips and gulped it down. She placed the cup down and stared at her fingers. "Are you still . . . in disbelief?" Celestia asked Julie. "I'm in a world of talking porns, either of pegasi, unicorns, or earth ponies, all that I never seen, that has built a society, a living, and order and has castles and royalty. Image if you were suddenly shoved into my world, wounded, helpless, and confused, and then, I'm not in disbelief, but the shock is still here." Julie poured herself some more tea and drank two more cups before saying anything else. "Sorry for my manners." She left go of the tea cup and held her hands together in her lap. An awkward silence filled the room as Twilight provided the only noise of her tea cup. "You seem very nervous Julie, it's okay to relax and-" "I'm okay." Julie cut off Celestia's sentence and she stared outside. Then she finally noticed Twilight, she saw the wings. "So you too are an _alicorn_. May I ask what exactly is an alicorn?" Twilight's face lit up. "An alicorn is an immortal being and is all forms of pony, pegasus, unicorn and earth pony. They can perform magic, flight and and skills. They- I mean we are considered royalty since there are so few left." Julie sat back in her chair. She sighed as she poured more tea. "How many are left?" She asked Twilight. "We there is Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and myself. Twilight is my name by the way." Julie sipped her tea instead of gulping it down. She moved her bangs out of her right eye and smiled. "Can we get something to eat, I'm as hungry as a dragon." Luna smiled as she saw a cart with food arrived as if it were on cue. "It's your lucky day!" The food was placed on the table and there were sandwiches, salads, and a plate of cookies. Julie hastily grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, chewing it, swallowed it and made a face of disgust. "This tastes like wheat." Julie looked at the contents of the sandwich and to much of her surprise, there were blades of grass and a flower with lettuce. "Doesn't a sandwich usually have meat and maybe cucumbers in it?" Julie asked as she placed the food back on the plate. "Meat? Oh, Twilight said something that humans eat meat and vegetables. Here have a cookie." Celestia handed her a cookie, and she took a bite into it.

* * *

I was so hungry, the grass sandwich actually did taste good for a second, but the cookie was freshly baked, and it tasted wonderful. I practically ate the whole plate. I was starting to feel better anyways. I had to admit, I was in a whole different world, not at all similar to my home, I didn't know these _ponies_ and I need more cookies.

I poured myself more tea and ate two more cookies. " Feeling better?" Twilight asked me. I nodded my head as I munch on my cookie. "So what do you want to do now that you're awake?" Twilight asked me. I stopped chewing my cookie and washed it down with tea. "Do you have a library?" I asked Celestia. "Oh course we do, Twilight likes to spend all of her free time there. Twilight, can show her the library?" Twilight frowned. "Sorry Celestia, after this I need to get back home with my friends. It's of good reason, Discord was left all alone in Ponyville." A serious look appeared on both the the alicorn sisters, they both nodded and Twilight left. A tense silence remained. "What's a discord?" I asked them. "We have the same animals as you do in your world, but other creatures as well. We have cockatries, timberwolves, changelings, dragons, and dragcornaqus. (A/N: Oh I hope I spelled that right. Don't hurt me!)" Celestia let Luna speak now. "Discord is a dragcornaqus, they can manipulate reality and they aren't ponies, they are a mix of creatures." "What kind of dragons are there here?" I asked them. They both were confused. "Winged dragons are the only known species, although Twilight's friend Spike is a dragon, he doesn't have wings yet." '_A dragon that doesn't have wings? But has limbs. Not the same.' "_I must say, what a bold fashion look." I peered at my clothes and smiled. "Thanks, I made it myself." Luna smiled. "But why the spiky hair?" Celestia asked me. "Oh you mean my ponytail? Even if you tried to make my hair normal, it's impossible." I answered her. I grabbed the last cookie when Celestia stopped me. "Too many cookies?" I asked. She nodded.

"And here is the garden, we keep some statue here too." Celestia and Luna had lead Julie on a tour of the castle grounds. They told her that until they could actually figure out how and why she had came here, she would have to stay at the castle until further notice. She can only travel with one of the princesses outside the castle.

"Statues? We had a few of those inside my home, but they were boring." Julie told them as she saw the first statue of an armored pony with a spear. "Some are in memory, we only have one statue missing, but that's okay." Celestia told Julie as she zoned out. _'Well this is a change of pace, better than being stuck inside with colorless walls and empty voices. Here there is a garden and actually people to talk with without getting angry. I haven't told them about my home and family yet. That's what scares me.' _"Julie are you listening?" Julie looked up, and she had crossed her arms and frowned. "Sorry, just thinking." As they walked on Julie noticed a spot where a statue used to stand. It's label was gone. _'I wonder what it's like being turned to stone, must be better than aging.' _"So Julie, do you have any family members?" Luna asked her. "Yes, I have a wonderful mother, a strong father, and a helpful twin sister. My father is named Draco, my mother is named Juliet, and my sister is named Shadow. She got the better name." "That's what I say about Luna's name." Celestia joked as Luna hit her shoulder. "Is there magic where you come from?" Luna asked. "Well there are different kinds, there is dark magic, like witchcraft and voodoo depending on the reason of use. But there is good magic as well. There is wizardry, it's more of a strategically magic, but there is this one kind that was almost lost forever. My mother told me stories about it." Julie explained to the princesses. "Let's go inside, starting to get a bit windy." Celestia advised.

* * *

Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones with Julie seated in between them. As they answered letters and talked to important guests and visitors, Julie was leaning back in her chair, bored out of her mind, wanting to do something fun. Luna and Celestia were both busy writing on paper with their quills, they didn't glance at Julie. "Celestia, is there something I can do?" Julie asked. "Oh, sister look at this." The letter Celestia was holding, or levitating with her horn was passed on to Luna, who read it quickly. "Oh no, Discord caused trouble again. That means we have to patch things up. We have to visit more often.  
_'They ignored my question, are they that focused?' _I thought as I remained in my seat. No one was arriving, and I was far enough from their line of vision. I slowly got up and walked to the side of the room to slip pass them. "_Now I can find that library." _I talked to myself as I entered a hallway. A few servants were walking here and there, a guard was posted at only two doors as I explored the castle. I opened doors that could've held the library, but it was just empty rooms or other things. When I did find it, my heart fluttered. So many rows,shelves, and they were of great height. "Finally! Maybe I can do my own research." I looked at the spines of the books, to try and find anything on magic or maybe a spell. I found something and opened the book up at a nearby desk. "Okay, hopefully this is easy to read. If they understand english, then they must write in it." I skimmed through the book, nothing good. I put the book back and grabbed another. A book of elements or something. I kept on searching and searching, by the time I had gone through the whole library, I saw that the moon has risen. "They should've found me by now." I told myself as I skimmed another useless book. I was just bored now, so I was looking at recipe books. "Miss Julie." I turned around to see a pony in golden armor. "I'm here to take you to your chamber." "They gave me my own room? Well okay." _'Great,no more books.'_

I followed the guard to a door that had been painted purple. Wasn't surprised, it's easy to guess my favorite color. I opened the door and saw Celestia and Luna waiting for me. "Since you are to stay here in the castle, we decided that since you ran off to the library, we took the time to get a spare room for you. Do you like it?" Celestia asked. It had a dark purple rug in the center of the room, a bathroom, and it had huge windows that opened. There was a bed to the corner. "It's not as boring as my old room. It seemed to always be dark. But this is too kind of you, I only meet this world today and I'm still in shock. But thank you for trying to get me to smile instead of think. I really do like this room though." I must admit, they seem like they want to be my friends. "Well good night Julie." They both left me alone. I flopped onto the bed and smiled. "Sleep sounds good right now." I looked up at the window, and saw a full moon. "But tonight is a good night to go for a walk." I stood up and opened a window and climbed out to sit on the ledge. "Or maybe I should try some tricks."

* * *

"Sister, do you think there is a way to take the human home?" Luna asked her sister as they walked toward their rooms. "We could use the mirror, but it hasn't been working. We can also try a spell or something, but the hope is still here. Did you see that crown on her though?" Celestia asked Luna. "It had a strange gem on it, in it. It looked like something I've seen before. She still hasn't really told us much. She's still silent about this whole situation." Luna looked out the window, to see tiny sparkles within the sky. "Luna, since when did you put purple circles for the shooting stars?" They both stopped by a window and peered out the window. In the distance, gently floating downward, little tiny purple circles flew about. After a little while, the circles turned into triangles and squares. "That's strange. It's falling like snow, but it's purple." Celestia stated as Luna tapped the window. "Someone isn't asleep. That person is actually liking my night, not ignoring it! But what are those things?" Luna's excitement turning into confusion. "Everyone in the castle should be asleep by now, except Julie." A look went between the sisters and they walked back to Julie's room.

* * *

"Let's see, a snowflake." Julie held up a very thin purple carved snowflake and threw it out the window, catching great distance. "Beautiful! I should make new designs." Julie held up another circle, tapped on it, and it turned into a hexagon with stars punched into it. Julie threw it out the window and smiled as it fell. All of the designs she had thrown had disappeared due to her lost in focus, but she kept focus on the newest design. "Julie?" Her head shot toward the door. "Oops." Julie gently closed the window, and walked to the door. She put on a tired expression and yawned for preparation. She opened the door and stared up at the tall white pony. "Hey Celestia, you still up?" Julie asked. "Yes, were you asleep?" Celestia asked. "I was, after reading all those books I guess it made me tired. As soon as I fell on the bed I fell asleep. When I heard your voice it woke me up." Julie looked back at her bed, looking at it sleepily. "Okay, I was just wondering. Good night." Without a second to waste Julie closed the door and took off her boots. "I really don't want to sleep, but I can't do anymore tricks." Julie fell backwards and the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "No arguments today, no father to bug me or anything. Oh this felt like a dream, but when I wake up, I know I'm going to be back. But this place isn't such a bore. Goodbye Equestria." Julie closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. "See ya never."

* * *

"Why did I wake up so early? I feel like the walking dead." I complained as I glared at the window. "Is it pale dark blue or fading black? It's not even dawn!" I groaned as I fell toward the window. My palms stopped my head from shattering the glass, and I yawned. _'At least this wasn't all fake, but I can't go home because this is reality now I guess. Thank god.' _I smiled as I opened the window. The cool breeze greeted me as I sat on the ledge. My socks dangling outside and touching the castle walls. I let go of the ledge and rubbed both my eyes. I wasn't afraid of falling. "No one should be out and about. A nice fly by around the gardens should wake me up." I turned around and pushed myself out the window. I grabbed the ledge before I could fall to the ground completely. "And for my final trick, I shall let go!" I pushed myself away from the castle, and let gravity let me go.

* * *

Celestia had woken up early, it was almost time to raise the sun. One hour to go, might as well wake up now. "*yawns* What time is it? Not time for down yet." Celestia looked out her window and at the full moon. "I wish I did not have to ruin my sister's precious night with the sun. Oh well." She looked down and frowned. In the moon's light, the room was lit up. For a split second the light disappeared. Celestia looked to the moon and saw something fly by. Celestia opened the balcony door she had, and walked outside. She saw the shadow flying away at great speed. "Intruder. Might as well catch him myself." Her wings spread out and she took to the air, and followed the shadow.

She ended up flying around the castle several times, up and down, between trees, through the labyrinth, twice. The shadow was still flying ahead of Celestia, at a speed she could not fly at. "I'm never gonna catch up!" Celestia admitted. As if by her words the shadow fly up and stopped, only hovered over the gardens. Celestia flew behind the intruder, far enough not to be sensed. "You! Why are you here!?" Celestia shouted at the intruder. The intruder turned around and gasped. "Who are you!" Celestia asked sternly. The intruder had a large wingspan, longer then Celestia's wings. The intruder fly backwards slowly, then all at once stopped flapping it's wings and fell. "You're not going to get away!" Celestia flew after. When the intruder was low to the ground it's wings opened up and caught the wind. Celestia caught by surprise, the intruder flew upwards and then went straight to the castle again. Celestia chased after.

Celestia had grown irritable for chasing the intruder for so long, she eventually stopped at her balcony to raise the sun quickly, and then waited. "Why didn't I do this ages ago." Celestia's horn glowed gold and in the split second the intruder flew by, her horn let out a blast, hitting the intruder and struck it down. "Caught you." Celestia flew down to the garden and searched for the intruder. Nothing, not a broken branch, or fallen green leaves, not even crushed grass. "How?" Celestia asked herself.

* * *

Celestia started her day along with Luna with having breakfast. They sent a guard to fetch Julie to join them. Celestia told Luna about what had happened before she risen the sun. "Are you sure you hit the intruder?" Luna asked her. "I hit him, it should've wounded him as well. But I saw the intruder fall, but nothing was on the ground when I searched. Strange isn't it?" They heard footsteps echo, they saw Julie with an aweful expression. She was holding her arm as if it ached. "Good morning Julie, are you feeling okay?" Julie took her seat and glared at the table. "Just hurting a bit, didn't wake up on the right side I guess." Julie chuckled before she started eating her breakfast. "Did you know there was an intruder on the castle grounds. Celestia shot him down, but he's missing. Keep an eye out for somepony suspicious." Luna advised Julie as she had let her arm fall. A slight red gash was in her arm, she had failed to hide it. "I had to use a spell to take him down, one that might of caused wounds." Celestia stared at Julie as she covered her arm again. "Hey Celestia, until you and Luna find a way to get me home, I need something to do. I can't stand or sit around doing nothing but listening and watching you two work." Julie said to them as she munched on her food. "Sure, we'll make you a mare in waiting I suppose. Oh, I mean a lady in waiting." "No I don't want to be labeled as next in line, I don't. Can I just help you with your work?" Julie asked. "Yes you can, just don't keep secrets from us from the letters." Celestia told Julie as she smiled. "Okay." Julie went on eating her breakfast.

* * *

As Luna and Celestia granted, Julie had started to help them with their work. Often confused on some of the words the letters had, and grew nervous around the other ponies. She only trusted the princesses, and she liked to be around them more than regular subjects. Only a week has gone by when Celestia had first encountered the intruder, but she had a hunch who the pony was.

Today the mane six were visiting once again, this time with Spike and another.

"Wait, you mean the first ponies I met are coming back? What's the occasion?" Julie had asked Luna during one of their chats. "The grand galloping gala is going to be coming up not too long from now. So they decided to come early this year." Luna answered. "Is that a ball or a party?" Julie questioned. "Both. But I'm a little scared this year, they are bringing a dragcornqus this year, and this specific one isn't easy to get along with." Julie didn't read much on that type of species, but she only remembered the image and name. "I will like you to greet them when they enter the castle. I'll go get them." "Wait! There here already!" Julie shifted in her seat as Luna stood up from her throne. "Yes, they just need to gather their things and Julie, they are bringing the elements of harmony. Be sure to ask them about it." Luna left Julie with Celestia. " I know you are still in disbelief that this world may exist, just make of it what you will." Celestia then opened up another letter. "Great, more complaints about Discord from Ponyville." Celestia picked up a quill and started writing a return letter when Julie sighed. "Spike is a dragon, am I correct?" Julie asked. "Yes he is." A small smile appeared on her face. "Well at least I'll meet someone similar." Julie mumbled under her breath as she waited.

* * *

__**Some Time Later . . . . **__

* * *

I saw Luna first walk in, then Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy I think her name was, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. I remained seat and I so wanted to disappear. "Girls, you remember Julie right?" They nodded their heads. "So that's the human you were talking about, cool." As they approach the thrones more and more I saw the little dragon. Purple scales with green sails on his back from head to tail. _'Looks like a normal dragon, no wings though.' _"Hi Julie, it's nice to see you again." Twilight greeted me. "It's nice to see you again too Twilight. And I remember the rest of you. I thought there was going to be someone else accompanying you?" I asked. A nervous look appeared on their faces. "Discord had some trouble, he'll be here soon." Fluttershy answered me. "Did somepony say my name!?" A male voice echoed from somewhere. Then a creature appeared in front of me. Long antlers, one fang, a lions paw and an eagles body and claw, with a reptile like foot and a horse's as well. "Oh! Is this the human you all had been telling me about! My she looks different than I expected." I flinched at his voice, and he was too close to my face, he was literally in my face. "Excuse me, but Discord. I do not like you being this close to my face. If you do not mind moving away a little I would like that." I said to Discord, still not trying to run away. "Fine, can't believe you princess already reformed her into a priss." _'I think that struck a nerve.'_ "I am no priss sir, blame my father for this." Discord let out a chuckle as he stood with the others. "Thank you all for visiting early, we've already prepared your rooms and you can go and unpack now." They all nodded and walked away.

"Is that how Discord always is?" I asked Luna. "Unfortunately yes, he is always like this." Celestia told Julie. "Julie you can go now, Celestia has the last letter today and might was well go socialize with the others." I faked a smile and got up from my seat. _'I don't want to socialize, I just want to be locked in my room.'_

* * *

_'They just had to put their rooms near mine.'_ I walked silently as I heard their voice in Twilight's room. She was three doors away from my room. _"Oh honestly Twilight, just calm down. Even is Discord were to act up here the Princesses now what to do." _Must be Applejack talking. "_It's not that, Julie didn't seem to like Discord. I think it might be trouble if we don't keep an eye on him."_ Discord's room was a door away from mine. His was closed, thank goodness. I quickly opened the door to mine and closed it. "The more ponies that come here the more shaken I become. Maybe I just need something calm to do." I sat at a small table that was in my room. I pulled out a piece of paper and a then it occurred to me, I only had quills, no pencils. "Dammit, I can't draw with ink! What can I do now?" I heard a knock at my door. _'No, someone heard me cuss. This world is just too sugary for it.' _I got up from my chair and went over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "I heard you shout something, are you okay?" I couldn't tell who was talking, maybe a guard. A few were starting to remember my name. "Yeah, I just a bit ticked off. Can't find a pencil." I heard a snap, and then a cartoony poof. "You can borrow one from me." I turned around to a pencil was shoved into my face. It frightened me and I fell backwards, hitting the door. "You okay?" The pencil went away, and I saw Discord's smiling face. "How did you get in here?!" I asked him in a panic. "I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony, I can bend reality. Teleport, create things, and almost anything else." _'A creature that can bend reality? Celestia didn't say anything about that.'_ "Thank you for the pencil, can you please go now." I grabbed the pencil out of his lion paw and opened the door. "Leave now? Ever since Twilight told me about a human that hasn't turned into a pony was here I want to get to know this person!" I glared at the floor. _'Stubborn as a mule, what am I saying his neck and head looks like part of a donkey! Just get rid of him.'_ "I don't really want company right now, I'm still getting use to this world and everything and I only trust the princesses and I barely met anyone- I mean anypony and I will catch up with you later." I looked up and he wasn't listening. He was floating around my room and was staring at my nightstand. He picked up something shiny, my headpiece. "Dragon jaws holding a gem, nice design, if I'm wrong this does look like an element, almost like Rarity's color but it's lighter." I plucked the headpiece out of his hands, grabbed his neck and dragged him into the hall. "I said I do not wish to have company. Thank for the pencil and I will speak with you later, but until then my room is off limits." I glared at him and shut the door on him. I growled as I clutched the pencil. "At least he isn't as persistent as my father." I went back to my piece of paper, and as I sat down, letters flashed on the paper.

_Sorry_

Just one word, sorry. "Much kinder too." I flipped the paper over and stared at it. "I'll figure out something to draw." I tapped the pencil against the table's surface and something flashed in my head. "Maybe this could be good." The image stayed in my head as I jotted down lines and curves, this picture was going to be different, but well drawn. "A Shadow's Smile, that's what I'll call it!" I smiled as I sketched.

* * *

It was about time for dinner, they had brought out the long table and that meant a feast of greatness. Twilight and the others were already seated, along with the princesses, and Discord had to sit by FlutterShy, still couldn't take the risk. The only one who wasn't present, was Julie. "I'm hungry." Pinkie complained. "I wonder what's taking Julie so long, she never is late for anything." Luna frowned. "I'll go get her Celestia, maybe she took a nap." "Wasn't she spending time with all of you, I told her to socialize a bit." Celestia said to Twilight and the others. "No, only Discord saw her and she didn't want company in her room either. I'll be right back." Twilight took off down the hallway, and went searching for Julie's room. When she found it, Julie had opened the door with a piece of paper in hand. "There you are! It's time for dinner and your late!" Twilight told Julie. "Oh sorry, I was so focused on drawing something that I lost track of time. Celestia told me to hang out with you guys, but to say I'm sorry I guess you'll be the first one to see my picture." Julie hung the paper in front of Twilight, and her eyes widened. "Julie, do you know anything about the crystal empire?" Twilight asked. "Crystal Empire, no. I didn't see anything about that in the library. Why?" Julie asked. She looked at her picture. "This doesn't have any crystal, or gems in it at all, it's just a shadow." Julie peered at it with satisfaction. It was of a dark shaded shadow with two eyes within it, both green and purple, and a fang smile underneath. "I call it a shadow's smile, it just popped into my head all of a sudden and I drew it. I don't know where I got the idea from thou-" "That is not just a shadow, I've seen it before! Come on." Twilight took the drawing and ran off, Julie followed.

* * *

"Maybe she is dressing fancy. This is a feast, might as well dress for the importance." Discord suggested. They all had started guessing why Julie was late, turned into a game to see who could make up the funniest one. "If she is then I can dress up too!" Discord snapped his fingers and a tux appeared on him. "Julie appears that she doesn't like fancy things, she only wears that one outfit, camo isn't flattering." Rarity told them. "Hey! Camo is great for any day of the week, and plus nothing else suits me." Julie's voice boomed through the room as she walked in. Twilight ran to Celestia. "Julie drew this, she said it just popped into her head and she doesn't know anything about the crystal empire! Here." Twilight gave Celestia the picture and Luna saw the picture as well. "_Sombra . . ._" Celestia let the picture fall down as she stared at Julie. "What?" Julie questioned. "You drew Sombra, an evil Unicorn king that had ruled the crystal empire a thousand years ago. We had thought we finished him off, you drew him even without knowing about him." Julie took her seat, she sat beside Luna. "Why is he evil? He had magic right- wait, in this world there is dark magic? This place is too sweet and sugary to have that evil form! No way no how!" Julie found her picture on the floor and stared at it. "If he is no more, than why did the image appear in my head? I wouldn't think of this, I would draw shadows, but the kind my sister tells me. Not the ones of darkness." Julie shrunk in her chair, she frowned and covered her eyes. "Julie, everything is going to be okay. It could just be something you made up out of the blue while not knowing." Luna tried to comfort her, but she was lying to herself. Out of nowhere, Julie's stomach growled. "I haven't eaten much, I'm starved." Julie looked at the food on her plate. She picked up her fork and picked up a carrot. "Let's just eat and forget." Julie bit the carrot and swallowed it almost instantly. Everyone digged in, but worry did not leave their minds.


	2. Nightmares

**Me: Chapter Two, I'm feeling like this story is going to be great!**

* * *

Julie was staring up at the moon, the cool breeze stirring the treetops below. No one else knew where she was, she decided to skip out on dinner that night. She left a note on her door and left for the roof.

"I should've done this a week ago. Luna certainly does a good job with the night." Julie laid back on the roof and smiled. "The stars look brighter than the moon too! But there aren't as many as back home. Oh well." Julie smiled as she stared upwards. "I wonder if they are missing me, I bet Shadow is, but mother is always trying to keep father calm and she does so many things. Father isn't going to be happy if I'm gone." Julie closed her eyes, and thought of her world. "Dark magic, it's gonna chase me until my death." Julie saw an image flash in her head, it was of her drawing, a shadow's smile. "Who is King Sombra anyways? It's a unicorn that I drew, I'm stronger than a shadow." Julie opened her eyes. She frowned. "Why do I think of these things? I should just forget about it." Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I might not be hungry, but I'm tired." Julie stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. "Not that far down, I can reach my window easily." Julie lifted her foot and walked off the edge. In a flash her fall was stopped, and she was holding onto the window frame to her room. "Easy." Julie climbed in and kicked off her boots. She jumped into bed and closed her eyes. "Goodbye world." _'Never know if this is all a dream.'_ Julie thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Julie dreamt of a distant memory. She wasn't sure if it was real anymore, such a long time ago.

"Mother, are you sure this is right. I can't really understand the last part." Julie was younger, she had long hair and a purple dress on. She was talking to her mother, a tall lady with dark hair as well. "Yes every looks right. You have the symbols right, and the circles are perfect! Just make sure you say the words right. It's pronounced like this. Let the flowers grow, and let them show. Simple." The lady handed Julie a large book. Julie carried it over to a chalk drawn circle with four symbols, a snowflake, a flower, a leaf, and an acorn. "So if I say this right, I can make flowers!" Julie asked excitedly. "Yes, your sister has already done this, so you can do it too." Julie stood in the middle of the circle and took in a deep breath. She looked at the book again, and squinted her eyes. "Why is it so hard to read this, okay. Let the . . . . let the floral grow, and . . . and let them sh . . . is that a g? Glow? Let the floral grow and let them glow!" A tiny flower sprouted and touched Julie's nose. It had golden petals and an amethyst center. "Mother look! I made a flower!" Julie plucked it from the ground, but it withered away in her hand. "What! I made something so pretty! Why did it go away?" Julie looked saddened and frowned. "You said it wrong, it didn't match the symbols." Julie shook her head. "But I want the flower back!" Julie shouted out the words again, and again, and again. Dozens of golden flowers popped up around her. With one way swift breeze, they all turned to dust. The dust flew around her and covered her. Everything became dark.

"Mother?! Mother what happened!?" Julie cried as she looked around. She stood up and walked forward. Her footsteps echoed. She was in a dark abyss. "Mother? The words can't make it night. Only sister can do that, mother where are you?" Julie's tiny voice echoed. "Mommy?" Julie asked once more. "You're mommy isn't here." "Father? Where has mother gone?" Julie asked. "Your father isn't here." The voice boomed around her, it heard her ears. "Who are you?" Julie asked. "I am a king, from a faraway land." "Royalty! My father told me that there were very few left near the mountain! Can you help me?" Julie stumbled as she walked forward, then tripped. "Is this how you were when you were small. You're so gullible! So pathetic! What was your mommy teaching you?" Julie sat up and dusted off her dress. "Mother was teaching me a flower spell, a special one that made green ones. She said if I learned how to say it with different words added to it and different drawings, she said I had strong magic. Better than sister's!" Julie smiled brightly as she stared up at the darkness. "Strong magic eh, I can show you a stronger kind of magic." The dark voice was more quiet, Julie felt like it was right in front of her. "What kind of magic?" Julie asked. Two green eyes glowed in front of her. "Dark magic my dear, the best kind. With that you can rule lands, move mountains, create chaos whenever you please. You can get everything you want with it. It feels good too." A white smile appeared under the eyes, with fangs. "Sorry, Mother said that was bad magic, not good at all! She said it can only bring sadness to my heart, and my heart must stay happy! Or else it will go out like a flame." The smile disappeared. "You have no say in this choice. I wanted to regain strength to take over a land, I need a queen to help me with that. A princess is a good start to gain that exactly!" Julie looked down. "I'm sorry Sir, I cannot disobey my mother's warning. My father needs me to be the heir as well. I cannot fulfill that order." "Yes you will, even if I have to turn you into a brainwashed slave!" The glowing eyes passed through her, and her heart stopped beating. "*gasp* I can't breathe! What's happening- sir?" Julie asked, trying not to panic and she tried to restart her heart. "Don't worry, this will be easy to get over." Julie looked up to see the eyes again. "I'll see you soon my dear. Just fall asleep." Julie coughed.

White light shined upon Julie, the darkness disappearing, and the moon appeared. "Julie are you okay?!" Julie could breathe in again, and she looked up. "Who are you? Where did the man go? What are you? You aren't like my father. Or my mother." It was Luna, she had heard Julie's nightmare and came to help. "You're a younger version of Julie, I don't see why you change your style." "You remind me of sister. Shadow's smart like you!" Julie smiled up at her. "Julie, you are in a dream. Tell me exactly what that shadow told you." Luna told Julie. "Oh, I've forgotten most of it. He said something about being a queen and using dark magic. But I am already to be a queen, and I already have magic. I don't understand why he would tell me this if I already have these." Luna looked confused. "You a queen? But you don't where a crown." Julie smiled and took off her right book. "I don't have pockets, but since it's cold I wore my boots. I kept my crown in it." Julie pulled out the headpiece with the hexagonal gem and the dragon's jaws. "Huh? Why is this here? It never had this pretty gem, it only had a dragon head! Father is not going to be pleased." Her smiled faded. "Julie, you are royalty? You never told me." "I've never met you! You're a horse that's talking." Julie tapped her chin. "Oh, you said I was in a dream, oops." Luna smiled, a younger Julie was more fun. "You said you were magic, how is that?" Julie raised her hand and tapped Luna's neck. A purple sphere appeared around her. It felt like glass. "A shield to protect all of you." The circle shrunk to the gap between them. "A shield for battle." The circle disappeared and rolled up into a spear. "A weapon for fighting." Julie giggled as she let the purple spear disappear. "Oh, I will have to tell Celestia about this. I have to go now Julie. See you in the morning." The dream faded away.

* * *

"Wait!" I raised my hand up, only to see the purple ceiling of the castle. "Not a dream anymore. Ugh my chest!" I crossed my arms as a burning pain stung my ribs. "Did I fall on the floor or something?! God this is horrible!" I checked to see if I really was on the floor, I wasn't. "Ow! What happened to me?" I asked myself as if I lost memory of it. "What was my dream, I can't even remember it really."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Come in it's unlocked! Ow!" I shouted out, causing me to want to cough up a lung. "Time to wake up!" Twilight's voice greeted me as I hugged myself. "Good morning Julie. You okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person." I said to her as I got up from the bed. "Breakfast isn't ready to be served yet, but by the time everyone gets up it might get cold." I picked up my boots and shoved my feet into them. "Sorry about not getting to know you all. It's tough trying to make conversation with the guards already, and you guys are ponies. It makes me feel like I've gone insane." I admitted to Twilight as I opened up a window. "It's tough to talk to humans, people are different from ponies." Twilight said to me as I looked out the window. "Yeah, but this still doesn't make sense though. Friendship is magic, yeah it is by heart, but it can't really do much back in my home. It depends on what you are up against. And I don't really know you and your friends, and Discord. Is he your friend?" I questioned. "Discord is hard to work with, but he's reformed. He's okay." "Okay? Does he know any boundaries? He popped into my room, a girl's bedroom!" Twilight frowned. "He might forget about other's privacy. Maybe you can wake him up and I'll get my friends." I wanted to say otherwise, but she left the room before I could. "Great. Ow." I placed my hand over my heart, it stung like a hornet's sting. "What happened?" I asked myself again.

I opened Discord's door, expecting him to either be awake or asleep. What I saw was strange. He had all of his furniture and bed on the ceiling. He was asleep in his bed. "Hey Discord! Time to wake up!" I shouted up to him. He snapped his eagle claws and I felt lighter than a feather. I turned upside down and floated to the ceiling. My feet firmly on the ceiling, I tried to focus on see things this way. "Wake up." I hissed. He buried himself in the covers. "Oh for goodness sake, I know you can hear me!" I walked toward his bed and I pulled off the covers. He was curled up like a cat and was as still as stone. "Wake up, wake up! You're sleeping as if you were dead!" I poked his head, and then his eagle claw grabbed my hand. "Let me sleep in, I'm tired!" I tried to take my hand back but he pulled me toward him and I sat on the bed. "What do you want?" I asked him. "What do you know about me?" Discord asked me. "You are the spirit of chaos and disharmony, you have reformed, you are a draconequus that is real old, and you're name is Discord and you don't like to make sense." I answered him sternly. "But I only know that you are a human and your name is Julie. I will wake up and go to breakfast until you tell me about yourself." I clenched my hands into fists, and then sighed. "Fine! I like to eat fish, I like battle, I enjoy reading books, heights, and being able to do what I please. I get mad when I can't do what is needed, I can't speak my mind, and when I'm forced to do things, like this conversation." I took my hand back and glared at him. "Yeesh, try and be nicer." I glared daggers at him. "Try and leave me alone. Now you've put me in a bad mood and-" "Sorry." He told me. I sighed in defeat. "Sorry, I was a little mean. Had a bad dream and guess it's reflecting my mood." I apologized. I felt myself being turned right side up, and floated to the ground. "Thanks." I said to him. "Wasn't me." I ran out the room and back to the hallway.

* * *

I sat away from the others when we arrived for breakfast, I didn't feel like doing much talking. I ate what I could, and just stared at my plate. _'That nightmare is really messing with me. Was it scary enough to hurt my heart?'_ I pushed my plate away and drank the rest of the apple juice I had. _'Wonder what I should do today? Today is a Saturday, so not that much work for the princesses, but what am I to do with the free time?' _"Julie?" I looked up and saw Pinkie Pie sitting across from me. "Hello Pinkie." I greeted her. "Wanna have a picnic later today? It's only going to be me, Fluttershy, Applejack and Discord, and we want you to come. What do you say?" Pinkie offered. _'I got nothing to do, there isn't much work today.' _"Sure, that's sounds like fun. Should I bring anything?" I asked her with a smile. "I'm bringing the cupcakes, Fluttershy is bringing some cookies, AppleJack is getting some apple fritters and some apple juice, and Discord is going to bring cucumber sandwiches, I guess you can bring something like sandwiches or maybe yummy berries to eat with it or with the deserts." "Okay, I'll see what I can get." I told her. After that she bounced away, then I realized it was only Rainbow Dash, Discord, and me left at the table. "You finished Julie?" Rainbow Dash asked me. "Yeah, still hungry. How come you and Twilight aren't going to the picnic thing?" I asked her as I scooted up a chair. "Twilight has things to do and I still don't like Discord that much. Sorry." Discord burped loudly and smiled. "It's okay. So what are you bringing?" Discord asked me. "Berries, I have some in mind. But I'm not sure if they grow here." I replied to him as I messed with my fork. "What are they called?" Rainbow Dash asked me. "They are called Dragon Berries, but I'm actually of thinking of bringing strawberries and those together." I told them. "Dragon Berries? What do those taste like? Crystals?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They taste like icy mint, then . . . fire hot. If you can get passed the freezing and the burning hot tastes, it's really good." Discord snapped his fingers and a whole basket appeared in front of me. "Oh my god that's enough to last five moons." I blurted out as I hugged the basket. I picked up a berry, red and blue. I ate it quickly, it really was the berry. "Thank you Discord! Now I just need to find the strawberries!"

Julie picked up the basket and ran off. Rainbow Dash smiled at Discord. "You really want her to be your friend, don't you?" She asked. "I have you guys as my friends, might as well have another. Besides she is different, a misfit in our world, like me. Something in common I guess." Rainbow Dash smirked. "Yeah but she's normal for a human, from what Twilight told me. Good luck making friends! She's never gonna be your friend!" Rainbow Dash told Discord as she got up from the table and left. "I don't doubt that, but I can try." Discord sneered.

* * *

Julie was walking beside AppleJack with two baskets, one full of strawberries, the other with her favorite berries. She had almost eaten one third of the contents out of carving the odd berries. They were outside, in the sunny afternoon. It was nearly time for the picnic.

"You really like those berries don't you?" AppleJack asked her. Julie swallowed the mouth full of berries she had gotten out from the basket. "Like them, I love them! These berries only grow back home, and it brings back so memories! I can't get enough of these." Julie told her as she ate another berry. "What do those taste like?" AppleJack asked Julie. "There is a reason why I bought strawberries, these berries have a unique taste. It's red and blue for a reason. Blue for icy mint, as cold as the north. Red for the spicy and fiery taste, like lava itself! It's incredibly sweet and yummy, if you can get passed the taste." Julie picked out another berry and ate it. "Julie, calm down with the berries. You are gonna get full before we get there." AppleJack advised her. "I'm not, the things with these berries is that it can only fill you up if you eat it with something with it. Like cake. If I don't eat it with anything, I don't get full, but they are satisfying." Julie saw up ahead Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Discord were all gathered together on a white and red checkered blanket. Food was already set out. "Let's hurry up." AppleJack told Julie. "Yeah." Julie walked faster along with AppleJack.

"Finally you two are here! Now we can eat and have fun!" Pinkie shouted as Julie placed the two baskets on the blanket along side with the pitcher of apple juice and the plate of apple fritters. "Okay before we dig in I have to tell you guys something. These strawberries are for everyone, but the other basket isn't. I'm not sure you guys will like it, so it's only for me." Julie told them all. "Okay, the strawberries look more tasty anyways." Pinkie said to Julie as she finally sat down from bouncing around them. "Well you can try them, but it isn't going to be a good experience." Julie said to Pinkie.

"Julie slow down with the cookies." AppleJack advised Julie as she munched on her fifth cookie in a row. "Sorry, but Fluttershy you make great chocolate chip cookies! It's like eating happiness!" Julie exclaimed as she finished the cookie. "For royalty you sure don't have manners. You're talking with your mouth full!" Discord told Julie as she drank some apple juice. "Who said I was royalty? I just choose to help out the princesses because I have nothing else to do." Julie finally calmed down and stopped eating for a minute. All of the food was nearly finished now. The strawberries had all disappeared, and most of the dragon berries too. "Well at least we know you aren't stuck up like these rich folk around here." AppleJack told Julie. "I don't like to act like a priss or fancy. It isn't me." Julie said as she picked up the last cookie. Discord snatched it out of her hand. "You had enough cookies, my turn to eat." Discord ate the cookie in one chomp. "Discord! That wasn't nice you know." FlutterShy told Discord. "What did I do wrong? She ate most of the cookies and I wanted one too and-" "It's okay Fluttershy, besides I still have some berries left." Julie interrupted Discord and picked up the basket of dragon berries. "Wanna try one?" She took out a hand full of berries and offered them to Discord. "Don't mind if I do." Discord took them and started eating them. All of a sudden Discord's fur had ice on it. "W-Wow! That's c-cold!" His teeth chattered. Then the ice melted and his face started turning red. He grabbed his glass of apple juice and gulped down whatever was left of it, then exhaled. Julie smirked evilly and laughed on the inside. "You knew that would happen. Didn't you?" Discord questioned her. "Well you have a dragon's leg and tail so I thought maybe you can handle it since it is called a dragon berry and you don't make sense." Julie told him through a grin. "It's not a dragon's tail, its a snake's tail." Discord corrected her. "Snakes have slick and smooth-ish tale with scales, you have sails and feathers at the end." Julie told him. "If you say so." Discord rolled his eyes. Julie glared at him and then ate a handful of berries. "So Julie can you tell us a story?" Pinkie asked. "A story?" Julie stared at the pink pony with confusion. "Yeah! Before we do anything else I wanna hear a story from your world." Pinkie told her. "Actually that would be nice." Applejack replied. "Yeah, a nice story." Fluttershy added. "It's going to be boring I bet." Discord scoffed.

_'A boring story? I'll give you a good story.'_ I cleared my throat and cleared my mind. I know the perfect story. "I will tell you a tale my mother used to tell me, it's not boring, it's not like a knight in shining armor, it's nice, but not all. I will tell you it in my own words." I told them.

(A/N: Okay guys if you don't want to read the story just skip it until they start talking again.)

'_There used to be all sorts of magic, way back in history in my world. Wizards and sorcerers helped out kings and queens, witches haunted children's nightmares, voodoo doctors cursed those who crossed them. There is one group though, that wanted to keep peace and balance within the world. They didn't want people to get hurt, the innocent to be guilty or blamed for actions they didn't do. So six men and six women, they gathered together, all of them wanting to fulfill this wish, this prayer. So they sat together in a circle under the moon. They sat there, thinking, wishing, focusing, until the sun came up. When they stood up, something happened. When they all said their goodbyes for that day, they held hands and colors started appearing around them. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, for every two they had one color. After that, they could do amazing things! They could do spells, they could move things with this power, they could make objects and weapons with them! Just by focusing and thinking. They put these powers to action and good use. They walked into a battle field of a raging war between two rivalry countries. They stood in the middle as everyone charged at them not knowing whose side they were on. When they all neared them, they could not get close. A blue shield had surrounded the six men and six women. One of them had made it with just two hands being held up._

Julie held up her hands to give a good idea.

_'The armies both tried to break the shield, when it started to crack, one man raised his hands, and three large orange spikes erupted from the ground. Two more did the same. Both red and green, both. The armies back away and looked in awe and disbelief. More things happened, they all watched as they saw the six men and six women make a defense around._

Julie put her hands together and opened it like a book.

'_Forty years later they were legends! They were world renowned! They gave him a name for the six men and women, they can conjurer up anything with their minds, with their thoughts. They could move things with their minds and one lift of an eye lid. The users thought grew old, when they first had powers they were very young. After all those years they went around the world stopping all chaos and anything they did not wish to see happen to their world, my world I guess. They eventually made a guild, and called themselves conjurers. They had families, and they each had twins, some all girls, some all boys, some both a girl and a boy. Each of them had a birthmark on their backs.'_

"Is that their cutie mark?" Pinkie asked. Julie looked around them, everyone was entertained and was interested in her story. "It's a birthmark. Here look." Julie pointed to the skin around her eyes, it was a cat's eye, but with two wips that pointed upwards. "That's my birthmark, my sister has one just like it but pointing downwards. Now their mark is different. They are two hands, the palms black, but the fingers are of the oringal colors of the powers each of them had. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. In the middle, was a hexagon. Wanna know what that was for?" Julie asked them. They nodded their heads in a yes.

_'They had found this very rare, very powerful, and very helpful crystal. They chipped it piece by piece into hexagonal ones, and made them into necklaces. They each wore one. It can limit their power so they don't get exhausted from using too much strength and too much energy. Without it each one of them could over do it. Each one of them wore one, it's usually a clear crystal, but it glows with the color the power is. Now everyone in the world respected them, they did mind knowing that magic was within their presence. But after that, kings and tyrants wanted the power for themselves, and by that time the magic branched out and the guild grew to be almost like a kingdom on the road. Then, one by one, criminals and bad kings had wanted the power badly, they would kill for it. So they asked the users to give them the power for riches, a kingdom, royalty! They all said no. The only way to get it is by blood, by gifted, or by some sort of manipulation or spells to make them. Soon many had been killed for not giving it up. Everyone thought they went into hiding, or the magic died out.'_

"Is that it?" AppleJack asked Julie. "No. My mother told me of an old tale that was connected with it." Julie added on.

_' My mother told me about a kingdom, deep within a forest. There was a queen and a king. Both normal, both of good hearts. By then the magic of the conjurers had died out, long forgotten. The king and queen had a princess, and on her back was the mark of the conjurer. Later they saw that she could do things with just a point of a finger, and soon, their subjects thought the princess was a witch. When the princess came of age to take the crown, the kingdom turned on her and the queen and king, and a rampaging fire had started, everything turned to ash and just a shadow of the once great kingdom. A few survivors tried to search for the princess. She had escaped before the fire hit her room. She had escaped with her magic, and no one saw her again.'_

"My mother had heard of that story a long time ago, when she read it from an ancient book. It's a nice story, but not a happy one." Julie told them as she looked down at her hands. "My, what a sad ending." Discord told Julie. "I told you, it's not boring, but it's not a knight's tale. I used to wonder what it would be like if I ever did meet them. They were kind people, my mother told me." Julie grabbed a handful, two handfuls and almost gulped them down, when she heard hooves steps behind her. "I wish I could meet one, but I guess you don't want to admit it." Julie turned around and saw Luna. "Luna? Hi." Julie choked out as she let the berries fall back into the basket. "You had a nightmare last night and I helped you, I guess you may not remember, but you told me something about them." Julie stared up at her in confusion. "Wait what?" She asked. "I'll tell you later, right now I have other things to do." Luna left after that, leaving Julie in confusion. Julie grabbed three berries and ate it instead of explaining or talking. "So what are we going to now Pinkie?" AppleJack asked Pinkie Pie. Pinkie got up and from a basket that was behind her, she took out two trays of cupcakes. "Cupcake fight. The rules are that if you are hit, you have to eat a dragon berry or eat the cupcake that you were hit with. You can only use two cupcakes, after that you have wait until the final two!" Julie stared at the cupcakes and then glared at Discord. "This is going to be fun!" Julie exclaimed as she held up two frosted cupcakes. "Okay! Everyone grab two cupcakes and spread out!" Julie stood up and glared at Discord. "Good luck!" Julie ran away after that.

* * *

"Oh no, this isn't good. This isn't good. This isn't good."FlutterShy muttered as she hit behind a bush. She had wasted both of her cupcakes trying to get Pinkie Pie out, and now she was vulnerable. "Found ya!" FlutterShy jumped up and was hit with a cupcake. "AppleJack you scared me!" Fluttershy squeaked as she wiped the frosting from her mane. "Sorry, but I have to go. I did shout that pretty loud." With that AppleJack ran off leaving FlutterShy behind. "Good luck." "FlutterShy!" Julie popped out from the bush and caused Fluttershy to shriek. "Sorry! Look has anyone- I mean any_pony_ been over here? I heard AppleJack over here." Julie asked. "She just ran away after she got me. Who is still in?" FlutterShy asked. "Discord, Pinkie, and AppleJack along with me. After this I wonder what else Pinkie has planned. This is fun!" Julie stood up and ran in the direction AppleJack had ran from.

"Where are you Pinkie Pie? I heard you laugh over here." Discord said as he looked around the entrance of the labyrinth. "He . . he." Discord's ears perked up to listen closely. He turned around to see a flower bush that wasn't there before. He picked it up and pulled out a giggling Pinkie Pie. "Got ya!" Discord shoved a cupcake into Pinkie Pie's mane and smiled. "You have to learn how to be more quiet." Discord let Pinkie Pie down as she tried to eat off the frosting and cupcake pieces from her mane. "Hey Discord!" Discord turned around to see AppleJack prepared to throw her last cupcake at him. "Try and hit me." Discord beckoned. AppleJack was about to throw her last cupcake, when.

_**SPLAT!**_

A cupcake hit AppleJack's cheek and made her drop her cupcake. "Got you, now where's Discord!" Julie ran in front of AppleJack and saw Discord. "There you are. Let's make this a game of cat and mouse! Try and find me!" Julie ran into the maze and disappeared from his sight. "Final two Pinkie, hand over those cupcakes." Discord told Pinkie. "Sure!"

* * *

I had found the center of the maze in no time, by climbing through the hedges. There was a tree in the center, a dead one though. I leaned against it and waited for Discord to catch up. "Oh you better watch out, better stay back, because I'm going to win with this snack." I sung as I looked at my cupcake, white frosting with sprinkles. Chocolate flavor. "Best game ever I must say. I will win before the day's end!" I sung innocently as the wind blew through the dead branches. A large one was hanging over my head, already fallen but caught by two tiny branches. "Hope that doesn't break." I chuckled as I waited for another gust of wind. "This is the most fun I had in years! Even just waiting for someone to attack is exciting!" A smirked rose on my face as I heard hooves stomping the earth. "Not long now before I win." I readied the cupcake to be thrown, when something fell by my feet. "Darn it!"I dropped her cupcake by accident and looked behind me. "Hi." Discord was there holding two more cupcakes. My Heart stopped as I took a step back. "Caught me by surprise Discord, it wouldn't be fair since I no longer have a cupcake and you have two." I told him. "Fine, here." Discord tossed me a cupcake. I grabbed it and threw it at him. He dodged it and threw three cupcakes at me. "No!" I raised my hands to blocked them, when I realized that I had done what I did not want to do.

* * *

The cupcakes floated in mid air, coated in light purple. Discord stared in disbelief. "Like the story, one motion and you can do amazing things!" Julie looked up and dropped her hands. The cupcakes returned to normal color and fell to the ground. "You're a conjurer! Like the ones in that story you told us!" Discord shouted. "No I'm not! I'm normal, I'm not magic." Julie blurted out. "But what you just did proves otherwise! And-" "Don't say a word about this then! Look, this is an opportunity for me to be normal, I can be whatever in secret, but I don't want anyone to know about it. Okay!" Julie shouted, which echoed around them. A gust of wind blew the tree branches of the dead tree, and then snap. The branches holding the large fallen branch snapped, and it came tumbling down. Julie dodged from the falling branch's blow and fell on the ground hitting her head.

My head hit the ground hard, I instantly lost conscious, but I was aware of one thing, a shadow flickered across to me before I did pass out.

Discord panicked and stood there. She wasn't hit by the branch, she wasn't getting up either. "Julie?" Discord said. Silence. Discord walked over to Julie, and lifted up an eye lid. Nothing moved, except her chest for inhaling and exhaling. "Oh no." Discord picked Julie up. "AppleJack! Pinkie Pie! Something happened!" Discord called out. AppleJack and Pinkie had been following Discord, when they saw Julie, they gasped. "I think she hit her head!" Discord explained what had happened, and they took Julie out of the labyrinth and to the castle.

* * *

_"Hello?" _I was walking through a castle, not sure where though. Everything was reflecting my face, but it was distorted. My skin was darker, like it had been rubbed with ashes. My eyes pale, not even showing purple, just white, and a smirk always plastered on my face. _"Is anyone here? Celestia? Luna? Twilight?" _I called out as I walked through the empty halls. "_You don't need them, they're just innocent ponies! They can't even handle a drop of blood!"_ I looked behind me. _"Who was that?"_ I looked all around me, my reflection stared back at me. _"Oh so you don't recognize your own voice! Being away from home sure is messing with you! You don't even want to tell them the other sides of you!"_ My lips weren't moving, but my reflection showed I was. "_My other sides? You mean my abilities?"_ I asked my reflection. Beside the reflection of the dark version of me, a purple one and an orange one stood beside it. "_You're caring, fun, and magical side of you, and you're troublesome, mischievous, angry, and fiery side. These sides make up two things you do not like but love still. Wanting to be normal so no one has to fear you, get uncomfortable around you. So you don't like being yourself?"_ I shooked my head. "No! Look I want to be normal and you know why if you really are my reflection!" I told the reflection. The purple and orange version of me disappeared. "_I do know why, but I haven't really told you what I am. I am the darkness that is in you, waiting behind you're shell until someone that knows about darkness to come along. I was made from your doubt and your sadness." _I glared at my reflection. "You're staying inside then, I'm never letting you out!" I told it. "_You're forgetting something, the worst of people are brought out by something or someone, want to meet that something?"_ The dark reflection disappeared and left me with my own. I felt the air grew tense, as I heard a sinister laugh. Then something grabbed my foot and tripped me. I fell backwards and it dragged me into a dark room. I felt the cold floor turn icy. "_Hello my dear."_ I stared up at the dark ceiling, with two green eyes, with purple mist flowing out of it. A white fanged smile greeted me, I knew this thing anywhere, I drew it once before. "_Sombra . . . _you're the evil unicorn king! The one with dark magic! Why are you here . . . ." I felt myself shaking from the cold ice floor. _'How am I cold? I don't get cold.'_ I thought as felt something like ice wrap around my wrists. They hit the floor and were stuck in place. I looked to see what was holding me, it was just black. It looked like something had erased the part of the skin that connected my hands to my arms. "_You seem __distress, why not relax and talk. I don't want you fighting back anyways."_ The white grin moved with the words, but the voice echoed loudly. "What are you going to do?" I questioned him. "_I'll tell you about your future my dear. There is another element that never has been discovered, but never has been considered. I don't_ trust_ Celestia and Luna to stop your corruption."_ I glared at the smiling Sombra. "An element? You mean those elements of harmony? My bite is more powerful, but I don't represent one! I'm not so easily manipulated. You have no control or power over me." I told Sombra as I twisted my wrists to get free. "_Or do I?"_ His eyes glistened purple, and then I felt something shift inside me. Everything went numb. "What did you do?" I asked him. "_I let someone out."_ After a while, I felt in control of my limbs. I didn't understand what had happened. "_It's almost time, just a little longer until I can greet everyone. For now I'll leave you with a parting gift." _He dived head first at me, and passed through my chest. Something shifted again, and my heart stopped. I gasped as I felt cold air in my lungs. But my heart didn't start beating again.  
I coughed and raised my hands to cover my heart, nothing. I started hitting my heart to get it beating. Nothing! "You bastard! What did you do to my heart!?" I shouted as I struggled to get up. Soon I couldn't breathe anymore. "_You have locked something I need inside you, and it's that dark version of you I need. Trust in keeping it in, break it, and I can use you. See you soon."_ The shadow that was left of Sombra disappeared, and light entered the room. Above me, was black smoke. An outline formed and twisted into the dark reflection I saw. It was smiling at me as I coughed and choked. "_See you soon." _It told me as I tried to breathe and gasp for air, I wanted to cry, but I didn't know what was stopping me.

* * *

Julie said up and gasped. She almost had hyperventilated if she hadn't felt the hooves trying to keep her up. "Julie are you okay?" Luna asked Julie as she covered her heart. "Julie say something please." Luna begged. "Can you go get Celestia?" JUlie asked. Luna nodded her head and ran out the room. Julie quickly got up and looked around. They had taken her to her bedroom. Julie ran to the door and closed it. She locked the doors, then she went to the windows and checked them. Locked and closed. Julie then sat in the corner and hugged her knees. "He nearly killed me, he stopped my heart and I couldn't breathe." Julie mumbled. "Break the trust, and he can use me. What does that mean?!" Julie shouted as she covered her eyes. "Calm down Julie, calm down." _'Traumatizing yourself more isn't ever going to work. Just calm down!'_ She thought as she casted a side glance at her nightstand. There it was, her headpiece with the new gem in it. Julie got up for only a moment and grabbed it. She stared at it's gem, and glared at it. "I'm an element, a representative of it. No, this just happened because of something else. Yeah, that's right. I only can know that." Julie covered her eyes and dropped her headpiece. "I think I need a good cry." Julie mumbled to herself.

* * *

Celestia and Luna rushed to Julie room. When they tried to entered, they found the door was locked. "Celestia do you have the key?" Luna asked. "I left the only key inside her room. Why did she lock it?" Celestia tried to open the door again, even used her horn to help. Strong lock. "She was freaking out when she woke up, she was having a nightmare before. I think she saw something bad in her dream." Luna took her turn trying to pry it open. "Julie! Julie open the door!" Celestia shouted at the door. "Leave me alone for a while! I'll come out when you guys find me a way back home!" Julie shouted through the doors. The shouting had caught the attention of the mane six, and Discord. They all gathered around. "Celestia, Luna, what's wrong?" Twilight asked them. "Julie woke up, but when I left she must've locked the door." Twilight stepped forward. Her horn glowed as the sound of the doors unlocking followed. When Twilight turned the doorknob, it didn't budge. Celestia tried, and she managed to open it about an inch, when it slammed shut made everyone jump. Something reflective and purple erupted from under the door. It sparkled in the hall's light, and was clear enough to see the doors, just tinted a different color. It had surrounded the door completely. "I told you to leave me alone." Julie shouted again. "Discord! Teleport in there and unlock the door." Celestia ordered. "You want me to just pop in there and do that, I mean she did say she want to be alone and-" "Discord, we need to get in there and help her. So please do this for us." Fluttershy told Discord. "Fine. But if she hits me with her boot or a chair, someone owes me a favor!" Discord snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

* * *

Discord reappeared on the other side of the doors, only to find that the purple light that was blocking the other side was blocking this side as well. "Oh darn! Now how am I going to open?" Discord asked himself. His ear flicked when he heard a quiet cry from behind him. He looked around the room. The bed was messy, but nothing else was out of the normal. Discord looked to the corner of the room, nearest to the bed, and saw Julie sitting on the floor. _'__Better stay quiet.'_ Discord slowly tiptoed across the room and stopped in front of Julie. She let out another sob and sniffled. "Julie what's wrong?" Discord asked. Julie froze and stayed quiet. "Julie? I know you can hear me, I didn't stop time." Discord took a step forward. "Go away please, I wish to be alone." Julie's voice wavered. "And we wish to help you, you have to trust us to help you and do whatever we can, we are trying to help." Julie shrunk in place. "I trust you guys, but I want to be alone right now. So teleport out of here!" Julie snapped at Discord. "Now calm down." Discord pat her head. Julie flinched and threw her headpiece at Discord. He caught it in his eagle hand. "What is it with this crown? Only royalty wears these. You aren't a princess, you're too improper for that." Discord told Julie. She froze again. "Many secrets reside within, you, me, the princesses, heck maybe even Twilight and the others do too. Try and guess two of mine then!" Julie looked up at Discord, her face paler than the moon, with a smile on her face. A fake one. "You are a conjurer, and royalty. Are you that queen in that story?" Discord asked. "No that was my mother. She was the queen with the abilities, I'm just her daughter. So yeah, that headpiece makes me a princess. But I don't want to be involved in royalty, and so I went astray from the path of a princess. Sometimes I want to be normal. Thanks to destiny I can never be normal! Fuck destiny! Screw fate!" Julie cussed as she waved her hands around. "How in the world does a princess learn those words?" Discord asked Julie. "You'll be surprised how many times I had used them, and how many times they are written in fiction books I read over and over. Look if you want to help me, then at least tell me what you know about Sombra." Julie told Discord. "The only thing I know is that I let him rule the crystal empire, even he kind of scares me. He has a gray coat, a red horn, black mane, and for some reason he even has sharp teeth. Dark magic is what he likes to use, it doesn't cause chaos, just fear and death." Julie covered her right eye, and she rubbed her left eye as well. "I had a dream, Sombra had showed me a dark version of me. He wants to corrupt me, use my element against everyone else, use me, make me his key to gaining what he wants. He stopped my heart, and I couldn't breathe. I was scared, I wanted to cry, and now I just want to stay here until I can get home. One less problem to deal with I say!" Julie confessed to Discord. A worried expression crept onto his face as Julie covered her eyes again. "That sounds like a terrible nightmare. Wait. You have an element?" Julie pointed to her headpiece. "I think it's that gem, back home that was never there. Sombra said trust is keeping something in check, if he breaks it, he can control me. I think I represent trust, but I don't see it." Julie muttered as she held in a sob. "Trust, I don't see it either. Look, stop crying. I'll make you a promise since I am your friend." "I don't know you that well to call you a friend." Julie said to Discord. "True, if you don't know me, than I don't know you. Oh! I have an idea! If I can figure out your favorite . . . . flower! Favorite flower, if I know it by the end of the gala, then I can be there for you. I can be your best friend!" Julie smirked at the idea of Discord figuring out her favorite flower. "Every day you will show me a flower that you think I may like. Fail all of the nights, and no friendship. This sounds like a fun game I can get a laugh out of. Deal." Julie held out her hand and Discord shook it. Julie smiled.

**_"DISCORD! OPEN THE DOOR!" _**Luna shouted from the door.

"Oh, right. I blocked the door." I waved my hand over the door as I reached for the handle. "Sorry about that little panic attack." I opened the door and everyone rushed in. Rainbow Dash flew above me and checked my head. "What happened? Is your head okay? Why were you crying?!" Rainbow Dash questioned me as everyone else blurted out things I didn't bother to listen too. "Rainbow Dash I'm okay, I just had a minor panic attack I guess. I needed a good cry." Julie caught Rainbow Dash and placed her on the ground. "I had a very _very_ bad dream, and it got to me. Just calm down everyone." I told them all. "Julie how did you block the door?" Celestia asked. I smirked and figured out a plan. I hugged Celestia and Luna, then I heard the gasps of the others. When I let them go, the three of us were standing in a large purple bubble. "The same way I did that. I haven't be truly honest, but let's just say I want to be normal for a while. Destiny must hate me." I bursted the bubble and it shattered into pieces, and then disappeared. "I'll tell you more about it, but something else needs to be said." I cleared my throat before saying anymore. "The very bad dream I had, was about Sombra. He said I was an element, he wants to corrupt me and use me I guess. I can't be an element, I'm not sugary sweet." I told them all as I took my crown back from Discord. "Julie, that's not what makes up an element. There is loyalty, honesty, kindness, generosity, laughter, and magic, these are the keys to harmony you can say. You are another 'key', we just have to figure out what you represent." Twilight explained to me. "Wait, if Twilight has a crown, and you have a crown, then that makes you a princess!" Pinkie Pie pointed out as I felt my heart skip a beat. "I believe that myself, I went into her nightmare and she told me." Luna said to Pinkie. "Julie are you a princess? I mean you do have a crown and I eventually became a princess. I am right?" Twilight asked me. "Well I already have a necklace that looks like the gem so I guess a crown is the next best thing and in my dreams I say all sorts of things!" I lied through my teeth. "But in your dream you told me you were royalty. Look it even looks like your necklace, the gem, same shape, same color." "What Luna is saying is true." The alicorn sisters told me. "Julie you did tell me you are a princess. Why not tell the others, they trust you to tell them things they need to know." I stood still as Celestia took my crown and necklace. She examined it with carefulness. "Julie, say something." Celestia demanded. I glared at the floor. "I **_was_** a princess okay! But I gave up my crown years ago! So I am not royalty! I am no princess, I'm not an heir! I'll be gone for five hours, peace out!" I told them. I snatched my necklace and took my crown back. I threw my crown at the wall and ran out the room.

* * *

Julie leaned against a tree, her head hung in shame, and her left hand clasped a death grip on a piece of bark she had torn off. Julie sighed and looked at the piece of bark. It was sputtering and smoking, the bark had turned charcoal black. "Dammit, still angry." Julie cussed under her breath as she dropped the piece of bark. "Maybe I need something to do to keep the rage away." Julie reached for her back pockets on her cargo belt, and pulled out a small dagger. "No one's here, so might as well." Julie stretched out her right arm which was now wielding the dagger. "Let's wait." Julie watched the scenery as the breeze blew through the trees. A single green leaf fluttered in the wind. Julie swung her dagger at it, and sliced it in half. She grabbed the halves and smiled. "Still as good as ever." Julie looked at her blade. "Best birthday gift ever." Julie said as she stared at the dagger's now long silver blade. "The perfect sword. Not too heavy, not light, but all the damage of a killing blow. It still gives me shivers." Julie smirked and let the wind take over.

Julie seemed to be dancing as the wind blew around her, swinging her sword and yield it for a blocking position and for a defense. She smiled as she found more fallen green leaves floated near her, she sliced them all, not even, but a perfect cut in each one.

* * *

Discord had not bothered to tell the others that he had found where Julie had gone too. He saw that she was enjoying herself after her one hour sulking session. _'The first step to getting a human friend might as well be seeing what she likes to do.'_ Discord thought when he found Julie. He remained seated on the tree top as he watched her dance with the wind. "A princess with a sword, what are the odds?" Discord told himself as he plucked another green leaf from teh tree and let it float toward Julie. After Julie sliced the leaf, she froze. She stood still, and then turned her attention to the tree she was under earlier. She dropped her sword and walked to it. _'What is she doing now?'_ Discord wondered. Julie started climbing the branches of the tree, and her head soon popped out of the top of the tree. She looked to the garden walls and saw the not castle part of the City of Canterlot.

Julie stared at the citizens of Canterlot. Many dressed fancy, few looked like the others. A few pegasi, some unicorns, earth ponies chatted amongst them. "That's what normal is for these ponies, talking with friends and family, shopping, and just enjoying the world. I can't fit in with them. They might think of me as a monster if they see who I really am." Julie told herself as she stared at her hands and frowned. "They accept magic, but who knows." Julie climbed back down the tree after that, but she did not pick up her sword. She walked over to a flower patch, it was full of purple tulips and a few yellow dandelions. She sat in front of it, crisscross and plucked a tulip from teh ground. "Why can't I get over the fact that this is real? Why can't I get over the fact that I'm happy to be alone? Why don't I feel happiness, even if it's all around me?" Julie asked a question for each petal she tore off. With the last petal left, she said something different. "Who else is pulling at the strings as I walk through this life?" Julie plucked the last petal, and put it on her head.

Discord felt sadden at the thought of Julie having these troubling thoughts. He snapped his claws and popped up behind Julie. He pulled the purple petal from Julie's hair and dropped it in front of her eyes. "Why are you sad?" He asked. Julie whipped her head around to see Discord standing behind her. "I want to be alone." She told Discord as she turned around. "You went alone all this time you know, I saw you sulking at the ground and your sword skills as well. Not bad for a princess." Julie growled. "I said I wasn't a princess. Gave up my crown and throne about two years ago." Julie said to Discord as she felt her hands shaking with new anger. Discord plucked a tulip from teh ground and handed it to Julie. "Is your favorite flower a tulip?" Discord asked. "It may be my favorite color, but it's not my favorite." Julie shoved the flower away and left it to fall into the summer grass. "Why are you so sensitive about being called a princess? It's your title after all and you have to serve it with best effort." Discord asked her. "I don't want to talk about it." Julie picked up the tulip and saw it wither away, and it turned to ash. "Calm down with the magic, you don't have to tell me, just say whatever you please." Discord lied. "I don't want to share and I won't fall for your manipulation!" Julie shouted at Discord. He flinched and sat beside her. "Okay so you saw my trick, but I want to know. I wish to be your friend and-" "I don't need friends right now, I want to be _**ALONE!**_" Julie turned to Discord and pinned him down. Her hands had a death grip on his neck and she glared at him. Her nail started stabbing his neck, almost to the point it felt like they would go into his neck, when Julie stopped and got off him. She took one look at her hands and she gasped. "I'm so sorry Discord! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just got really angry and- Bye!" Julie ran over to her sword, picked it up and ran away. She left Discord rubbing his neck. "Ow! Did she take out some fur or what!" Discord growled as he made himself a hand mirror. He looked at his neck and to his surprise there were marks left. Ten painful indentions in his fur. Each one in the order of Julie's fingernails. Discord poked at one of them and flinched. "Ow! How long are her nails! It felt like claws were stabbing me." Discord rubbed his neck and frowned. "At least she didn't hit me or anything. That girl has quite the temper."

* * *

At dinner I barely felt like eating. They were serving baked potatoes and other things that smelled good. I just stabbed at my potato and sat the farthest away I could from the others, but I was okay with sitting in front of Spike. The others chatted, even Discord had a nice conversation with the princesses while using a bit of his magic to help, and I just sat there. I finally took a bite of my potato, with it already getting cold, and forced myself to swallow it. _'I nearly hurt an innocent. I nearly caused a fatal cut. I can't eat when I know this might happen again.'_ My thoughts floated in and out of my head all throughout dinner as I tried to eat. When I couldn't swallow even a tiniest piece of the potato, I dropped my fork. "You okay Julie? You barely ate anything." Spike asked me. "I'm okay, I'm still a bit moody I suppose." I didn't bother put on a fake smile to show I was fine. I felt awful. I looked up from my plate and saw everyone's head shift. They took glances at me, they stared at me, they were worried about me. "So Twilight, what are you going to wear for the Grand Galloping Gala?" I heard Rarity ask. "Well you always plan our dresses, so surprise me!" Twilight told her. "Juliw are you going to wear a dress to the Gala?" Spike asked me. "I don't wear dresses. They're too frilly and puffy for my taste. Ples I don't even think I want to go to the gala." I answered Spike. "Julie, you must attend. It's a great event for us and since you are royalty you'll do fine!" Luna had overheard me, I wish she didn't. "I'm going to my room." I stood up and told them. I then started walking out the room.

I had finally walked into my room when I slammed the door shut and flopped onto the bed. I looked up and saw a box was placed on my pillow. I sat up and opened it up. I saw my headpiece in it, with a note.

"_Julie, even if you refuse to live up to your title, you must take care of this.  
__It's an element remember. A princess has responsibilities, everyone does.  
You can't give that up so easily you know. So do the mature thing and be  
who you are. It's just a label as well, doesn't change who you are._

_From,_

_Twilight"_

I opened up my nightstand drawer and threw the crown in it. I slammed it shut and sat on my bed. "If they only knew. _If they only knew._" I let myself cry. I closed my eyes, and the image of Sombra as a shadow appeared in my head. "If you want me to crumble and bow to you, to become your little dark minion, then you have to take my light away." I opened my eyes and caught one of my tears. I saw the tiny flame sputtered and burnt out in my hand. It didn't leave a mark. "I dare anyone try and make me do anything." I felt the sobs beginning in my throat and let myself sob as well.

* * *

**_One hour later . . . _**

* * *

Everyone else had rooms not attached to the same wall as Julie. Only Discord heard the almost silent sobs. "Is she crying again? How many pity parties can she have in one day!" Discord got out of bed, walked out the door and grumply walked over to Julie's door. He knocked on it. "Julie are you crying again?" Discord asked. He heard the door unlock, and with the pale moonlight being the only light, he could see the door open just a crack, and saw Julie's amethyst colored eyes, with a hint of redness. "I am not crying and you can go to bed." Julie shut the door before Discord could say a word. "Julie I could hear you crying through the empty room!" No response. "That's it. I can't sleep with her crying all night." Discord tried the door, and it opened with ease. She didn't lock it. Discord walked in and saw Julie rocking back and forth in with her knees up to her face. She was on the bed with her boots messing up the blanket. "Julie stop crying and freaking out. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Discord walked in and went as far as her nightstand. "I'm haunted. Not by the paranormal." Julie's muffled voice told Discord. "What do you mean?" Discord asked. He took a step forward and poked Julie's head. "There is a reason why I don't like to be called a princess, a priss, or anything like that!" Julie said in a low voice. Discord fly over Julie and hovered around her. "You can tell me. I won't laugh or anything." Discord told Julie. "It's not a good story. Even it will bring a tear to Celestia's eyes. When I was younger, I wanted to be the perfect princess, the perfect heir. I have a twin sister, but I was born first. The oldest is the heir. So I dressed for the part. I wore frilly priss dresses, white, purple, even orange. I wore flats most of the time, and I had my hair down with my headpiece in my hair. As I grew to the age of ten, I had read almost all of the books in my family's library. I saw and read stories about the world outside the castle walls. There were people doing great things, inventing things. There were mountains taller than any tree, trees taller than any creature. I wanted to see the world, to be free I guess. But that's when a little problem occurred." Julie looked up at Discord. "My father had other plans. He wanted me to be married by the time I was eighteen, so he went out and found a boy around my age and brought him to me for my fourteenth birthday. He told me that we are to get to know each other and get along. I thought i was getting a new friend, I had only my sister and my mother to hang out with. When my father told me he was to be my husband in teh near future I flipped out. I didn't want to get married that soon and I wanted to pick out the one I would marry when the time came. Then we bot got into a fight and I told him I didn't want to be a princess anymore. Then he said something he would regret."

Julie covered her eyes and took a deep breath. "He told me that it was my duty to be the queen, don't let your heart get in the way of my decisions. He told me to do as I was told to do. He made it sound like I had no control over what I do and what I want to do. I went to my room and cried and nearly destroyed my room. After that I resented my father and his rules and wishes, I started to dress the way I wanted. As you can see I am still doing that." Julie pointed out her outfit.

"When I did that, my father grew anger. Every day we fought about even the tiniest things I did and what he told me to do.W AFter each one I would cry and be enraged, not even my mother or sister could calm me down. When my 16th birthday came around, I had spied on my father to see what he would do. He had found another boy for me to marry. This time it would be the day of my 17th birthday and not my 18th. The boy was evil, he used dark magic and he only wanted to use me and didn't care what happened to others. I confronted my father when he introduced the boy to my mother before showing me. I told him that I wasn't ever going to be married, the first step to that is never having my first kiss, and I told him to send the boy home. He stayed, and made my days worse than before. That all kept on happening everyday until I came here after a fight. I remember a flash and then the nightmare ended for now. Just remembering those days hurts me, being called a princess is worse than a memory. It got to me, but I should be more angry than sad. I'm sorry about nearly stabbing you early." Discord looked confused. "Why are you still sorry over that? I mean it still kinda hurts but it's water under the bridge for me." Discord stopped floating around Julie and sat by her. "I actually could've hurt you. When I get angry, I'm not myself. It takes control of me and sometimes I can't remember what I did after a rampage that was so bad. Some things get broken, some things get torn and I don't know what would happen if I were around people. In the garden that's what happened. Blinded by rage it's terrible!" Julie slammed her fist in the bed as she held in a sob.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the silence in my room. I could only hear my heart beat, and the breathing of Discord. "Why didn't you run away?" Discord asked me. "The day before my 17th birthday I will. By the time I can start my own life I'll be a legal adult at 18." I told him. "Well if we do find a way to get you back home you can just stay here and explore this world. I've seen a few things here and there, but it's a great adventure." Discord said to me. I shook my head. "My world has more wonders than you can count. More countries, more cities, more lands and oceans, I have to see it all." I opened my eyes and found that tears had welled up in my eyes. Before I could wipe them away they fell. "Fire for tears? Okay I'm one for not making sense but how it that possible!" Discord wiped away a tear that had rolled down my cheek as stared at it's tiny flame. "Magic! It does that. It doesn't burn a thing." _'If that were true.'_ I wiped my eyes. "No wonder there aren't any tear stains." I smiled at what Discord had said. I heard the chime of a grand father clock, I had forgotten I had one. I looked at it's hands, dinner had been after Luna rose the moon. It's lasted about an hour and a half for the others, and it's been an hour since everyone had gone asleep. It was near mid night. "Have I've been crying that long? Guess I should get to sleep. Thank you Discord." Discord was already at the door when I thanked him. "What are friends for." He said. "You are a good aquatinece, but you are not a good friend yet. Remember that deal. You don't have that much time." I told him. "I'm going to find that flower and when I do how about you do me a favor." "Deal's a deal Discord, don't full fill it I might shun you all together." I told him before he closed my door. I fell backward onto my bed and closed my eyes. "No nightmares Luna, just give me dark silence." I told myself as I felt myself drift away.

_"You think that's so easy." _I heard a voice in the back of my head tell me. "Shut up." I groaned.

* * *

**Me: Done! Oh my gosh it took a while to get this done. My computer for some reason kept on crashing my google chrome and I didn't save before that happened to I was stuck on repeat for a while. Truth be told, it was cruel for my computer to do that! It's a good windows 8 laptop and it's only been one year and it wants to cruel to me! I take extra care for it! Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter two!**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	3. Changing

**Me: Onward with the next chapter of a new element! For Narnia!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Twilight set down another book and a piece of paper filled to the brim with words. "This doesn't make sense. Nothing in any of my books says anything about a situation about the making of a new element. Or anything about Julie's situation either! Spike, can you hand more another book?" Twilight walked about her room and thought of reasons. "Spike?" Twilight looked to Spike's bed, he had fallen asleep. "Let him sleep, it's late anyways." Twilight picked up another piece of paper she had found. "What could her element be? She's so different, she nice and all and a great person, but she's difficult! I'll see more to it in the morning." Twilight let the piece of paper fall as she climbed into bed. "I need the energy for the gala. Just two days away." Twilight then fell asleep.

* * *

It's been three days, and I haven't told a soul about this, not even Luna came to help. Every night I wake up from terrifying nightmares, all about _him._ Sombra keeps trying to mess with my head, he tries to show me the dark side, the benefits, and that terrible version of myself. It's like an empty version of myself, just voided of any happiness, anything that brought even a mischievous smirk to my face. Every time I wake up from those nightmares is when he flies through me and stops my heart. During the day it's worse. I can hear him laughing in my head, he tells me that I shouldn't bother trying to make friends with the others. I don't let it get to me, I don't let it show, but once in a while I feel pressure on my heart and I knock something over or do something out of my normal routine. This scares me just a bit. Nothing scares me, but trying to be changed, it gives me chills.

I was still up, I was waiting for Discord to show me a flower that I favor, he was committed to the deal, he really wanted to be my friend. I was making wisps float in my room. Every since I told everyone about my ability I've been using it all over the place. I made myself levitate when I was helping write responses and greeted others. In my free time I played with Rainbow Dash. I made frisbees and threw them into the air. She flew up to catch them before I lost focus on them. I let Twilight study my magic and I showed her the spells I learned. Like how to grow a 'special' plant. I'm surprised Spike didn't get eaten by the venus flytrap. For Rarity I actually don't know if I enjoyed making designs for the dresses. My taste in fashion is different, so I just provided matching and eye popping colors, and Rarity loved the color the magic was. The light purple is beautiful. AppleJack and FlutterShy are nice to be around. AppleJack is tough and she can take anything, even some parkour. FlutterShy is great with animals and she was surprised with me. I'm in tuned to nature naturally, and so animals are happy to welcome me. The squirrels follow me everywhere, it's creepy. Pinkie Pie just likes to be in the bubbles I make. Discord thought tries to mess with my magic. When I make any sort of shape or object, with a snap of his fingers or just a tap, it turns into a balloon animals or sand.  
"A woot and a half and you float again!" I sung as I let the tiny sparkly beings float about my room. They hummed the tune as they floated about. "The mockingbird sings a tale oh so grand!" I sang next, they changed their tune. "What are these creatures?" I turned around and saw Discord at the door holding a stray wisp. "Don't hold it like that or else it might bite!" I warned Discord. "What this little thing? Ow!" Discord let the wisp go as he held his lion paw. "I warned you! Wisps are dangerous if you harm or threaten them! Better be lucky they aren't will-o wisps. Those aren't good." I walked over to him and caught the wisp with two fingers and looked at it. "Sorry about that little guy. Tweet tweet." I told the wisp. It started tweeting like a bird and floated away as the rest gathered at the window. I went over to them and let them out through the windows. "Go free." They tweeted away as silence fell in the room. "Okay what flower do you have now?" I asked him. He walked into the room and showed me a blue rose. "Mother's favorite. I like the flower but the color is off. Two more tries, goodbye." I pushed Discord back into the hall and kept the rose. "I'm getting closer though! I will win this deal and the first act will be you doing me a favor." Discord proclaimed. "So far you brought me a tulip, a daisy, a lily, a dandelion, and a blue rose, I doubt you can find the right flower before the gala. Remember, tomorrow then the end of the gala!" I reminded him. I shut the door on him. "As if he can guess it in time. Anyways might as well keep the rose." I placed the rose into a vase that had four of the other flowers he had tried to guess. I took off my boots to see my white socks. I climbed into bed and said something before closing my eyes. "No nightmares tonight, I'm already dead tired." _"You wish I would go away."_ A familiar sinister voice told me in the back of my head. "Shut up and go die in a hole!" I shouted at myself. _"See you soon."_ An evil laugh erupted in my mind and echoed in my head.

* * *

"Julie you barely ate anything today, just eat this please." Luna begged me as I rubbed my eyes. Luna held an apple in my face. "Luna I'm fine, I will take the apple though." I grabbed the apple and took a large bite out of it. "You didn't get any sleep last night did you? Julie you asked to help with our tasks and we need you to help with the gala." Luna helped me up from my chair as I watch some streamers being patched up to the ceiling. "I know and I really should help but I've been having these nightmares, I can't get any sleep with them. So what do I have to do?" I asked. "Well I heard that you still don't have a gown for the gala." "So what? It's not like I can go shopping for a dress here. No one can make a dress in my size!" I told Luna. "Talk with Rarity, she can make us gowns on the spot, so I have faith in her to make a great dress for you. I have to go." Luna left me alone and I took another bite of the apple. "If Rarity is too busy and can't make my dress then I am scot free!" I growled in my throat as I walked to the ballroom doors. "Why do I have to go? I 'll stick out like a sore thumb!" I took one last bite of the apple and threw away the core in a bin. "Rarity can't even match my style, and she might make me a dress that would just be black and purple like my shirt." I complained.

* * *

Rarity had just gotten done with her gown when Julie knocked on her door. "Come in!" Julie walked in. "Oh hello dear. What do you need?" Rarity asked. "You've already got the other's dresses done?" Julie asked Rarity. "I got those done yesterday. Today I just finished mine and the princesses gowns. Why do you ask?" Julie leaned against the walk and hung her head. "I still don't have a dress for the gala and I was wondering if you could make me one." Julie asked. _'Please say no.'_ Julie prayed. "Well making a dress for a human, that's something new, but it should be simple. I just need to make something for you entire body. This is a challenge I shall accept! But I need to do measurements." _'God no, not measurements.'_ Julie said in her heard as Rarity took out new materials. "Let's get started!" Rarity pulled Julie over to a large mirror and turned on a spot light.

* * *

"Celestia have you seen Julie?" Twilight asked Celestia. "Luna told me she went to Rarity for a dress. I think she is still s with Rarity." Celestia told Twilight like. "Why did you ask?" Celestia questioned her. "I was wondering where she would be, Pinkie wants to be in a bubble again." Twilight said to Celestia. "Pinkie I found where Julie is!" Twilight called over to Pinkie who was trying to eat one of the sweets set out for the gala. "Where is she?!" Pinkie asked as she caught up with Twilight. "She's with Rarity. Let's go see her." Twilight answered Pinkie. "Wait, she's getting a dress? I thought Julie didn't like dresses." "I thought so too. But you have to dress formal for the gala and I guess Julie had to get one. Oh here is her studio." Twilight opened the door to see Julie sitting awkwardly in a chair and Rarity sewing in a purple rose onto a human shaped dress. "So it is true, you went to Rarity for a dress." Twilight said to Julie as she hung her head in shame. "I don't want to stick out at the gala and Luna said to get a dress. First Rarity had to get me measured, and now I feel like a stiff doll." Julie groaned as she sat up and stared at the ceiling. "Done! Okay Julie try it on!" Rarity gave Julie the dress and she stared at it. "Is there a changing room I can go do that?" Rarity gestured to a purple screen in the corner of the room. "Thanks." Julie stood up and walked to the screen. She stepped behind it and looked at the dress. "I like the rose." The only word Julie uttered before silence came.

"Are you done?" Rarity asked Julie. "I just need ot get it over my head!" Julie grunted once and then a sigh came after. "Okay that's done, let me get my boots on!" About a minute later Julie stepped out from behind the screen wearing a dark purple dress with one strap over her right shoulder held together by the purple rose with a black ribbon wrapped around her waist. "Woah Julie, you look great!" Twilight told Julie. "Julie why do you hate to wear dresses if you look so good in them!" Rarity asked her. "To me these things are like walking with a bag of bricks from head to toe. Why is there loose ribbon anyways?" Rarity walked behind Julie, grabbed the black ribbon that was loose, crossed it and tightened. Julie let out a yelp and stiffed up. "It's suppose to tighten up the dress and leave a pretty bow in the back. Now calm down and let me tie it." Rarity tied a big black ribbon in the back of the dress and Julie let out another yelp. "Let's get you to the mirror and see how pretty you look!" Rarity pushed Julie into the spotlight and mirror and Julie gasped. "Oh my god I look like I'm fourteen again." Julie stared at the mirror. "Oh I know what would make you look even better!" Rarity sat Julie back in her chair and took out her ponytail. Twilight and Pinkie watched as Rarity transformed Julie's dark straight hair into something else. "Let's add a bit of makeup too!" Julie nearly jumped out her chair when Rarity said makeup. Rarity grabbed eyeliner, lipgloss, and everything else.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later . . . .**_

* * *

Julie stared in horror as a girl the exact height, age, and body shape stared back at her. She had red lipstick on her lips, her cateye birthmarks darkened, her hair put up into a bun with two dragonfly clips both purple with her headpiece in her hair. "Look how fabulous you look! If I were in your world I could be world renowned!" Rarity exclaimed as Pinkie held in her giggles. Twilight stared at what had become of Julie. "If my sister were to see me like this, she would laugh in my face. I rarely wear makeup and dress up. My god you made me look like my mother. I'm drop dead gorgeous now." Julie blurted out. A sadistic laugh followed afterwards. "My god this is great. Why am I laughing?" Julie asked herself as the others began to question her sanity. Pinkie Pie let out her giggles and laughter as well as Julie stared at herself in the mirror. "Rarity you are a miracle worker. Not even my mother or father could talk me into doing this sort of stuff. Nice choice in hairclips." Julie smiled as Rarity admired her dress. "Come back tomorrow night before the gala. I'll be doing all of the girl's makeup for the gala." Rarity told Julie. "Okay, I'll hold on to the dress." Julie stepped away from the mirror to see Twilight smiling. "What?" Julie asked. "Nothing, just that you look more like the Julie we see." "That means what?" Julie asked. "Kind, fun, and out of the normal." Julie pat Twilight's head. "That's only a part of what you can see. This dressing up fancy and stuff, I don't do much of that. To be honest, I thought Rarity couldn't make a dress for me." Julie admitted. "Julie you just need to have trust in us. We can do anything with that." Julie crown fell off of her head, and started shaking on the ground. Twilight picked it up and she dropped it. "Julie it's glowing. What did I say to trigger it!" Twilight asked them. "We can do anything?" Pinkie suggested. "Look you can look at my crown and figure that out. I'm going back up to my room." Julie went back to the screen and collected her clothes. "Hey Julie I've been meaning to ask, what is this?" Twilight gestured to the belt. "Oh this, I made it myself. It has a latch in the front that connects it together so it can act as a belt, but the pockets, these pockets hold very valuable things to me. Lots of them are helpful, like this pocket." Julie pointed to a triangular back pocket. "What's in there?" Twilight asked. "My best birthday present in all my life." Julie opened up the pocket and took out the small dagger. Twilight stepped back. "Be careful with that thing!" Twilight shouted. "Your parents gave you a knife for your present!" Rarity shouted. "It's not a knife, it's a dagger. Hey, watch what it can do." Julie stepped back and swiped the dagger in front of her, when she stopped. The silver blade extended and curved to the tip. "It turns into a sword made of stainless celestial silver for the blade. Isn't it a beauty!" Julie swiped the sword backwards and it turned back into a dagger and she put it away. "You're parents must be mad-" Rarity shut up as she realized her accidental insult. "My father is mad, he was mad when my mother gave me my sword. He wants me to be the perfect queen, to be strict, to be watchful, to be strong. He wants me to be strong for my kind, but how does he expect me to do that when I have to be stuck in a castle without any way to fight in case. Anyways, see you guys at dinner." Julie walked out of the room and left Rarity in disbelief. "At least she didn't say she drinks. That would be more mad." Julie poked her head back into the room. "I don't drink for one reason, I can't get a hangover or a simple buzz from a sip of wine. Bye." Rarity fainted. "Who knew Julie did those things." Pinkie admitted as Twilight helped Rarity. "Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she said anything else wild." Twilight admitted.

* * *

"Ugh, I hope no one sees me like this." Julie groaned as she opened her bedroom door. When she stepped inside something crunched at her foot. She looked down and picked it up. "Purple petals?" Julie looked around her room, the walls, the rug, the floor were covered in the petals. Purple roses filled the room. "Wow." Julie plucked a rose from the wall. "Discord wanted me to judge early." Julie took noticed to her nightstand, a note was left there with a quill. She picked it up and read it outloud. "Sorry I could not be here to show you the flower, Celestia had told me to go something in Saddle Arabia for her and by the time I get back you might be asleep. She made me take the train. Just check the box for your answer. Are Purple Roses Your Favorite? Check Yes or No, or add any additional comments." A smirk appeared on Julie's face. "No." Julie checked the box beside the word no and went down to additional comments. "Purple is great and all but not on Roses. One last chance, good luck my acquaintance, let's see if you win a friend or not." After Julie had set down the quill. The note disappeared, and she heard a crackle of laughter follow. Then something popped into the room. "Well if I don't win I can be your enemy, let's start with blackmail." Julie turned around and a white light flashed, blinding her for a moment. "That's a keeper!" Julie saw Discord holding a photo and a camera. The photo developed and showed her in her purple dress, eyes closed, and with the makeup on. "That's not blackmail if I don't have the dress and if I say "Discord used his magic to blackmail me for something I did not do and wear." Yeah, that' good blackmail." Julie snatched the photo out of Discord's eagle claw and ripped it in half. "Are you saying that my skills aren't that good?! That's it." With a snap Julie floated up to the ceiling, only her body following her in the direction. "Discord!" Julie stood stiff, her arms at her sides holding the dress. "Discord get me down! My dress is falling!" Discord glared up at Julie. "Just say the magic word and I'll let you go." Discord told Julie. She growled and then smirked.  
Julie gathered up her dress and held it up with one hand and left her right hand free. "TURBAMENTUM!" Julie shouted as she pointed to Discord. "What on earth are you saying- Why am I floating?" Discord was three feet above the ground, and then in one flip he turned upside and remained in mid air. "What did you do?" Discord asked Julie. "In my world there is a language that is almost like an origin to the words. It's called latin, I learned that if I say the right words in latin they act as a new spell and they do as what I say. Topsy-Turvy." Julie smiled at Discord. "What! Well that's no match to my magic. _**SNAP!**_" Discord snapped his tail, and nothing happened. He did it again. Nothing.

"Why isn't it working!" Discord complained as he snapped again, nothing still. I smiled down as the struggling Discord. "Your magic cannot break mine! The thing with my magic that makes it different from any other kind is that if the user keeps absolute focus on the spell or incantation, it can last for years, decades, until the user breaks the train of thought! So no matter what you do to get yourself out of my spell, even if you got Celestia to get you out of this she can't mess with my thoughts." I sternly said to him as I smirked uncontrollably. "Fine, at least I can do this!" I felt my boots shrink, I looked down, well up at the ceiling and I saw that glue has appeared underneath my boots. "You glued my boots to the ceiling! This boots are handmade with fine fabric, leather, and materials! I fixed them myself to fit my size year after year! That's it you asked for it." I threw my hand at him and out came a small bubble, when it hit Discord it surrounded him. "Infirmitatem!" I shouted. Discord fell to the floor, and coughed. "I don't feel so- ***cough cough***" Discord stood up, wheezing from teh coughing. "What did you do?" Discord asked. "Weakness can even harm immortal ones." "How did you know I was immortal?" Discord questioned me. "Your voice, your beard, the fact that Celestia knew you a thousand years ago. You were in stone for a thousand years, that can't even kill-" "_Someone say kill? Hello dear."_ I silenced myself and looked away from Discord. I held my head with my free hand. "_Go away . . "_ I whispered as I felt a headache roll into my mind. _"This is for trying to straggle me in our last meeting. Good luck making it go away."_ The headache increased. "Ow!" My vision became blurry. _'Headache? This is no headache.'_ I thought as I grunted from teh sudden pressure on my head. "Julie? Are you okay?" I heard Discord asked me. "Get me down, now!" I demanded. My vision faded in and out. My breaths shortened as I felt myself being lowered from the ceiling. "Julie what's wrong?" Discord asked me. I shook my head and kept my eyes shut. "Headache, I haven't been getting sleep so I guess it's a side effect." I opened my eyes to find no improvement. I heard a snap, and then everything was clear. "I can see again. Discord did you do that?" I asked him. "I cured you of your headache. Here, you look light headed so I think you need to stay off your feet." Discord picked me up and put me on my bed. My hair fell into my eyes. "Great." I took out the hair clips and my hairpiece and fixed my hair back up into a ponytail. "If you still feel like this then just say my name and I'll come and help. I'm already done for the day, so ta-ta!" Discord left and turned my room back to normal. I just laid there with the feeling of dizziness. "Sombra you bastard, could've killed me if Discord didn't help." I looked around my room, and every time I blinked it changed. It changed to that cold, reflective room. The same one with the endless and maze like hallways, the same one that held that dark version of me. It's where Sombra hid and planned. "Go away!" I shouted. _"I'll drive you insane first. I'm not leaving until I break you."_ Sombra's voice boomed in my head. I covered my ears and growled. "Go away." I begged.

* * *

"Maybe this would look good. _**SNAP! **_No, no, no, this looks silly." Discord stared into his mirror as he examined his black and white tux, Zebra striped to be exact, even down to the rose in his pocket. "First gala ever and I'm fussing over a suit. What's happened to me." Discord snapped his paw again and the tux disappeared. "Oh well. Anyways, what flower should I guess next?" Discord flew over to his wardrobe and opened it up to see it filled with roses. "Let's see, she doesn't like blue." THe blue ones disappeared. "Or purple ones." The purple ones disappeared only leaving red, yellow, and white. "Red might be too obvious, yellow ugly, maybe white. White is nice, it's clean, it's perfect, it's boring." Discord closed his wardrobe and flew about his room. "Guessing a flower is harder than I thought. I want her to be my friend, a human for a friend, but how can I do that? If I don't win my deal she might shun me. Befriending ponies is easier than this!" Discord heard a knock on his door and opened it. FlutterShy was there to greet him. "Hello Discord!" She said in a cheery tone. "Oh hello FlutterShy, what brings you here?" Discord asked. "I was wondering if you were gonna ask Julie about escorting her to the gala." Discord looked confused at the little pegasus. "Escort her to the gala? I'm busy enough trying to guess her favorite flower! Why does she need an escort? Why can't a guard do that?" Discord questioned. "This year the princesses are being escort by a pony that's not a guard. Celestia and Luna have a guard since they don't really have anyone else, Cadance has Shining Armor, Twilight has Flash of course. Julie is a princess so she needs one too. Since you spend so much time with her I was thinking you can fill the roll." Fluttershy explained. "I don't spend that much time with her, just to mess with her magic when Pinkie wants to be in a bubble again and when I fill my end of the deal by giving her a flower." "A flower? Oh right you told me this. You guess her favorite flower she'll be your friend, if not she can ignore you. I don't get it though. If you want her to be your friend it seems like you to are already close." Discord pat Fluttershy's head. "That may be true but when she had her little meltdown she said that I don't know her and she doesn't know me, that's when I made that deal with her. She told me that she didn't really have many friends, and she was skeptical about me. So I guess this is a way to reassure her and it's for her to trust me. Didn't it take a while for the others to do so? Anyways, she might take the offer in the wrong way." Discord explained. "What do you mean the wrong way?" Discord sighed. "I don't know what she thinks but she never wants to get married, and she never wants her first kiss, so I assumed she didn't want anything romantic or anything to do with that in her life. If I ask to escort her to the gala she might think it's a date and she'll suckerpunch me back to my one thousandth birthday." "Discord Julie wouldn't hurt a hair on you, or anything. She's a nice girl and she would not disappoint." Fluttershy told Discord. He let out a small chuckle. "Well did you know she can use a sword? She's a princess with a sword! She can defend herself very easily. But I think her nightmares are getting to the one place that no pony could get to. She seems to be more fragile than glass." Discord frowned. "Sombra's back, and he's hurting our friend. And I cannot let anypony do that to someone that innocent and-" "Discord do you care for her that much? Are you going soft?" Fluttershy joked. "No! I just don't want anypony or human getting hurt here. You've seen how pale she looks now a days."  
"She always looks pale." FlutterShy said to Discord. "No sleep equals no good moods at all, and whenever anypony gets scared they turn pale or get some sort of weird disorder if it keeps on happening, like nightmares. Look I'll ask her after dinner, now I still have to plan my outfit for the gala." Discord led out FlutterShy. "Just wear a plain tux, Julie doesn't like fancy." FlutterShy told Discord before leaving. "True, maybe I should add gloves though and- Wait, she doesn't like fancy I know that, but I don't have to dress for her. Hey!" Discord grumbled as he finally figured out FlutterShy's trick.

"Escorting Julie to the gala, we'll stick out most of all! But, that sounds like it might cause some trouble. What if she does say yes and she wants to dance. I can't let her dance alone that'll be crazy to let a princess dance without a partner, but I can't dance a waltz or anything and-" "Discord!" Discord turned his head around to see who had called his name. "Wait was that Julie?" Discord snapped himself from his room into Julie's room.

Julie sat in her bed crying and covering her ears. "The headache is back, this time I can hear him! Eh." Julie cried as Discord walked to her side. "Okay let me just see your head." Discord placed a paw on her head, and everything went silent. _"You aren't going to do anything!"_ Discord snapped back to reality. "I know that voice anywhere. That's Sombra!" Discord grew angry. He snapped his eagle claw and Julie let her ears go. "I can't hear him anymore. He kept on yelling at me, each time I told him to shut up or to go away he make the headache worse and-" "Julie don't say another word. Just rest and I'll stay here until you feel better." Julie shook her head. "I'll be right back." Julie stood up and gathered up her ordinary clothes and walked into teh bathroom. She locked the door afterward. "I can't stand the feeling of runny makeup." Julie laughed from the bathroom. "I can understand that, you look like you were hit by a hurricane!" Discord joked.

* * *

After I got out of the bathroom, with my dress put away. Discord had fallen asleep in my chair. "Hey wake up." I told Discord as I pulled up another chair across from him. "Oh finally! Do you feel better?" Discord asked me. "A lot better. Thanks for being true to your word." I answered him. "I take all of my deals seriously. Do you need anything?" Discord asked. I shook my head as I leaned in my chair. "So what did _he_ say?" I sighed in exhaustion at his question. "The usual things, at first he told me to stop trying and give in. After I said some things that insulted him, that's when he got angry and made the headache worse. I don't know what to do with this. It's hard to fight back sometimes. I had a better time trying to keep my magic under control when I was small." I sent out tiny sparkles from my hands and they floated into Discord's eyes. He rubbed his eyes as I laughed. "Maybe we should have a duel one day. I bet I can beat you." Discord said as he still rubbed his eyes. "You mean with swords? I got nothing to do but practice!" I replied with great joy. Sword fighting is my favorite. "No, a magic duel. You have a great talent, and I so happen to have mastered mine. But I believe that you see need to learn so much more." My joy faded when Discord told me that. "My mother tries her best to teach my sister and I this kind of magic. Before her time not even my grandmother knew about magic. But not all of the spells in my mother's spellbook aren't used for good. Vengeful ones are in there. Every heard of black magic?"Discord tapped his chin. "Nope, only heard of dark magic." He told me. "Black magic is vengeful magic, dark magic is fearful and can cause terrible things. I only know one spell for each of them that are in there. You know, I don't know what your magic is." I told Discord confidentially. "You can call it chaotic magic. I am the spirit of chaos and disharmony." "And I'm the spirit of lava. How does having different limbs of different animals mean disharmony?" I asked him. "It's unbalanced!" Discord answered. " That doesn't make sense even for you. There is always balance, within yourself." "What?" I shooked my head. "Even if you are a mess of creatures in one body, you can kept peace with you, harmony is another word for peace." I told Discord. "Wise words. How do you know this stuff?" He asked. "My mother taught me to be calm, to be strong, and to be at peace. In my world there were many teachers that knew of peace and harmony and bliss. I especially like Buddha but by now they have gone." _'Can't blame them, they aren't immortal.'_

* * *

"So how is being trapped in stone?" I asked Discord. We've been talking for almost half an hour, it was like talking to my sister, I only had fair conversations with her. "It's boring. All I could do was stand there in the burning sun and watch and listen to the other ponies calling me a monster." _'Doesn't surprise me.'_ "Doing that for a thousand years gets boring real quick." "I would rather be turned to stone then listen to my father's lectures about being a princess and my responsibilities and to be nice to my fiancee." "You told me you don't want to get married, why do you have a fiancee?" Discord asked me. "My father says he is my husband to be, I say he's just wasting his time. He's lucky I haven't killed him yet." I told Discord as a sadistic smile crept into my smirk. "Would you kill somepony if you had to?" Discord asked me. "If it comes down to it, yes. I would kill Sombra if he wasn't a shadow." "You aren't much of a merciful princess are you?" "I'm not meant to be a princess. I feel that in my soul." Discord got out of his chair and walked to the door. "It's about time I go, you probably don't want me bugging you anymore." He sounded so sad. "How are you bugging me? You helped me get rid of that headache, and stuck by me to make sure I didn't get it again." "Well then my job is done!" Discord told me. "You know even if I lose that deal, you can still trust me." _'Ow.'_ I picked up my necklace to see the crystal glowing slightly. It stocked me. "Bye!" Discord left the room and left me with my now glowing crystal. "How are you glowing? Great this world is messing with my precious items now! Dammit!" I kicked the table's leg and stubbed my toe. "Ow. So much for being calm." I kicked my feet up and onto the table and leaned in my chair. "Well this world ain't so bad. No harm, no angry family members, but there is Sombra."I frowned as I heard a hooves clamping down the hall. "I really hope I can keep my act together, I swear if they see my angry side they'll treat me like a monster. Maybe if I do some mediation that'll keep my mind clear until dinner." I got up and sat on the ground in a criss cross position. I closed my eyes and heard a snickering in my head. _"Just try."_ "Shut up! God you're more annoying than evil!" I shouted out. "Just ignore him." I repeated to myself until it turned into silent talking.

* * *

"So Twilight what have you found out about Julie's crown?" Celestia asked Twilight. "I found an old nursery story that can help me show what it does." Twilight handed Celestia a book with yellowed paper and pushed Julie's crown on the table. Celestia read over the rhyme and looked confused. "How is this suppose to help?" Celestia asked. "I tried it several times and it does something to the crown. Here, let's get started." Twilight took the book back and cleared her throat. "There were six friends, each with a crown. One day a pony came and took the crowns away. The six friends found the pony that stole the crowns, but when they asked to have it back, the pony said this. 'I will give you my wings and my horn, I will keep the crowns safe until you need them. When you need them you will give me back my horn and wings.' The six other ponies did not agree but then the one pony asked them a question. 'I trust you to use the crowns and make others smile. Can you trust me to keep them safe and make them shine? Can you trust me?' The others agreed, and so to the pony's deal she gave two of them her horn, torn in two to share the magic. She gave her wings to two of the others, so they can both share the gift of flight. With the other two left she gave them one more addition. She gave them strength to run on the earth they all shared. The pony maintained trust within the friends, trading here and there and making sure everything was fair. The End." Both of their eyes shot to the crown. While Twilight was reading the crown had floated upwards in the air, it's gem shining and letting a slight glow show. After a while of staring, the crown floated back down and turned normal. "This element is very different, it's unique, it's strong. It doesn't work like our's Celestia. Isn't that neat?" Twilight smiled with glee as Celestia stared in awe. "Her element is strange, but what did that story have to do with it?" Celestia asked Twilight. "That story is suppose to teach the lesson of trust and honesty I suppose, doesn't say much in the book since it is just filled with stories for foals. She is the element of trust I think, she has to be because AppleJack is honesty. What do you think Celestia?" Twilight explained. "I think this could be, but we have no solid way to prove it. We will just have to see if it is true or not."  
"How will we know that, Sombra isn't back. He was blown to bits." Twilight told Celestia as they walked to the dining hall. "There might still be remains. Luna and I had turned him into a shadow and banished him to the north. Shadows are hard to get rid of, they follow you everywhere." They arrived in the dining hall to see everyone seated and waiting. Julie sat by Luna in silence as the others chatted on and on about the gala. "Sorry we're late!" Twilight told her friends as she sat with them in a saved seat. Celestia found her seat at the head of the table and smiled. "This dinner will be a great feast since this is the day before the Grand Galloping Gala. So dig in!"

After about ten minutes into eating my meal, I bit my lip. "Ow." I touched my bottom lip and looked at my fingertips. They were slightly red. I then touched my teeth, something pricked my finger. I tasted blood. "Is something wrong Julie?" Luna asked. "Nothing, I just bit my lip. Glad it wasn't my tongue." I told Luna and I plastered a semi fake smile. I went on eating, they had served fish just for me. _'Thank god they let me eat some meat, I can't live the life of a vegetarian.'_ I thought as I bit into the salmon on my fork. When I looked back at the remaining piece I saw teeth marks. Deep marks, not square like my teeth, different. I swallowed the salmon and ran my index finger over my teeth. When I felt the curves and the tips of my teeth. _'Oh god no.'_ I dropped my fork and saw the attention it showed. I picked up my fork again and quickly ate my meal. I finished in a hurry and got up. "If you excuse I'm done." I ran out of there and stopped in the hall. I touched my teeth again, still the same as before. "There's nothing bothering me! Why is this happening! Ga!" Something snapped and my vision disappeared for a few seconds. When it returned I feared something had changed. I ran down the hall, up the stairs to the third story where my room was and I jumped into my room. I got up and locked the door. I ran into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I smiled. Then I frowned. My teeth had turned sharp, they grew just a little longer, but it scared me. "Nothing's wrong, nothing's bothering me, no one is bugging me! Why am I turning unwillingly?!" I panicked as I looked at my eyes. The normal amethyst purple colored irises had turned to slits like a cat. I ran out of the bathroom and looked at my shadow. Nothing else has changed. "Why is this happening?" I asked myself. "_You're letting me get to your head, so far I can control just a few things. Oh what does this do!"_ "Ah!" I shouted as I fell to my knees, he had done something. I held in any groans of pain as I felt cramps roll up my sides and back. Then in one burst _it_ popped out of my shoulder blades and I cried. "You bastard! What are you doing?!" I managed to stand up and stay up as I looked to my shadow. My body figure was gone, just gone. Something behind me had caused that to disappear. "_And what does this do?"_ I felt my fingertips go numb. I watched as my nails turned black and lengthened and arched. I felt my fingers again and I saw the claws that remained. "Stop it! It hurts!" I whispered as I kneeled on the floor. "_I'm not done yet, I wonder if I can make a tail. Actually even I don't want to hear the screams from you for that. Let's leave you like this, let's see how the other's will react to this beast."_ I shook my head and crawled back to the bathroom. I stood up and looked into the mirror. I cried as I saw what he had done.

I saw my eyes as slits, my teeth as sharp as fangs, my nails turned to claws as sharp as a dragon's. Behind me a set of purple and black leathery wings hugged my back. "I'll kill you Sombra!" I held myself together and collapsed. "No matter what, even if you do **_THIS!_** Even is you do this to me, I won't break." I cried as I stared at my shadow from the moonlight. "_Just try."_ I fell to the floor and just laid there. _'I can wait this out, it has to go away if not need.'_ I thought.

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord had walked together from dinner to Julie's room. "You sure this is a good idea? Julie might say no or she might hit me with her boot." Discord tried to talk himself out of asking Julie, but FlutterShy walked on. "She won't hit you with a boot, and she is nice enough to accept your offer. You can try and find out her favorite flower too if you use the right words. We're here." They stopped in front of Julie's door. "I'll stand with you for support, but you need to knock." FlutterShy told Discord. "Fine." Discord knocked on the door three times, and waited. And waited. Discord knocked again. This time they both heard the door unlock. It opened just a tiny bit and they saw Julie's iris, but only have of it. "What do you need?" Julie asked quietly. "The princess all have escorts to the gala, and I was wondering if I can take you to the gala as fri- aquartiences." Julie didn't say anything. She coughed and looked up at Discord. "That would be nice, meet me here before the gala starts. I have a little problem myself that I need to deal with." Julie told Discord. "Wonderful! See you in the morning!" "Yeah, good night!" WIth that Julie shut the door and locked it. Discord said his good nights to FlutterShy as he walked back to his room. "Well she said yes, now what?" Discord closed the door, and then a wild smile appeared on his face. "She said yes. I have a date to the gala, technically it's like one but, this is going to be great!" Discord jumped into bed, that was still on the ceiling. "Well big day tomorrow! Why am I so happy about this? Oh who cares!" As Discord celebrated this achievement, Julie however was not.

Julie laid on her side as she cried into her pillow. Julie looked up from the pillow to see that her claws had torn the case just a bit. She put the pillow under her head as her wings wrapped around her. "The gala, if this doesn't go away before the gala I will have to stay in my room. I already said yes and I can't stand him up, he might destroy the world or something. Sombra you are the one to blame here!" Julie sobbed as her tears sputtered away. Julie held a tear with her index finger and watched the tiny flame sputter. Julie glared at it, and the tiny flame grew into the light of a torch, then it went out. _"So light will be in my realm."_ Julie growled and the flame appeared again, and she put it out herself. "When will it end?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry I made this chapter shorter than the last one, anyways I have to get back to the battle! For Narnia! *battle cry*!**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	4. The Grand Galloping Gala

**Me:Welcome back to chapter four!**

**Let's begin!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Everypony was getting ready for the gala. Rarity had gotten the dresses ready and had volunteered to help with the rest of the decoration. Pinkie and AppleJack helped back the food and the punch, Twilight managed most of it, Rainbow Dash made sure it wasn't going to rain on the event. FlutterShy had her birds practice songs for the gala and the Princesses went on about their business. Discord had suggested that he could put cotton candy out for the guests, but he ended up just helping out put out regular food. They did this throughout the morning, but one person was missing. Julie had not been seen at breakfast or in the halls or anywhere.

"So Discord I heard from FlutterShy that you asked Julie to the gala, I didn't know you liked her." Twilight said to Discord. "What? No, no, you see the others have an escort, you have Flash, Cadance has your brother, Celestia and Luna will have a guard or some pony of importance, I just thought I could fill the roll so she won't be casted out. I want to be her friend, not that other thing." Discord corrected Twilight as he watched the others help out. "Hey, have you seen Julie?" Discord asked as he searched the crowd of volunteers and helpers. "Actually I haven't, maybe you can ask Celestia and Luna where she could be. Julie seems to stick with them if she has to do something."  
Discord told Twilight's suggestion and walked out of the ballroom to see Celestia talking with a guard. "Celestia, have you seen Julie?" Discord asked her. "Excuse me for a moment. Sorry Discord I haven't seen her all day and it's nearly noon. Maybe you can go check if she is in her room. She usually is either there or in the garden." Celestia told Discord. "Thanks, carry on." Discord flew through the halls and stairs and arrived in the hall that had Julie's room.  
As he approached her room, he could see purple light emanating from behind the door. When he came within a yard of the doors, he heard a quick shout of muffled words. "_Work! Why won't you work!"_ Discord knocked on the door and waited. He heard the door unlock and open just an inch or two. Julie's eye stared at Discord. "What do you need Discord?" Julie asked. "Nothing really, just came to check up on you. You weren't at breakfast and you haven't left your room. Are you alright?" Discord asked. "I'm fine." Julie's voice wavered. "No nightmares, no headaches. I'm good. Why do you ask?" Julie's voice softened as she closed the door a little. "I heard you shouting. What are you doing in there anyways?" Discord questioned. "Well I slept in to get beauty rest and I'm doing something to help calm me down so I won't be moody or anything. Thanks for popping by, bye." With that Julie closed the door and locked it. "Okay. See you later." Discord walked away, then stopped. "_ Still! Still you don't work! AGH!" _Discord heard something break and looked back. _'Should I say something? No, she's fine. I hope so.'_ Discord turned away and walked back to the ballroom

* * *

_**Some Time Later . . . . .**_

* * *

They were serving lunch and everyone had arrived to eat. Well everyone, except Julie. "I can't believe the gala is almost here! I can't wait to show the world the dresses I made you all!" Rarity said to her friends. "They are wonderful, you seem to go up and beyond every year." Twilight commented. "What I'm most proud of is the dress I made for Julie. I've never made a dress for a human, only for ponies and well you Spike. But her dress is fabulous! It's much better than that camo shirt she wears day in and day out." Rarity told Twilight. "Hey, speaking of Julie. Where-" Rainbow Dash swallowed her food and began speaking again. "Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked. "She's in her room." Discord told Rainbow Dash. "How do you know?" AppleJack asked. "I went to go check on her to see if she was in her room. She's been in there all day. I heard something break in her room though." Discord looked down at his meal. He had made his own food, cotton candy with chocolate milk. "Why do you look so sad?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Discord looked back up and shook his head. "Sad? I'm not sad, I'm a bit worried about our friend. Something seems wrong, and it's bothering me a bit." Discord pushed away his plate. "Actually I kinda of believe that. Last night when I went with you for support to ask Julie that question. She seemed different. Like she was scared or startled badly." FlutterShy pipped up. "Scared? You sure? She doesn't seem like the one to be scared enough to hide. She even intimidates me." Rainbow Dash said. "How does she do that?" Twilight asked.  
"First of all, I'm afraid of flying across the room and bumping into her hair. It's like a death trap, she can use that thing as a weapon! Second of all her glare looks like she wants to kill you. And the last reason why is that her eyes. They don't look normal. Our eyes look normal, even Discord's eyes look normal. But her's they aren't right." "What do you mean 'not right'?" Twilight asked her. "Take a look at Spike's eyes." Rainbow Dash pointed to Spike as he ate his sandwich in peace. "They are narrow with the black part. Her's is a bit wider, sort of. The stares she give, those peer into your soul." Rainbow Dash stared intensely at Rarity for example. "You are over reacting, and that's saying something coming from me." Rarity said as Rainbow Dash blinked her eyes. "So what if she had dragon eyes, that doesn't make her weird." Discord Commented. The others stared at him. "What? What's wrong with having dragon eyes?" Discord asked. "It's normal for dragons, and for you if you want. But for us, dragon eyes on a pony seems strange, but for a human it's not normal at all." Discord stood up. "Well it doesn't make sense, you ponies accept winged horned ponies, which is rare now a days, but not a human with strange looks? She trusts you guys to help her and here you are saying things like that." Discord told them. "No we didn't mean it like that." Twilight tried to explain. "I'll be gone for a while." Discord told her, and with that he teleported away. "Woah, I've never seen Discord this upset." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Hopefully he'll feel better. Anyways we still have a lot of work to do." Twilight said as she pushed away her meal.

* * *

**_An hour later . . . ._**

* * *

Discord walked around the gardens, searching for the right flower. "Okay, this is the last chance. She likes roses, but what kind?" Discord asked himself. "Will it be white? Red? Black? Yellow? What if it's black? Maybe she'll like red. I hate to lose." Discord ducked behind a tree to see a large rose bush. It had been growing since Discord planted it with his magic. "Let's see how white looks." Discord touched a rose and the flowers in the bush all turned white. "Boring, but elegant. How about red." The roses turned red. Discord picked one up and a thorn pricked him. "Ouch! Pretty but deadly. Next." The roses turned yellow. "Nice but it could use some stripes." Discord chuckled at his idea as he turned the flowers black. "Ugly, but not perfect. I'll bring her yellow." The flowers turned yellow and started disappearing from the rose bush. "Hopefully I'm right." Discord laid underneath the tree. "But I got time." Discord said to himself. "Wish I still was inside though, could've finished my lunch. Can't believe they said things like that about Julie. They are suppose to be the elements of harmony, and they say things like she has dragon eyes and it makes her weird." Discord sighed. "I wonder what Julie would look like if she really had dragon eyes. Or maybe dragon wings. She'll be like Twilight when she tries to use her wings." Discord chuckled to himself. "Wonder what she would look like in pony form. I bet she'll be a unicorn, but I wonder if she could be an alicorn. No, she's mortal." Discord looked up at the tree to see a green leaf fall onto his nose. "But she does things that could hurt her fatally. Like playing with her sword." Discord said as he shook off the leaf. "Well she will be a strange friend, but not stranger than me." Discord laid his head back down and sighed.

* * *

"No, no, no! Work!" Julie cried as her fists tightened. All day she has been trying to get rid of her new features. "Come on!" Julie stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her eyes closed. She was focusing all of her conjuring magic to try and force the new parts back in. She only managed to do her teeth and eyes. Only her claws and wings were left.

An outline of purple wrapped around her wings and claws. "Please." Julie begged. Her claws shrunk just to two inches. Her wings shrunk only a foot. Julie exhaled deeply and looked at her nails. "Still there, but almost gone." She turned around to see her wings. She spread them out. It still touched the walls. "Dammit! Maybe I just need to concentrate harder!" Julie stared at herself in the mirror. "Maybe not so hard." Julie closed her eyes and shook her hands. She placed them over her face and the claws glowed purple. They shrunk and turned back to normal. Julie wrapped her wings around herself as purple light encased her. The wings shrunk to her back, only to look like bat wings up to scale. "Not enough." Julie let her hands fall and glared at herself in the mirror. "_What, you don't like these things?"_ In the mirror, behind her reflection the dark version of her appeared. It's eyes glowing white as she lifted up a wing. "Great the stress is starting to get to me. I'm seeing things now." Julie stared at the thing poking at her in the reflection. "_Sombra will be pleased to see you like this a little longer. To see how strong you can be. Don't you agree?"_ "No! This isn't me! This was forced through strings, I am no puppet to be controlled like this." Julie growled. _"Julie you are right. You can't be controlled like this."_ The dark version raised her hands and held them over her head. In her right a purple orb appeared. In her left an orange one. _"These guys can't be controlled like this."_ Her hands crushed the orbs into dust. "_Only I can be shown the way to a nice victory. He brought you here for a reason." _"Sombra brought me here? You know what I don't need to listen to this." Julie walked out her bathroom into the light. _"I wasn't done talking!" _It shouted at her. Julie stopped, and fell forward. Out cold.

* * *

"What did you do!?" I shouted as I fell into a dark abyss. "_I took you away so we can talk in private. I've been gone for a while now. Sombra wants me to be ready for when you two meet face to face."_ The dark version of me appeared in front of me. "Ready for what?"_ I asked. "You are a tool, no a weapon. A weapon. With those tacky stones you can be a torch to light their way to victory. With darkness we can be the one to conquer! Look on the bright side, you don't have to go home to see those pathetic wimps of a family."_ "They aren't pathetic. Luke might be a massive pain, but the others are your family too!" I told it. "_As if they are family. Father makes you stay in that castle to keep you away from the world you crave to see! Mother doesn't do a thing but teach us spells we don't need! Dark and black magic has more bloodshed with it, she should teach us that! And Shadow. She just wants to see you live. Not live like see the world, just see the next day, and the day after that, and so forth until you kill yourself. She doesn't help you escape that hell. Talk about family."_ The thing let out a small sadistic chuckled after insulting my family. "Father may be difficult to deal with at times but he is just blinded. Mother teaches me the ways to be good not bad. Shadow is the best sister ever, she is there everyday and every night to make sure I didn't die of sadness or anger. You are just trying to get in my head!" I shouted at her. "_I'm already in your head. I'm just hidden." _

_**Tick**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tick**_

_**Bong!**_

"_Speaking of hiding, I'll let you be your normal self. Just don't glare at anything, don't scowl or frown or get mad or jealous. Or else I'll let all hell loose!"_ She warned me. She pulled out a pocket watch. "_Look at the time, I better let you go. It's been about maybe eight hours since we've started talking."_ "Wait what? It's time for the gala?" I asked. "_You know how when you fall asleep it feels like only a minute before you wake up to the birds chirping? Yeah this is it. Goodbye!"_

* * *

"Gah!" Julie lifted her head up. She was sprawled onto the floor. "What the hell happened?!" Julie looked to the clock. "No! I don't have much time!" Julie got up and ran to her closet and pulled out the dress Rarity made her. "Wait." Julie ran to the bathroom and looked at her back in the mirror. No wings. "Okay now I just need to stay calm and not get angry at all. That's gonna be hard." Julie ran back into her room and took her boots off. She took off her clothes and quickly slipped into her dress. "Okay I need to tie the ribbons into bows." Julie looked back at the clock. Only five minutes till Discord arrives, then off to the gala.

* * *

Discord had returned inside to get ready for the gala. It only took him two hours to surrender to wearing a normal suit.

Discord was doing the finishing touches on his suit. He straightened his bowtie and smiled in his mirror. "Can't believe I'm doing this. Oh well too late now. Oh almost forgot!" Discord snapped his claws and a bouquet of yellow roses appeared in his hands. "Flowers for the lady. Might as well let her see the flower now then later." Discord flew to his door and opened it. He walked outside and to Julie's bedroom door. He knocked on the door. "Julie are you still alive?" Discord asked. "Yeah!" He heard her voice. "Are you ready yet?" Discord asked. "Not yet!" Julie shouted. "Just like two minutes and I'll be right out!"

Julie quickly tied the ribbons into bows, not as tight as Rarity did before. "Okay time for the hair." Julie walked to her bathroom and searched for the dragonfly hairclips. They were no where in sight. "Okay, let's go with no ponytail." Julie unclipped her hairpiece, and her long dark purple hair fell. She quickly brushed it into place and ran back to her bed. She slipped on her boots and she was done. "Finally." Julie sighed in relief as she walked to the door.

Discord waited patiently in front of her door. He heard the footsteps approaching the door and got the flowers ready. "Okay I'm done." Julie said as she opened the door. "Are these your favorite . . . . ." Discord trailed off as Julie stepped into the light of the hall. Her bangs still covered her right eye, her hair was down and it shined in the light. She looked entirely different. "Dude you okay?" Julie asked. Discord shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that you look different. Almost like a princess. Where's Julie and what have you done with her?" Discord questioned. "Ha ha very funny. I used to look like this when I was five. Except those dresses were more boring. This one actually feels . . . okay." "Oh I brought you some flowers. Yellow roses must be your favorite!" Discord handed Julie the roses. She wrapped them into a purple bubble and let it float to her bed to burst and fall onto the pillows. "All roses are nice, but yellow isn't me. That's the last try, no friendship." Julie told Discord. "You didn't give me much choice!" Discord frowned as he told her that. "But since you were nice enough to wait for me instead of constantly knocking on the door. I will give you a choice. You haven't given me black or red roses. Which one is it? Black or red? You can only pick one and that's final. Let's get to the gala shall we." Julie walked away as Discord was left with disbelief. "Red or black? That doesn't sound easy to figure out." Discord mumbled to himself as he caught up with Julie.

* * *

As we approached the ballroom I could hear the music playing. I could hear ponies laughing and talking. I felt butterflies in my stomach. When we approached the doors I saw Twilight with a guard standing by an opened door that floated the hall with light. "There you are Julie! I'm about to be announced into the ballroom. You look nice." Twilight said to me. "Thanks, you too. So is this your escort?" I asked her. "Hi, I'm Flash." The guard greeted me. "I've heard a lot about you Julie. Good things." "_Presenting Princess Twilight Sparkle!"_ "Oh time to go!" Twilight walked into the room as cheers erupted from the room. After a minute or two the speaker started again. "_And here is our guest, please pay her kind words, welcoming Princess Julie Draco!"_ I stepped into the light and walked into the room along with Discord.

The room was lit up brightly, streamers were hung on the ceiling in pretty colors. Balloons were here and there. Tables were set out along with a long table with food and punch. Ponies smiled and cheered as I walked in. The atmosphere made me smile. Then it died down and the ponies went back to having fun. "Julie! Over here!" I looked over to see Luna beckoning me over to her and her sister. "Go on and talk with her, I'll go get us some punch." Discord left me alone as I walked over to Luna. "Luna you look amazing! The dress looks like it has stars on it!" I told Luna. "Thank you Julie. You look great in your dress too. Matches you perfectly." Luna replied. "Are you liking the gala Julie?" Celestia asked me. "It's great. This is the first party I've been to that's made me smile before doing a thing. You guys did a great job. Wish I could help." "Why did you stay in your room all day then?" Luna asked me. "Personal matters I had to take care of." I answered her. "Oh you haven't met Cadence. Cadence!" Luna called out. A pony with a pink mane, purple, pink, and blonde man came galloping over. "Cadence this is Julie, Julie this is Cadence. Twilight's sister in-law." Luna introduced us. "So you're the human I heard so much about. Everyone in Equestria knows your name by now." Cadence told me. "They do? I did not know that." I stared at Luna and Celestia. "So is it true that you are royalty and that you can use magic?" Cadence asked me. "Yes, magic flows in my veins. I used to be a princess but I want my sister to take the throne instead of me. The princess life isn't for me." I told her. "Cadence!" "Oh that's my husband calling me, gotta go!" She left with one quick gallop. "She seems nice." I said. "She is one of a kind. You should've seen her wedding though. The changeling queen tried to ruin her wedding, but it still turned out wonderful." "Well I wish I could've seen it. I'm never getting married." I told them. "You'll go back home soon enough. Don't give up just yet." Luna said to me. "No I didn't mean like I'm never getting married because I don't have a man, I mean I don't want one at all. First step to that, never getting kissed." "Julie that's impossible. You have to find your other half and even if you are royalty that doesn't me-" "I'm back! Here you go." Discord had found us and handed me a glass of punch. I took a sip of it, and started gulping it down. "Slow down." Celestia advised. "Sorry, but this is wonderful! Wait, what does the food taste like?!" I gulped down the rest of my punch and smiled. "Let's go party." I told Discord.

* * *

After about five plates of chocolates, sweets, fruit, and ten cups of punch, Julie still was chugging down punch to wash down another plate of sweets. Discord ate along with her. They made jokes here and there and talked. Julie couldn't help but feel bubbly happy. _'This must be how Pinkie Pie feels all the time!'_ Julie thought as she laughed at a little trolling Discord had done. He caused a colt to trip and spill punch on his date. They were having a blast, and the gala was barely half over.

"So you're telling me that you can create things with your magic as well?" Discord asked Julie. "Yes it's true. Conjurers can conjure up anything. Matter-like telekinesis, spells, curses, hexes, incantations, and being able to use it with focus and thinking, that's what I can do with my magic. Watch, if I can picture it right I can make a gem." Julie held out her hands, one above the other, and tiny bursts of light popped out from her hands to form an oval object. When the lights stopped, she closed the gap in between her hands and showed it to Discord. "Is that an amethyst?" Discord asked as he picked up the purple stone from Julie's hands. "Yes, I can make my favorite gemstone." "That's amazing what your magic can do! What else can you do?" Discord asked. "Well take a look at the gem. Now it's amethyst." Julie waved her hand over the stone. "And now it's a flower." Julie removed her hand from the stone to reveal a multicolored rose with thorns. "Ow!" Discord dropped the flower on the table as he recoiled his hand. "Sorry, but I love thorns with the flowers." Julie picked up the flower. "You see it represents something to me." Julie told Discord. "It's beautiful and has a strange personality, which are the colors. And it has thorns. Beautiful but deadly, nice but harmful. Good but dangerous, like me." Julie said as she turned the rose around and around. "You aren't dangerous Julie." Discord told Julie. "I doubt that. I know how to use my sword. Better be lucky there is no blood stained on it." Julie said to him. "Do you want anymore punch?" Julie shook her head and shoved a cup in front of Discord. "I got plenty still." Julie took the cup back and drank some more punch. Julie looked around to see ponies staring at them and whispering amongst the crowd. "Do ponies stare at you a lot?" Julie asked Discord. "Of course!" Discord answered her. "Can you hear what they are whispering?" Julie asked. "Yeah, they are saying that we don't belong in a place like this, we're misfits. THe usual. Don't let it get to you. I've learned to ignore it." Julie stared into her cup of punch.

_"Mares and GentleColts! May I have your attention! Up next is FlutterShy's bird choir! Enjoy!"_ After the announcement beautiful chirping filled the room, all in sync, made Julie's ears twitch. She closed her eyes and listened. Discord took no notice in this. "FlutterShy and her birds get better each year, but still it isn't my kind of music." Discord said to Julie. Julie paid no attention to Discord's words and remained still. "Julie? You ok-" "Shhh!" Julie snapped at Discord. Her eyes fluttered open. "Twenty-one birds are singing. All of them different species, all of them singing with pride and joy. I never hear music like this back home." Julie told Discord. "You can tell all of that from the chirping?" Discord questioned. "I have keen ears, it's a perk I got from my parents." Julie told Discord as she looked up. She drank the rest of her punch and pushed the cup away. "Is that from your mother or your father?" Discord asked. "Got it from my father, I inherited a lot of things from my father." "What about your eyes? Did you get them from him?" DIscord asked. "My mother has purplish gray eyes. My sister got grey charcoal color, I got amethyst color." "But what about the shape of your eyes? Rainbow Dash said that you have dragon eyes and that it looks strange. I doubt that, but they are different." Julie covered one of her eyes. "Never thought of the shape. I guess it's a mash up of both my parents." Julie explained. "You mother is human and your father as well, then how do you have a mash up?" Discord questioned. "Nevermind! Can you get me another glass of punch?" Julie asked. "Sure." WIth that Discord left Julie alone. "Dragon like eyes? My eyes are normal." Julie told herself. "_Don't get mad, or else all hell will be let loose."_ Julie sat up. "I won't get mad." She told herself.

* * *

"Okay I've had enough." I told Discord as I push a plate of half eaten treats away. "Finally, they had to refill the sweets and goodies twice now." Discord said. "So what now?" I asked Discord. "We can go hangout with Twilight and the others." DIscord suggested. "I don't want to attract unwanted attention to them." I told him. "What are you talking about! You are the life of the party besides Pinkie Pie. You are a guest of honor!" Discord boasted. "Well I just don't want to go do that right now. Any other suggestions?" I asked. "Care for a dance?" Discord asked me. "Dance? I don't dance. Plus I think you have two left feet." I answered Discord. He burped loudly and chuckled. "I may be a mix of creatures, but not mixed up in what limbs are which. I have a left and a right side." Discord explained. "Well, what do you think we should do now?" Discord asked me. "How about we . . . . I guess we can go for one dance. But I don't like this song." I told Discord. "But there is piano playing, isn't it a nice song?" Discord questioned. "It hurts my ears a little. It's too low." I answered as I covered my ears.

So we waited until the piano stopped playing and the violins started up. "Is this song good enough?" Discord asked me. "Yes this is a nice song." Discord stood up and held out his lion paw. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We walked away from the tables and to the dancefloor. We started to waltz to the music.

* * *

Julie and Discord waltz away. Most of the ponies stared at the draconequus, but they saw Julie dance with grace. "You told me you don't dance, how can you waltz this well then?" Discord questioned. "I said I don't dance, but I know to waltz. My mother had me learn because of my father." Julie explained to Discord. She frowned and sighed. "What's wrong?" Discord asked. "Nothing, it's just I kinda of miss my family. If they were present, my father would scowl at everything, my mother would think I was adorable and my sister would say I was crazy. Hey, you know what. You haven't said a word about your family." Julie looked up at Discord. "Because I don't have one anymore." "Oh, did they pass or was it something else?" Julie asked Discord. "We got separated during a blizzard when I was young. I barely remember them." Julie stared up at him in disbelief. "I can't imagine not having family." Discord smiled at Julie. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me anymore. It's easy to forget things you know." Discord told her. After that silence fell between them as they danced. "You know you try and be quiet and serious, but you always fail to stop your real self from showing." Discord broke the silence. "I'm quiet and serious because it's the wall I put up for defense. Year after year I have to do that." Julie explained. "Let me guess, because you can't be yourself at home?" Discord said. "Bingo. I'm quiet for defiance, and I'm serious and I mix in a bit of annoyance for talking back. Can't be laughing happily even if I wanted to." Julie told as Discord glazed at Julie's dress. He tapped at the rose. "You know when I saw you with makeup and whatnot the other day you looked more like your regular self." "I looked like my normal self? You are lying, Rarity put a pound of makeup on my face. She even outlined and darkened my birthmarks with eyeliner! I had my hair in a bun too!" Julie said to Discord. "Well with your hair down you look different. Is it really that spiky?" Discord stopped dancing and took off his glove on his eagle claw. Discord ran it through her hair. "Ouch!" He recoiled and looked at his claw. "It actually feels like the edges of scales. It's so pokey!" "Yeah and it's tough to cut too." Julie added as she fixed her hair. They both stood there in silence as the rest of the ponies went on with the gala. Julie looked down at her feet and then glance up at Discord. Her bangs covered her face. Discord moved the hair out of her face and smiled at her. "Discord I'm going back to the table. I don't want to dance anymore." Julie told him. "Why we were having a it of fun!" Discord said to Julie. "I can do whatever I wish to do, and I do not wish to dance anymore." Julie told him as she walked back to her table.

The reason why I wanted to stop was because Discord had made me feel awkward. I don't like people touching my hair or anything else. "Julie wait up!" I heard Discord call out to me. "Can't you teleport?" I asked. He popped up right in front of me. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Everything is good, I just don't want to dance." I told him. "Did I do something?" Discord asked. "I don't like my hair being touched without permission." I told him. "I was just seeing if you really had spiky hair and your bangs were in your eyes. It bothered me." "My hair is always in my face. It doesn't bother me." I told him as I finally reached the table. "So what do you want to do now?" Discord asked. "I'm not in the mood to do much now." I answered him._ " Now don't be a grumpy now, I am getting bored here."_ I heard a voice in my head. I sat down and closed my eyes. "So we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" "No we can talk still." I told him. He didn't look too happy about that. "You can go say hi to FlutterShy and the others if you want." I told him. "Well FlutterShy did great with the choir, might as well go tell her that. I'll be back soon though." WIth that Discord left me alone at the table. Alone with my thoughts. "If you are bored then what are you going to do? Nothing that's what." I told myself. "_You know you should paint your nails, maybe black!" _My fingers started to tingle. I stared at them and watched them turn black and slightly longer. "Hey! I'm not getting angry or anything! This isn't right." I said. "_I never guaranteed anything, you seem a bit angered at Discord though."_ The voice in my head said. "Well true. He doesn't know anything about personal space!" Julie exclaimed. Her nails grew a little longer. "What? Just a tiny thought can do that?" I asked the voice. "_Of course! One little thought can do so much! Isn't it wonderful!"_ "No it's not."_ "Too late, I'm having fun doing this!" _In a sudden burst my nails grew curved and long, they had formed into claws. I gasped as the sudden change and quickly hid my hands under the table. "I hate you." "_Oh thanks I despise you too. You might want to go back to your room now." __'If it's going to happen again, I better escape before anything else starts appearing'_ I got up and walked toward the exit when I heard someone call my name. I looked around to see Luna running to me.  
"Julie are you liking the gala?" Luna asked me. "Yeah it's great! But I kinda and a little tired. *yawns* Yeah, can you tell Discord that I'm going back to my room?" I asked of her. "But Julie you have to stay here doing the entire gala. You are a guest of honor." She told me. I hid my claws and smiled. "I know but I'm tired. I really have to go." I told her. I started walking away before Luna could interrupt. But when I turned around I ran into somepony. "Julie, where are you going?" It was Discord. "Oh hey Discord. Look I'm going to go back to my room. I feel tired." I lied. "Wait so you're leaving me at the gala? All alone?" Discord asked. "Well you can hang out with FlutterShy and Celestia." I told him. "But I am your escort, I go with you to the gala, I go with you outside the gala. Were you going to tell me this?" Discord asked. "Actually I asked Luna too." I told him.  
"Well I still want to spend the rest of the gala with you, and if you leave I have nothing to do. I don't get invited to these things that often." He told me. _"What does this do?"_ "I'm sorry but I want to go now." I tried to walk around him, but he blocked me off. "Hey! I can do what I want, you can't tell me what to do." I told him. "Well sorry but I don't want you to go just yet!" Discord told me. "My god just let me through it's a bit of an emergency!" I shouted at him. "What is being tired being an emergency?" _"Oops, messed up."_ "It's because of something I can't tell you! So please let me through!" I shouted at him. "No." Discord told me. Something snapped and I glared at him. His eyes widened as I walked closer to him."Let me through!" I reached for his neck and pushed him out of my way. He ended up flying to the wall. He slammed into it and stared back at me. That's when I heard gasps from the ponies of the gala. "Julie, what happened to you?" Luna asked me. I turned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She pointed to behind me, and I turned my head. A black and purple leathery wing hit my face. _'No! God dammit!' _"Changeling!" Somepony shouted. "Dragon!" I felt my teeth, they had changed as well. "Monstrosity!" Another shouted. I fell to the floor and stared at the reflective surface. My eyes had turned into dragon eyes. "No. Why me and why now. No!" I heard galloping coming my way. Then several gasps again. "Julie?" It was Twilight's voice. "Told you she was weird." Rainbow said. "Not the time." AppleJack replied. "Julie, are you okay?" I felt a hoof touch my shoulder. I recoiled and looked up. "Don't touch me!" I shouted at them as I stood up. Then something hard hit the back of my head. I looked down to see it was a spoon. I knew what this met. I quickly made myself a shield and surrounded myself as the uproar came. They threw everything they had, the sweets, the silverware, and it pelted the shield.

* * *

Discord leaned against the wall Julie had thrown him at. He watched as the ponies threw food and objects at her. She had changed into a halfling of some sort. She was stuck, trapped. He stood up and walked toward the crowds around her. Discord snapped his fingers and the riot had stopped. The objects and food had turned to snow and fell to the floor. Discord walked up to the shield Julie had made around herself. Her eyes were closed and her ears were covered. "Julie." Discord called out. Her eyes opened to reveal her hidden fiery tears. "Julie what is this?" Discord asked gesturing to the wings and teeth and claws. "My ancestry." Julie choked on the words. "Why don't you come out of that bubble and we can explain to the others." Julie shook her head. Her shield disappeared as she took a step back. By that time Celestial had walked forth toward them. "Julie, come on. Everything is going to be okay." Discord told her. He laid a paw on her head and she backed away. "No! Everything isn't okay! I'm a freak! I hid this from you all because I don't like it!" Julie stared at Discord and the others.  
Then she was off. Julie ran out the ballroom to a double door leading to the outside. "Wait!' Discord called as he chased after her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted back. She could run that fast with her wings dragging her down, so Discord caught up quickly. "Got ya!" Discord was about to grabbed Julie when she flapped her wings. She shot straight up into the air and flew up high. "She can fly?" Discord stared in astonishment. Then he took off after her. Julie flapped her wings quickly to gain speed as she flew around up the the third story. She flew into the wall and grabbed onto the bricks. SHe climbed toward her window. She picked the latch and opened it. She dove in and locked it. She ran to the door and locked it as well. When she turned around Julie saw Discord tapping on the window. "Julie let me in!" Discord shouted. She waved her hand over the windows and the curtains closed. "Stay away!" SHe yelled as she wiped away her tears. Knocking came from the doors next. "Julie can you please let us in!" It was Twilight. "Yeah! If you're feeling sad I can cheer you up!" Pinkie Pie said. "We're here for you sugar cube!" AppleJack told her. "Stay out! I need time to myself! Give me three thousand years!" Julie shouted as she threw up a barrier to block the doors. "Julie open the door." Celestial had arrived to try and convince Julie. "No!" Julie cried as she sat on her bed. "Discord what are you doing-" "Julie open the door!" Discord demanded. He tried turning the doorknob to find it locked in place. He started banging at the door and pulled on the doorknob. "Discord that isn't helping!" Twilight told him. "You're right this isn't going to get me anywhere." Julie heard a loud snap and Discord teleported into the room.

Julie threw her pillow at him and crawled onto the bed. She held her knees up and cried. Her wings wrapped around her and she wanted to tune out the world. "Julie what did you mean by this being your ancestry?" Discord asked. "Go away!" Julie glared toward Discord. "My mother is a strong queen, I respect her, but my father's heritage is what I regret. I get my anger, my temper, and the tears." Julie covered her face. "Isn't your father human too? How does wings, claws, teeth, and eyes come from him?!" Discord asked. Julie stared at Discord. "If you want to try and know why this has happened? Then you better listen carefully! Sorry for shouting." Discord sat on the other end of the bed facing Julie and waited. "Don't tell another soul this, you can only tell Celestia and Luna if I am present. Got it!" Julie snapped at Discord. "Yes, I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Discord told Julie. "I respect my mother in every way. She is a strong queen, she lost her family and her kingdom before she met my father. She tried her best and yet she didn't wish to just give up on life. When she met my father she agreed to go live with him and then they wed. That night is when she became the queen . . . . of my father's kind." Julie looked at her palms. "But my father has lived a very very long time, longer than you have. He had taken the place of my grandfather and has led his kind to safety from the rest of the world. That makes him king, or alpha until he gives up his throne or passes. My father takes pride the fact that my sister and I have gained some abilities from him. We have flight, we have control over fire, and we have eternal life." "You're immortal?" Discord asked. "Yes. My father is a dragon. Dragons live long lives, a hundred years is one year. Currently I am 1,600 years old." "That isn't so bad-" Julie interrupted. "When I get angry, very very angry, I'm not myself. I do things, I destroy things, I break things, someone will get hurt, this is what I meant." Julie told Discord as she lifted up her left wing. "You turn into a dragon." Discord said. "Into what is called a halfling. I'm not a mix of creatures like you, I'm not that lucky. A halfling is a creature that is half of one species, and half of another kind. A freak of nature, it's the definition to me. It's scary when this happens, it forces itself out as an act for defense when I grow angry. It hurts to change back if it's forced." Julie told him. She fell onto her side and curled up. "It hurts to be me, I can have all the riches in the world, but none of my wishes or dreams. It hurts sometimes." Julie sighed. "You poor thing! Don't ever think that you're a freak, and don't get all sad on me. You are a strong one, not a sappy one." Discord told her. Julie just laid there with her tears rolling down her face.  
Discord saw Julie's emotionless face and felt a stab of sadness in his heart. He had a realization when this happened. "This happens to you everyday back home, doesn't it?" Discord asked. "Yes." Julie whimpered. Discord slithered around Julie and picked her up. "How long until your birthday?" Discord asked. "Five months and a week. In regular years that about five years and a month." Julie answered him. "Just wait five more months and you can run away from it all. Just don't cry anymore." Discord held Julie in a hug and she curled up and cried. "Thank you for being stuck a persistent pest. I don't understand why the rest of the world doesn't have a friend like you." Julie sobbed. "Technically I'm not your friend yet, the deal remember?" Discord reminded her. Julie looked up at Discord and smiled. "Right, the gala isn't over yet, you have time to find the flower." Julie told him as she rest her head on his shoulder as her hair poked him. "I can trust you to fulfill your end afterwall." Julie said to Discord as silence blanketed the room.

The others had given up on trying to get Julie out or getting in, so they went back to the gala to assure no problems with the guests. It was thirty minutes until the gala ended, and Discord was silently debating what flower was Julie's favorite. _'Black or red? Red or black? Charcoal or crimson?'_ Discord looked over at Julie's nightstand to see a vase of flowers. THe flowers she kept from Discord's guesses. "You kept my flowers?" Discord asked Julie who had ran out of tears. "I don't have any flowers in here so it's nice to keep them alive still." Julie explained. Discord looked at the blue rose he had given her just a few days prior. He took it out and presented it to Julie. "I don't like blue. Remember?" Julie said to Discord. "I know, but watch." Discord tapped a rose petal that was withering and the whole flower darkened to a red. "You like red roses, you don't like black. Even though you wear it so often." Discord said as Julie took the rose. "That is correct. But if you added thorns I would've loved it more." Julie sniffed the rose and smiled. "Well it's thornless for a reason. It would look great in your hair!" Discord told Julie. He took the rose away and placed it in her long hair. "See now you look like a pretty rose!" "Just without the thorns." Julie commented as she looked down at her palms. Her wings and claws have gone away, but her sharp teeth and slit eyes were still there. "You feeling better now?" Discord asked. "I've stopped crying but I still feel like sobbing." "Well you'll feel better my dear, it might take you a while to _feel_ accepted among the others, but it will be worth it." "Discord, no words will make me feel accepted. I know I am wanted here, I'm an element. I can't go home anytime soon, as if I felt okay back there." Julie told Discord. She frowned and closed her eyes. "I'm just scared that Twilight and the others, even Spike will fear me. I think this is why Sombra's been 'haunting me' since I got here." Julie shook her head. "Julie, who did this to you?" Discord asked her, and she just sighed. "You mean how my halfling side got out? Yesterday after dinner Sombra found his way into my mind and some how let it out. today I spent so much energy and time trying to reverse it until that dark side of me did it for me. She put me into a deep sleep for maybe about five hours or more. She said if I even glared at someone, all hell would break loose." Julie answered. "Were you angry at me?" Discord asked. "Only a little, you didn't let me leave and I guess I got tipped off, but during the argument we had, _it's_ voice in my head, and then I guess she let the parts come out." Julie let a tear roll down her face. Discord picked her head up and wiped it away. "Don't cry now. I won't let a friend be sad." They stared at each other for a moment longer. Discord felt like it was eternity, Julie was just fighting back her sadness. "Julie, have you ever been told that you have perfect eyes?" Discord asked. "Their still slits, they aren't perfect." Julie said. "Well they are the perfect dragon eyes, and you are perfect to be honored with this bloodline of yours. Magic blood and a dragon's heart, what a better combination to say that you are unique." Discord saw Julie's eye light up. "Thank you for trying, but it's a curse not a blessing." Julie told Discord. "You are a blessing to happen to this world of mine, that's not a curse."  
Discord leaned in to face Julie on the same eye level. "You are like this because you are meant to be like this. Sometimes you mess up, sometimes it's the world. Just smile at the world, even if it's dangerous." "My father had told me this quote my grandfather had said once. Even if a dragon can't fly and be with the sky, does not mean he can't still use his fire in his heart. It means even if you are like the way you are, weak, small, insecure, you can be great still. We are misfits, we cannot change." Discord smiled at her, then did an unspeakable act.

Julie's heart froze in fear, as the space between them disappeared. _'No . . . No.'_ Julie thought. Julie's one wish had been ruined. First step to never getting married, is to never have your first kiss with anyone, Discord counted as number one.  
Discord's heart skipped beats here and there as he did not break the kiss. His mind was not clear. He had just stolen Julie's first kiss, and let her have his.  
Julie had enough of this, and started pushing Discord away. After Discord had finally broken the kiss he stared blankly at the shocked Julie. "What's wr-" "_Get out." _Julie whispered. "What was th-" "_**GET OUT!**_" Julie shouted at Discord. She got up and glared at tears had returned. "What did I do wrong?" Discord asked as he got up as well. "I told you I never ever want to get married, I never ever want a boyfriend, I never ever wanted my first kiss! You just ruined it all! You just ruined my LIFE!" Discord gasped. "Julie I'm so sorry I just forgot about that and I saw your eyes and you touched my heart with the words you said and I don't know what came over me and I'm so-**_"_**

**_SLAP!_**

Julie weakly slapped Discord across the face. "I thought I could trust you! Get out!' Julie grabbed Discord's ear and started dragging him painfully to the door. She unlocked it and pushed him into the hall. "Julie I said I was sorry!" Discord pleaded. "You know I am no lady to forgive and forget so easily!" With that Julie slammed the door shut and locked it. She looked to her room and stormed into her bathroom. She looked into the mirror and took the rose out of her hair, she tossed it to the ground and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly put her hair back up into her ponytail and wiped away her tears. She changed out of her dress and into her regular clothes. She looked into her mirror once again, and glared at her reflection. She then collasped to her knees and put her forehad on the ground. "I wish I were dead." Julie sobbed.

* * *

Discord stared at himself in his mirror. "What have you done? You earned her trust and break it, you made her cry once again and made her angry with you. You stole her first kiss! I must be a monster, she will never think of you as someone to trust, she'll look at you like scum." Discord told himself as he glared at the mirror. "You broke her, when you tried to help. I deserve to be in stone still." Discord let a tear fall as he cracked his mirror with his glare.

* * *

_**Somewhere Dark . . . . **_

* * *

_"I wish I were Dead. Best be broken by now Sombra." _ The dark reflection of Julie said as she giggled. "Indeed she is broken now. We will return to the world very soon!" Sombra said to it. "_I can finally be free, all those years of built up regret and insecurity, so much power to use on those pathetic ponies! What will be the first act?"_ It asked Sombra. "The first act will be separating the host's other parts. You aren't the only one in there are you?" "_I have two very close sides of her, just get those and we'll be set for ruling over this land!"_ It shouted as she spun around. "_Should we give her one last visit?"_ It asked. "No not tonight, let her have one nightmare free dream. The rest of her days will be hell now." Sombra told it as an evil white smile formed.

* * *

**Me: I've slacked a little on this chapter, I've been reading fanfiction instead of writing it. Oh well I am happy with this and let's roll!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	5. Dawn of The End

**Me: Onward for battle! Oh- Hi! _*drops fake sword and ipad* _I was playing a game and- Anyways welcome to another chapter and I hope you like it. I hope you liked the last chapter chapter might be real long, might but like always I just write down these chapters with just a daydream and only a few thoughts straight from scratch! Anyways- _*hears trumpets play and groaning* *picks up ipad and sees she lost* _What! I thought it paused!**

**Julie: Even if you let it go without your command it goes to a default attack, no pausing. Even I know that and I don't know how to use a phone. Anyways what she was going to say was-**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**"Julie! Please come out!"**_

_** "Yeah! We made cupcakes just for you!"**_

_**"It's been two days, you need to eat at least!" **_

_**"Please Julie, at least say something."**_

Twilight, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie had tried once again to lure Julie out of her room ever since the gala. But all Julie did was lay still on her bed, glaring at the ceiling.

_**"Luna can you help?" **_

_**"I can't order her out of there, she is her own person. But I guess I will try."**_

Julie heard Luna clear her throat and knock on the door.

_**"Julie can you please come out, we are all worried about you."**_

"Let me die in here." Julie whispered. She sat up and looked to her door. "I'm not coming out anytime soon." Julie said as she felt her eyes sting from all the crying she has done. She touched her lips with her fingertips. "Discord." Julie's hand curled into a fist, then released it. "Your fault, his fault, nothing." Julie flopped back to her original position and stared up at the ceiling. "I truly am broken, aren't I?" Julie asked herself. "It's hurts." Julie glared at the ceiling, not even wanting to take knowledge of the laughter in her head.

* * *

Discord covered himself in a blanket and hid from the world. He felt bad about what he did, but yet wasn't sure why he had done it. "_Ruined her life._ That's what I did." Discord told himself. "I wasn't helping, but why was I there still?" Discord asked himself. "Why did I kiss the halfling? It can't because I have feeling for her, maybe I was just caught up in the moment and- don't ramble on Discord. You're gonna feel worse." Discord told himself as he popped his head out of his blanket. "I should probably get something to eat." Discord had made cotton candy appear in front of him, and reached for it, then pushed it away. "No, I can't eat." Discord stared down at the floor. He covered his mouth and felt his heart skip a beat. "I hope she is feeling better. I am no friend to her now." Discord sighed. _"Is the great Discord sad over a halfling he's fallen head over heels for?" _ DIscord sat up when he heard Julie's voice. "Julie?" Discord called out. "_The mirror." _The voice taunted as tapping began echoing in the room. Discord looked to his still cracked mirror to see a shadow within it. "Julie, you didn't tell m you can . . . ." DIscord had gotten up and gone towards the cracked mirror. He restored it and saw the shadow staring back at him. "What happened to you Julie?" Discord asked. "_I say this is an improvement! It feels good." _Julie giggled._ "_But you look so dark." The shadow had her eyes closed, but her entire body and clothes were black. "_The darkness welcomes all Discord, it's an ally you can trust."_ '_Julie doesn't say things like that.' _Discord thought. "Julie, can you open your eyes?" Discord asked. "_Of course I can! Ever since last night they've changed. They are beautiful now!"_ The shadow opened her eyes and let a large white grin plaster her face. Her eyes were pure white, with an eerie mist flowing from it. "_They are empty, no purple irises or pupils! Just emptiness! It's wonderful!" _ The shadow cheered as she blinked her eyes. "Empty. You're an exact copy of her, just empty and soulless! You're the dark version!" Discord shouted at the shadow. "_Finally you got the difference! I don't have those mushy, worthless feelings of her's. I am her insecurity, her doubt, her fears, and depression rolled into a single being of darkness. I should thank her for hiding away those parts of her, if not I wouldn't be here to see the world!"_ The shadow told Discord. "You're the one who gave her the nightmares!" Discord flew into the mirror and stepped in front of the shadow. "_Technically no. I just visited her when Sombra was too busy searching for weak and desperate ponies to drain of life force. He gives her the frights, I give her the horror. Oh and welcome to my world!"_ The shadow held a hand and showed DIscord the distorted bedroom reflection. Everything wasn't upside down, or on the ground, just broken, glitched, and warped or melted. "This is chaotic, but I don't like this though!" Discord stared at the shadow who was grinning at the draconequus.  
"_Call me Polaris, I am the polar opposite of my host." _ Polaris told Discord. "_Host?_ You aren't feeding off of her." Polaris' grin grew wider. "_I am her dark side, I keep all of her bad emotions and thoughts in my heart. Right now she's giving me enough sadness and broken reality to talk to you. Thanks for the kiss by the way." _Polaris told Discord. "That wasn't what I wanted, I never wanted to make her sad or anything else. I just wanted to comfort her." Discord grabbed the neck of Polaris and lifted her into the air. Unphased by this Polaris chuckled. Polaris was yanked out of Discord's grasp by a purple and orange version of her. "What?" Discord examined the new two beings. Both were wearing chains that locked around their wrists and arms. Both looks unhappy. "Help us." "Free us." They whispered. "_Shut up!" _ Polaris shouted the the two who flinch at the being's scolding. "_Meet anger, thrill, strength, and fiery temper. And this is happy, magical, and knowing will. They are two of the other sides to Julie. They do whatever I tell them to."_ Polaris introduced the other beings to Discord. They stared at her with fear. Polaris just shrugged it off and smiled at Discord. "_It's about time you get back, Sombra has plans for me. First stop, the basement!" _Polaris pushed Discord back through the mirror and back to his world. He watched as Polaris smashed the mirror on the other side and disappear. "_See you soon!"_ Discord heard someone whisper. "What do I do now?" Discord asked. _'I can't go to Julie right now, or the others . . . Celestia would know what to do!'_ Discord thought as a light bulb flashed above his head.

* * *

"Any luck with Julie coming out?" Celestia asked Luna as they returned to their thrones. "No, she isn't coming out anytime soon. Two days without food or water or sunshine. And Discord hasn't been out that much." Luna told her sister. "What do you think happened between the two? Discord went to go cheer her up and now he isn't even playing tiny pranks on others. It's starting to worry me." Celestia commented. "Julie is a strange one isn't she?" Luna replied. "I never thought she could be a dragon. I knew she had a way to fly around since she is the intruder. Do you think we can protect her?" Celestia wondered. "What do you mean by protect her?" Luna questioned. "Have you not felt that familiar presence?" Celestia asked. "The one we felt when we went to the crystal empire. Sombra's dark heart was felt everywhere. Don't tell me he's been lurking around us!" "No! He's been following Julie I think. Her nightmares. He's in her head." Celestia explained to Luna. "Why? She will not give in to Sombra's bribes and words." "She wouldn't." Discord flew into the room and landed ungracefully on the floor. "Sorry! Ow." Discord stood up and cleared his though. "I was listening in on your conversation. Julie wouldn't give in, but if I know anything about turning someone against another, you have to bring out the worst of them." Discord said. "So her halfling form is her worse side?" Luna asked. Celestia shook her head. "No, look. Julie seems to have different sides to her. Each one different." "Like nightmare moon?" Luna asked in shame. "Yes. I think something like that is happening to Julie. Look I know a way to explain this better. White light is made up all of the colors. Shine it through different colors of paper or glass, it turns a different color. It's different with every color." Discord explained. "Black doesn't let any through. So what should we do Celestia?" Luna asked. "We don't know where Sombra is hiding, until then we have to wait. Maybe if we get Julie out of her room we've have a better chance on knowing that dark side." Discord took a step back when Julie's name was mentioned. "I agree with that, she is the one who knows herself best. But I say give her five days until then." Discord's voice wavered as he told them that. "I've been meaning to ask you something. What happened to her the night of the gala after she ran off?" Celestia asked. "She's still upset of what happened I guess. And for what I did." Discord said. Celestia gave him a questioning look and he looked away. "What did you do?" Luna asked sternly while glaring down at the draconequus. "Julie had told me that back home her father had her in an arranged marriage with a no good boy since she was 15. When she was like maybe 13 or 14 her father had done that but failed. It made her hate the thought of marriage and love and things like that. So she made herself a promise to not get married in her life time, so she doesn't want her first kiss." Discord stopped. He did not want to get farther into his explanation. They already got the point.  
"You _kissed_ her?" Luna said. She gagged at the thought. Celestia just stared at Discord in surprise. "Well she is half dragon isn't she? You are a fifth of dragon I assume. Did you really-" "Yes and I regret it myself!" Discord interrupted being fed up with their reactions. "I didn't know what came over me and I just did it! She's pretty alright, and she was sad and I wanted to try and help. I ended up making things far more worse." Discord crossed his arms and sighed. "Now Julie doesn't even want to talk to me. She slapped me and pushed me into the hallway. Is it to late to turn me to stone?" Discord asked. "Discord you had good intentions. You didn't want to hurt her. Let's not speak this to Twilight and the others." Celestia told Discord. "I won't blame Julie for acting that way. ***gags***" "She just doesn't want to be kissed! She didn't say it was disgusting, she acted like it was the end of her life. I basically ruined it." Discord said to Luna. "Discord. You did't ruin-" Discord interrupted. "She yelled at me that I did and she slapped me. She won't forgive me!" Celestia stared down at Discord speechless. ". . . I must go speak with her. Maybe I can help her clear her mind." Celestia got up and announced. "Sister is that wise?" Luna asked. "She might lash out. She's not in a good mood at all!" Luna told her sister. "She will not hurt me. That's the last thing she would wish not to do." Celestia said as she walked by Discord. "Discord come along." Celestia ordered. Discord followed behind her.

* * *

"Julie?" Celestia arrived at Julie's bedroom door. She found the door unlocked. When she opened the door they both saw what had happened. Julie had her covers throw about. Her table on teh floor with her chair broken. Shards of glass from her mirror were scattered about. Her larged window opened. "She must've lashed out on her surroundings. Follow me." Celestia said as she walked to the window. Both Discord and Celestia flew from the window into the air. Celestia flew above the castle to find no one. "She must've flown to the garden." Celestia told Discord. "I know where she could be. Follow me." Discord took off to the gardens.

"Monster. Freak. Creature." Julie mumbled as she flexed her fingers. She had a freak out in her bedroom and ran out to get some air. Misery still floated through her. Her claws had come out and she put them to good use. With her index finger nail/claw she cut the words into her sand white skin. Each word slowly disappearing as her wounds healed with the exposed blood. "Scars. Don't. Stay." Julie wrote next. They disappeared soon after. She scratched her entire right arm and let it bleed and heal. "_What's wrong? Tired of the smell of blood already?" _Polaris asked as her voice echoed in Julie's mind. Julie just groaned in response. _"My dear this is no way to look when the time comes. But don't stop, I love your sadness." _"You are my sadness." Julie growled as she felt her arm return to normal. "_Well I came up with my own name instead of it and thing and monster. Even I don't like those names. Call me Polaris. I am the opposite of you after all." _"Go away." Julie said as she leaned back against a tree. Julie watched her shadow sway in the sunlight. The shadow was facing her as if watching. "Are you my shadow now?" Julie asked. The head of the shadow nodded. _"Another way for me to get around and yet stay in plain sight! And I can still do this!" _The shadow chuckled. Something snapped inside Julie and her wings fluttered back out. "Ow! That hurt!" Julie shouted as she wrapped herself in her wings. _"I can't believe I still can control that part! The wings! I can't get them in this form, but you are so very lucky." _"I'm not lucky! It's a curse from my father! It's what makes me a freak and it's what makes me this creature!" Julie shouted. Her hands trembling as she curled her knees up. She stared at the shadow that began to fade. _"That's it, just stay like this for a little longer."_ _'How can I kill you!'_ Julie thought as the shadow disappeared and her real one returned.

I closed my eyes and started to rock back and forth. My heart raced from my last outburst. _'Second one today. It's like I'm not myself anymore.'_ "Julie there you are!" Celestia's voice. "Julie Discord told me what had happened between the two of you." I wrapped my wings around me to cocoon myself and hide my Celestia. "Go. Away." I told her as I gave my right arm two more scratches. "Julie, be mature about this. He didn't mean to hurt you." "Julie, I truly am sorry." Discord's voice, my heart stopped. "_Sorry._ You stole it! How am I suppose to forgive you for that." I said to Discord. "Julie. Calm down. There is something else. Have you recently been visited by something?" Celestia asked. "No nightmares of Sombra. But that _thing_ keeps on following me! Now it's disguising as my shadow." I told her. "Julie today I was visited by that thing. She said she was feeding off of you from your sadness. It's apart of you, you only know it best." Discord said. "It's apart of me I know. The where I hide those feelings. Insecurity, sadness, all of those. I have a main three. But, I don't want to share." I told them. Celestia moved my left wing out of the way to look at me. Discord moved my right wing and saw my bleeding arm that was almost healed. "Julie you've been cutting yourself!" Discord grabbed my right arm and showed Celestia. "My blood can heal and kill if I wish. Exposed blood can heal cuts and so I can't have scars. Another way I am immortal." "Wait, you are?" Celestia asked. "Dragons age slower. So a year could be a hundred. I can't keep track. Plus magic users live a lot longer, magic blood just increases the chances of surviving wars and the end of days. I can also eat nothing for days and still not get hungry." I told them as I took my now healed arm. "Julie, that dark side of you. It's lurking around and I think it may have two hostages." Discord said. "Who?" I asked. "One is your anger, thrill, strength, and fiery temper. And the other is your happy, magical, and knowing will side." Discord answered me. "What do you mean by 'your'?" I asked. Then it hit me. She showed me them once. In my first nightmare about Sombra. "My fire, my magic, she has them! No wonder I don't feel like myself, she's been messing with them!" I flung my wings back and stared at the ground. My hands clenched into fists as a burst of anger ran through me. Then it stopped. And that feeling came back. I held my hand up and snapped my fingers. Only a tiny flame appeared. I tried to make it grow, but it blew out. "_My fire . . . . _she took it away!" She shouted as tears forming again. Julie then curled back up and sighed. "Julie this is what that thing wants. She wants to to be like this so she can be shown more. Stand up." Celestia told Julie. Discord offered her a his hand but Julie pushed it away and stood up.

"Ow!" I put my hand up to my forehead. I had gotten headrush from standing up. I felt so miserable and weak. I felt like I was just bones. "Julie you must snap out of this." Celestia told me. "I can't." My gaze drifted to Discord. "I cannot forgive for what has happened." I told her. "It's just one kiss Julie. Discord didn't mean it. Right?" Celestia said as she turned to Discord. "I was caught in a moment. But, I just want you to know I care for you and I wish you to feel better." Discord said to me. His eyes only showed half the truth. "Celestia. I can't forgive him. I made myself a promise, a vow to never have that moment ever happen. He violated that. Have you no knowledge of honor or pride Celestia? I can't snap out of this!" I fell to my knees and cried. Celestia picked me up with her magic and made me face them. "Julie get a hold of yourself. This isn't you." "If I can't make a flame last longer and grow, then something is very wrong. Wait." I held my hands up and snapped my fingers. Only a marble sized sphere appeared in both of my hands. I tried to make it bigger or into a different shape, but it shattered into pieces and disappeared. "My god she's messed with my conjurer magic." I was about to have another meltdown, Celestia shook me back to reality. "Julie magic and fire aren't our top priority. I have an idea that could let us see where Sombra could be hiding. But you need to snap out of this, face it, and work along with us." Celestia said to me sternly. "What's your idea?" I asked her. "My sister can enter dreams. I'm thinking if we could put you under a deep sleep we can make you lucid dream. Discord can stand by to help. But we might need the assistance of Twilight." "Why?" I asked. "Because Sombra can only be seen by you in your dreams. Julie you will have to make him tell you where he is hiding, or at least what he plans on doing. Can you do that?" My blood turned cold. "I can't defend myself against the shadows. Fire can only shield me, but if she really does have that part of me under lock and key. Fine. If I get lucky I can die in the process." I told her. "Discord take Julie to the viewing tower. I'll be there with Twilight and Luna with the materials we need." After that Celestia set me down and she flew off back to the castle. Leaving me with just Discord.

"So . . . how long can you hold a grudge?" Discord asked me. I grimaced at his voice and glared at him. "Years." I told him. "So where is the viewing tower?" I asked him. "See that tower with the yellow flag. That's it." Discord answered me while pointing to a set of three towers. The one in the middle was the tallest. "I'll be there in thirty." "Wait what?" "I'm going for a flight before heading to the tower. Do not follow." I said to him. "Okay, go then." Discord allowed me to leave. I stretch out my wings and started flapping them faster and I ended up going higher. "Time to fly." I whispered to myself as I felt the breeze lead the course. Then I went of soaring.

* * *

Discord stayed behind, and watched Julie fly away. _'She's a really good flyer.'_ Discord thought. Even though she was high up, Discord could see a small smile on her face. "Can't believe she would act this way even after I said sorry." Discord thought back to that night. His heart faltered at the memory. "Don't do that I am not in love with her! I care for her." Discord warned his heart. It stopped altogether. "I didn't say stop beating!" Discord told himself as his heart started back up. "Idiot." Discord said to himself. "_You're the idiot for liking her. You can't tell that yet?"_ Discord spun around to see Julie's shadow on the tree's light brown bark. "I am her friend, of course I need to take a liking to her.' Discord said to the shadow. "_Tell me how the kiss went so you can prove it."_ THe shadow said to Discord as it flicked a bug off of the bark. "Why?" Discord asked. "_I will see your reactions while talking about it, and then I can see if you are telling the truth. I don't lie you know." _Polaris told him. "Fine. Julie was saying something that touched my heart, and then I saw her eyes. They are pretty you know, much better than your white eyes." Discord told it. "_Keep going."_ Polaris replied. "She was still sad, and I wanted her to be happy. You know how a mother would kiss you goodnight, wait you're just an emotion. You don't have a mother." Discord snapped at it. "_I'll give you that, continue." _Polaris commented. "I closed her eyes and then went in, and then my heart started to act weird. It was beating a mile a minute! It was nice because I was ignorant to remember what she despise the most. After that she started freaking out, and then she slapped me when I tried to apologize. Still hurts." Discord rubbed his left side of his face. "_You still hurting from the rejection? Poor thing." _Polaris sarcastically told Discord. Discord glared at the shadow. "Go away." Discord flew away after that leaving the shadow behind. _"Just a few more things to do and we'll be ready. Just watch was happens to your little dragon." _The shadow mumbled as she started to disappeared.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later . . . .**_

* * *

Luna and Celestia were looking over a book and Twilight was drawing a chalk circle when I arrived. Discord still wasn't there so I sighed to show my arrival. "Julie! We aren't done yet." Twilight shouted. "You look a little better." Luna noted as she gave the book back to Celestia. "Yeah, flying always makes me feel better. It's a little stress reliever. But I still feel awful." I coughed a little to show them. _'Okay, even if I wanted to fake that, I couldn't.'_ I thought as I walked to Twilight. She had finished the chalk circle and now was setting up black candles. "Hi Julie, I'm glad you finally got out of your room." Twilight told me as she continued to place the candles around the chalk circle. "I trashed it and ran to the garden. I still don't feel all that great though. But it's nice to see the sun again. How has was the rest of the gala?" I asked her. She sighed. "Everypony started leaving and yet we still ran out of food. It was fun until . . . may I speak about what happened?" Twilight asked for my permission. That was new. "Yes you can. I don't mind if I talk with you." I answered. "Until the guests thought ill of you and turned against you. I'm sorry about that, they don't really like creatures that aren't well known. How is it like to be half dragon?" She asked. "I love fire, I don't get cold ever, and I can fly and hear well. It has it's ups and . . . downs." I told her as she finished setting up the candles. "We just need Discord to help." Celestia announced. "Twilight and Luna already know the spell, I just needed a refresher. Julie stand in the middle while we wait." Celestia told me as she guided me to the circle. I stood in it and felt the atmosphere change. "So how is this going to work?" I asked them. "Let me explain." Twilight decided to answer my question. "You see the chalk is to keep whatever leaks out of your dreams in a barrier, and it's to protect you from anything else. Now the candles are special. They are made of of crushed crystals and black feathers. They make a certain scent that can put you into a sleep. Luna, Celestia, and I will conduct the spell. Luna says the Lunar Verse, Celestia the Solar Verse, and I will say the Celestial are parts of the spell. You just have to listen and focus on the words." Twilight explained with great joy. "This will put me into a lucid sleep until you guys wake me up or something?" I questioned. "Yes. With Discord here we can also increase the lucid dreaming. Just a bit of time freezing for you should give you more time than needed to find what you need. Celestia told me what happened by the way. Can't believe he did that." Twilight commented as I stared at her. "I still hate him for it." I growled. "Well even if Discord kissed you he was trying to be nice. You know you're lucky, I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" Twilight admitted as I felt my blood boil. "I am not lucky, I am traumatized. I'd take it back, I would never agree to saying yes to him for the gala." At that point in the conversation Discord flew in. "Okay I'm here, so let's get started. Tell me what to do." Discord said as he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Okay, Luna go to your spot first." Luna nodded her head and walked forward to my left side.

Luna cleared her throat. And she began the Lunar Verse.

**"From the reality of make believe, to the cold shadowed night,**

**let this being float away, let her see inside the mind.**

**Like a lunar eclipse, the sun and moon will rise,**

**Let her sleep until she claims her prize." **

Luna stopped and her horn glowed dark blue. The chalk circle turned different colors and started glowing. Celestia walked up to my right side. She cleared her throat and began her verse.

**"The sun is high and the moon has gone,**

**but let this being slumber, until the day is done.**

**Let her soar and move with the mind, as the sun rises and falls within the moon's cycle.**

**Let her find what she needs, and succeed." **

Celestia stopped and I watched as her horn glowed gold. The candles' wits burst into yellow fire and the smell of the candles made me feel tired. As if I wasn't already. Twilight took her turned and walked in front of me. It was time to say the Celestial Verse.

**"As the stars gleam and wait in slumber,**

**you'll walk amongst them and remember.**

**Their shining promises, to keep you afloat,**

**Their bright wisdom that keep you on course.**

**Let them guide you to your path in your dreams,**

**Let the river of the heavens float around you,**

**as you sleep." **

My eyelids started to close as I saw a strange aura surround me. "Okay Discord, as soon as she falls asleep you snap your fingers-" "What's that?" Before falling into my slumber I heard laughter in my head, or was it in my head?

* * *

Luna, Celestia, and Twilight watched as a shadow resembling Julie floated across the room before Discord could snap his fingers. It was laughing loudly as it darted across the room. Before Discord finished his snap to stop time in Julie's state of slumber. The shadow reached her and the aura that was turning purple and pink turned dark. Time has stopped for Julie as she had fallen asleep into her lucid dream, with Polaris with her. "Oh no. Twilight go get the others. We are going to have to wait here until Julie wakes up." Celestia ordered Twilight. "On it." Twilight ran out of the room and down the tower. "What happened?" Luna asked. "Her dark side has gone into her dream with her. She is going to change it and it can be very dangerous. Discord keep on eye on her. Luna I need you to go post guards at every entrance and exit to this tower." Celestia ordered. "Yes sister." Luna said to Celestia before bolting out the room. Discord walked closer to Julie and he could see the shadow falling onto her. "Celestia is Julie going to be alright?" Discord asked. "Maybe, depends if she can fight off the fake reality the shadow will make for her." Celestia replied as annoyance took over. "She has to." Discord mumbled under his breathe as he gazed at Julie. A worried expression took place as Celestia sat in her place.

* * *

I was somewhere very dark. It was very cold as well. "Did it work?" I asked myself. I heard a snicker behind me, and then something sharp pierced my chest. It was soo cold it knocked the wind out of me, and I looked down to see what it was. Something had changed, because in front of me was Polaris. _"Don't panic, or else you might bleed while I do this. Orange! Purple! Get over here_!" She shouted. Beside her two replicates of myself stood weakly. One orange, the other purple, my fire, my magic. Both wore chains locked on the wrists and neck. Both looking terrible. I stared down at my chest once again. Polaris' hand was morphed over my crystal necklace. "_I just need four more and I can fully take over. Just stay still and don't squirm so much._" She told me. Her hand started to pull back, and then pain washed over me. Chills ran up my spine, my blood ran cold. "_Let's start with red_!" She pulled out a red hand and I couldn't breathe. With one strong tug a red version of me came out and Polaris's hand went back to my necklace. "_Meet Passion, desire, and longing_." She glared at the red me and chains wrapped around her and she looked sad. "_Next is yello_w!" Another wave of worsened pain came, this time I felt voided of life. As Polaris' hand recoiled a yellow being came out of me. As soon as it took it's first steps it nearly fell and burped. "_Meet your laziness, clumsiness, and whatever feelings._" Chains instantly wrapped around the new one and I prepared for the next. "_Blue next_." Again she pulled her arm back as a light blue arm was yanked out and soon a new side of me was out. "Meet honesty, cleverness, instincts, and politeness." The blue being waved her hand at me before being shocked with the sudden chains and locks appearing. _"Last one_." I was tearing up by now as I felt the last part of me begin to be yanked out. It was green. As soon as it walked aside she was too trapped in chains. "_Meet envy, jealous, despising, and ignorance. How do you feel my dear?_" She asked me as I fell to my knees. "You monster! ***coughs* **Ah!" I had coughed into my hand, and blood came with it. "_Perfect! Barely damaged! Now let's get you prepped for the greeting. Purple! Lift her up!" _Polaris shouted. The purple one ran over to me and frowned. "I'm sorry." She told me before encasing me in a prism. She lifted me up into the air. "This is suppose to be a lucid dream! You can't do this I won't let you!" I told Polaris as I held back another bloody cough. "_Julie you always lucid dream, you just can't control it properly. I'll take over for now own though. So don't worry." _ Polaris said to me as she beckoned over purple. "_We need to remove one last thing before we get started. Sombra is to help with that." _Polaris told the other beings as she tugged at some of their chains. She started walking away from them in the infinite blackness in the dreamscape. She snapped her fingers and a doorway opened up. "_Come!" _She ordered. The orange one followed along immediately as well as the purple one with me in her hand, the others staggered behind us.

The room Polaris took us in was lit by white candles. There was a black crystal jabbing out of the ground in the center of the room. It was slantly sideways and was flat. "_Put her on there!" _ Polaris ordered. The purple one whimpered and walked to the crystal. She placed the prism I was encased it. "_The rest of you! Hold her down until Sombra gets here!" _Polaris commanded. Only orange walked toward me. "_ I said hold her down! That's an order!" _ Polaris yelled at them. She grabbed all of their chains and soon inky blackness was starting to surround and drip from the chains. When it hit their hands they cried. They tried to escape her grasp but soon Polaris had let go. The other beings fell to the floor, wiping their hands off and crying. "_Go hold her down!" _ She barked at them. This time around they quickly got up and their hands instantly went through the encasing and they held down my hands, arms, legs, and the yellow one held my head. The purple stopped holding focus on the case and let me out of it. "_Perfect! Now we need Sombra." _Polaris said to herself as she walked to toward a candle. She tapped on it, and the flame turned black. "_Sombra, she's ready." _She said to the candle. i watched as the black flame grew bigger and smokey. It floated toward me and above my head. I felt something as cold as ice wrap around my wrists, my neck, my arms and legs, and around my waist. "_Welcome back." _ A toothy smile appeared, and the eyes came next. Still green, still misty purple, still unsettling. "What are you going to do?" I questioned him as the other beings fell back and stared at me. "_I've taken the job to remove the last power you have left. Without these things." _Polaris gestured to the other beings. '_You are just a vessel. But Sombra will need to do something in order to take a physical form." _ Polaris told me as I twisted my wrists. "_A demon can only be human if it takes on a human vessel. We both have to go to the castle to do that. Once she has a body, we can begin our rule." _ Sombra explained to me. He floated closer to me to the point I could feel his breathe on my neck. "_Did I ever tell you how you got here?" _Sombra asked me. "No." I answered back as I faced the other way. "_I brought you here through a portal. As you went through it I had tried to drag you into this plane of existence. The portal was only for the shadows, but as I saw this side of you move around and smile. I had the idea of using that to take over this land. You are the seventh element. The element of trust, the one things that certainly connects and bonds a friendship. The elements revolve around that. Take you away, they will not work, and with you corrupt-" "He means me taking over." _Polaris interrupted. "_There will be no way to stop me even with the crystal heart, it's too late. Now let's get get to work. This might hurt." _Sombra floated through me, and something stopped. I was frozen in place. Polaris floated in front of me. With her hands she pinned my shoulders to the crystal. "_One . . . two . . . three!" _She hit her head against mine, but instead of her head bouncing back, it went through mine.

* * *

No one was guarding Julie in her slumber. Celestia had sent Discord away for rest. He hadn't slept in over 48 hours. Everyone was sound asleep, when something happened.

Julie's body fell to the ground, the spell had broken. From the candles black smoke billowed upwards into a cloud. From the back of Julie's head a black mass slowly erupted from nowhere. It floated upwards to the ceiling, and stretched out. It formed into Julie's body, with a creepy smile on her face. "I can breathe." It whispered. Her eyes opened and white light glowed within them. "Sombra, I can breathe air. I can actually feel the tension in this room!" Her voice was raspy, but was still full of mischief. "Where are the other two?" Sombra asked her. "I have them, I just left the others behind." "Good, now for the vessel."  
Julie was barely able to lift herself up from the ground. She was coughing blood and was barely able to open her eyes. She felt as if her entire being was crushed. She was relieved when she was lifted from teh ground by two purple hands. She was horrified when she saw Polaris staring at her. "Time to go to sleep." She reached for Julie's cargo belt and pulled out her dagger. Before Julie could reacted she stabbed the dagger into Julie's side. Julie had cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Polaris pulled the dagger back out and stabbed her arm with great force. Julie cried out in pain once again. The cry was echoing down the halls, out the windows, and to the ears of the others.

Discord had heard the loud cry and sat up in his bed. "That's not good." Discord ran out of his room and into teh hall. The others had woken up to the cry as well. "What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Was that Julie?" Twilight asked. "Something isn't right." AppleJack told the others. FlutterShy stayed quiet along with Rainbow Dash. Rarity walked over to the hallways windows and looked outside. She searched to see one of the towers in view, a small white light was moving around within it. Then another cry came down the hall. "That's Julie's voice!" Discord blurted out. "We need to go get Celestia!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Hoofsteps erupted down the hall towards them. They all froze up. "Twilight go get Julie's crown!" It was Celestia and Luna. "On it!" Twilight ran to her room. "Everyone else be prepared for what we see. It's Sombra remember." Celestia warned them. "It's also that darkness. Julie could be hurt! We need to go now!" As if on cue Twilight ran back out into teh hall way. "Celestia the elements aren't working though. How are we going to beat sombra?" Twilight asked. "Sombra is just using Julie, we just need to find a way to keep her out of his control. Come on let's go!" Luna told Twilight as Celestia looked to Discord. "Discord, help us with this." Celestia said to him. "Of course I-" Another cry erupted from down the hall.

Julie was barely bleeding enough to be fatal, but her wounds were healing. Polaris stood above her glaring and watching her suffer. "Let's begin the take over. Just don't move out of her bloodpool." Sombra advised. Sombra turned into his pony form, with his red crimson horn. It glowed black and zapped at Polaris and Julie. A black aura surrounded them as Julie's eyes closed. Polaris smiled as floated above Julie and giggled. "This should be peaceful." Polaris lifted her hands and placed them on her heart and head. "Orange, Purple, guard me while I do this." Polaris ordered as two beings appeared behind her. "Time for a new age! A new dawn!" Polaris shouted as she felt herself slow down in time. Soon both Julie and Polaris were stuck in place, but something was happening between the two. A mental battle was going on as Polaris began her part. "Time for Fear to raise hell." Sombra said as he waited patiently behind Polaris.

* * *

**Me:This chapter will continue in teh next chapter and I hope you liked it and if you didn't like the verse I made up for the spell forgive me. I am a terrible poet. That's why I stick to art and writing fanfiction.**

**Julie: Good thing that worked out. Can't believe I get stabbed in this chapter. I know I can heal if it's not in the heart but it hurts still. Ow.**

**Me: Anyways I hoped you enjoyed blah blah blah and **

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	6. The End?

**Me: Let's begin!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I felt so cold laying on the floor. my wounds may have healed with the amount of blood that came with it, but I still was paralyzed. There was still blood on the floor as well, which didn't help at all. _"So are you ready to give up?" I_ was staring up at Polaris with her hands at her heart and head. A slight outline of white light surrounded her hands. "_Whatever you are going to do, I still won't give up. Even if you took me apart I can still fight." _I told her. "_Good, I thought this was going to be easy. Where's the fun in that." _I've fallen into a trap, now I don't know what to do. _"Just lay back and try not to die of blood loss. You aren't regenerating blood while this is happening, but who needs blood when you are soulless?" __"Fuck you!" "Bite me." _Polaris snapped at me. "_Let's go to the mindscape shall we? One final fight to live we can call it." __"What are you trying to do." _I asked her. _"Just close your eyes, and just relax. I'll beat you to a pulp fast enough to not feel your soul break into pieces. Let's go." _

* * *

Discord was in a rush to get to Julie, but with the others following him he couldn't just fly up to the tower. Especially if they didn't know what has happened to Julie.

"Celestia, what are we going to do? The elements might now work on Sombra, let alone Julie's element." Twilight asked Celestia as they ran toward the viewing tower. "We just have to trust it, remember what you said. It's different from the others. It may be a key to stopping him. But, it depends if nothing has happened to the only user." "What do you mean if nothing happens?" AppleJack asked. "It seems like Sombra and that dark side of her's want to do something dangerous to her." Luna answered as they approached the tower's steps. "Let's just hurry up! Me and FlutterShy can fly up there and see what's up. Let's us go first!" Rainbow Dash demanded. "No! Something is wrong and we can't risk you two getting hurt without help." Luna told them.  
As they ran up the stairs, Discord was expecting the worse.  
Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were the first ones to enter the tower, then the others arrived. Discord could see just well what they had done to Julie. She was far from the spell area and was laying in a pool of blood. Above her was Polaris, beside her were two beings, one orange, one purple, but Sombra was nowhere to be seen. "Julie!" Discord bounded from his spot and towards Julie. When he tried grabbed her, something bit his tail. "No you don't!" Discord was thrown into the air and back at the others. The others moved out the way as Discord came crashing down to the floor. As the others gathered around Discord to help him up. Something was behind them ready to attack. "I knew you pathetic ponies would try to interfere! I'll make sure you don't mess with my plans!" Celestia watched as Sombra stomped his hooves on the ground. From there a black trail of crystals popped up and was heading towards them quickly. "Get out the way!" Luna alerted the others. Celestia and Luna quickly picked up Discord and the others moved out the way before the crystals blocked the entrance. They didn't stop. Wherever the others went the crystals followed. Soon they were separated by the crystals and into different corners. A few of the crystals went to the ceiling, so even if they could fly out and above the ground they would still get caught. "Discord do something!" Rainbow Dash called to the draconequus. Discord snapped his tail and waited. He tried and tried again. "I can't do anything about it! It's something I can't change!" Discord told the others as another crystal bursted out toward him as sharp as a fang. "Gah!" He moved his head to dodge it and backed away. "Just die already!" Sombra yelled as he stomped his hooves again. The crystals multiplied and started crawling up the ceiling. A few of the crystals bursted into shard allowing the others to gather up with another. Twilight had found her friends trying to outrun some crystals when Sombra gave another stomp. "Twilight watch out!" AppleJack called out as she ran to Twilight. Twilight turned around to see a crystal rushing towards her. Applejack kicked it before it got any closer. "AppleJack are you okay?" Twilight asked her friend as the others regrouped. "Yeah I'm fine. My legs just hurt. Let go before the crystals start another wave." "Too late! Look!" Pinkie Pie pointed to the ceiling. Black crystals had found their way into the clear are. They grew and were slowly closing the gap between the ceiling and the floor, with the six ponies in between. Around them the crystals had closed in. They were trapped again. "Any last words?" Sombra asked the frightened ponies. "We aren't dying here today!" AppleJack told them as she ran up to one of the walls. She kicked at the wall of crystals as hard as she could. "No don't do that!" Rarity warned AppleJack, but it was too late.  
"Ow!" AppleJack had recoiled and looked down at her back hooves then back at the wall. Two small sharp crystals were dripping blood where AppleJack had kicked it. "AppleJack your legs! Their bleeding!" FlutterShy cried as she saw the blood. AppleJack looked at her legs again, and saw two deep gashes. "AppleJack even if you didn't get hurt the wall is thicker. Not even a boulder can brake it!" Rarity told AppleJack. "I can't walk like this, I'm stuck here." AppleJack said to the others. "I can't believe this is it." Twilight admitted. "No! Maybe there is a gap somewhere and we can squeeze through it and-" "And he might crush us in the process. Last time we saw him only the crystal heart stopped him. But with this amount of power and strategy he's thought of, we are beat. Celestia and Luna are trapped with Discord, but since we can only use the elements, if we die Equestria might be lost." Twilight interrupted Rainbow Dash. A tear rolled down Twilight's face as she stood up straight. "Girls, this might be it." Twilight blurted out as more tears fell. "No! Maybe if we tunnel through the floor! Remember I used to work on a rock farm! I can do this and- Ow!" As Pinkie was talking she had tried digging her way out in the floor. Her hooves didn't even make a scratch. The floor had been coated in a thin layer of flat crystals. Not even a scratch would be seen on it.

"We can't dig! We can't get out! We- We- AHHH!" Pinkie Pie sat on the floor and burst into tears. "Pinkie Pie don't cry! We are going to escape and get Julie! We are!" Rarity tried to reassure Pinkie Pie, but her tears called her bluff. "Angel Bunny, he won't see me again. My animals! Who's going to take care of my animals once I'm gone!" FlutterShy asked herself. "We are going to get out! We are, right Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. "Without our elements, without Julie or Discord or the princesses, I don't think we can get out of here!" Twilight cried.

* * *

Sombra smiled at the sound of the six ponies crying and trying to figure out what to do. "Music to my ears." He said to himself. Behind him was Polaris and Julie, still frozen, but yet still alive. Julie had grown weaker. Not enough sleep, loss of blood, and pain were her killers as she found to still be able to think, to wonder, to worry, but her thoughts and voice was drowned out by Polaris' shouts, demands, and deceiving statements. She was torturing her to make her give up. As all of this went down, two beings sat back at watched, and whispered.

"You ready for the plan?" The orange being asked Purple. "If we don't do it now, we have no hope in freeing ourselves. We need to get back to Julie before Dark gets control." The purple one whispered to Orange as Sombra listened to the whining and whimpering of Twilight and her friends. "First, the six, then the beings, then we can do what we've waited for." Orange whispered to her. "Let's go." Purple held up her hand and waited for Orange to high five her. When Orange did so they teleported.

* * *

"What is Spike going to do without me?" Twilight asked. "Granny Smith and BigMac, they won't take this too well." AppleJack cried as she laid on her side. "No more parties! No more cupcakes! WAHHH!" Pinkie sobbed as Rainbow Dash sat beside her with her wing wrapped around her. "Pinkie that is not true. We are all going to get out of this alive! We all are." "Who knew such beautiful crystals can be dangerous. I wish we escaped while we could." Rarity admitted. She looked at her reflection in the crystals surrounding them and saw her mane out of place. "Might as well die pretty." Rarity told the others as she fixed her mane. "What will Angel Bunny do without me there for him. All alone." FlutterShy whimpered. "Girls don't be like this! We are going to escape." Rainbow Dash shouted at the others. She paused and looked up. The ceiling was no longer visible, only long crystals were in her sights. "The crystals aren't here yet! We can still get out!" Rainbow Dash lied, she knew they were moving quicker towards them. The space they had left was closing more and more. "You must have trust within your friends, they can do surprising things to save your skin." "Who was that?" Rarity asked. From the floor a purple hand leached onto her hoof. "Something is coming up from teh floor!" Rarity screamed as another hand clasped around her front hooves. "Hey these hands look like orange soda!" Pinkie Pie slightly giggled at her comments as two orange hands clasped and tugged on her front hooves. "What are those?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Ah!" FlutterShy shrieked as yellow hands started pulling on her back hooves. Rainbow Dash looked down at her hooves to see a pair of blue hands popped up from the floor. "What the- Hey! Get off of me!" Rainbow Dash kicked at the hands trying to grab her. "Let us help you!" The voice told them as a green and red pair of hands reached up from the floor as well. The green grabbed Twilight and the red pulled at AppleJack's front hooves. All at one the hands pulled on their hooves and they all started phasing through the floor. "Twilight what's happening?" FlutterShy asked her. "I don't know!" Another ug and only their heads were left to face the crystals quickly descending above them. "But I think this might be our escape." Twilight Replied as their heads slipped away from the space.

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes to see a green version of Julie smile at her. "Okay she's alive too!" The green one shouted. Twilight shooked her head and looked at her surroundings. She was laying in some grass. She found her friends waking up as well with another version of Julie standing in front of them, each one a different color. "What are you?" Twilight asked. "Oh I'm envy, a part of Julie. Just like Polaris, or what her old name was which was Dark, we are parts of Julie. Except we are good and we want to help you guys." Green answered Twilight as she helped her up. "You don't act like envy." Twilight said to Green as the being stared at the others. "Trust me I am the entire feeling of unfair. Where do you think Julie hides her thoughts of not being normal? It's all right inher." Green pointed to her head. "Green! Get over here and bring Twilight over!" "Yeah I'm coming." Green grumbled as she brought over Twilight. The other beings had brought her friends closer together. AppleJack was walking upright, they had healed her punchered hooves. Pinkie was smiling again, and yet Twilight could tell something had to be wrong about this. Six version of Julie were helping them, and Julie was no where in sight. "What happened to Julie?" Twilight asked. "Polaris is trying to gain control over her. None of use can do much without a vessel. That's why we all stay together in one being. But Polaris messed that up. We're lucky Julie still has the resistance and will to fight back just a little longer." Green told Twilight as they drew closer to the others. "Are they okay?" The Purple one asked the others. "AppleJack is healed so she can walk, Pinkie is happy, and every pony else is in perfect health."The blue one informed the Purple one. "Gather around everyone! We need to tell you something." The Orange one told Twilight and the others. "What are you guys? Why do you all look like Julie?" Rainbow Dash asked. Orange kneeled down before Rainbow Dash and caught her attention. "Like I explained to you before, we are parts of Julie, just not together." "So Julie is still in the tower?" Rainbow Dash asked. The blue being took Orange's arm and made her stand up. "Unfortunately yes. Julie is still up there with the others." "Wait you guys didn't get Celestia and Luna!" FlutterShy squeaked as the other looked back up at the tower. "Sombra has no desire to harm the princess or Discord. He's after you guys. You can stop him only one way, and if you don't he'll reign over the land." Purple reassured them. "He wants you guys dead though." Green said to them. FlutterShy grew lightheaded from her statement and AppleJack helped her sit up. "Green! Is this really a good time to tell them that!" Orange shouted at Green as she backhanded slapped the back of her head. "Hey! At least it wasn't Blue who told them! She's honesty after all! I did her job for her!" Green argued with Orange as she reached up to her ponytail. Green tugged on it and caused Orange to howl in pain. "You wanna fight! Let's fi-" "That's enough!" Purple separated the two beings and gave a look of annoyance to both of them. "Is this normal for you guys?" AppleJack asked. "Yes, emotions clash with each other now and then. What do you think we did when Discord kissed Julie? Red, blue, Orange, and I got into a really nasty fight." Purple replied to AppleJack. "Wait Discord kissed Julie? I always thought he would kiss FlutterShy first." Rainbow Dash blurted out as she stifled a laugh. "What! Discord and I are friends, plus I don't think he would ever like me that way, neither would I." Fluttershy was shocked to hear this from Rainbow Dash. "Julie doesn't like the romantic stuff, she hates it. But even with all her hatred she still has me." Red pointed out as she showed off her color. "So when Discord kissed her I glowed brightly! But then Orange did, and Blue, and Purple, and things got into a huge mess which caused Julie to freak out. It happens." Red continued as Rarity stared at Red. "She reminds me of someone." Rarity mumbled to herself.  
"Okay now back on track to what our mission is! Twilight, do you have Julie's element?" Purple asked. "Yes it's right here." Twilight pulled out the gold headpiece and held it out to Purple. She grabbed it and tapped at it's large purple gem. "Wanna know why this gem is in her crown?" Purple asked her friends. They nodded in agreement. Watch what happens when we all hold it." Purple held out the crown in the center of the other beings. They each reached out and grabbed it. The gem glowed purple, but the crown turned different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. "The gem reacts to trust, but trust only bonds together something much more powerful. Twilight I believe you know this." Purple told Twilight. "Trusts bonds friendship. It's very important isn't it?" Twilight said. Purple smiled. "We know a way to stop Sombra. Dark did this to us." Purple gestured to the other beings. "Did what?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We are not suppose to be separated like this. We need to all be within Julie, but Dark- Polaris is her new name, has taken us apart. Now Julie is very weak, she can't do much without us. This isn't good for us either. We'll lose color if we don't corrupt first." Purple explained. "What happens when you lose color?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We die." Yellow sternly told her. "What happens if you corrupt?" FlutterShy asked Yellow. "Dear you already seen one that has." Blue told FlutterShy. "What was Polaris like before her corruption?" Rarity asked. "She was gloomy all the time, she didn't bother to strike up conversation. She fits her purpose well, but then when Sombra brought Julie over to this world, she snapped and became evil, well more talkative to be on a positive note." Blue explained. "So in order for us to not do that, we need a vessel." "A vessel with the ability to use something in common with magic." Orange and Purple said to Twilight as they gave her the crown. "So you want to become one with us, how does that help with Julie's problem?" Twilight asked. "We'll work just like elements. But it won't work until we get Julie to go along and help." Purple kneeled before Twilight and sighed. "We need your help, you need ours, so we all will let you and your friends decide to let us join you, or not." Purple told Twilight. Purple got back up and step back along with the other beings and left the six ponies alone to decide.

"So do we let them be our elements or not?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They seem like they do want to help. They saved us after all. And they healed AppleJack's hooves! I say we can trust them." FlutterShy told the others. "Yeah but what if they are working with that thing that has Julie hostage up there. We don't know if they are good or not." Rainbow Dash told FlutterShy. "Then why did they save us if Sombra wanted to kill us? They want to get back to Julie and we want to get rid of Sombra once and for all!" Twilight reminded Rainbow Dash. "Julie is our friend, and they are apart of her. We need to help, we don't really have much of a choice." Twilight told her friends as the other beings listened. "So, we'll help them." AppleJack said with a smile. "Fine." Rainbow Dash told her. Twilight walked to the beings and tapped on the purple one's boot. "Have you and your friends come to a decision?" Purple asked. "We will help you." Twilight said to her as her friends gathered behind her. "Great. So we will be a part of you, it won't hurt. Just brace yourselves." Purple advised. Purple placed a hand on Twilight's head, and her form changed into an orb. It phased through Twilight and on Twilight's chest a purple gem appeared in the shape of her cutie mark. "My turn." Orange hopped over to Rainbow Dash and turned into an orb as well. When it went through her an orange gem of a lightning bolt appeared on her chest. "I think I'm next." Red walked up to Rarity and smiled. "It's your lucky day! You get the best of the six!" She then turned into an orb and floated around Rarity. Soon a ruby colored gem appeared on Rarity the shape of her cutie mark as well. Yellow walked up to FlutterShy and just simply tapped on her nose and a butterfly shaped gem appeared on her as Yellow disappeared. "Let's hurry up." Green was next and became a balloon shaped emerald on Pinkie Pie. "Well I'm the last one, and I am honesty! So I match perfectly to your element AJ!" "You don't need to call me AJ." AppleJack told blue as a blue apple shaped gem took place on her. As the other stared at the gems that were stuck to them, their legs and hooves started to more up and down and left and right. Only two legs moved on their own, the other two were still in control of the ponies attached to them. "_My god it's hard to walk as a pony!" _Twilight's mouth moved to the words, but it wasn't her voice talking. "_Wait we have to help them walk back up to the tower. Oh but this one has wings! Let's fly RD!" _ Orange spoke from Rainbow Dash. "Ha! I can fly back up to the tower too!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she flapped her wing. She jumped into the air, and then fell back to earth. "Why can't I fly?" "_Because I have control of one wing and you have the other." _"You gotta be kidding!" Rainbow Dash frowned as she smashed the grass blades before her. "_Look we just need to be in sync with the pony we are with. Okay AppleJack, move your hooves and I'll follow." _ Blue said as she moved AppleJack's hooves forward. "Okay." Applejack followed her direction and she went a step forward. "_Just do that and we'll be there soon enough!" _Blue told the others. Twilight face planted into the grass while trying to move. "_Oh I'm sorry Twilight! I wasn't paying attention to where you were stepping and I didn't support you. This might set us back a lot." _"Let's just hurry up and get there!" Twilight picked herself up and they stumbled forward. "_She's right, the bruises and scraps will be worth it when we stop Sombra." _ Blue said to the others as she took a step forward, and AppleJack collapsed. "_Sorry. Okay let's just say when to move and when it's the other's turn. Ready, set, go!" _

* * *

Luna tapped at a crystal wall and stared at her reflection. "How thick do you think these walls are?" Luna asked her sister who was glaring at the floor. "How thick is the floor?" Celestia asked. "We can't break it, and we can't use magic or else it'll bounce off." Luna told her. "So I guess very thick." "Why doesn't Sombra do something to us already?" Celestia asked. "Because he probably is doing something to the others." Discord mumbled under his breath as he glared at the ceiling. "Can't we just chip away the crystal?" Discord asked as a pickaxe appeared in his hands. "It'll regenerate. We're trapped here until something is done." Luna reminded him. "Just be patient, the others will find a way to help us." Celestia said as she scratched at the floor with her hoof. "I'm worried about Julie! She could be dead or really hurt! DId you not see the blood around her?!" Discord told the princesses. "We know you care about her, but she can heal with exposed blood. She's fine, she's just a hostage for right now." Celestia told him as Discord blushed. "She is my friend, of course I care!" "If I were to get Cadence and ask if who you loved, who do you think will she say?" "Discord." Discord told Celestia. Celestia gave him a serious look. "Tell me then, what would you do if Julie went home without telling you?" Celestia asked. "I'd get sad and miss my friend, but she has to go home one day!" Discord answered her. "How about if she goes to jail?" Celestia asked. "I'd break her out or pay her bail." "What if she was turned to stone?" Luna asked. "I'll leave flowers for her so she can look like a nice statue." A red rose appeared in Discord's palm to show. "What would you do if turned into a dragon and got married to Spike?" Celestia asked. "I'd give them the biggest wedding gift ever and the largest wedding cake ever too!" "What if Julie never wanted to see you again?" Luna asked. "I'm the reason why she hates the sight of me now!" "Do you wish to repair that problem between you two?" Celestia asked. "Of course! I want her to smile and laugh again!" "Would you do anything to make her happy?" Celestia asked as a smirk crept on her face. "Of course! I'd do that for any pony I cared about dearly." Celestia smirked as Luna stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Discord asked Luna. "How does Julie want her wedding dress? Long or frilly?" After that Luna bursted out in laughter as Celestia stared at her sister with a smile. "Even after a thousand years Luna is still my silly sister." Celestia smiled while Discord glared at both of them. "I do not like her, plus she is human and I'm about twice her height." "She isn't a hundred percent human. She's a halfling. She's half dragon right?" Celestia asked Discord. "Plus her human side of the family has magic, so that helps it. It's like a chaotic mix! That's another thing in common with you and her. Might as well ask her out." Luna started laughing again and Celestia joined her. "If I hadn't agreed to turn over a new leaf I would turn you two into cacti!" Discord shouted. "**_Silence!_**" The crystals shook around them as the voice boomed through the room. They became silent. Discord stuck his tongue out at the crystals and glared. "_**Keep doing that, that's going to be the last thing you do." **__Discord stopped and glared at the floor. 'This is a nightmare.'_

* * *

"This is a nightmare." I growled as I landed on my feet. After Polaris had paralysed me, I fell into a deep sleep. But it's not so restful as you'd think. As soon as I fell asleep I was pulled into a dream. I was in the viewing tower's room, but it was black and grey. The windows were white, the floor was grey, and everything else was glitchy. Polaris had thrown me at a wall and told me this: "Wanna return to normal, then fight for it." She then took my necklace and looped it through her belt. It was like capture the flag. Catch it, put it back on my neck, I get to go free.  
Just twenty minutes in and I can't catch my breath. "_Getting tired already! I was just starting to have fun!" _I looked to the back of the room to see Polaris smiling at me. She had my necklace in her hands and waved it around. "_Can't believe you still haven't caught it yet! Time for another round!" _She came charging towards me. I jumped out the way just in time before she could deliver the blow. Her fist had cracked the brick wall that was behind me. "This isn't fair! This is your world not mine!" I shouted at her as I backed away. "_Well then fight harder Julie! I thought you wanted to beat me, to get rid of me, then fight!" _She ran up to me and before I could do anything, she socked me in my chest. I was sent flying to the other wall and broke through it. "_Get up!" _ Polaris shouted at me as I felt ruble hit me. "_Does the princess give up? It was just a little punch." _I looked up and saw Polaris standing over me. She waved the necklace in front of me as her foot pressed against my rib cage. "_I wonder how strong bones are, are they strong enough to crack into pieces within the body?" _She stomped her foot and I shrieked in pain. "_No wonder you don't want to a ruler, you aren't strong enough to even fight yourself!" _"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed as I pushed away her foot. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked around to see where we were. "_The hall of memories, or what most people call memory lane. Oh look, here is my favorite." _Polaris walked over to a picture frame with a black and white picture in it. "_The End. Come and look." _I staggered behind her as I looked up and down the hall. To the right were colored pictures that moved, to the left were empty frames. "_This is what will be, this shows me my future!" _"It's just a black and white picture, there is nothing there." I told her as I creeped up behind her. "_That's my point, it's a perfect future for me! Just darkness and nothing! Before all of this I was just so sad and moody, I could never smile because of all your bad thoughts and doubt. But when I met Sombra he understood my problem, and he told me that you could take the emotion on yourself instead of having me hold it all in for you. So I want to take over, and nice try." _She turned around and grabbed my neck. She lifted me off the ground and I whimpered at her color fingers. "_You can't trick yourself Julie." _I felt ice around my neck as her grasp tightened. "This wasn't my decision, you just devolved like the others. I wasn't even aware of you and the other's-" "_Shut it. Something's not right. The others are missing." _ Polaris let me fall to the ground and I watched as she faded away.

* * *

"_Okay, just a few more steps." _Blue told the others as AppleJack walked up the final steps of the tower. "Finally, I can't take this anymore." Rainbow Dash groaned as she walked up beside AppleJack. "_It's finally over." _Orange said as Rainbow Dash sat down. "_We aren't done yet!" "_Yeah guys, we still need to get into the room. It's still blocked off by crystals." Twilight told the others as AppleJack stared at the crystal barrier in the doorway. "_Don't worry we have a plan for that. Let Twilight do her thing with her horn. Remember we work like elements." _Purple said as the rest of them stumbled to the top step. "_Let's hurry, FlutterShy is feeling dizzy again." _"I can't help it! It's very tough not to look out the tower windows and see how high up we are. There no clouds or anything!" FlutterShy told Yellow as she leaned against the wall. "So we just need to use these gem thingies on us, how?" Rainbow Dash asked. "_Elements." _Purple reminded them. "Oh right.

Sombra sat patiently beside Polaris and Julie when the crystals blocking the doorway broke. Sombra watched as Twilight and the others. "How did you break the crystals!" Sombra got up and stomped his hooves. A wave of crystals flew towards them. "Please work!" Twilight cried as light shot from her horn. It blasted through the crystals. "These crystals are stronger than steel! No pathetic pony can break them." "We got an upgrade." Rainbow Dash boasted. They walked into the room and Sombra growled. "What do you mean an upgrade?" Sombra asked. "You don't have all the elements, and one is still sleeping." Sombra gestured to Julie. "One part though, you forgot about what Polaris did." Pinkie Pie told Sombra. "They can't do anything without a vessel-" Sombra could see the glistening gems on their chests. "The others. No matter, I can deal with you easily. Ha!" Sombra's horn shot out a black light heading straight towards them. "Go!" Twilight called out. The light surrounded them, but a white light shielded them. "Won't work." Sombra said as another blast of light shot towards them. This time it broke the shield. Twilight and the others were spread out on the ground when Polaris came back to consciousness. "Sombra." Sombra turned to Polaris and smiled. "Is it done?" He asked. "What are you doing? The magic you were using to keep her under is gone! And where are the others?" Polaris asked as she towered over Sombra. "The other sides, they are trapped in Julie's mind where we left them. Orange and Purple are right-" Sombra looked over his shoulder to see no beings there. "You let them leave! This ruins the plan! They could be trying to help rescue Julie from her sleep! I was this close to weakening her to take over when you stopped. Wait a minute." Polaris looked over to Twilight and her friends who had started getting back up. She stared closely at the gems on their chests, and frowned. "They are helping the ponies! The plan was to kill them before anything else! Why aren't you doing that!" Polaris yelled at Sombra. "I will kill them soon! Just keep Julie under until then! I'm the one who is trying to take over, you just need to help!"  
Twilight was staring at the two arguing as her friends regained their balance. "Purple, what's going on with them?" Twilight asked. "_This isn't going to end well for Sombra. Hurry! Get up! Get ready! Once she does this we can blast her and she'll be weak!" _Purple announced to the others.  
"Help? Help! I'm the one who came up with this, you are just the bran, I'm the brain! If you can't even kill a stupid pony then I don't need you." "I was the one who took you and brought you to power! You listen to me and do as I say!" Sombra yelled at Polaris. Polaris glared at Sombra, then smiled. "You're right. You did bring me to power, you haunted Julie just for me to get stronger. Well now that I am stronger, I can finally take on this task on my own. So goodbye." Before Sombra could react, Polaris took Julie's dagger and stabbed Sombra with it. The others watched as she did this. "I've taught you well." Sombra told her. "But now it's my downfall." With that Sombra collapsed. Polaris stood over him as she held the bloody dagger. "Let's get back to work. First I should take care of the others." Polaris told herself as she stared at Twilight and her friends. "Who wants to go first?" She asked them. "Let's get her girls." Twilight told her friends. "You think just having those other parts of Julie to be elements will stop me? We may fight but we don't kill each other." Polaris told Twilight. Twilight and the others smiled as the gems on their chest glowed. Light flowed from them and circled them to Twilight's horn. THe light shot from her horn towards Polaris. THe light changed color as it went through Polaris. "That tickles." Polaris giggled. "Wah?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Polaris held her hands in front of the light, and tugged on it as if it were rope. The gems on the ponies' chest disappeared as the beings revealed themselves. Polaris tugged at the light again, and the beings were sent flying behind her. They each hit the wall with a loud thud. "_I knew this might happen." _Blue admitted. The rest stared at her. "_Why didn't you say anything!" _Orange yelled at her. "_Because we can't do anything to get around the problem. I knew that Dark would be able to use the negativity in the room to her own gain and our attacks wouldn't work. I was hoping that the ponies wouldn't think of bad or ill will things. Should've considered that if Discord is in the room." _Blue explained. "_So you knew we had no chance, you know you're the brains and we can't function without you!" _"Oh just shut up already." Polaris told the other beings. "You thought that if you were used as elements you could take me down? There is darkness all around you, sadness around every corner, I ain't going no where until I conquer this world. It's my time to shine! It's time to finally block out you gu-"  
Polaris stopped talking and looked down to see the dagger she dropped. It had gone through her with black liquid covering it. "So the princess has finally woken up." Polaris turned her head to see a panting Julie behind her. "You said we needed to fight for who gets control. I'm ready to fight." Julie told Polaris as she took back the dagger. "Whatever you say, but be warned you will not live to see the sun." Polaris turned around and socked Julie. She fell backwards and scrambled to her feet. "That's all you got? A baby dragon has more punch." Julie insulted Polaris as she raised her fists. "Guys go to Twilight." Julie told the beings. They faded away and stood next to Twilight. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**(A/N: I feel really tired, but I must make this right! I must finish this! I must count sheep . . . . *head falls onto laptop* *snores* _potatoes . . . )_**

* * *

From what Luna, Celestia, and Discord could hear, something was going on outside the crystal room. "What is going on out there?" Discord asked as he glared at the crystals. "Something bad." Luna told Discord. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "I heard Twilight's voice and the others."

_**THUD**_

_**THUD**_

_**THUD**_

The noise repeated over and on on the outside. "We might want to stand back though." Celestia advised as she pulled her sister and Discord far from the source of the noise.

_**THUD**_

One last thud before silence greeted them. "What's going on?" Discord asked. He got his answer. From the source of the noise, something came flying through the crystals breaking it and smashed at the opposite wall. Discord looked to see what it was. "Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" A voice boomed through the now opened room as something moved under the ruble of the crystals. It stood up and coughed. Luna, Celestia gasped while Discord stared at her. "Julie what on earth happened to you!?" Discord asked. Julie turned her head to look at them and smiled. "Luna can you plan my funeral? Make sure to add roses to my corpse." Julie spit crimson colored spit and looked at the opening. "I better get back before she comes and gets me." "Too late!" At light speed Polaris rushed into the room and side kicked Julie. Julie fell to the ground and coughed. "I'm surprised you aren't dead yet." Polaris snickered as she picked Julie up. She threw Julie back out into the open in front of Twilight. "Julie!" Discord flew out the room and saw what had been done. There were cracks in the walls, floors, and crystals thrown about. Discord landed and hid from them. "Get up!" Polaris yelled at Julie. "Shut up." Julie hissed at her as she got to her feet. She started swaying in place. "Julie don't fight her anymore." Twilight told her. "I'll die with respect, but can I at least have my crown." Julie looked up at Polaris. "Fine. Die pretty." Twilight handed Julie her crown and placed it in her hair. "Oh the childhood memories. Back when I trusted my father. Hey Twilight? My element is trust right?" Julie asked her. "Yes." Julie smiled. "Friendship is nothing without trust isn't it?" Julie asked. Everyone nodded. "Well then we might need- ***cough* *cough* **this." Julie took her crown off and pointed it at Polaris with the gem facing her. Her arms started to wobble and eventually Julie fell to her knees. "I could use some help. Emotions can I get a hand?" "_Why is Julie so calm about this?" _Rainbow Dash asked Rarity. "_I don't know why." _She answered her. The beings walked towards Julie and touched the crown. "Hey Polaris, wanna see a trick?" THe beings disappeared and the gem started changing color. "What?" Julie placed the crown back in her hair and stood in front of the others. "I can try to mirror you." Julie's color faded and she became as white as a ghost. Her hair, her outfit, but her eyes were inky black. "Nice try." Polaris raised her fist and tried to sock Julie in the jaw, but Julie raised her hand and blocked it. "I mirrored you. Ha ha." Julie wearily said as Polaris glared at her. "You can't do this." Polaris snapped her fingers and her thuds behind her. Julie turned around to see her friends asleep on the ground. "You control sleepiness? I never had that power. But I have the power to change form." Julie's body started to fill with color once again, but her limbs colored different. "You aren't too fond of light right?" Julie asked. "And the others don't like darkness. That's how you made them your slaves. Well, let's see how you react to light." Julie grabbed Polaris' neck and color started to cover around her neck. "Ow! Hey you can stop now." Julie smiled at Polaris' plea. "Maybe you need a hug to change." Julie brought Polaris closer and hugged her. "Trust me, I won't get rid of you. I just want you to be your old self." "No! Let go- Ow!" Julie tightened the hug. "Don't you trust your friend?" "You are not a friend, you are something I need to get rid of!" Julie let Polaris go and stared at her. It looked like as if a bucket of white paint was dumped over her black figure. "My god what have you done to me?! My perfect glow it's gone!" "Let's just fill in the negative space." Julie socked Polaris in the chest, more white appeared on her. "Stop! Stop!" She cried. Julie punched Polaris again, this time in her stomach. Then she slapped her and Polaris fell to the ground. "I'm losing color! Look if you stop now I'll listen, just don't take away my color!" "You want to fight, so I guess I want to be the winner." Julie told Polaris. "You are now dubbed Opposite, no longer Polaris." Julie hissed at her. "No! No! No!" Julie stomped her foot on Polaris' head, her entire body turned white and went stiff. Julie stepped on her and she burst into tiny shards. "I need a nap." Julie told herself as she fell to her knees. Her color returned to normal as she laid her head on the ground and smiled. "No more fighting."

* * *

Discord watched as Julie laid down. He flew from his hiding spot and above her. "You alive?" Discord asked as he shook Julie. "Leave me alone." "You are still upset from the kiss after all of this?" Discord asked. "Yeah my morals are very strange." "Is it over?" Luna asked as her head popped out from behind a crystal. "Yes Luna." Celestia told her sister as she walked out into sight. "I feel like I died." Julie groaned as Luna woke up the others. "Ow my head." Pinkie Pie complained. "Julie your crown." Discord picked her crown to see the gem in it missing. Julie stared at it. "Now it's back to normal." Julie smiled as she put it back into her hair. Julie got back up and looked over. She saw Sombra and her dagger on the ground. "I want my sword back." Julie stumbled towards it and before she picked it up, turned around and stared at the others. "You guys are awesome. Without you guys, I would not be able to handle my sides. In the morning let's go celebrate." Julie admitted. "Julie you are awesome." Rainbow Dash said. "Can you see straight Julie?" Twilight asked. "I can see you, but I need to rest. Maybe I need a n-" A silver blade bursted out of her chest and went back. Julie looked at her chest and saw the large gash in her chest, blood was already starting to stain her shirt. "Well shit." Julie fell to her knees and behind her revealed Polaris, just with a sad expression. "Before I go, I will tell you something." Her voice wasn't as confident as before. "Julie has never had a party, never had anything special happen to her besides surprise marriages and orders. Plan her something special. Sorry, but-" Polaris jabbed the dagger back into the gash and left it there. "-I have to do some self harm." THen she disappeared with a giggle as Julie fell to the ground. Discord turned white, and then ran to Julie's aid. He pulled the dagger back out and saw the blood. "Julie?" Discord called her name. No response. The others walked towards the two and watched as Discord snapped his fingers again and again to try and heal her. Nothing. "Julie." Nothing. "Julie Draco wake up." Discord ordered. Nothing. "Is she dead?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Check her pulse!" "No pony can live from something like this, a human can't either. Face it she's gone." Luna broke the tense. "Discord are you-" "Can you give me a moment of silence with her?" Discord asked. Celestia just nodded. "Girls, let's go."

After they left Discord picked Julie up. Her eyes closed, and her body stiff. "Julie, wake up." Discord said to her as his eyes teared up. "Julie wake up." He cried. "Please." Nothing. "If you wake up, I'll make sure you stay happy as long as you stay here. You know what's funny?" Discord asked. Still no response. "Every time Luna, Celestia, or anypony mentioned you and my affections towards you, I would blush. I think I may like you, just a little crush. Please wake up so I can see if it's real. Please?" Discord asked her. Nothing. "Okay, go to sleep. You need it." Discord pulled Julie into a hug, not minding the blood, and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye." Discord told her as he let her lay on the ground. Before he could let her go, Discord moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Get your hair out of your face, you can't see a thing." Discord cried. He was still talking to her as if she were responsive. " . . ._ no . . " _Discord had closed his eyes preventing him to see her lips move. "_ . . . no . . ." _Julie lifted her hand and reached up to Discord's face. She gently hit him, which caused Discord to open his eyes. "_You think I'll die from the right side." _Julie whispered as she looked at the gash in her chest. "I can only be killed . . . . through the heart." Julie closed her eyes again and let out a swallow breath. "No need to cry. I need a nap." Julie rest her head on the ground. Discord smiled and picked Julie up. "I'll get you to the others, they can help you heal." As Julie fell asleep he heard Discord shout and call out for help, then Luna's voice, then she fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Celestia, it's been a week. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"**_

**_"Just give her time Discord, she did seem very sleepy. The fight must've worn her out more than we thought."_**

**_"Wait, sister look." _**

"Don't talk so loud." I wearily said. Something started hugging me and I didn't bother to open my eyes and sit up right. "What happened?" I asked. "Julie, it's best if you just rest for now." I smiled at Luna's voice. "Thanks. Hey who is hugging me right now?" I asked them as I rubbed my eyes. "We need to tell the others that you woke up. You can find out yourself." Celestia told me as I heard hoofsteps walking away. "Who is this?" I asked as I hit my head against the someone. "Open your eyes and you can see for yourself." I yawned and blinked my eyes open. I was in my room and I was in my bed. I looked up to see Discord's head above me. "You aren't allowed in my room." I told him. He let me go and stared at me. "You look like the living dead." Discord created a mirror and handed to me. I look at my face to see my skin paler than before, and my eyes drooped wearily. "Ain't the first time. How much time has gone into covering my wound?" I asked. "Celestia told us that we can heal you with magic, so we actually had to use the first aid kit. It took a while for your skin to heal, but your lung is fine. So how does this work?" Discord asked pointing to my heart. "Since I am a magic user my life is expanded a very long time, so I age slowly. With being part dragon my lifespan is stretched out farther, and so it makes me immortal. Sort of." I explained to Discord. "So if I'm stabbed in my right lung, I can still live, I just go into a dead state before at least respond. But if I were stabbed in the heart, then I would be able to die." "Well, what do you want to do now?" Discord asked me as I yawned. "I don't know, sleep? Since I am no longer wielding an element, and Sombra is no more, I guess I can just go home." I told him. "But we don't know how to take you home. So you're stuck with us until then." I smiled as I fell back to the pillow. "That isn't so bad. But . . . " I frowned. "You kissed me again when you thought I died." I said to Discord. He winced and looked up at the ceiling. "I thought you were leaving this world and onto the next." "I heard what you said." I told him. He looked down at me and blushed. "Do you like me then?" I asked him. "Are you going to get mad at me and freak out again?" Discord asked. "No, I'm too tired to be mad." I answered him. "Well yes, I've never met any pony in all my years who is strong and clever as well. And . . . you are chaotic." I stared up at him when he said that. _'Chaotic?' _"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "Chaos is beautiful to me, it makes the world more interesting!" "And yet that's why you got turned to stone." I joked. I sat back up and looked at him. "So you do like me. That's nice. I don't really know what to say about it." "If you aren't comfortable with it I'll just be your friend." "That sounds like a good idea. Friends." I raised my hand up for Discord to shake, when he hugged me instead. "I'm not used to hugs." "Neither am I." "Julie!" Pinkie Pie bursted through my bed room door with a balloon tied around her. "Happy Birthday!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she held out a present to me. "My birthday isn't until July." "We know that, but we thought you could use a happy celebration." Twilight entered the room and greeted me. "Well aren't you going to open it?" "We all pitched in for this gift sugarcube." AppleJack and Rainbow Dash said to me as I took hold of the box. "Hurry and open it!" FlutterShy told me as I stared at the red ribbon. "I hope you like it." Rarity told me as I untied the ribbon. I lifted the lid of the box to open it, and inside it was a bracelet. "You already have a necklace, so you needed a bracelet to complete it." Twilight explained to me. "It has all of out cutie marks as charms." There were about seven different charms. all of them matching colors with the ponies mane and yet, there was one I didn't recognize. "What's this checkered one?" I asked Twilight. "That represents Discord. He is your friend right?" Twilight asked. "Yes he is my friend." I told her as I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist. "Thank you guys, this is the best gift ever." I said to them. "That's not all. You can come with us to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said to me as she held out a ticket. "You can come visit our home now. So what to you say?" "Can you get one for Discord too?" I asked them. "Discord can come whenever he wants." Twilight replied to me. "I would love to go. But not right now." I told them as I laid on the bed. I pulled the blanket over my head and yawned. "I wanna sleep for a year." "Okay, come on girls. Let her get some rest. Discord you too." "Leave him. He isn't gonna bother me anymore." I told them. I heard the door close and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Me:Oh my gosh guys I've never been more tired than ever. I nearly fell asleep in clash, I woke up like three times at four, five, six am! This isn't the ned, after this I will write a few chapters that will be more happy and funny because I liked writing the happy thoughts and what not in this. Good night . . . *snores***

**Julie: She's making me sleepy too. *yawns* See ya later.**

**Me: _Anyways . . _**

**_PEACE OUT SUCKAS!_**


	7. Welcome To Ponyville!

**Me:I wanna write fun and happy stuff that I can keep better track of and I decided that Julie will make three new friends. If you don't know who Fluffle Puff is, then I feel so sorry for you for missing out on that adorable fluff ball! Actually now that I think about it, four new friends. Fluffle Puff has a sister . . . sorta of. I don't know ?0_o?**

* * *

I shrunk in my seat as I watched the scenery fly by. The rumbling of the train engine was displeasing to my ears. "Julie are you okay?" I turned to see Rainbow Dash smiling up at me. "Yeah I'm fine, never been on a . . . what is this called again?" I asked her as I tapped the window. "A train, why don't like it?" Rainbow Dash asked me. "It's strange to me. I moves too fast and it's making a loud noise." I told her as I stared out the window. "Well we're almost there. Just relax and ignore it." Rainbow Dash told me as she picked up a newspaper. She flipped through the pages as I sighed. "Why can't I fly there?" I asked her. "Trust me, you'll get tired really quick. Canterlot and Ponyville are far away from each other, quickest way to get there is by train." Rainbow Dash set down the newspaper and picked up a box of grape juice. "Here maybe if you drink something you'll feel better." She gave me the juice box and poked the straw through it. "Thanks."

**"We have arrived at our destination, Ponyville. Have a nice day." **The conductor announced as the train came to a sudden halt. "Let's go, we are here." Rainbow Dash ditched the newspaper and got up. I stood up and towered over the other ponies. They stared at me, but I ignored it since I still felt weird. I got off of the train to the station and caught up with Rainbow Dash. "Twilight and the others should be waiting for us at FlutterShy's cottage. Let's go before it gets dark." Rainbow Dash told me as I sipped on the grape juice. We had to take separate trains since the one before us was filled. So Twilight said that they would meet us at FlutterShy's house before giving me the tour of the town.  
It's been about five days since I woke up from the wound I got in my right lung healed. Every has been okay except for the fact that I feel tired all the time. Luna has been trying to help me feel more awake but it's not working that well. But if I just eat some sort of sweets or candy I can stay awake more, which means I have to eat a lot of cupcakes.

* * *

"Wow, this place is nice." Julie admitted as she looked at FlutterShy's cottage. "She likes nature." Rainbow Dash said to me as she knocked at the door. "Like I don't know. Maybe I'll get me a house like this one day." "Maybe, or maybe not. Why not live up in the clouds with the pegasi? You can fly just like us." Rainbow Dash suggested as she knocked again on the door. "The thing is I can't stand on clouds, believe me I have tried that before when I was like six. Glad my dad was there." Rainbow Dash had ignored me and knocked on the door again. "Why isn't anyone answering?" I asked her. Rainbow Dash tried to the doorknob but it was locked. "Guess no one is home. Maybe they went to sweet apple acres." "What that?" I asked her. "Oh it's AppleJack's family farm. They grow apples." Rainbow Dash told me. _'Apples sound good right now.' _I thought as I felt my stomach growl lightly. "Is there a place where we can get something to eat?" I asked her. "Hey! Maybe they went to Pinkie Pie's place. She has her own bakery called Sugar Cube Corner. We can go get you some cupcakes and see if they are there." My stomach growled loudly this time. "Well I guess it's off to Sugar Cube Corner. Follow me." Rainbow Dash took off as I stared off into space. "Julie hurry up!" Rainbow Dash called over to me as I returned to reality. "I'm coming!"

* * *

_**Some Time Later . . .**_

* * *

"Hello!" Rainbow Dash bursted through the unlocked bakery. The lights were off, but everything else seemed right. "Calm down Rainbow Dash, look they aren't here. So I guess we need to go check AppleJack's place to see if they are-" "Surprise!" The lights flickered on as Julie was blasted with confetti. When Julie walked out of the cloud of confetti she saw the bakery light up and decorated. A banner hung across the room saying 'Welcome to Ponyville.' Everyone was there, with little bits of confetti stuck to their manes and a smile on their faces. Pinkie Pie bounced towards Julie with a tray of cupcakes. Each of them connected with icing and spelled 'Surprise!' with a candle in the middle. "Nice act." Rarity told Rainbow Dash. "I actually tricked her into thinking nothing was going on." Rainbow Dash commented as Julie stared at the tray of cupcakes. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?" She questioned Rainbow Dash. She nodded her head and smiled. "You like chocolate right?" Discord asked. "Julie is something wrong?" Twilight asked. Julie stared at the tray and smiled. She dipped her finger in the frosting and tasted it. "Thank you. This is very nice of you guys." Julie told them. Julie plucked the lit candle from the cupcake and sighed. "I wish for more cupcakes." Julie wished before blowing out the candle. The others rejoiced that Julie was happy and Discord served himself a cupcake. "Discord! Let Julie have the first one." Twilight sternly told Discord as she took his cupcake away. But when Twilight turned to Julie to hand her the cupcake, she saw that Julie already had two in her hands. A large bite taken out of eat cupcake. "Wow Pinkie, these cupcakes are better than the ones in Canterlot!" Julie said to Pinkie before having another bite of her cupcake. "I make the best cupcakes ever don't I?" Pinkie asked. Julie just nodded her head in agreement and took another bite of the cupcake. "Well Julie already has some cupcakes so I'll take this one back." Discord told Twilight as he took the cupcake away from her. He bit into it and swallowed what he just bit. "Could use some ketchup." Twilight just rolled her eyes and walked to the tray of cupcakes. She picked one up and walked over to Julie who was sitting down by now with her third cupcake. "Julie don't eat too much cupcakes, sugar and sweets are bad for you ya know." Twilight told Julie as she bit into her cupcake slowly. "I can always brush my teeth and I don't really gain that much weight." Julie said to Twilight. Julie finished her cupcake and got up for another one. When she picked one up Discord had reached for another too. "Oh hey Discord." Julie greeted him. "Hello Julie, you like the cupcakes?" Discord asked. "Yeah. Pinkie Pie is a good baker. I wish I can cook like that." "You know how to cook? But your a-" "Don't say that word please." Julie interrupted him. "I can cook, but with meat. And none of you guys eat meat so I can't really do that." "I eat meat." Discord told Julie. She stared up at Discord and saw his fang. "I guess I should assume that since you have this thing." Julie tapped at his fang. "Well-" Julie bit into her cupcake. "-I need to eat this. See ya later." Julie walked back to her seat and munched on the cupcake.

_'This town is nice, it's quiet too.' _"Too bad it got dark." I said to myself. I looked at the window to see my reflection, and I saw another beside me. "Hi Julie." It was Spike. "Hey there Spike." I said to him before biting into my cupcake once again. "Why don't you have a cupcake?" I asked him. "I don't feel like eating right now. I prefer to eat crystals instead though." _'A dragon that eats crystals but has no wings, what strange one.' _"I've never met a dragon like you before." I told him. "You have met other dragons before?" Spike asked me. "Yeah, back where I lived my home was where dragons live. My father is the one who keep them in line and keeps them safe. So he tells about the dragons and sometimes I have to go help some that have gotten hurt. There are lots of dragons, some that don't have wings, some that seem like they breathe snow or ice. A few even do eat crystals and rocks on occasion. But they have wings." I told him as I set my cupcake on the table. He looked behind him and frowned. "I won't get my wings until later. I age very slowly, that's why I'm so short." "I age slower too, my life span is a lot longer. Right now I think I am about 1,600 years old, or was 16,000?" I told Spike. His eyes grew wide when he heard my age. "And you are only half dragon?" He asked me. "My human side has magic so that adds on to the I am really old thing." "When do dragons get their wings?" Spike asked me. "Most dragons are born with wings. I was born with wings too." I said to Spike. Spike looked around me and looked confused. "I'll show you them later." I picked up my cupcake and took a bite out of it, and hurt my teeth. "Ow!" I looked at the cupcake and saw that it was turned to stone. "What?" That's when I heard the stifled laughter behind me. I turned around to see Discord and Pinkie Pie smiling like idiots. "That's the best you could do?" I raised my hands and set a purple ball their way. Discord dodged it and Pinkie Pie was hit with the ball and was trapped in it as it grew larger. "Yay!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she bounced in the ball. "Julie can you get Pinkie out of the bubble." AppleJack said to me as she tapped at the bright surface. "Does Pinkie want to get out of the bubble? It's her choice." I told her as Pinkie Pie bounced away. "Well don't 'bubble' any pony else right now, and that includes Discord." AppleJack told me with a sour face. I picked up the stone cupcake and showed it to her. "I was aiming for Discord because he ruined my cupcake. At least the bubble is safe and won't hurt any pony." AppleJack's attention turned to Discord and scowled. "Discord why did you do that?" AppleJack asked him as I watched with a smirk. "What I can't pull a few pranks on my friends once in a while?" "You do that all the time." Pinkie Pie reminded him as she rolled on by. "Fine all change it back." A pop sound echoed in my ears as I felt the stone cupcake become light. I looked at it and saw it had returned to my almost eaten cupcake. "Thank you." I told Discord as I took a bite.  
"Who wants some cookies!?" Rainbow Dash asked as she put out a batch of chocolate chip cookies. "I'll take some." "Me too!" Everyone gathered around the tray and I got up to go grab some. "If Pinkie's cupcakes are better than the ones in Canterlot, what do the cookies taste like?" I asked excitedly. "Well Pinkie Pie does make the best. But don't eat too much." AppleJack advised me. By the time she finished talking I had already eaten two cookies in a row.  
"Why?" I asked. "You might get a sugar rush, and when you get a sugar rush you will get a sugar crash." AppleJack warned me. "What does that m-" "Just keep on eating and you'll be fine. It's nothing really." Discord interrupted me as I choked on my cookie. "What's the worst that can happen anyways, it's just a few cookies and cupcakes." I told myself as I bit into the cookie again.

* * *

"Julie wake up!" Rainbow Dash told me as I buried myself in my blankets. I was staying at Twilight's home for the visit. Last night I had eaten about a dozen cupcakes and ten cookies, with some chocolate milk as well. I was bouncing off the walls after that, literally. I now understand why Pinkie loves to bounce and roll around in the little bubbles and orbs I make for her to be in, it a lot of fun. But after about two hours I got really tired and they took me back to Twilight's house. They all slept over here and left me to crash and burn into sleep. The only problem with me falling asleep is that I tend to sleep in more often then I should.

"_Shadow let me sleep! I don't want to get up." _I groaned on instinct. "Who's Shadow?" _"Oh, my twin. I'm not getting up." _I groaned as I put the pillow over my head. "Twilight! Julie doesn't want to get up!" Rainbow Dash wined. "You said you would wake her up, wake her up!" Twilight told Rainbow Dash. "Julie if you don't get up now we won't be able to show you the town." I sat up and tried to open my eyes. They did not budge. "Oh come on, just wake up." Rainbow Dash shoved me again. "I had a sugar crash and I am still dead tired. Give me a break and give me a cup of tea or something." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "What?" Twilight asked. "Do you have any soda?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Go check." Twilight shouted back. "I'll be right back." I heard her walk away when I could actually see my hands. "What's soda?" I asked myself. _'So . . . da . . . soda. What is this soda? Is like juice?' _ I let my mind wander over whatever soda was as I rubbed my eyes again. _'I ate so much cupcakes, so many cookies, too much sweets, dammit why did I eat so much! Discord told me it was nothing and I fell for it. I'll get him back.'_ "Hey good news! Twilight did have some soda! It's cola too, the best." Rainbow Dash walked back in with a red object. She handed it to me and it felt cold. There was a tab at the top and it was closed. I tapped at it and Rainbow Dash looked at me with confusion. "Do you not know what soda is?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No, I have never read anything about it or seen it written anywhere. I have heard of grape juice and other things like that but never this. What's this container?" I asked as I started poking at the metal like container. "It's a tin can, it holds in the soda. Look pull that tab up and it will open. But be careful with it." Rainbow Dash explained. I pulled the tab up and opened it. Fizz started to pop out of it and startled me. "Now you drink it from the hole the tab made." Rainbow Dash told me. I put the soda to my lips and drank from it. "It feels weird." I admitted as I felt more aware. "But does it taste good?" Rainbow Dash asked me. "Yeah it tastes better than dragon berries. Wait will this give me a sugar crash if I drink too much too?" I asked her. "Yeah but there was only one can left. So you'll be fine." I drank the soda as she was talking to me. It's the best thing I have ever tasted. "Well better get ready for the day, might wanna-" Rainbow Dash pointed to her mane. "Get your mane fixed." _'It's hair, sort of. I can't cut it.' _I corrected her in my head as I got out of bed. "How bad is my bedhead?" I asked her. "It looks like you let Discord mess with your hair." Rainbow Dash answered me as I quickened my pace to the mirror in the room.

Julie took one glance at the mirror and gasped. "Oh my god!" Julie shrieked as she held on tight to her can of soda. Her ponytail was no longer at an angle. The spikiness was gone and laid limp and curled around her head. Her bangs where upright and stuck out. "What the hell happened to my ponytail!" Julie shrieked again as she set her soda on the table close by. "For a princess you sure can cuss fluently." Rainbow Dash said to Julie as she silently freaked out over her hair. "I need a brush, asap." Julie told herself as she looked around the room. She found a brush on a dresser close by. Twilight had thought of everything for the guest room. Julie rushed back to the mirror and took out her ponytail. Rainbow Dash watched as Julie brushed her hair quickly. It transformed from a mess to a dark waterfall behind her. "Nice raven hair." Rainbow Dash commented as Julie brushed through it. "Oh it's not raven it's a very dark purple. In direct light you can see it." Julie corrected her. "Dark purple? Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash questioned her. "My eyes are purple, so it must be purple as well. You see my sister has dark colored hair, but in the light you can see it's ashy black, almost like a dark gray. My mother's hair is like a mix of both. It does have a hint of raven black though." Julie explained to Rainbow Dash as she brushed her hair up and held it at an angle. She put it into the pony tail and it returned to normal. "Your family is strange." "Well I didn't ask for a magical mother who is royalty or a father that is a fire breathing dragon." Julie told Rainbow Dash as she picked her soda back up. She took a sip when someone knocked at the door. "Come in."  
AppleJack and Spike walked in and greeted Rainbow Dash and Julie. "Mornin'" "Good morning." Julie greeted them. "So are you ready for the tour today?" AppleJack asked. "Yeah, where are we going first?" Julie asked AppleJack. "Sweet Apple Acres, then well go around the town and do whatever." Spike told Julie with a grin. "Sounds great. When do we leave?" Julie asked. "When everyone else is ready we can go." Spike said to Julie. Julie took another sip of her soda and gulped the rest down. When she finished she looked down to see Spike staring up at her. _'Wonder what he is thinking.'_

* * *

_**One Hour Later . . . . . **_

* * *

"So you and your brother pick all these apples by yourself?" Julie asked as she stared up at an apple tree. "Once in a while we help." Rainbow Dash told Julie. "Yep, me and BigMac." "They also make apple based foods. Ever tried the apple pie?" Twilight asked as Julie walked around the nearby trees. "I've tasted blueberry, but not apple. But I don't think I'll eat anymore sweets. Yesterday I overeat." Julie said to Twilight as she disappeared behind the tree. "Well we better get going, we have been here a while." "Yeah, we probably should go. I need to go do something first for AppleBloom." "Julie?" Rainbow Dash called out as she went behind the tree. "Where did she go?" "Up here!" Julie popped out of the top of the tree and smiled. "Julie we need to go now." Twilight told her. "Yeah I heard you." Julie groaned as she plucked leaves off of a nearby branch. Julie went back into the leaves and jumped down. "Hey where did Spike go?" Twilight asked as she searched around her friends. "He was just here." Rainbow Dash answered Twilight. Julie looked around, and then up. "Hey Spike!" Julie called out as she walked over to a green apple tree. "Spike isn't over there." Rainbow Dash said as she stood beside her. Julie raised her hands up and moved her fingers. Branches moved out the way and in a purple ball a tiny dragon sat there. "I wanted to scare you guys." Spike said to them as the ball fell into Julie's hand. She let it fade away and held Spike with her hands. "You need to try harder if you're trying to scare me." Julie told Spike. "Spike you had me worried." Twilight told him as Julie set him down. "Calm down Twilight, he wasn't going to get himself hurt." Julie said to Twilight as they headed toward the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. "He might've fallen from the tree." Twilight replied to Julie. "The branch he was sitting on had other ones around it. It was like a chair made of sticks." "Well I take care of him." Twilight told her. "Well that's just one dragon. I had a k-" Julie's stomach growled loudly and interrupted her. "I guess I'm hungry." Julie admitted. "Here have an apple." Before they exited the gates, AppleJack found a basket full of apples. She picked a red one up and tossed it to Julie. "Thanks." Julie said to AppleJack before taking a bite out of it.

I was walking behind Twilight and AppleJack when Rainbow Dash flew above my head. "Hey Julie, I've been wondering." I looked up at her as I ate was remained of my apple. "How fast can you fly since we know you have wings." Rainbow Dash asked. "I fly faster than Celestia I know that." "I think I can fly faster than you." Rainbow Dash told me. I gave her smile and said "No I doubt that." She frowned and landed beside me. "Well how do you know, we haven't raced." "After the tour I'll race you if it's not that late." I told her. "Really! I don't really get to be in many races since it's no fun to win all the time. But since you put up a challenge . . . . is that Derpy?" I looked in front of the path and saw a fast moving gray thing ahead. "It's something." I told her. "Hit the deck!" Rainbow Dash ducked and so did the others. "Why-"

_**SMACK!**_

I fell backwards and landed on my back. Something had crashed into me. "Ow!" I groaned as I rubbed my face. "What hit me?" I opened my eyes to see a letter flutter to the ground. Several letters were thrown about leading up to a gray pegasus with a yellow mane. "Derpy! Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash ran to her aid and picked her up. "I'm fine. Oh, my bag!" The Pegasus got up and picked up the fallen bag. The gray pegasus looked around at the ground and started to gather the letters. "I'm sorry for crashing into you, I have to deliver this quick." The pegasus walked around and seemed to have a stumble to it. I felt bad for not ducking when I was told to. _'At least I can help.'_ I raised my hands and the letters and envelopes on the ground turned purple. I raised my hands and they floated up wards and I flicked them to the brown bag. The pegasus noticed this and stared at me as I helped. "What kind of creature are you?" She asked as she stared up at me. I glanced at her, and took a second look. Her eyes were yellow and crossed. "I am not from here." I told her as I placed the last envelope in her bag. "How are you doing that? You don't have a horn." She asked me. "I do it with my mind. This magic does that. I just need to focus and think straight." I answered her. "Julie this is Derpy Hooves. She's the mailmare. " Rainbow Dash introduced me as she handed the brown bag to Derpy. "My real name is Ditsy Doo, but because of my eyes ponies call me Derpy." The pegasus told me. "That's a little mean for ponies to call you Derpy." I said to her. "Yeah, but I'm okay with it." Derpy said to me. "Well Derpy my name is Julie Draco. It was nice to meet you." I told Derpy. "I have to go. See you guys later." Then she was off again. "She seemed nice." I told the others. "She's cool, but I wish her eyes were right." Rainbow Dash said to me as the others walked on ahead having their own conversation. "Do ponies pick on her because of that?" I asked. "Yeah." "Why? It's just a little disadvantage." I asked Rainbow Dash. "Well if you hang around her you could scare of the ponies that are mean to her. She's a great flyer, but she's quirky." "Is there any pony else that is different like her?" I asked. "Yes. There is this one pony that doesn't really talk, but you can understand her and her friend . . . . . I have an idea." Rainbow Dash caught up with Twilight and stopped her. I tried to listen in on what they were saying.

**_"Twilight can I please take her to their house! I wanna see how she reacts! Plus you know she likes ponies that aren't normal, she is friends with Chrysalis after all."_**

**_"Fine, but AppleJack, Spike, and I will be in town. You have to show Julie around after the visit though."_**

**_"Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you."_**

Rainbow Dash rushed back to my side and I pretended not to eavesdrop. "Okay follow me and I'll show you the pony that is different." Then she took off on her wings a different direction. "Hey wait up!" I shouted to her as I sprinted after her.

* * *

"So . . . this is the place?" I asked Rainbow Dash as we stood in front of a pink cottage with a pink door with a heart window. "Yep." Rainbow Dash said to me. She went up to the door and pressed the doorbell. "Hey Fluffle Puff it's me RD! I want you to meet someone!" Rainbow Dash called out. As soon as Rainbow Dash finished her sentence the door flew open and a pink mass leaped to me. "Pffft!" is all I heard when I fell to my back with a light pink pony stuck it's head to me and had it's tongue out. "Hi?" The pony gasped and smiled. It got off of me and sat me up. When I saw the pony's body, it was just fluff, pink fluff. "Julie this is Fluffle Puff. Fluffle Puff this is Julie." I stared at Fluffle Puff as she stared back up at me. I rested my hand on her head and my hand sunk in her fluff. "My god that's a lot of hair." I blurted out. Fluffle Puff walked back into the cottage and gestured us in. When I walked in I wasn't surprised with the interior. Everything was pink, except for the few crayon drawings on the walls. "Fluffle Puff who is here?" An echoing voice reached my ears as Rainbow Dash gave me a smile. "Hey Chrysalis, I want you to meet my friend Julie." Rainbow Dash shouted to the voice. I looked to the couch to see a large red blanket, and it was covering some pony. "Julie? Who on earth would name a pony that." The blanket glowed green and was lifted away to reveal a black pony. She stood up and I saw that it wasn't a pony. The creature had bug like wings, holes in her hooves and fangs. Her horn was bent and her hair was blue. She had a black and pink crown on her head. Pink hearts were on each point. "Julie I would like you to meet Chrysalis. The changeling queen." "Former changeling queen." Chrysalis corrected Rainbow Dash. "So what are you suppose to be? You aren't a changeling." Chrysalis asked me as she walked towards me. I almost towered over her if it weren't for her horn. "I am a halfling. I'm half human." Chrysalis stared at me. "What's the other half?" She asked me. "Julie show her." Rainbow Dash suggested. "Fine." I closed my eyes, and felt my halfling form take form. My wings spread out and recoiled and my claws gathered together with my fingers. I opened my eyes and stared at Chrysalis. "Nice eyes." "Thanks." I heard a tiny gasp behind me and turned to see Fluffle Puff smiling. "So dragon?" Chrysalis asked. "Yeah." "Oh wait, Fluffle Puff where is your . . . . _sister _at?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluffle Puff ran off down a hallway. I heard a door open and then Fluffle Puff came back with a pony just as tall as Chrysalis, just more disturbing. "Oh this is Fluffle Puff's _sister _Marksaline." Marksaline was a dark red pony, with two twisting horns that go together, sharp teeth, with a blood red mane that was in her face, and had red eyes. Chrysalis stepped away from me and let Marksaline take her place. She just stared at me with her wide grin. "Can she talk?" I asked. "_Yes I can." _Marksaline's voice echoed and haunted me as her smile did not move or falter. "How the hell can she do that!" I covered my ears and tried to make myself calm. "It freaks me out still, but you can get used to it. Anyways don't you two have things to do?" Chrysalis asked. "Nope! I came to drop her off. Lock the doors!" Rainbow Dash quickly said as she opened the door. "Wait what!" I rushed after her, but Fluffle Puff had closed the door and locked it with a key. SHe tossed it up and it sunk into her fluff.

Julie's eyes widened as Fluffle Puff dragged her to the couch and placed her in it. "Now we have to babysit her, how do you take care of a human?" Chrysalis asked. "_She does not look so well." _Marksaline told Chrysalis as Julie's wings slowly engulfed her. "Don't worry, we won't kill you." Chrysalis told Julie as Fluffle Puff poked at her ponytail. "Can I go? I was suppose to be given a tour of the town." Julie begged as she curled up into a ball. "If the fur ball says so." "_The little one makes the shots here young one." _"Young one? My name is Julie." Julie corrected her. "_But you are young, you are in your youth, is it not correct?" _Marksaline asked Julie. "Well my life span is longer and I can't die very easily, I can't die of illness, injury, or age, maybe. I am just 16 in human years, I think I am 1,600 years old or 16 thousand years old." Julie unwrapped herself and tapped her chin. "I honestly have lost count. I don't now what year it is but I know I am 16." _"See, young one. Our little one likes you." _Julie turned to see Fluffle Puff staring at her. "I have to admit. You do look adorable." Fluffle Puff smiled and sat on Julie's lap. She tucked in her head and fell asleep. Julie rested her head hesitantly on the fluff and smiled. "She's like a giant pillow." Julie mumbled as she rested her arms on Fluffle Puff as well. "So do you know how you got to this world?" Chrysalis asked Julie. "Sombra had found me and taken me here to try and corrupt and take over with me at his side. He failed when he died and when I ruined his plans. I had an element, but it's gone now." "Why haven't you turned into a pony?" She asked. "I'm a halfling, if I was turned into a pony, then I wouldn't be half anymore. Magic, even if it's dark, cannot change certain things." Julie answered Chrysalis as she reversed her form back to human. "_What would you be if you were turned into a pony?"_ Marksaline asked. "Probably an alicorn, I have magic and flight." "A human that has magic, prove it." Chrysalis challenged Julie. "Okay. My magic works with spells and other things, but it can be used with the mind for levitation, telekinesis, and other stuff I'm still learning." Julie closed her eyes and the sleeping Fluffle Puff had a tiny purple dot on her nose. It grew and surrounded her. "Watch." Julie sat up and raised her hand up and the Fluffle Puff followed and moved above Chrysalis. "Oops." Julie dropped her hand and Fluffle Puff fell on Chrysalis. "_Interesting." _Marksaline stared at Julie. "Is there a window I can escape out from?" Julie asked as she looked around the cottage. "_What will the little one think?" _Marksaline asked her. Julie looked at Fluffle Puff who was pouting with puppy eyes. "Okay, then what do we do now?" Julie asked. Fluffle Puff stuck out her tongue and had a serious look on her face. Then she smiled and took Julie's arm and started dragging her over to a mirror. "What's happening?" Julie panicked as Fluffle Puff rummaged through a pink chest. "Don't fight it, her eyes will make you." Chrysalis stood by as Fluffle Puff. "_The little wants to dress you up. She is very good at that." _Julie laid on the floor with her stomach to the ground and stared up wide eyed. "I don't like to wear makeup though."

* * *

Fluffle Puff was done in no time, she had dropped her makeup brush and pushed Julie towards the mirror. Julie stared at herself with shock. She had eye shadow and everything on, and some how Fluffle Puff had curled her hair. "Nice choice in the shade." Julie commented as she blinked her eyes. "Is this lipstick?" Julie asked as she tapped on her lips. On her fingers a slight dark maroon showed. "She does a good job." Chrysalis told Julie. "How did she curl my hair? It's never ever had a curl. My hair was like her's." Julie asked as she gestured to Marksaline. "_Well aren't you going to say thank you?" _Marksaline asked. "Thank you Fluffle Puff." Julie told Fluffle Puff as she pat her head. Julie dung her finger into her fluff and found something cold. She dragged it out and pulled out the key. "Can I go now Fluffle Puff?" Julie asked her. She nodded her head. "It was . . . . . _nice _meeting you ponies." Julie got up and held the key in her hand. "_Let me reverse what the little one has done. This is not a day for formal attire." _Marksaline's horn glowed blood red as the curls fell and the makeup faded away. "Thank you, if Discord saw me like that he would never let me live it down." "You know Discord?" Chrysalis asked. Julie stuck the key into the front door and opened it. "Unfortunately yes. Bye." Julie slipped through the door and closed it. Fluffle Puff walked to the door and opened it. "You're going to follow her aren't you?" Chrysalis asked. Fluffle Puff ran out of the house and after Julie. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything bad." Chrysalis told Marksaline. "_That means I can have the couch now." _Marksaline said behind giggling and jumped on the couch.

* * *

_'Wonder how a pony can get such fluffy mane? What would she look like as a foal?' _I thought as a picture of a baby Fluffle Puff entered my mind. "Oh that's so cute!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and smiled. "Guess even cuteness can take me over." I said to myself as I entered the town. I walked on as some ponies stared at me. _'Wonder what they are thinking?' _I walked on until I felt my foot get caught on something. "Huh?" I turned to see what it was, and I saw Fluffle Puff staring up at me. "Fluffle Puff? Why are you following me?" I asked her. She just stared at me. "Why can't you talk?" I asked her. She blew a raspberry at me and smiled. "I guess you can follow me. Do you happen to know the way to Twilight's castle?" I asked her. Fluffle Puff nodded her head and pointed in the opposite direction. "I just came that way. I didn't see it." I said to Fluffle Puff. "She's trying to get you to come back to her house." I looked behind her to see a clone of Fluffle Puff with green eyes. "You have a twin that talks?" I asked. The clone was surrounded by green fire and it changed form. "I'm a changeling, I can change and transform into any pony." Chrysalis told me. "I followed Fluffle Puff to make sure she was okay. Marksaline has me do this." "Well at least a sister is looking out for the little one." "They aren't really related." "I know, hey can you tell me the way to get to Twilight's?" I asked her. "Yeah, just look for it. It's taller than all of the houses and cottages in this town." "Thank you, now I'll just explore the town on my own as I go." "I can show you what I know about the shops in town." Chrysalis told me as I stared down at Fluffle Puff. "No I'm good, I can explore the town later." I took a step back and Fluffle Puff followed. "Bye." I told them before taking off.

"Let's go back home." Chrysalis told Fluffle Puff. Fluffle Puff stood beside Chrysalis and stared up at her with a pout. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will see her again." Chrysalis said to Fluffle Puff who smiled. "She seems she still is lost in our world." Chrysalis mumbled to herself as Fluffle Puff chased after a butterfly.

* * *

Spike was sitting in front of an oak tree as he pouted. "Why don't I have wings? I'm a dragon, but where are they?" Spike asked himself. "Hello Spike." Spike jumped as he heard Discord's voice. "Discord? Where are you?" Spike asked him. "Up here." SPike looked up to see Discord smiling down at him from the tree. "Hi." Spike told Discord. Not knowing what else to say Spike stared at the grass. "Discord why don't I have wings?" Spike asked him. "You are a dragon, you'll get them eventually." Discord answered him. "But said most dragons are hatched with wings. Why don't I have wings?" Spike asked Discord. "If you want I can give you wings." Discord told Spike. SPike got up and stared up at Discord. "You can! Can you give me dragon wings?" "Why not butterfly wings?" Discord asked. Spike frowned at him. "Fine." Discord clapped and Spike felt weight on his back. "Woah!" Spike fell backwards. "Done." Discord flew and stood over Spike. He picked him up and Spike spread out his new purple wings. "I have wings now! This is amazing! Wait until I tell Julie! I'll fly and find her!" Spike exclaimed as he flapped his wings. He managed to fly a few feet upwards. "Why fly and try to find her. I can teleport her here right now." Discord snapped his fingers and in mid air Julie popped out and fell to the ground. "Discord." Julie said to Discord as she sat up in the grass. "Yes?" "How far are we from Twilight's place?" Julie asked. "Not far. Why?" "Remind me to thank you later." Julie told Discord as she stood up. "I've been running all over town trying to get back there. Why did you teleport me?" Julie asked Discord. "Julie look! I have wings!" Spike flew up to her as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god Spike you grew wings!" "Actually Discord gave me these." Julie's smile faded as did Spike's. "W-Why did he do that?" Julie asked Spike. "Because I wanted wings. I might never get them." Spike admitted to her. Julie caught Spike and held him like a baby. "Discord, turn him back to normal." Julie ordered. "Okay." Discord snapped his fingers and Spike's wings were gone. "Hey why did you do that!" Spike complained. "Because you need to let your wings grow naturally." Julie told Spike. "You said most dragons are born with wings, why don't I have wings then. I might never get them!" "Spike listen to me. I know a lot about dragons, and I can tell you this. Just wait, you are going to get them." "But why wasn't I hatched with them?" Spike asked Julie. "You were hatched from magic. Magic prevents a dragon from growing or having wings when they are little. Just wait." Spike squirmed out of Julie's hold and stood on the ground. "Come on Julie, let him just have-" "Have you ever taken care of dragons?" Julie asked Discord. "No bu-" "Have you ever helped hatch an egg with a spell?" Julie asked Discord. "No." "Then don't give him wings. You give him wings now the ones he will get will deform." "How do you know thi-" Spike stopped his sentence as Julie glared down at him.

_'I know what's best for him.' _I repeated to myself as I glared at Spike. "Spike. Let me tell you a story. Discord you can go if you want." "Nope. I want to hear this story." Discord laid on the ground with a pillow and stared at me. "Even if my father is very old and dragons do not have written records or anything like that. They still remember oral stories passed down when they were just hatchlings. There are two that are best remembered, one we celebrate on an eclipse, then other we have as a brave little tale." "Go on." Discord told Julie.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah story time! I love writing mini stories within these!)**

* * *

_Back when dragons still could roam in peace, there were four days in a year that were dedicated to four elements. Fire, earth, water, and air. For fire the dragons made the flames dance and change colors to match the sky, the leaves, and the flowers. For earth, the dragons that were able to summon crystals made them on the surface with changing colors and shapes for the hatchlings to play on. For water the dragons played in water and soaked. For air they flew all day and all night until the moon rose with a waning crescent. All around the world they did this, each dragon celebrate each one, excepted for a certain hatchling. This hatchling was born from an egg of a fire dragon. He had black scales and red eyes. He was the perfect image of a strong dragon, but he did not have wings. His mother was a serpent dragon who had died, and his father had wings longer than Discord. His father treated him as if he knew how to fly, but the dragon knew that he would never be able to be one with the sky. When he was sent by his father to go play with the others. They did not make fun of him. He could breathe fire, he could swim, he could climb, he could celebrate fire, water, and earth, but when the day to celebrate wind came he couldn't celebrate it. So he watched from a tall tree as his father and friends flew in the distance and laughed and smiled. He felt left out, he felt like he would never be bound to the sky. The only thing he could do was listen to the wind. It was silent to him._

_So he did this every year, he would listen to the wind until he could hear it tell him something. He grew older as he tried this. When he turned a teenager, he was about the size of a large boulder, and still couldn't fly. When the day to celebrate wind came again, he had come to terms that he could only be bound to the ground, the wind spoke to him. "If you desire to fly in the sky on my wind. Then you needed to be patient. You have waited years, and I have listened to you. I will lend you my wings that makes me blow no matter what height. Use them well." The dragon rejoiced at the wind's generosity as he had gained his new wings. He quickly flew up into the air and joined the others._

* * *

"Your family has some fascinating stories to tell." Discord commented as Julie finished her story. "Spike do you know what I learned from this and what my father told me?" Julie asked Spike. "Yes." Spike answered her. "My father had told me that this meant that even if a dragon does not have wings, he can still be bound to the sky. From what I learned this story means is that even without wings you can still be with the wind. Spike you will get your wings, just be patient and wait for the wind to give you them." Julie told Spike. "So I will get my wings?" Spike asked. "Yes. Just wait." Julie stared down at Spike and smiled. "You know you kinda look cute." Julie told Spike. "How?" He asked. "Your still look a little like a baby dragon. I grew up with dragons and I find the hatchlings very cute." Julie told SPike as she pat his head. "What about me? Am I adorable?" Discord asked Julie with a wide grin. "I bet when you will like a little baby dragon you would be charming." Discord's smile faded, and then appeared again. "Hey Julie, can _you_ turn into an actual dragon?" Discord asked her. "Yes I can, but it takes a lot of energy." Julie answered him knowing where this was going. "Can you turn into one now?" "Yeah, I kind of wonder how you would look like." "Please, just this once." Spike and Discord told Julie as she rolled her eyes. "Fine." Julie told them. "But you guys made me do this. Remember that." Julie said to them as she stood up. SHe walked away and clapped her hands together. Her entire body turned light purple, and then a ball of light surrounded her. It grew to the size of Discord, and then faded away. It revealed a purple dragon with black horns on the head and with purple and black wings. "This is what I look like when I am a dragon." "Why do you have horns?" Discord asked. "This form is still suppose to resemble myself, so the horns are like my pony tail, it's just not hair." Julie explained as Discord barely towered over her. Julie extended her neck and lowered it to Spike. "So how do I look at a dragon Spike?" Julie asked him. "You look awesome! 20% percent cooler!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud when she cocked her head around. "Thought I heard something." Rainbow Dash told herself as she laid her head back down.

* * *

"So are you going to change back?" Spike asked. "When I do that, that's what takes the most out of me. So I'll stay like this until I feel like I can walk." Julie told Spike. Julie laid on the ground and rest her head in front of Spike. "Your tired?" Discord asked. Julie just replied with a catlike yawn. "Your head is bigger than me." Spike commented as he poked at her head. "I know. But can you stop poking me?" Julie asked. "Hey your eyes still look the same." Discord said to Julie. Julie blinked and yawned again. "That's the only part of me that will be like my human self. I can't change-" Julie belched out purple fire as a scroll appeared from it. "What just happened?" Julie asked as Spike picked up the scroll. "This is one way to get letters from one place to another. It's either this or by mail." Spike explained as he opened the scroll. "Dear Julie, I'm sure this is a surprise to you but I need you to stay in ponyville until further notice. I already gave Twilight the notice and don't worry. Just have fun. From Celestia." Spike read from the scroll. "Wait there is more." Spike told Julie as he kept the scroll. "P.S. Discord is also suppose to stay there until further notice. Make sure he doesn't do anything." Spike finished reading and looked up to Discord and Julie. "Guess you guys are staying a little longer, I wonder why?" Spike handed the scroll to Julie and she stared at it. "Well at least this town is wide and out in the open. Won't be that bad living here." Julie said to them as she dug her claws into the ground. "I think I should go take a nap. I feel very tired." Julie said as she got up. "Let's take you back home then." Spike told Julie. "But I think you need to change back. You won't be able to fit inside." Spike advised Julie. "Okay, but I might be really tired." Julie warned them. Purple light replaced her colors and she changed back to her human self. She staggered and then fell to the grass. "Julie!" Discord rushed to help her, but when he got there he found that Julie had just fallen asleep. "She fell asleep. Guess we have to get her home." Discord told Spike. "How?" He asked. "I'll carry her." Discord answered him as he picked Julie up bridal style.

Discord and Spike were barely halfway to the Twilight's when Spike finally said something for conversation. "Is it true?" Spike asked. "Hm?" Discord looked down at the dragon. "Is it true that you like Julie?" Spike asked. Discord glanced at Julie's sleeping face and smiled. "Yes, don't you like her too?" Discord asked. "I meant as if she could be your special somepony." Spike corrected his question. "Oh, yes." "Why?" Discord looked away to hide his face. Spike just stared up at Discord. "Why do you like Rarity?" Discord asked. "I like her because she is beautiful, kind, and she loves gems. Now tell me why you like Julie." Spike said to Discord. "I am the spirit of chaos, so of course I'm not normal. So is Julie." "Explain please." Spike asked. "Julie is pretty too. Just look at her, her appearance is unique even for humans. She has magic too that can be out of control. She could be the queen of chaos if I weren't the one to fill that role." Discord looked down at Julie and smiled as he said this. "Plus she makes me feel normal. And that is hard to do." Discord told Spike. "Wow, so you do like her. Why aren't you two dating?" Spike asked. "I actually kissed her once." "And you two aren't together?" Spike asked. "I told Julie that we could stay friends if she liked. I'm guessing you haven't heard that Julie had a breakdown. She hated me for kissing her and I guess after she nearly died she gave up the grudge." Discord explained. "Do you think she will ever like you that way?" Spike asked. "I don't really care. I just want Julie to be safe, she nearly died. I won't let that happen again." Discord told Spike. "What are you going to do when she can go home?" "I'll let her go. It's her choice not mine." Discord answered Spike. "Do you think she'll take a long nap?" Spike asked Discord. "Well she is still tired from what happened at the castle. I think so." Discord answered Spike. "Any more questions?" Discord asked while stretching his head over Spike. "No, no more questions!" Discord continued to walk with Julie in his arms. He smiled as Julie crossed her arms in her sleep. _'Such a unique being, I wonder what else she hides.' _Discord wondered as they saw Twilight's house come into view.

* * *

It was midnight by the time Julie woke up. "How long did I nap?" She asked herself as she sat up. She looked out the nearby window and saw the stars and the moon. She stuck her tongue out at the sky and laid back down. "My day was wasted, thanks a lot Rainbow Dash." Julie mumbled under her breath. "Might as well fall back asleep." Julie said as she curled up. When she was about to slip into sleep her stomach started growling. "Now I'm hungry?" Julie got up and walked out her room. "Where is the kitchen?" She asked as she walked down the hall. She reached the end of the hall and ran into something. "Hey!" Julie looked to see what she had bumped into and saw that it was Discord. He was holding a bowl of popcorn, about a third of it fell when Julie bumped into him. "Why are you up?" Julie asked him. "I got hungry and I knew that Twilight had some popcorn. Why are you up?" Discord asked. "I woke up and I wanted to get something to eat. Sorry about the popcorn." "Oh nothing I can't fix." Discord snapped his fingers and the fallen popcorn had disappeared. "I'll be happy to share my popcorn with you if you want." Discord offered as he held out the bowl to Julie. "I've never tried popcorn. It's more modern food that never reached my home." Julie told Discord. "Then that is another reason why you should get some. Come on." Discord shoved the bowl into Julie's face. "I know you wants some." Julie could smell the popcorn and she couldn't resist trying it. Julie grabbed a small handful and picked up a piece. "It's not poisonous." Discord told Julie. "It does smell good." Julie said to Discord before eating the popcorn. "It's good." Julie ate the handful she had gotten. She held out her hands for more. "If you want more follow me then." "Where are you going?" Julie asked Discord. Before Discord could give her an answer he teleported up to a large cloud with Julie. "Once in a while I like to stay up and mess with Luna's night." Discord told Julie who was holding on tight to Discord's tail. "Discord I'm not a pegasus! I can't stand on clouds!" Julie shouted at Discord. "Oh right, here. If you just sit on a rug you should be fine." Underneath them a rug appear and Julie let go of his tail. "Never thought I would be scared of falling." Julie admitted as she sat on the rug. "So why do you like to mess with the sky?" Julie asked. "Luna reacts to it in a certain way. Here eat some popcorn while I do my work." Discord handed the bowl of popcorn to Julie who grabbed a handful and started eating.

I watched as Discord moved the stars around and aligned them. "I usually turn the big dipper into a butterfly to mess with Luna, but what shape should make them?" Discord asked me as I chewed noisily on the popcorn. "_A sheep." _I told him. " A sheep it is!" Discord pinched the air and moved the stars back and forth until they made a sheep. "_Cute." _ I said to Discord. He just stared up at the sky and looked like he was waiting for something. "_What- _Hmpt! Sorry, what are you waiting for?" I asked Discord after I swallowed my popcorn. "I guess Luna doesn't think this is not acknowledge enough to change." "But it's a giant sheep constellation int eh sky. Luna is the princess of the night, so would change it back if she knew anyone was messing with it. That's what I would do." "What would you do if you were me?" Discord asked. "Here give my your paws." I told him. He stretched out his hands to me as I hung my hands over them. Purple beams connected our fingers and stiffened. I lifted one finger up and his index claw followed. "I will show you." I used my hands to try and move the stars, but instead Discord's fingers acted as my puppet and made the picture I had in my head. "What are you trying to draw?" Discord asked me. "I'm not going to tell you until I am done." I told him as I started connecting the stars together mentally to see if it was correct. "There. A Starry Discord!" I let his paws go and showed him the picture of him I had drawn with the stars. "That doesn't look anything like me!" Discord complained as I smiled at the sky. "I got your horns right, and your fang. I know how to draw Discord."

_**"WHO IS MESSING WITH MY NIGHT!?" **_ I heard a loud boom in the distance that resembled Luna's voice. "Watch how she resets it." Discord angled my head up at the sky and I watched as the stars disbanded and shot back into place as shooting stars. They were like fireworks from the gala, but brighter. "Isn't it fun to watch!" Discord exclaimed as I heard him munch on the popcorn. "_You sure used a lot of stars. _***munch* *munch* **_Julie?" _I watched every star as they floated on by. "Julie? You okay?" I heard Discord asked me as he poked my head. _'A starry night with shooting stars almost at every corner. Just like home.' _I smiled at my memory. "Julie why are you crying?" "Huh?" I turned to Discord and looked at him confused. "Crying?" I asked him. He lifted his eagle claw up and wiped what appeared to be a tear from my face. "I didn't know I was crying. Walking down memory lane can do that." I told him as I wiped whatever was left of the tears away. "What were you remembering?" Discord asked me. "Back home, when I was younger. My father would take all of us, my mother, my sister, outside to this one nearby lake. The sky there at night is filled with stars and almost constantly a few shooting stars flew by. On the water we could see it too. That was back then when I got along with my father. I didn't realize I was crying from it." I explained to him as he munch on the popcorn. "Do you miss home?" Discord asked me. "Well yes and no." I grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate a piece. "I don't miss it, because I every day I would fight with my dad and _him_. I would be trapped in the castle and on the mountain." I explained before eating two more pieces. "I miss it too though, I have good memories there too. And I miss talking with my sister and my mother. I kind of miss my dragons too." "You had pet dragons?" Discord asked me. "No! My kingdom may only have two laws, one don't go down the mountain unless by order of the alpha, and two never let human beings up the mountain only of the alpha's family. But if we kept some of the dragons as pets, they would be like prisoners. They are my subjects, not pets." I told Discord sternly. "Calm down it was just a question." Discord said to me as I munched on my popcorn silently. I reached into the bowl again to find no more popcorn left. My stomach growled at the sight of the empty bowl. I heard Discord snap his fingers and watched the bowl turn into a small basket of red and blue-ish berries. "Dragon berries." My stomach growled at the sight. "Well, dig in!" Discord told me as he took a handful for himself.

Julie took the basket and ate handfuls at a time. Discord stared at her and smiled. "You eat like an animal when you have these you know!" Discord told Julie. She looked up and stared at Discord. "No I don't." Julie sheepishly as light purple juice was dripping from her mouth. "Says the girl with juice on her face." Discord said to Julie as she wiped her mouth. "Well I have more mann- ***yawns*" **Julie didn't bother to finish her sentence. She pushed the basket away and laid down on the rug. "Tired?" Discord asked Julie. Julie just stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Wake me up in the morning if you remember I'm up here." She told Discord. "You sure you want to sleep up here? What if the rug falls off of the cloud?" Discord asked Julie. Julie replied with silence. "How can anyone fall asleep that fast? Oh well. Good night." Discord told Julie. Discord laid on the cloud and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Me:Yeah I am done with the first misadventure! This story isn't over yet until I say so! I wanted Julie to meet the characters I liked the most, and this isn't going to be the last you will see of them.**

**To be continued my readers!**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	8. Nightmare Night with Surprises!

**Me: I think I'm going to murder my laptop. It didn't save the chapter and I have to start all over!And it doesn't let me open google chrome and I don't want to use anything else! I have all my bookmarks here and AH! I just want to hurry up and give you guys the chapter already.**

**Julie: It's just a chapter for a story, stories take a while to write and-**

**Me: -And I need to give my readers the next part of the story! Ugh! I need a cupcake.**

**Discord: About that, I might've eaten . . . the whole batch of cotton candy flavored cupcakes.**

**Me: What! Discord! Those costed a lot of money! If you wanted some you could've summoned some with your magic!**

**Julie: Better start running.**

* * *

"Keep up Rainbow Dash, you don't want to lose again do you?" Julie shouted to Rainbow Dash while flying forward. Far behind her was Rainbow Dash. "I'm not losing to you again!" Rainbow Dash flew high above Julie and went into the clouds. Julie followed after her and smiled. "Trying to get the upper hand huh? Won't work!" Julie flew beside Rainbow Dash and started laughing. "Hey look! The finish line!" Julie pointed to the ground, where a checkered banner was standing, along with Discord and the others waiting to see who the winner would be. "I'll give you a little boost. You got ten seconds." Julie said to Rainbow Dash as she began to slow down. Rainbow Dash took this chance and flew as fast as she could to reach the finish line. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" Rainbow Dash heard Julie counting down to zero. "Seven! Six! Five! Four!" Rainbow Dash flew out of the clouds and heard her friends cheering for her. She was almost at the finish line when she heard the last numbers. "Three! Two! One!" Rainbow Dash looked back to see Julie diving towards the finish line, and before Rainbow Dash knew it, Julie flew passed her and barreled rolled onto and cross the finish line. Rainbow Dash stopped after she crossed the finish line and fell to the ground. "That's . . . . not fair!" Rainbow Dash fell over as she said this. "Haha! I win once more! Want another race?!" Julie asked Rainbow Dash as she helped her up. "No more! I can't take it." "Oh come on! You said you loved to go fast and to fly and to race and-" Julie stopped her sentence and let Rainbow Dash recover. Instead Julie spread out her dragon wings and giggled. "Anypony else want to race me? Five laps around Ponyville for the race!" Julie asked the others as she smiled. "Geez Julie, you seem really happy, almost as happy as Pinkie Pie." Twilight told her. "Well I guess I have changed a little since I first came here." Julie said to Twilight. "A little, you seem to be more cheerful since the gala." Rarity told Julie as Rainbow Dash stood beside Julie. "How can you fly so fast and not be tired?" Rainbow Dash asked Julie. "Years of flying practice and a love for flying. I have my tricks." "I think it's just because of your wingspan." Discord told Julie. "What do you mean?" Julie asked. She jumped when Discord stretched out her wings and measured them. "Your wing span is larger than my height!" "So? It doesn't matter the size of the wings, some creatures that can fly aren't meant to be fast." "You're just trying not to show off." Rainbow Dash told Julie. Julie blushed and crossed her arms. "I'm not!" "Whatever you say Julie." Twilight told her which caused Julie to frown. "So what now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "How about some lunch?" Fluttershy suggested. "I can make us a picnic if you want!" Discord told them. Rainbow Dash's stomach growled at the thought of food. "I don't care if it's a picnic or not, I need to eat." "A picnic it is!" Discord snapped his claws and a red checkered blanket appeared before the group with plates and a basket of food. A small container was set aside the basket with Julie's name on it. "Let's eat!" Rainbow Dash ran to the basket and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a sandwich. "Come on guys let's eat!" Rainbow Dash told the rest before she took a bite out of the sandwich.

I was the last to take my place at the picnic to see the container with my name on. "What's this?" I picked it up and asked Discord. "Oh I thought I make you something different from what the other's have." Discord told me. I was okay with eating the sandwiches, it's just cucumbers and other stuff, but I could smell what was inside the container. So I opened it to see some cooked fish in it. On the side of it was a fork. "You like fish right?" Discord asked me as I felt my stomach yearn for the fish. "Yes, and salmon is my favorite. Thank you." I told Discord before picking up the fork. The salmon was already cut into pieces so I could just eat it. I ate one piece, and ate the rest in hungrily. "Julie slow down." Rarity advised me as I ate another piece. "Sorry, but I can't help it. It's good." I told Rarity. "If you eat too fast you're going to regret it." Twilight told me as I munch on another piece. I sighed and put down my fork. "I'm part dragon, I can sometimes eat like an animal. So excuse for my eating habits." "I eat like an animal and you guys don't tell me otherwise. Why are you doing that to Julie?" Discord asked them as I bit into my fish. "For you it's normal, but I'm sure Julie has better manners." Twilight gestured to me and I shrugged my shoulders. Even if I was taught the ways of a princess, I don't use the manners of one. I ate two more pieces and I saw that I was out of food. "So are you girls going to dress up for Nightmare Night?" I heard Twilight ask the others. _'Nightmare Night? Wonder what that is.' _I listened in to see if they would say anything. "Nah, this year I'm not dressing up." Rainbow Dash was the first to answer. "What about you Pinkie?" "As much as I would love to go and get candy, I have to make sure Gummy doesn't eat the cupcakes like last time." "I have nothing to do, but I don't really feel like celebrating this year." Rarity and Pinkie answered next. _'So you need to dress up for this, and you can get candy. I still need more to understand.' _Maybe if I ask them, they would tell me what the holiday is about. "What's Nightmare Night?" I asked them. They all put down their food and turned their heads to me. "You don't know!" They told me in unison which made me jump. "Back home, my family and my subjects only have five holidays and none of them involve candy or dressing up or anything other than lanterns and dragons." I explained to them for my lack of knowledge. "Oh well, we can't blame you for not knowing." Twilight told me as I reached for a sandwich. "Julie, Nightmare Night is a night for fun scares and candy. Ponies dress up as things that can be scary or just plain silly so they can get candy when they go door to door. But you can stop celebrating it when you get older." Rarity explained Nightmare Night to me as I ate my sandwich. "That's it?" I asked with my mouth full. "Were you expecting more?" Rarity asked me. "No, it just doesn't seem much fun. When is the holiday?" I asked them before taking another bite. "Tomorrow actually." Twilight responded to my question. "Hey! Why don't we take Julie to go celebrate it!?" Pinkie suggested the idea to everyone, but I saw that none of them really wanted to. "I can take her, since you ponies seem to be busy." Discord said to them. "Okay, but she needs a costume first." "I already have a few ideas for her costume. Wanna see?" Discord told them as I ate the second to last bite of my sandwich. Discord snapped his claws and my outfit changed.

Julie's outfit had changed into a pink dress with a gold crown gleaming on her head. "Oh you look fabulous!" Rarity told Julie as she ate the last piece of her sandwich. "I don't like dresses. Or being a princess. So what gave you the idea of making me dress up like one!" Julie said to Discord. "Fine, I have a few more thoughts for your costume anyways." Discord told Julie before changing her costume. The princess dress changed color and shrunk. Julie had been turned into a ballerina. "I don't like to wear pink stuff Discord." "Fine. I got one more." Julie's outfit changed once again, but this time it wasn't anything pink. A black shirt and pants replaced it, the shirt had stars on it and stars appeared on Julie's face. Little purple guitar earrings appeared in her ears and a plastic guitar was in her lap. "What's this suppose to be?" Julie asked Discord. "You're suppose to look like a pop star. It's not pink at least." Discord explained as Julie touched the face paint on her face. "I think I've had enough, can you get rid of this stuff." "But you look cool like this." Rainbow Dash told Julie. "It doesn't feel right.I can't even sing so I won't match." Julie took off her earrings and tried to rub the face paint off. "Agh! This stuff isn't coming off! Discord change me back!" Julie grumbled as she stared at her now glittery hands. "Fine." Discord snapped his claws without paying attention. "Ah!" Julie shrieked. "Discord!" Before Discord could see what he had done, Twilight had summoned a blanket and it covered Julie. "What did I do?" Discord asked. Julie poked her head out and glared at Discord. "You got rid of the costume, but you forgot to give me my clothes back!" Julie snapped at Discord as she tried her best to hid under the blanket. "Actually Julie you still had a shirt and-" Rainbow Dash didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Julie interrupted. "Those are the clothes I wear under my shirt and pants. Even if it covers me I want my outfit back!" Julie shrank back into the blanket and didn't say anything else. "Sorry." Discord apologized to Julie before giving back her outfit. "I wasn't paying attention so I guess I only did half of what I was suppose to do." Discord continued as Julie unburied herself from the blanket. Julie raised her right hand up as a purple sphere materialized in her hand. She threw it at Discord and trapped him in a bubble while the others watched. "Julie! Let him out!" Fluttershy scolded Julie as Julie giggled. "An eye for an eye." Julie exhaled deeply and it caused the sphere to float upwards. "Julie what are you doing?" Discord nervously asked. "So for my costume I think I should pick it out myself." Julie ignored Discord and started to talk to the others. "Julie why don't you let Discord out of the bubble." Twilight told Julie. "I think if I just get some black clothes I can paint something or maybe I could . . . ." As Julie trailed off Discord was floating up higher and higher. "Julie! You remember me?!" Discord tried to get her attention but he saw that she was deep in thought. "I know what I can dress up as! It's perfect!" Julie excitedly told them as Discord began banging his fist against the sphere's surface. "What is this stuff made out of harden glass!" Julie smirked evilly as she heard Discord trying to escape. Julie yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I think I forgot about something." When Julie said that, the sphere cracked into shards. Discord started to fall due to gravity. THe others ducked, but Julie smiled and raised her left hand out. Discord fell, but not on the ground. Julie had created a purple panel just above them. "Oops, sorry. I wasn't paying attention and forgot that I had to do something else." Julie told Discord while facing his face that was pressed onto the panel due to the fall. Julie started to laugh when Discord pried himself from the panel. "I'll get you back for this." Discord told Julie as she was on the ground laughing. "Yeah, just try me!" She said to Discord in between her laughter.

* * *

Julie glared at her bedroom door while sitting on the floor. "Can I come out now?" Julie asked. "You're grounded for trapping and making Discord fall with your magic." Twilight shouted at the door that muffled her voice. "For how long?" Julie asked. "You got an hour left." "Ugh." Julie groaned as she fell back and laid on the floor. "You aren't my mother you know." Julie told Twilight. "But as long as you live with me there are some things I can do." Julie stuck her tongue out and glared at the ceiling. _'An hour to kill, what do I do with that?' _Julie got off the floor and walked to her mirror. She stared at her reflection. "Seems like just yesterday I was fighting and getting mad at my father. I could spend the rest of my days here." Julie talked to herself as she failed to notice her reflection's eyes turned red and yellow. "You can if we don't find a way home for you." Julie stared at her reflection as she saw it talk back to her. "My reflection needs to be fixed." "Agreed." Julie stepped away from the mirror and saw Discord fly through her mirror. "What do you want Discord?" Julie asked as she leaned against the bare wall. "I came to help you with your costume." Discord told her. Julie smiled, but a look of surprise was noticeable on her. "Since I had volunteered to take you out on Nightmare for the treats, I want to help you with your costume! So." Discord snapped his claws and a notepad and pen appeared. Discord grabbed the items and held the pen up. "What do you want for your costume?" Discord asked Julie. Julie sighed and stopped leaning against the wall. "I'm going to dress up as a skeleton." Discord waited for Julie to say more, but she didn't. "That's it? A skeleton? That's not scary or colorful." Discord told Julie, she frowned at what he said. "Well a skeleton I will be. You wanted to help so you need to get me supplies." Julie stated as Discord rolled his eyes. "Fine! So be it." "Great, so I need a black skirt, long sleeve shirt with matching pants, face paint that needs to have a lot of colors, and a picture of a skeleton. And some paint." Discord quickly wrote the items done as Julie listed them. "I can do that!" Discord told Julie. He snapped his claws and all of the items she listed appeared laid out on the bed. Julie walked to them and examined them. She picked up a piece of paper and showed it to Discord. It was a picture of a cartoony pony skeleton. "I need a human one, I'm not a pony." Julie told Discord before ripping the picture up. "I can get a skeleton picture of a human, you just need to stand still." Discord instructed Julie.

I froze up when I saw a large panel appear in front of me. It made strange noises and it sounded like it was scanning me. "Huh, so that's what a human looks like on the inside." Discord commented as I remained perfectly still. "Discord, what is this machine?" I asked him. "Oh it's an x ray machine, never heard of it?" Discord asked me. "Where I used to live the only thing that was the most modern were the books. The newest one we had was from the medieval ages. What does this thing do?" The machine stopped making noise and Discord turned it around. I saw my skeleton on the machine. "It does this." Discord pointed out. "You can just use this for your skeleton." "Thanks Discord. Let's get started!" I walked over to the black outfit and picked up the paint. "Time to paint the bones!"

It took a long time to get the bones to take shape on the clothes. I tried to stay focused but Discord was getting in the way. After I painted his fang white he stopped messing with me. I started painting other colors on it and that's when Twilight came in to tell me I wasn't grounded anymore. She told me that I should make sure the paint is completely dry. After that she left me alone.

"Are you done yet?" Discord asked me for the thousandth time. "No Discord, like I said before it's taking longer to get the bones the shade of white I want them to be. Good thing the other colors are done." I told Discord as I dipped the paint brush back into the white paint. "What are you going to do after this?" Discord asked me. "I'm not sure, probably go flying again." "What about the rain?" I jumped when I heard a clash of thunder. "Guess you are trapped inside." Discord told me as I twirled the paintbrush around in my hand. "Lucky me." I said sarcastically. I finished painting and put the materials away and got up. The rain was pouring outside, it sounded nice. I stood by the window and stared outside. "Hey, Discord. How exactly did you take over Equestria a thousand years ago?" I asked out of the blue. "I used my magic and turned the everyday boring things into interesting and random things. It why I'm the lord of chaos!" Discord waited for me to say something, but I didn't reply. "I think there are two kinds of chaos." "What?" I chuckled at Discord's surprised tone. "Your chaos is silly, fun, and yet can be annoying and terrifyingly weird. I've read a book about what you did. But I think I know another version of chaos." I told Discord. I turned to him and sighed. "I think there is more than two actually. Fire has chaos." I snapped my fingers and a ball of fire bursted to life in it. "It can bring life and disaster you know." "I know, it can burn things, it can give you light, blah blah, how is it chaotic?" Discord asked me. "It's hungry, all the time. It grows small and large at anytime." I answered Discord's question as I tossed the fire ball back and forth in my hands. Discord chuckled, and then I felt the ball of the fire turn into a ball of pink goo. "Ew." I held my hand upside down and the ball of goo slowly stretched from my hand toward the ground. "What is this stuff?" I wondered as I tried to shake it off. "Bubble gum, it's a type of candy." "It's sticky!" I shook the ball of gum off, and it flew towards Discord. It hit his face and he groaned. I snapped my fingers and made two more balls of fire in my hands. Discord, still while trying to get rid of the bubble gum, snapped his claws and turned my fire lime green. I disbursed the fire and glared at the now gum free Discord. "Fine, be like that." I walked over to my dresser where I had the leftover paint at, I made a cube, dipped it in black paint, and threw it at Discord. "Catch!" I shouted to him. He caught it, and looked down at it. It bursted and covered Discord's face in black paint. "Clever." Discord snapped his claws and made the black paint disappear and a bucket of paint to appear beside him. I made myself a shield and another paint bomb. "Bring it Dipcord." I told him. He sent the bucket of paint flying as I tossed the paint bomb at him.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later . . . .**_

* * *

**_"Is that all you got- AH!" _**

**_"I must say my dear, orange does suit you better than purple!" _**

**_"That's it, I'm going to make you look like a picasso painting!" _**

"What are they doing up there?" Spike asked Twilight. "Honestly I don't know. When I checked up on them Julie was just making her costume." Twilight said as she flipped through her book.

**"Ha! Now you look like you have Blu Flu!"**

**"You must be green with envy." **

"They just keep on shouting! It's starting to get annoying." Spike complained. Twilight just sighed and closed her book. "Well then, let's go check up on them if they are being annoying." Twilight told Spike.

**"Come on! Not the hair!"**

**"Blue hair to match the rest of you! It's perfect!"**

As Twilight and Spike neared Julie's bedroom, Discord and Julie shouting and laughter got louder. Soon they could hear crashes of objects and splatter sounds. Twilight knocked on Julie's door and waited. **"Come one! Come all! And see the infamous albino Discord!" **A crackle of laughter erupted after Julie shouted that. "Julie!" Twilight called out. Another splatter and laughter. "Just open the door." Spike told Twilight. Twilight turned the doorknob and opened it. What they saw shocked them. Discord was hanging from the ceiling, dripping wet paint onto the floor while holding a bucket. Julie was covered head to toe in paint, and was holding several paint bombs in her arms. The rest of the room was a multicolor mess of paint, outlines of Julie and Discord everywhere, and wet with new coats of paint. "Let's try pink!" Discord shouted before pouring the bucket at Julie. It splashed onto her boots and she laughed. "Here comes one you won't forget!" Julie squeezed the paint bombs together and made a cannon ball sized one with mixed paint. Julie threw it at Discord, but he has summoned himself a baseball bat. "Wait! Don't do tha-" Twilight tried to stop Discord, but he swung the bat. It hit the bomb, and it bounced back and onto the floor where it bursted. After the paint had settled, Twilight and Spike were now as colorful as a rainbow. "What in Equestria are you two doing!?" Twilight demanded to know. Discord got down from the ceiling and Julie nervously smiled at Twilight. "Hi Twilight. Sorry about the mess and . . . what are you doing here?" Julie asked. "Well you two were making so much noise that we decided to check up on you. So, who's going to clean up this mess?" Twilight asked as she tapped one of her hooves. "Why paint?" Spike asked. "Well if we used water we would've flooded the whole castle by now." Julie said as she wiped off a layer of paint from her right arm. "Well you two better clean this up or else." "Yeah, yeah, we know." Twilight closed the door and left with Spike.

I looked around my room and sighed. "I think we went overboard with the paint fight." I admitted as I wiped paint off of my face. "But wasn't that fun! We should do this again soon!" I moved my foot and nearly slipped. "How are we going to clean this place up before nightfall?" I asked as I tried to make my way to the window. The stench of the paint was starting to bug me. "Did you forget that I can warp reality?" Discord told me. I heard him snap his fingers and the smell of paint was gone. The room returned to normal, there was no sign of any paint. "I wish my magic could do what you do." I mumbled as I sat on my bed. "It's a blessing and a curse." Discord told me. "I know how you feel."

* * *

**The Next Day . . . . **

* * *

**"Ow! Rarity you poked my eye!" **

**"I'm sorry, but you keep moving around and it's making it difficult for me to paint your face!"**

Discord waited impatiently as Rarity helped Julie with her face paint. "So what are you going to dress up as Discord?" Spike asked him as he waited with him. "Oh me, I'm not dressing up. I'm just going to take Julie from house to house to get the candy." "You should take her to Nightmare Moon's statue, it's tradition for foals and fillies to leave a bit of candy there." Spike suggested this to Discord as Julie complained again. Discord went wide eyed. "I forgotten all together about that little part of this holiday. Do you think she'll be scared of the Nightmare Moon statue?" Discord asked. Spike shook his head. "Julie? She isn't scared of anything I bet!" Spike bragged about Julie which made Discord stifle a laugh. Silence blanketed the hall as they waited for Julie to be ready.  
"Are you done yet Rarity? It's getting late and I want some candy." Julie asked Rarity as she just stood back and examined her. "I think a little more blue should be it." Rarity picked up a brush and dipped it in blue face paint. She applied the blue to Julie's face and then stood back. "There! Done! Here, take a look." Rarity told Julie as she handed her a hand mirror. Julie peered into it and smiled. "It matches perfectly! Thank you Rarity for helping me with this. I'm not good with makeup." "Oh it's no problem dear. Anything for you." Julie stood up and twirled around. "I must admit Julie, you seem very cheery now." "How so?" Julie questioned her as Julie slowly walked to the door. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but you smile more often and laugh too. You've even stopped cursing." Julie tapped her chin and tried to remember her memories over the last month. _'Guess I have stopped cursing, wonder if I'm turning sugary sweet like these ponies?' _"Anyways you better get going. The more time you waste, the less candy you get." Rarity said to Julie as Rarity opened the door. "Gentlecolts, I give you Julie the skeleton!" Rarity announced.  
Discord waited for Julie to walk out along side Rarity, and when she did, he smiled like an idiot. "What do you think?" Julie asked them, twirling around with her black skirt flying with it. Color covered the skeleton bones and the outfit. Dots, stripes, and curvy lines made her costume seem strange but fun. Her face was painted black and had a while skull over it. Colors were dotted here and the jaw of the skull moved with Julie's smile. "You look like an artist painted a skeleton." Spike told Julie. "Well I wouldn't call myself an artist with brush work but thank you Spike." Rarity pat Spike's head and gave him a smile while Julie fixed her hair and waited. "So what do we now?" Julie asked. Discord summoned a pail with checkered patterns on it and handed it to Julie. "Now we go house to house that have lights on and collect lots of candy." Discord told Julie. Julie examined her pale and smiled. "Let's go then! I haven't tried the candy here yet!" Julie grabbed Discord's lion paw and started dragging him along. "Hey! Let go of my paw!" Discord told Julie. "You walk too slow sometimes. I don't want to waste anytime!" Julie told Discord before tugging him forward to go faster.

* * *

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I dragged myself to the first house. _'I was so looking forward to this, why now do I feel doubtful?' _I thought in my head as my pace became slower. I felt Discord give me a shove forward which almost made me trip. "Now who is the slow one?" Discord chuckled as I nervously smiled. Before I knew it I was on the walkway to the first house. I stood there staring at the door, frozen. "So what do I do now?" I asked him already knowing what to do. "Well you go up to the door, knock on it and say something like um . . . trick or treat!" Discord instructed me as he pushed me closer to the door. He raised my left hand and put it against the door. "Just knock on it." He told me as I didn't move my fist. "Okay." I knocked on the door three times, said trick or treat, and waited. About a minute after that a magenta mare answered the door. "My! These ponies these days are getting taller and taller. So what are you suppose to be?" The mare asked me. "She's a skeleton." Discord answered for me. "That's a very neat costume, well, here you go!" She grabbed a large bowl of candy and poured some of it into my pail. After that she closed the door. "See that wasn't so bad! On to the next house!"

Discord dragged me to a very familiar house. It was pink all over. I quickly knocked on the door and waited. Marksaline answered the door with her toothy grin. "_Why isn't it Young One, out for Nightmare Night?" _She asked me in her usual echoing voice. "Yes, trick or treat?" I raised my pail towards Marksaline. "_Chrysalis, where did you put the candy?" _Marksaline asked. "I've got it." Marksaline returned inside and Chrysalis took her place. "Hello Chryssi!" Discord greeted her. "Hello Discord. Here, you're lucky Fluffle Puff hasn't gotten to the candy yet." Chrysalis grabbed a hoof full of candy and dropped it into my pail. She went back inside and closed the door. I could smell the candy in my pail. I pulled a candy out that had a silvery wrapper. I tore it opened and bite into it. I couldn't help myself but eat half of it in one take. "This taste like chocolate." "It's a chocolate bar, does it have anything else with it?" I took another bite out of the chocolate bar and chewed it. Crunching noises came from it. "Almonds maybe? Is this candy? Just different flavors and add ons to things?" I asked Discord as I finished up the chocolate bar. "Sort of. But if you eat too- Oh look I think you have some bubble gum!"  
We went from house to house, with each house my pail got heavier with candy and my jitters went away more and more. When we got to the last house, they gave me what was left. After that they went back inside and turned off the lights. The whole town was dark now, with only a full moon to light the night.  
"Here try this one!" Discord and I had found a park to rest at. Walking in boots all the time can feel great, and can feel like nails stabbing into your heels. Discord had dumped all of my candy out and was picking through it. He tossed me a lime green hard candy. I unwrapped it and ate it. My eyes narrowed and I started to cough. "Wow, this is really sour!" I told Discord as I tried to smiled through my sour face. "It's green apple flavor! Of course it's going to be sour." "If I have to eat it you eat it too!" I told Discord as I picked out another lime green hard candy. "Fine." Discord ate it whole with the wrapper on it and smiled. "It was great, here try this one!" Discord lied as he picked out a purple candy bar. I unwrapped it and saw that it was taffy. "I bet eighty bits that this is grape flavor." I declared to Discord before taking a bite out of it. I didn't dare bite it off, I tasted stone in the taffy. "You owe me eighty bits then! Haha!" Discord said to me as I spit out the solid stone taffy. I stuck out my tongue and frowned. I picked up another chocolate bar and tore the wrapper open. "Julie, are you scared of anything?" Discord asked me out of the blue. I bit into the candy and looked up at the sky. I thought for a moment, remembering what made me scared. "I'm not afraid of dying, I clearly proved that. I guess I'm scared of not having control." I told DIscord as I munched on the candy. "Explain." He told me. "When I was young, I had no idea about the big decisions in life. Are you becoming a leader or not? Will you get married an old gal or a young lady? What are you going to wear from now on as a statement? My mom decided to teach me the basics and then magic and the ways to control it. My father, he decides my future. He had this whole perfect plan for my life. Get married before ascending to the throne, rule the kingdom and keep it safe, staying in the castle, being treated like royalty, and I could never be independent like that." I told Discord. I sighed afterwards, talking about what my father has planned tires me out. "You want to see the world and be free, I already know the whole story." Discord said to me, I glared at him and then sighed. "It's tough living life without it's hardship. Problems will always pop up and get in the way, loved ones die, so many things. I don't ever get to experience the good ones, just anger, sadness and a bit of depression." I told Discord as I laid in the grass. "Well, you're happy here right?" Discord asked me as I ate another piece of candy. "I've stopped cursing and I'm laughing more with glee instead of cheer. I do feel better in this town though." I answered him as I rubbed the painted bones on my sleeves. "I wonder Luna and Celestia are doing, they must at least miss me." I said to Discord who was ignoring me while unwrapping bubble gum. _'It's been so long since seeing my family, wonder how they're doing.' _I reached for another piece of candy, and I only felt grass underneath my palm. "Discord, did you eat all of my candy?" I asked. "Oh no, I just sent the rest to the Nightmare Moon statue." I felt my eye twitch from my change of mood. "But I still wanted more candy! Can you summon some for me or something?" I begged Discord. "That's how this holiday works sometimes, better luck next year." Discord told me. "But I had to go through a paint fight and everything to get that much good candy." I said to him. "Fine. Here you go!" Discord snapped his claws and candy appeared above me. It landed on me in a pile. "Looks like you've been buried alive! Well you can eat all of that if you want." I sat up and smiled. "Thank you Discord." I thanked Discord before digging in.

* * *

"Julie." I heard someone call my name. "Julie. Get up." I felt something try to move me aside. I groaned in response and shook it away. "Why are you always a heavy sleeper, GET! UP!" "Woah!" I fell out of bed, and when I got up I saw my reflection. "When was my mirror by my bed?" I asked myself. "While, 16 years of being together and you still think it's a mirror trick. Don't you recognize your own twin?" Shadow told me. "Shadow? Oh my god it's been so long." I ran to her and embraced her. Almost wanting to cry I let her go. "So long? Anyways, how are you doing? Nothing has come out to hurt you?" Shadow asked me. "Well an evil unicorn king and the dark side of me tried to take over the world I was in but everything is well now." "Unicorn?" Shadow questioned. "How's mother and father?" I asked her. She smiled and spoke. "Mother is doing great, father is still keeping _him_ home." I looked around us, and saw that my bedroom was different. It looked like it was in limbo or something. "So where are we?" I asked. "This is the only way I could talk to you in person. I need to tell you something." Shadow told me as she sat me down on my bed. "I've found a castle not far from here, that had royalty. And so I left something with them, and hopefully if it can activate, you can go home." My smile faded quickly. "Go home, but the thing is I'm happy where I am. I have friends here that are the best! Even if they aren't like us, they act like us and normal humans too!" "Are you saying that you don't want to go home?" Shadow asked me. "No, I know I have to go home. But I can bare the fact that I love it here! It's gonna be tough to leave it." I said to her as I shuffled my feet. Shadow sighed and sat beside me. "How cool is this place then?" She asked me. I was about to speak when I saw a shadow in front of me. I watched it turn and slither around my feet. "You know who this is?" I asked as I lifted up a foot for the shadow to move under it. "It's a being, she says she's sorry for what she had done to you." The shadow moved to Shadow and it started manifesting. "_You are Shadow? Nice to meet you in person." _It was Dark, she held out her hand for Shadow to shake. "So you finally discovered the beings. They are to represent emotion and represent the first six users of our magic." I heard Shadow say. Dark didn't have her usual dark aura, she looks different. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to give her one nightmare." "Why?" Shadow asked Dark as I sat back to watch. "I'm losing color and if I give her one nightmare I can return to normal. Please?" She begged to my sister. "If I can find another time and day to come back I would let you. But since this is the only day I have found so far that I can talk to her, I can't." "I'm sorry then." Dark melted back into a shadow, and inky blackness started spreading from her spot. "I have to go!" Shadow told me before the inky blackness spread towards us. SHe disappeared in a bright light, leaving me alone with the nightmare. I jumped onto the bed and stood on it. It was all heading towards me. First, it crawled up the bed and up my legs. Soon I couldn't feel them. After that it passed my stomach and wrapped around the rest of me. I felt very strange, and then a sharp pain went through me. "Ow!" I groaned. Again I felt it, but this time from my stomach.  
I was soon on the bed, crying and groaning. "This hurts!" After a while, I felt like giving in. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I quickly sat up and then, the pain hit me. I instantly knew what it was. I had this before when I ate too many cupcakes. A stomach ache. "Candy can make you like this too?! Why is it all the yummy things that does this!" I groaned before falling onto my blankets. "Discord could've warned me about this! This is his pay back." I cursed as I clenched my stomach. I could hear him now, laughing because of my stomach ache. "A war has been started then." I said to myself as I lay limp. I heard bubbles and looked up. A piece of paper and a quill appeared before me. I picked up the paper and saw that it was a declaration for war. Discord has signed it, and had left a space for me. "Deal!" I grabbed the quill and wrote my name on it. After that, the paper and the quill disappeared. "Okay, now how do I cure this again?" I asked myself as I felt my stomach lurch. _'Maybe it was worth it, the candy was good.' _I thought as I remember the smell and the taste of the candies I ate. _'Great holiday though.'_

* * *

**Me: I felt like this one was short, but it doesn't feel short then. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Google Chrome was being a pain in the neck and kept on shutting down and going really slow! Lucky me that I fixed it and got this chapter done. So a war begins between Julie and Discord. *smiles evilly* Let the games begin!**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	9. A Strange Christmas

**Me: When christmas rolls around again I really want to write a christmas story for my character Julie. This chapter this is gonna be good! I've been wanting to write this one for a long time now!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

I silently sat still as I watched the butterfly sized snowflakes fall. It was barely even cold out, and about two inches of snow had fallen. I sighed and saw my breath. "What a perfect day!" I whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

_**ACHOO!**_

"Time to go back." I got up from the snow free rock I had found and turned to face Twilight's castle. Discord and I had a little prank war since Nightmare Night, he made me eat enough candy to get a stomach. He's also turned my pillow into cotton candy that stuck to my hair, tricked me into eating a strange spicy pink cupcake that made me sick and recently the only thing I've done to him was pour a potion I made into his chocolate milk that gave him a cold. Now that's coming back to bite me. The snow crunched underneath my boots as I trudged back. Twilight put me in charge of taking care of Discord since I made him sick, so it was back to work with me.

_**ACHOO!**_

_'Why does his sneezes have to be at Equestria Voice Volume! It's making my ear drums ring!' _I complained in my head as I entered the castle. "Discord is awake?" Twilight asked me as I walked passed her. "Ya think?" I asked her. She muffled a laugh and left me alone. I stopped in front of Discord's door and summoned a sphere to surround my head. His cold is contagious even if it was from a potion. I opened the door to see a green looking Discord. He smiled at me and coughed. "Let's get this over with." I walked in and closed the door. Twilight made him turn his bedroom right side up for me to work with. So I walked to his dresser and saw ingredients. "Cough? Sneeze? Sore throat?" I asked Discord. "All of the ***cough*" **"So I'll need mint, fire ember, and dragon berry juice with extra heat." _'To counteract the potion of sickness, you must make many potions with different ingredients for the different symptoms. You must mix them with water in a glass vessel in order for it's effects to work on the patient.' _I recited the potion directions in my head as i gathered the materials. "Five mint leaves, maybe a pint- mmmm. . . ." I mumbled to myself. '_You must give the patient different doses of the potion to see what works best.' _"Is this one going to taste like rocks again?" Discord asked me as I set the green leaves and red amber looking bits into a glass pitcher. "The lord of chaos will drink the potion whether he likes it or not. Don't you eat random things?" I told him as I picked up a bottle full of silvery liquid. "Maybe a pint would work, last time I used only half a cup and-" "How much longer am I going to be sick?" Discord asked me in annoyance. "If I can get the doses just right I can make enough to make you feel healthier than an oxe." I answered him. I poured the liquid into the pitcher and it fizzed with the other things. "Do you think I should stir it in counterclockwise or clockwise with a flick of the wrist?" I asked Discord as I picked up a wooden spoon laying next to the pitcher. "Stir it so it can make me- me- _**ACHOO!**_" Discord sneezed mid sentence and feathers materialized in the air. Discord growled at his accidently magical burst. "So when do you want to call a truce?" I asked Discord as I started stirring the brew. The liquid started turning pink and it had dissolved the items in it. "Not yet have I raised a white flag." He answered me. I stopped mixing the pitcher and twirled my finger around and around. The spoon glowed purple and started to stir in sync with my finger. I turned around to Discord and shook my head. "Stubborn as a mule, better be lucky I don't make the potion to turn you into a walking illness. Thank Princess Twilight for that." I told him with a sly smile. "What day is it?" Discord asked me. "Fifth day in with the cold." I mumbled to him as I turned back to the pitcher. "It's the 23rd I think. It's snowing still too." I answered him. The brew started to bubble and foam. "Almost Hearth's Warming Eve." I stopped stirring, this caught his attention. "No pony told you about this upcoming holiday either!?" Discord exclaimed. I went back to stirring and cleared my throat. "I've been very busy, Twilight has made me take care of you until I can rid you of your cold, and my free time is very limited because of that. I've been outside for the most of it." I told him. The potion stopped foaming over and it smelt like watermelon. "Commune frigus Curata!" I said in latin. The potion formed one giant bubbled and popped.

The bubble bursted into a pink cloud which made Julie cough. "Done!" Julie picked up the glass pitcher and walked over to Discord. She held it out for him to grab it. "This won't make me burp pink smoke will it?" Discord asked her. Julie shoved the pitcher into Discord's claws and stood back. "It might, the amount of doses and amounts can always be unpredictable. But it should at least taste like watermelon." Julie advised him. Discord raised the pitcher up to his nose and sniffed it. "I'll trust you." "Hey, I'm the element of trust." Julie told him. Discord with hesitation, drank from the pitcher. After he finished it, Julie took the pitcher bad and placed it back on the dresser. "Now we wait about five minutes to see if you no longer look green or you turn even more green." Julie said as she walked over to the window. "So, what is this Hearth's Warming Eve?" She asked Discord. "Well for the foals and fillies they believe in Santa Hooves, who is a pony that brings gifts to every good little filly all around Equestria. This holiday is the date when he supposedly does his deeds. But for the rest of the ponies of Equestria- _**ACHOO!**_" Discord sneezed loudly mid sentence, which caused the wallpaper to turn into blue and green polka dots. Julie handed Discord a box of tissues and went back over to the window. "So as I was saying before I sneezed. Hearth's Warming Eve is when friends and family give each other gifts and have fun. Twilight should've at least put up an old pine tree with ornaments on it by now." Discord finished explaining. "Well I haven't seen it yet, since it started snowing I've been outside." Julie said to him, still gazing outside. "Like the snow don't you?" Discord asked. Julie smiled and nodded her head. "It's like a rose, pretty, but deadly as well. Frost bite, hypothermia, the common cold." Julie placed her hand on the window and felt the cold. "The cold never bothered me, so I can stay outside as long as I want." Julie said to Discord. She turned away from the window and went to the door. "Where are you going?" Discord asked. Julie poked her head back into the room and smiled. "Five minutes, no sneezes or coughs. I bet you don't have fever either. In two hours I'll be back to make more. You'll feel better soon." She told him. She exited the room after that and left Discord alone. "I already feel better." Discord said to himself.

* * *

Julie walked into a parlor where Twilight and Spike were. In one corner of the room, there was a large pine tree. Gold tinsel was wrapped around it, red, green, and well decorated ornaments hung from it, and candy canes hung from it as well. "Twilight, what do ponies do for Hearth's Warming Eve?" Julie asked her as she walked in. "Oh, so you know about it?" Twilight asked her. "Well Discord told me about it, but I don't really understand it." Julie told Twilight as she took a seat on an armchair. "Spike, don't get tangled in the lights." Twilight told Spike who looked frustrated. He had been trying to pull out green and red lights from a box labeled decorations. "So what don't you understand?" Twilight walked over to Julie and asked. "Well Discord had told me that it's a time of year where friends and family members give each other gifts. How am I suppose to do that?" Julie asked. Twilight gave her a confused look. "Well for you, you could get a gift for one of us, it doesn't have to be for everypony, but it has to be something that pony would like. Like if you were to get me something it would be that new volume of a book by my favorite author _Spike_." Twilight said as she looked at Spike who had gone against Twilight's warning and had gotten tangled in the holiday lights. "Huh?" He asked before tripping and falling to the floor. "But how am I suppose to do that, I can't buy anything and I don't know what to get for anyone." Julie told Twilight. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Back home, we didn't really get gifts, even for our birthdays. I've only gotten a sword and a necklace for presents in all of my life." Twilight went into thought when Julie said this. "How about you pick out one of your friends like Rarity or Rainbow Dash, and think of what they would like to receive from you. And get them that." "Um . . . Twilight!" Spike called out for help as he tried to untangle himself. "I'm coming!" Twilight told Spike in annoyance. "But who do I choose?" Julie asked. "I don't know!" Twilight answered Julie before going to Spike and aiding him with teh lights. "What did I tell you about the lights?" Twilight asked Spike. "Don't-" "Don't get tangled in the lights." Spike said in unison to Twilight. Julie just sat back and closed her eyes. _'A gift they would like to receive from me. Discord sounds okay for now, so I can go outside again.' _Julie said in her head. She got up and went on her way.

I walked outside and back to the spot I had found earlier. The rock was still snow free surprisingly. So I sat down and went into thought. _'Who do I get a gift for? Applejack, I'm not sure what she wants to receive from me. Help on her farm maybe? Fluttershy, I don't know what she would need from me. Pinkie Pie would be happy if I got her something like maybe a flute or fancy long lasting noisemaker. But where am I going to find that at in town? Rarity likes fashion, sewing, and fancy jewels. An amethyst could work, but then again she might not want that. Rainbow Dash will only want me to go slower for her_ to win_ the races she has against me. Maybe I just shook get something for Spike, he still wants to fly like a regular dragon, I could get him-' _"No, he needs to wait until he can get his own wings. Ugh! What am I going to due!" I said out loud. I covered my face and sighed. "This, this holiday is difficult." I admitted. I sighed again and removed my hands from my face. I stared at the ground and frowned. "Who do I pick and what do I get? That's all I need to decide." I shuffled my boots and moved snow out of place. I just need to think. _'I got about two hours.' _I said in my head.

* * *

_**90 Minutes Later**_

* * *

"Stupid brain." Julie mumbled to herself as she made herself a snow ball. "Why can't I decide!?" Julie angrily asked herself as she threw the snowball at a nearby tree. "Maybe hat for Applejack, I've forgotten that she already has one!" Julie flicked her finger up and had a snowball already formed in a sphere. She threw it at the tree again, and formed more snowballs afterward. "Maybe a scarf for Rarity, she can make thousands of them in different designs, colors and matching earmuffs." Julie said before sending the snowballs to the tree. "Why am I like this? Can't even decide on a gift for one pony!" Julie asked herself as she kicked up some snow. She collapsed and fell to her stomach in the snow. "I'm going to be a terrible gift giver." Julie mumbled through the snow. She lifted her head up and made herself go limp. "Who can I ask for advice?" Julie asked no one. He ears twitched as she heard cheery humming coming her way. Julie got up and looked to see who was coming. She found only Pinkie Pie trodding with a pair of ice skates in her mouth. _'Pinkie hosts parties and gives out gifts all the time! I can ask her for advice!' _Julie quickly stood up and dusted her pants of snow. "Hey Pinkie!" Julie called out to her. Pinkie Pie stopped humming and turned to Julie. She waved to her and stopped. Julie dashed towards her and slid across the snow to kneel in front of Pinkie. "I am so glad I saw you, I need your help." Julie told Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie quickly set down the ice skates and cleared her throat. "What do you need help with Julie?" She asked. "Well you see I recently found out that I need to get a gift for someone, and I can't decide what to get and who to get a gift for. So I thought I could get advice from you since you hosted parties before. Can you help?" Julie explained. "Oh course I'll help! So you need to decide who you want to give a gift to." Pinkie said to Julie. Julie tapped her chin. "Well you guys have given me so much, but I can't really decide who. I don't have much money or materials." "Well what do you have then, let's start from there." Pinkie Pie instructed. Julie sighed and tapped her chin again. "I have material dust for small objects, beads, a rosary, paint, a pencil, and stuff for potions." "Ohhh! What kind of potions can you make? Can you make ones that give you good luck? Or one that can make your tongue green? What about one that can make you see double everything!?" Pinkie excitedly asked Julie while stomping her front hooves in the snow. "I can make all sorts if I have the right is even one that can store a very happy memory." Julie said to Pinkie with a joyous smile. Pinkie gasped suddenly her smile grew. "What exactly do you need for that potion?" Pinkie Pie asked Julie. Julie shook off the built up of snow on her head and caught on to what Pinkie Pie was thinking. "Well from what I can remember, I'll need an item from that person that has some meaning to that individual. But I need to mix it with this one plant called mistletoe." Julie explained as she listed the items with her fingers. "Mistletoe? We can get plenty of that stuff! Do you know what else it's used for here?" Pinkie asked as Julie set down her hands and brushed more snow off of herself. "No." She answered. "Well if someone catches you under it, you will have to share a kiss with the other! Be careful with that around Discord, I think he still has a crush on you." Pinkie Pie's voiced turned into a whisper at the end. Julie blushed and frowned. "I really wished he didn't. I don't mind someone caring for me, but . . ." Julie trailed off and crossed her arms. "Where can I get mistletoe?" Julie asked with a tone of curiosity. "Follow me!" Pinkie Pie told her. She picked up her skates again and went back to trodding. Julie got up and followed her, but wasn't paying much attention to Pinkie Pie's humming. _'In all of the worlds out there, realms and of all creatures, why did I have to bewitch the only draconequus here? I wish he at least try to stop smiling like an idiot around me.' _Julie became flustered when she said this in her head. She shook it away and covered her pinkish cheeks. _'Don't get flustered over this, or else you'll have a meltdown. Remember that Julie.' _She told herself. "Julie! Hurry up!" Pinkie told her. Julie focused back on reality and caught up with her. "Sorry, it's the snow keeping me back." Julie lied.

* * *

Pinkie Pie had led me to a frozen over pond, beside the pond was a leafless tree and a small bush of a red looking plant. Pinkie Pie set down her skates and walked over to the bush. "Look, there is some here!" Pinkie Pie told me as she poked at the plant. I walked over and saw the plants. "Aren't there suppose to be more?" I asked. I had counted the clusters of the red part of the plant, and there were only seven. "Well we're lucky nopony else took them." "Well let's get the last of it." I told her. I plucked them carefully and smiled. "So what do you need next?" Pinkie asked me as I held the plant in my hands. "We go to the others, and find something that will remind them of a memory, a good one." I answered her. "Well you can do that on your own right? I really wanted to ice skate and I already am here." Pinkie asked me. "I can handle it myself. Thanks for the mistletoe." With that I took off and formed a plan. _'First Rarity, and then make my way up to Rainbow Dash, hopefully this will be the best gift. It will be better than just some object.' _I said in my head as I raced to town.

* * *

"Spike! Spike wake up!" Twilight whisper-shouted at Spike who had fallen asleep in a box full of holly. "Guess I'll finish up by myself." Twilight said to herself as she went over to another opened box. "It's not like I don't have to host a Hearth's Warming party tomorrow!" Twilight took out a large star and placed it on top of the pine tree. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, she looked to the entrance of the parlor and saw Julie zip by. "Wonder why she's in a hurry?" Twilight asked only to get a response of a snore from Spike. Twilight still staring at the hall noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and frowned. "How did the mistletoe get all the way over here? Oh well." Twilight grabbed a red ribbon and tied it to the stem of the mistletoe. She then hung it from the ceiling and smiled. "There, now back to work!"

Julie had gathered certain items from her friends and had carried them all back to the castle. She just needed something from Twilight, and something from Discord before she could make the potions. "Okay, first stop, Twilight's library." Julie said to herself as she arrived at the library part of the castle. "Let's see, she always reads this one book." Julie went over to a bookshelf and tapped the spines of the book. She stopped at a dark blue book at took it out. "The Elements of Harmony: Volume One" Julie read out loud. "I just need one little tear." She opened it and found the first page. She carefully tore the corner of the page and made it so no one would notice it.

Next Julie had gone up to Discord's room, and found him messing around with the potion making kit. "Discord?" She asked. Discord turned his head and smiled nervously. "You feeling any better?" Julie asked as she placed a protection bubble around her head. "Yes I am feeling much better, the potion worked better than I thought." Discord responded to her as Julie set down the items on his dresser. She made a prism and crushed it, causing seven glass bottles to appear. "If you're so sure then let me feel your forehead. With that potion it would've came with a fever, even if you took the potion it should be there." Julie explained before doing anything else. She turned to Discord, pulled on his ear to make his head go down to her eye level, and placed her hand on his forehead. "I guess you're good." She let go of Discord and went back to the potion making. _'Before anything else, I can start making the other's potions.' _Julie grabbed a smaller pitcher that was filled with water. She poured a small amount into the large glass pitcher and picked up the first item. _'A red ribbon for Applejack.' _Julie placed it into the water and started adding other things. _'Ember for smoke, green scale leaves for long lasting, and then, berry juice was it? No, add more water after.' _Julie thought as she grabbed the ingredients. As she did this the water turned orange, then green, then purple. "Now I just need to final piece." Julie said to herself as Discord quietly watched the process. Julie pulled out a mistletoe and gently placed it into the brew. It made a large puff of blue smoke and Julie stood back. The puff of smoke was displaying an image of AppleJack and Spike. "It worked!" Julie smiled as she grabbed a bottle. She poured the mixture into it and another puff of smoke came out and displayed the same image. Julie closed the bottle and continued the process with the others. _'A rainbow colored thread.' _Julie said in her head as she placed the string into the pitcher.  
After she finished it, a puff of smoke revealed an image of Rarity walking around a large city with tall buildings with the others. Next, was a piece of a cloud Julie had carefully snatched. It made an image of Rainbow Dash with a large turtle. Then, small strands of rabbit hair had made an image of Fluttershy and Angel inside her cottage. A cupcake topper of a balloon had made an image of a birthday party for Pinkie Pie and Julie lastly made a potion for Twilight. It showed an image of her reading a letter from Celestia and smiling.

I had six potions made and bottled for each and everyone of my friends, except for Discord. I was about to ask Discord for an item he knew would bring back a good memory, when I realized something. I moved and switched around jars and bowls to try and find the last mistletoe. It was no where. _'I thought I had seven! Oh no, what am I going to get for Discord now?!' _"What are you making? Fortune telling potions or something?" Discord asked me. I got nervous very quickly and almost dropped the potion I just made for Twilight. I caught it just in time before it fell too far from my reach and I set it down. "They are called memoria potions, they can keep a good memory inside it's smoke and can be used anytime to give you a smile. As long as the potion stays inside of the bottle at all times it will work." I explained as I started to label each of the bottles with names. I stared at the seventh bottle, the empty one, and felt anger at myself. _'Should've kept better track of the items! Wait, maybe the bush still has some left!' _"I forgot something." I simply told Discord that as I walked to the door. "What did you forget?" He asked me as I held on to the doorknob. "Something important." I said to him without making eye contact. I went out into the hall and closed the door. Then I slide on the opposite wall and onto the ground. "_Just when I figure out a good gift to give something goes wrong." _I whispered to myself before sighing deeply. _'Sitting around won't help you.' _I reminded myself.  
I got up and found my way outside, I'm no longer getting lost in this castle. Snowflakes were still falling, but they were not the size of butterflies anymore. The snowfall was about half the height of my boots now. Anymore snow, I'll be stranded inside.

* * *

Discord stared at the potions Julie had left behind. They were starting to change color to match the color of the pony. "Wonder what one of these would taste like." Discord had picked one up and stared deeply into the purple liquid. He then noticed the last empty one. It had his name on it. "She was going to make one for me? So that's why she had to go get something. She must've forgotten something for it." Discord realized that Julie had been planning on making a potion for him. "I better get her a present to- to- _**ACHOO!**_" Discord had sneezed quietly. He frowned and grabbed a tissue. _'I thought I had control over it now! Maybe if I just hid it, it can go awa-' _He sneezed again which interrupted his thoughts. The wallpaper had turned into ice. Discord growled and changed it back to polka dots. _'I better get this under control.' _Discord said in his head before blowing his nose with the tissue.

* * *

_**Later . . . . **_

* * *

I lay in my bed with the moon shining into the room. I couldn't find anymore wild mistletoe at the place where Pinkie Pie showed me. I couldn't find anything else besides a frozen willow tree far from here. "Why didn't I keep better track of the plants!" I whispered shouted at myself since everyone else was asleep. Twilight had told me that she would be hosting a party tomorrow and that we would all open up gifts from one another. It's gonna be embarrassing if I don't have something for Discord and I have something for everyone else, I even have a small handful of jewels for Spike, but nothing for Discord. _"What am I going to do?" _I asked myself as I turned to face the wall. "I have less than a day to find a gift, but what would he want?" I asked myself before drifting off into sleep. _'Maybe he'd want a statue of himself for a gift.' _I jokingly thought in my head. Something snapped, and I no longer felt drowsy. I sat up and smiled. "I know what to get him now!" I quickly cheered as I got up. I stomped my foot and a lard thin crystal shard popped up in front of me. I grabbed it and set it on my dresser. I took out my dagger and a claw and started to carve into the crystals. In no time I had a piece cut and dust on the dresser. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, I had to get this done now.

* * *

_**About 12 Hours Later . . . . . . (lol)**_

* * *

I rubbed my left eye quickly before returned back to carving. The longer I carved and cut into the crystal, the more gentle and careful and tiny I had to make the cuts and curves. I yawned for the fifth time in a row and looked over what progress I had done. A purple crystal statue of Discord holding a snowflake in his lion and eagle claws, both of them the same. "I just need the snowflakes, his head, and then touch ups." I reminded myself. I started back up when I heard knocking at my door.

_**"Julie? You awake? It's kinda late. You missed breakfast." **_

It was Twilight. "Yeah! I've been awake." I responded to her as I dusted off shaves from my hand. I heard the door open and heard Twilight's hooves. "Julie how long have you've been up?" She asked me. "I don't know, I didn't go to sleep." I answered her. I yawned again and started to carve Discord's head. "All night long! Julie you should've gone to bed!" Twilight said to me. I felt her try to pull me away from the dresser. So I stopped and turned to her. "I can go without sleep for about three days. I'm fine." I assured her. "Yeah but you had to take care of Discord while he was sick, and that included nighttime treatments. And look at your eyes." Twilight turned me back and pushed me towards the mirror. I examined my eyes and saw what she meant. A thin dark line was under both of my eyes and my eyes looked slightly dull. "I'm fine, I'll take a nap after I'm done." I told her as I went back to work. Twilight glanced over my shoulder and saw the statue. "That's your present for Discord isn't it?" She questioned. "Yeah, I had inspiration last night and this is why I stayed up. It's looking good right?" I asked her. "It's nice but Julie can you get it done before tonight?" I paused and looked at the crystal statue. _'I am half way finished, but can I get it done?' _I wondered. I blinked and returned to work. "Yeah of course, I'm half way done. Just make sure Discord doesn't see this at all." I told her. "Okay, just make sure you take that nap." Twilight said to me as I heard her walk away. "If I forget I'll pass out eventually then." I told her. She closed the door and I twirled around, stumbled and fell to my bed. I landed on my pillow and dug my claw into it without tearings the case. "So much to do, so little daylight!" I groaned as I sat up to see the window. I could see the ground, or what was visible. It was snowing outside, and it must've built up enough to cover the land. "No going outside, so that means I have plenty of time." _'If there are no distractions.' _I said to myself.

* * *

"Discord what are you doing?" Spike had been walking down the hall where Julie's room was and has spotted Discord setting something up by her door. "Oh nothing, just a little surprise for Julie." Discord said to him as he tied a rope to a bucket of water. "You see since Nightmare Night, Julie and I have been on a little prank war. She got me sick, so I'll give her a cold from the water. When she tugs the rope near the ground, she will make the bucket tip over." Discord explained as he set the bucket up high, just above the door. "You sure she's gonna fall for that?" Spike asked. "Well she hasn't come out yet, so she won't know." He answered after examining his set up. "How long has she been in there?" Spike asked as he stared back at the door. "It's almost noon right?" Spike nodded his head. "About that long." Discord answered Spike's question.

_**"Done!"**_

Both Discord and Spike heard Julie's shout. Discord picked up Spike and they both hid beside the door far from eye sight. Julie opened the door and before stepping out of her room she yawned and mumbled something. "Now I just need to wrap these with the rest." She took a step forward and pushed the rope out of place. She noticed and looked down, but the time she did the bucket was tilting. The water poured down onto Julie and soak her hair and caused something in her hands to fall and shatter onto the floor. Discord and Spike both started laughing when Julie looked back up and saw them. "Want to surrender now?" Discord asked Julie in between their laughter. Julie stared in disbelief and then looked down once again. She fell to her knees. "Do you know what you have just done?" She asked them. Spike stopped laughing while Discord still chuckled. Julie gathered up the pieces of the broken purple crystal and stood up. She looked up at Discord and gave him a small smile. "You know I liked this little war, even if you did something weird to me I was still a little happy afterwards. It can stop now. But this time." Her smile disappeared. She held out the pieces to Discord. "I'm mad. Here's your present that you made me break." Julie dumped the shards onto the floor as both Spike and Discord's smiles went away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get my potions I made for the others, and then go take a nap." Julie said to Discord as she gave him a scowl. She stormed away from them and nearly stomped on Discord's dragon foot. Discord watched as she walked by and Spike picked up a piece of the crystal. He gasped. "Discord look." Discord looked down at Spike and was handed the piece. It was of Discord's head with him smiling. "She really did make me something. But I thought she was going to make me a potion!" Discord said as he examined the mini crystal Discord. "Uh oh, you made her drop it. That's why she looked really mad." "I know she was mad, but what do I do to make her not mad at me?" Discord asked Spike. "I heard that she was mad at you before, what happened to make her not mad at you anymore?' Spike asked. "She nearly was killed by her opposite, that's how. And I don't think she'll like to do that again." Discord leaned against the wall and covered his face. "What do I do now?!" He asked in annoyance. "Ask Twilight, she might know what to do!" Spike suggested as he gathered the pieces of the crystal. "Good idea." Discord responded. He snapped his fingers and they teleported beside Twilight in the library.  
"Ah! Discord? Spike? What are you doing?" Twilight asked them. "Discord made Julie drop his present and now she's mad at him. He needs help." Spike told Twilight as Discord silently glared at him. Spike showed Twilight the pieces of the crystal and she frowned. "When I checked up on her this morning, she told me that she hadn't gone to sleep. She was busy carving a figure of Discord. She would either be mad or tired." Twilight said. "Can you fix it?" Spike asked. "I'm afraid I can't do anything." "Well I can't fix it either, I didn't know what it was going to look like besides the head." Discord said to Twilight as Spike tried to piece together the head with what he thought was a piece of his neck. "Well then, just try to say sorry to her until she forgives you." Twilight told Discord. Discord shook his head. "It won't be easy. She's more stubborn than me!" "You're problem, not mine." Twilight giggled as she saw Discord's frustrated face.

* * *

_**"Pinkie these cookies are awesome! I wonder how you get them to be green and tree shaped!"**_

_**"It's easy! I thought I showed you how to make them last year!"**_

_**"*gasp*"**_

_**"Don't worry Fluffle Puff, I also made taco shaped ones!"**_

I sat on the couch with my eyes closed. I listened to the other's conversation as I waited for the party to be over. I am still mad at Discord, and all day long he's been trying to say sorry and tried to even make me smile at him. The more he did that the more my grudge grew. _'If he had wanted to be sorry he should have at least gotten me a gift.' _ All of the guests had placed the presents they brought for each other on a table. I saw that Discord didn't place one for anyone, that included me. "_Hello young one." _I heard Marksaline saw to me. "Hi." I greeted her with my eyes still closed. "_Is something wrong young one?" _She asked me. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Discord, he ruined the gift I had made for him. Worst of all he didn't get me anything either." I told her. _"Do not frown, you should at least smile on this joyous holiday." _She advised me. I felt someone gently tug on my ponytail and I opened my eyes to see pink fluffy fur. "Okay, how can I not smile with _this little ball of fur!" _I said with a smile as I picked up fluffle puff and set her beside me. She was eating one of Pinkie Pie's cookies. This one was of a taco. I never really have eaten one but the sight of the cookie made me hungry. "I'll be back." I told them when I got off of the couch. Twilight had set up a table for the food. There was of course the punch bowl that was already half way gone and then there were several plates of cookies, cake, and a plate of mini sandwiches. I reached for a chocolate chip cookie, when I saw a familiar eagle claw reach for the same cookie. "Having a fun time?" Discord asked me. I gritted my teeth and swiped the cookie away from him. I glared up at him and took a bite out of the cookie. "Still mad?" He asked me nervously. "Very." I told him. I grabbed another cookie, a pine tree shaped one, and went back to the couch. Marksaline was gone, but Applebloom took her place. "Hi Julie." She said to me. I just sat down and covered my forehead. 'Hey AppleBloom, how has AppleJack been?" I asked her. I didn't really listen because well Fluffle Puff was munching on her cookie loudly and I was trying to keep my thoughts together. _'Keep calm, just gotta wait until this party is over.' _"Julie?" I snapped back to reality and saw that Rarity had been calling my name. "What is it?" I asked her. "You okay? You seem a little distant today. And you were doing so good just days before." "Blame Discord for that. He made me drop and break a little crystal statue I made for him holding two snowflakes. Took forever to make, now he has to live with what he has done." I told her. I took another bite of my cookie and I heard her sigh. "Has he tried to say sorry?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Multiple times, he even tried to give me a cake with the words 'I'm sorry.' on it." I told her. "Give him another chance, that's what we all did." She advised as I ate the other cookie I had with me. "Well do whatever you like, just make sure it won't ruin your holiday." Rarity said to me before leaving me alone.

Half an hour had passed since the party started. Julie had occasional gotten up to grab more cookies or punch, but she ways returned to her spot on the couch instead of talking with the others. Discord had been trying to say sorry again and again when she went back up to the table of food, but she just ignored him or glared at him.  
"Okay everypony! Time for the presents. Every pony had brought a gift for somepony right?" Twilight announced as she stood beside the table of gifts. The others gathered around, even Julie decided it was worth seeing what the other's gifts were. "Okay the first one is for AppleBloom, looks like AJ got you something." Twilight said as she lifted a gift to Applebloom. She opened it and pulled out a green bow. "It's that green bow I've been wantin'. Thanks sis!" Twilight grabbed another gift and it was Rarity. Julie watched as the others had gotten gifts, and then it was down to the potions she made for the mane six. "What do these do?" Pinkie Pie asked. Julie piped up and explained. "When you open them you can see a nice memory in them, and as long as the potion stays together you can always see that memory." She told them. They opened the potions, and a puff of smoke came out of each in a different color. "They really do show a memory! This is one of me when I had gone to the cities!" Rarity said in excitement as the memory took motion. The others quickly opened their potions and they saw their memories. The others gathered around and watched them play out. "What a wonderful gift. Thank you Julie." Twilight told Julie as she closed her potion. "I'm just glad that the potion works in this world." Julie commented as a smile appeared on her face. After Julie stopped smiling everyone went back to the party and went about to talking and eating together. Julie leaned against the couch and sighed. She grimaced at the floor and sighed deeply. Twilight noticed this and went over to her. "I'm glad you went with the potions. It's always nice to remember a good memory." Twilight tried to make conversation with Julie, but Julie only gave her a small smile. "Julie, what's wrong? I know you're still mad at Discord but I feel like it's something else." Twilight asked Julie. "Well if you haven't noticed no one else brought me a present. But I guess I should be used to it. I rarely got anything for my birthday so it-" "It's okay, I actually have a gift to you. But I'm going to give it to you in the morning." Twilight told Julie. "Why in the morning? I would feel better if you gave it to me here." Julie said to Twilight in annoyance. Twilight flinched at her voice and then smiled. "Well it's also tradition for ponies to open their gifts the morning after Hearth's Warming Eve, which is the day of the holiday." Twilight explained. Julie just responded with a sigh. _"Julie!" _Both Twilight and Julie heard the loud whisper coming from Discord. They both looked to see Discord beckoning over Julie by the entrance. "No." Julie said to him. Twilight gave her a shove and a dirty look. "Alright! I'll go talk to him, but I'm not forgiving him." Julie said to Twilight as she backed away. Twilight smiled and watched as Julie turned around and faced Discord.

Julie was standing in front of Discord at the entrance and began to lean on the edge. Julie looked out into the hallway to see the shadows of light pouring from the room. "What do you want to say now? I'm sorry? You were stupid for doing that? Hate to see me mad?" Julie asked him. Discord twiddled his claws together and cleared his throat. "I really truly am sorry, I tore up the declaration of war too. And- you aren't listening to me are you?" Discord asked Julie. "Huh? You were saying something?" Julie said with a confused look. "What would it take for you to forgive me? It was just an object, I don't even want you to get me a gift, but can I give you one right?" He asked her, Julie rolled her eyes and sighed. She crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "I thought you didn't get anyone a gift. You never put a box or anything on the table. So how should I believe you got me a gift?" Julie questioned him. Discord smiled slightly and took out something from behind him. He held it hidden in his claws and held it out towards Julie. Julie, surprised, stared at his claws. "Since you left me with the pieces, I fixed it in a different way." Discord said to Julie. He was about to open his claws to reveal the gift when Sweetie Belle shouted something. "You guys are under the mistletoe!" She shouted. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Discord and Julie. "Wait what?" Julie asked. "She's right! Look up!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed up to the ceiling where the entrance to the room lead to the hallway. Tied to a ribbon, a small mistletoe was handing above them. Everyone had caught interest. "What does that mean?" Julie asked sheepishly. She flinched when she felt Discord's tail wrap around her waist. He lifted her up in the air and pulled her closer to him. "Well it's tradition!" He said out loud. Julie remembering what mistletoe meant turned pale and tensed up. Before Julie could do anything, Discord kissed her. The others laughed and cheered as Discord let her go. "Aw, you two kinda looked cute together!" Sweetie Belle commented as she stared up at both of them. Discord blushed and couldn't help but chuckle. Julie on the other hand, stood still as if she were turned to stone. Rarity trotted over to Sweetie Belle and noticed this. "Julie? Are you alright?" She asked her. Julie tried to speak, but she stayed quiet. She crossed her arms awkwardly and shook her head. "I'm going outside." She said out loud in a sheepish voice. "Outside? It's freezing cold out there!" Rarity said to her. Julie tried to avoid Rarity and Sweetie Belle's gaze. "Tell Twilight I'll be back in an hour!" She blurted out loud before dashing off and out of the room. Rarity in shock couldn't stop her. "Sweetie Belle go with your friends." Rarity told Sweetie Belle. "Okay." Rarity watched her trod away before going over to Discord.  
"Why was Julie acting like that?" Rarity asked him. "What?" Discord said, he hadn't been listening to Rarity. Rarity sighed and asked again. "Why was Julie acting like that?" "Like what?" Discord responded with a question. "She seemed like she was embarrassed, even her voice seemed like something was wrong." Rarity told Discord. "Julie embarrassed? You've gone crazy." Discord joked. "Well if you want to talk to her, she went outside. Now I have to go tell Twilight that." Rarity told him. "Well I still need to give her some- she went outside!" Discord, realizing what Rarity had said, his eyes widened. "It's freezing outside!" Discord said as his eyes widened. "What is she thinking?!" "Well she seemed like she needed some air. She was turning a bit red I think. Where are you going?" Rarity asked. Discord had walked off and was heading down the hall. "To go talk to her of course!" With that Discord left and went down the hallway.

* * *

It was dead quiet outside. The only sound I could hear was of my footsteps and of my heart slowly beating. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the castle in the distance. I had ran at first, away from the castle, and now I just walked in the bright landscape. _'Don't try to think of anything, it'll make it worse.' _I reminded myself mentally. I didn't even feel that annoyed or mad at Discord, but I had felt something else. I held my arms tight across my chest and felt my goosebumps. _'Hmph, even if I can't feel the cold my body will still react to the change in temperature. My human side.' _I smiled as I thought that. _'I can feel the cold, but it feels nice.' _"And the snow, just like a rose. Beautiful" I said to myself before kicking snow up into the. It revealed a swallow rabbit hole. "But also dangerous." _'So many things are like it, water, fire. Even ice.' _"Many things are like a rose." "So are you." I heard Discord's voice and turned around. No one was there. "Up here my dear!" I looked up to see Discord hanging above me. "You." _'Why couldn't he stay at the castle!' _I quickly looked down at my boots and clenched my teeth. _'Walk on.' _I forced myself to keep walking, but I saw Discord's shadow follow me. "Is something wrong Julie?" He asked me. _'Just walk on.' _I ignored him. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked me. "No . . . not anymore." _"Dammit! I can't sound sheepish! Not now, not after the mistletoe.' _I sighed and finally looked up ahead. My forehead made contact with a tree and I heard a loud knock when I hit my head against it. "Ow!" I fell to the ground and I felt my forehead sting. "You alright?" Discord asked me. I sat there and stayed silent. "No. I'm not okay." I admitted. I fell back into the snow and sighed. Discord was floated above me. "Discord, you kissed me. But this time around I didn't freak out or get mad or upset. It scared me . . . . . . . and yet it erased my grudge." I told him. He smiled at me and helped me out of the snow. "You got scared of just a harmless kiss?" Discord asked. "I thought you had a backbone!" Discord chuckled. I just looked down and shuffled my boots. "This is serious Discord, I never been into that lovey dovey stuff! And it's the one thing I don't know anythign about. I know of the world and of magic and fire, but . . . " I tried to show seriousness, but my voice still shouted weak. I held my head with my hands and closed my eyes. I sat at the base of the tree and Discord sat beside me. "Julie, I never gave you the gift I made you." I heard Discord say to me. I felt him remove my hands and he put something in my hands. I opened my eyes to see that it was a necklace. It was a necklace made of the broken shards of the crystal statue he broke, it was a snowflake with two tiny ones beside it. It made me smile that he had used the thing he had broken to make me something. "You're crying again." I instinctively reached up to see if I was. "I rarely get gifts, especially from people I care about. I still have the bracelet Twilight and the others gave me." I told him. I started messing with the charms of the bracelet, and I felt happy.

_**ACHOO!**_

I jumped when Discord sneezed. I touched his forehead and it felt really warm. "Discord! You're still sick! You shouldn't be out here!" I told him. He just nervously smiled at me. "I'm sick of being sick, that's why I haven't been using my chaotic powers all day." He told me. "Well it would've been gone by now if you didn't fake being well." I said to him. "Well it's also because it's freezing out here! How can you stand this?!" Discord asked me. I just shrugged my shoulder and chuckled. "I think it's because I'm part dragon, dragon sare reptiles so they are coldblooded. But I also have warm blood too, so I guess it's just my heart that does that." "Your heart?" He questioned me. "I have a dragon's heart of course. But it's one of the perks." I said to him. I finally put the necklace around my neck and it matched with the one I already have. "Now I wish I had forgiven you earlier. I want to repay you for the gift." I told him. He shook his head. "No need, just seeing you happy is repayment enough." He told me as he pat my head. I sighed and looked back up at the willow tree. _'Huh?' _I saw something hanging from a branch right above us. It was a plastic version of a mistletoe hanging by an old ribbon. _'Some pony must've put that up there a long time ago.' _I suddenly got an idea. _'I really want to give Discord something in return. Should I do this? It might not be that bad, it's tradition.' _I put aside my doubt and pride and moved a little closer to Discord. I closed my eyes and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and turned away. "What was that for?" He asked me. I felt myself blush and I just pointed up. "As tradition, consister that as your gift from me." I told him, I'm surprised I didn't stammer because I couldn't even look at him after thaat. The only thing he did was give me a hug. "You are very strange you know?" He said to me as I tried to make the blush go away. "Okay you can let me go!" I told him as I tried to get out of his death hug. He let me go and I scooted back. "Let's go back inside, you're still sick and being out here will make it worse." I said to him as got up. "Fine." He got up as well and walked on ahead. "Thanks for the kiss." He said to me as I trailed behind him. The shuddered as I heard him. _'That's the only one you are ever gonna get from me.' _I said in my head. I stayed silent for the rest of the walk, with only my pounding heartbeat to break the silence.

* * *

"Come on, why now!" Dark whispered to herself as she tapped at a tiny beaker of silver liquid. It had labels on it measuring in ounces. "I've only got so much left to keep it at bay. What am I going to do?" Dark asked herself. "Dark?" Orange had walked up behind her and saw the beaker. "What's that?" Orange asked. "I thought you knew by now." Dark told Orange as she held onto the beaker. "Knew what?" "When Sombra first found me, he had given me something in order to stay in human form." Dark told her. "This is what has been keeping all of us, even Julie in human form and not pony. He said that if I keep her in a state of depression or something like that, the elixir won't go down as much. I tried to give her a nightmare to remind her of Sombra's nightmares, but it only resulted in a stomach ache. I tried to make the elixir last, but now we only have about maybe three months left." Dark explained to Orange. Orange gasped and covered her mouth. "Then we have to get home before that happens or make more somehow!" "No! He gave me this with dark magic, if we recreate it we might be fade away! We just wait now until Celestia or Luna does something." Dark told Orange. "What do we do until then?" She asked. Dark sighed and gave Orange a serious look. "We need to tell the others to help with the nightmares. The more she gets scared or worrisome about them, the more it will last." Dark said as a tear formed in her eye. "Agreed." Dark looked behind Orange and saw the others. "Our job is to keep Julie in order and to make sure nothing is wrong. So far we haven't done a good job for the pass three years. Keeping her in her human form is top priority." Blue said as she walked up to Dark. She placed her hands on Dark's shoulders and gave her a nod. "Where do we start?" She asked her.

* * *

**Me: Daylight savings time has made me real sleepy. So since it's almost spring break the next chapter might be delayed a little bit since I am going on vacation. Just be patient and it will come soon!**

**Julie: Finally! Vacation time!**

**Me: You're staying home.**

**Julie: Not fair.**


	10. Switch Day?

**A quick note, if you see a word that is bold, blue, with a green circle and arrow with it, I didn't actually put that there. My laptop updated and something called Epplink came with it, it's like ads and stuff and I can't get rid of the links unless I delete the word or use a word it would link. I don't know how to get it off and sometimes when I try to delete the word, it will mess up the way the chapter will flow. So just ignore those links. Thank You.**

* * *

**Me: Hopefully this chapter doesn't take that long to write. After this story I want to make another one with a different OC that I'm sure will be a big hit! What do you think Julie?**

**Julie: Me? I havent met her.**

**Me: Soon you will. Very soon. But until then!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh lunar moon, shining upon this land. Can you lend me a helping hand?" I quietly sang to myself. The song I was singing was one my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. It helped keep away nightmares, but not anymore. "Give this child, this little angel, a good dream. One that won't make her cry." The reason why I was singing this was because I had another nightmare for the tenth time this month. Nightmares have been haunting me recently since winter. I can barely sleep without waking up from a nightmare about my friends being swallowed up by darkness or trapped in fire or water, or in vines, I think I've finally lost my sanity. "Give her one that she can fly, give her one that makes her smile, for my little angel." I had climbed to the roof of the castle and just laid under the stars and the moon. Everyone else was asleep, all of Ponyville was asleep. "Give her sweets, give her nice little dreams oh lunar moon, she's one of your stars." Every time the song is sung it seems like the moon glows a bit brighter. I stared up at the sky and paused for a moment to just see the stars. _'Huh?' _I watched as the stars moved started to move and formed a smiling face. "Hello my dear!" I jumped out of my skin and sat up. I turned my head and saw Discord behind me. I blushed from embarrassment and turned back around. "Luna is gonna get mad you know." I told him. "Twilight would get mad at you for staying up late." He told me before sitting beside me. "Same thing for you too." I told him. We both erupted in laughter after my comeback. "So why are you up this late my dear?" Discord asked me while I still let my laughter linger. "Had a nightmare, decided to come up here and-" "And sing? I thought you couldn't sing." He interrupted me and it caught me off guard. "I can't sing, and I wasn't singing." I told him while trying to keep my voice low. "Then what were you 'saying' earlier?" He questioned before he gave me a gentle shove. "I said nothing." I lied. "The reason why I came up here was because I heard singing. Don't you lie to the lord of chaos my dear." "Fine! You caught me! I can sing a little, but that's all you're getting from me!" I shoved him a little before telling him the truth. "So what were you singing?" He asked. I groaned in annoyance and looked up at the moon. "I think it was called 'Dreamy Moon' or something. My mother sang it to me when I had nightmares. It kinda makes sense now that I know what Luna does. The song is about a mother wanting the moon to help her child have a good dream, and not nightmares. Luna can go into dreams and stop nightmares. I wonder." _'That fits to well with the song, I wonder where the song came from.' _"Haven't you gotten homesick yet?" I came back to reality and turned to Discord. "Homesick? I feel like you've asked me this before." I watched him shrug and I sighed. "First day here, I didn't feel homesick. Now, I still don't." I had to admit, I haven't ever felt homesick. I'm glad that I don't, because back home it was a nightmare. "What about you Discord? Have you been homesick before?" I asked him a question this time. "I can call Equestria my home now! So no." He told me, but I wasn't paying much attention.

Julie's eyes closed for just a moment and her head started falling. She bumped into Discord before waking up. She quickly rubbed her eyes and sat back up. Discord saw this and looked at Julie's face. Dark rings surrounded her eyes. "Julie, when was the last time you had gone to sleep?" Discord asked her. Julie sighed and fixed her bangs before speaking. "The nightmares keep me up, so I haven't really gotten enough sleep." Julie yawned and started nodding off again. "It's finally catching up to me." She said before yawning again. Discord snapped his claws and a pillow had appeared behind Julie's head. Julie instinctively fell backwards and stared up at the sky. "Leave me here to sleep." Julie mumbled before her eyes drooped. Discord got up and left Julie alone. _'I'm never going home, this place can be my home from now on.' _Julie thought as she drifted to sleep. _'That would be great.'_

* * *

_"Julie! Julie help us!" _

The nightmares seem to be getting worse now to the point I can vividly hear my friends voice even if I'm awake. Last night my nightmare was about Twilight and Spike being swallowed by thorns, and yet again I couldn't do a thing besides stand by and cry. What makes it even more worse is that I'm sitting right by them while they are eating breakfast. "So are you going to give Rarity chocolates or flowers this year?" I heard Twilight ask Spike. "Why not both?" I took a bite out of the toast I had and leaned back in my chair. _'Why am I eating? I'm not that hungry.' _I said in my head before shoving my plate away. "So Julie, what do you have planned for the day?" Twilight asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to stay focused. "Really? Have you already finished reading the spellbook I got for you?" She asked. I reached down into my pants pocket and pulled out a small black book. It was a small spellbook Twilight got for me. All the spells work for me, but I had finished the book. "Yeah, they work, but they aren't that powerful." "Aren't that powerful! Julie these are very strong spells, I found them in my old library!" She exclaimed as she snatched the book out of my hands. "I guess human magic users know more powerful ones. There is one for _time travel _right?" I asked. Twilight nodded her head and she filled through the pages. "Yeah. See." She showed me the page with time travel on it. "How long does that last?" I asked her. "About a minute." Twilight estimated. I smirked and snapped my fingers. A small purple disc appeared in my palm and I looked into it as if it were a mirror. "Let's see. How about five days earlier, at around this time, and done." I started writing on the surface of it and placed it above Twilight's head. "This is the conjurer's way. Click, clock, turn back the tide, tick tock, it's time." One of the most simplest of spells I know. As I said the words the disc grow and engulfed Twilight in light. She had disappeared. Spike had watched this go down and panicked. "What did you do?!" He asked me. "I sent her back in time, about a week in yesterday around this time. She'll only be there five minutes. That how long wrote it to, but as long as I don't forget she'll come back." I explained. "That's how conjurer's do that?" Spike asked. "From what I read and what my mother told me. Wizards are different, and witchcraft it's tough to do. Why wanna join Twilight too?" I said to him as I summoned another disc. He gulped and shook his head. "I don't think time travel is for me. Thanks for the offer!" With that he left the table and I saw how scared he was of what would happen. It made me chuckle a little. "Well it's about time to bring her back, right?" I asked myself. I snapped my fingers and Twilight poofed back into the room.

Twilight glared at Julie as she smiled to Twilight. "What? I brought you back didn't I? You should trust me, it is my element right?" Julie said to Twilight. "Well in theory that's what we think your element is." Twilight corrected Julie. Julie rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Julie, can I ask you something?" Twilight asked. Julie sat up straight and gestured to go on. "How is it to not be in love? You know, the benefits?" Twilight asked. "I can list the benefits all day. To me love is a waste of time. There will be heartbreak, heart ache, and betrayal. But if you want advice, go to Rarity or RainbowDash." "Why do you think that?" Julie only responded to Twilight with silence. "It's just the way I made myself think. My father would say don't let your heart get in the way. I am my father daughter." Julie responded in a somber tone and she laid her head on the table. "Do you know the cure for nightmares?" Julie blurted out before closing her eyes. "Why? Are you having Sombra nightmares again?!" Twilight questioned ad she gave Julie a concerned look. "No, these are different Twi." Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "These nightmares are mostly about you guys getting hurt or being trapped or pulled away by a creature. I can't do anything to help you guys, and it's even worse if Discord is looking at me in the dreams. It makes me frustrated that I can't get sleep with these nightmares!" Julie explained as she clenched her hands into fists. "I'll try to find something, but I don't know why you are having these nightmares. Maybe if you find the cause of it you can resolve it and get rid of them." Twilight advised. Julie sighed and got up. "I think I'm going for a quick fly around the town." Julie g got up and straightened herself out. "What are you going to do today?" Julie asked. "I'm going to go to Rarity's, I need some advice." Twilight responded to Twilight before quickly trodding away. "Good luck with that." _'Guess I still need to deal with my problems.' _Julie yawned and remembered her nightmares. "Wonder what could be causing this." Julie wondered.

* * *

**_"Julie! Please help us! Why are you standing there!"_**

I sat up quickly and felt cold sweat on my neck. _'Another one. No.' _I thought in my head as I tried to calm myself. "They're getting worse" I said to myself. I got out of bed and went over ot my mirror. Dark circles were starting to form around my eyes while a tinge of red colored my eyes. "How much longer can I do this? This will drive to insanity!" I whipsered to myself. I shooked my head and looked over to the window. It was a clear night and the moon was still out. "Just for a little while, just so I can get back to sleep." I told myself before opening the window. I climbed out of it and started climbing up to the roof. I was careful not to be too loud, I didn't want to wake anyone up.  
I reached the rooftops of the castle and found my previous spot. I looked back up to see the moon over my head. "Maybe Luna can help me?" I questioned. But I knew that she was had other things to do. I sighed again and looked up at the stars instead of the moon. "Oh lunar moon." I started singing again. To be honest, singing that old lullaby my mother sang to me actually makes me feel better. Last night wasn't the only time I sung it. "Mother of the night. Let her sleep, let her rest." I was singing the second verse of the song, and the only other part left of it too. "She's a darling, a shooting star." I smiled and kept on singing even if I heard a window latch open. "So give her a good dream, oh lunar moon." I eyed the sky to see if Discord had flown out of his room or had just teleported near me. "Oh lunar moon." I held out the last note and saw Discord's shadow engulfed me. I stayed silent and then a sign appeared above me. It was a red flashing sign that said 'applause' and when it stopped flashing and stayed red I heard an eruption of clapping. I started laughing and it disappeared. "Up singing again?" Discord asked me in a joyful tone. "Yeah, you up to listen to me again?" I asked him. "Well I can't help but not listen! Your voice is beautiful!" He complimented me. I blushed and felt the awkwardness coming back to me. "I-I'm that good of a singing unlike Fluttershy." I managed to choke something out to say. "Well you do have a beautiful voice my dear, and even more beautiful smile-" I had been staring up at him and he had finally noticed. "So did you have another nightmare?" He changed the subject and laid next to me. "Why else would I be singing that song?" I told him. He chuckled and we just laid there without another word. _'A good friend . . . but wonder why he was complimenting me so much?' _I asked myself in my head. It was a while before either of us talked again. It was Discord who broke the silence. "Wonder what I should do tomorrow?" He said. "What do you usually do?" I asked him. "Nothing really. What do you do since you are in your room all the time." "I meditate, to try and keep my mind straight. So far it's not helping the nightmares, but it keeps me calm." I told him. Meditation was always a way for me to try to keep myself together. But I would have to do that for at least a week until I can be completely fix my mental state. I don't have the energy to do that anymore. "Oh! I have an idea. How about tomorrow we can both do something together! How about we go see the Tree of Harmony." Discord suggested the idea and I tapped my chin. "Where exactly is this tree of harmony?" I questioned him. "In the everfree." My eyes lit up. _'If there is any danger I can finally use my sword again!' _I shouted in my head. "Sure. Sounds fun." I calmly answered Discord. I yawned a cat like yawn and I saw the sky and the light of the moon drifting away.

Julie was nodding off again and had fallen asleep next to Discord. Julie shivered and mumbled because of it. "She fell asleep again up here? Well as long as she is getting sleep." Discord said to himself. He snapped his claws and a pillow and blanket appeared for Julie. Discord got up and left Julie to sleep. He got back to him room and grinned. "Well now that I have her all to myself tomorrow, I better make the best of it." He evilly chuckled and his grin grew. "Time to plan!"

* * *

_No, another nightmare._

In this however, this one was different. I was kneeling on the ground, by a wall of black vines with thorns. On the ground next to it was a small tiara, a flower basket, a scarf, a hat, and a lightning pin with confetti on it. And I was staring at a tiny gem I had given Spike for Hearth's Warming. I was sobbing loudly and then, I stopped and looked up. Discord was staring down at me, with an angry look. "Discord! You're alive!" I shouted to him with joy. I got up and ran to him, but I guess I finally noticed his look. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "You let them get caught and taken by the thorns. Why did you help them?" He asked me. I was speachless and looked back at the wall of thorns. "I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save them but I just couldn't!" I answered him. He shook his head. "Please forgive me, I did what I was able to do, but the thorns-" "You have fire, and magic, and a sword! Yet you still couldn't save them! You just cried and stood there." "There is a reason and it's because I didn't know what to do!" I told him. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, but he pushed me away. "You aren't forgiven. You didn't save me either." I stood still and looked back at the thorns. A new object was on the ground, and it was the broken statue I had made of Discord. "NO, you can't be. Then why are you here?!" I told him. "I'm just haunting you for what you've done. Hope you're happy, now that you're alone." I collapsed and fall on my knees. "I'm not happy, I'm only happy when I'm with Twilight, or Pinkie, with everyone! Discord, don't leave me alone." My head was hurting, and I watched as Discord kept a stone stare at me. He glared at me and then snapped his eagle claw. White smoke began to surround me and I was changing. When it cleared, I wasn't human anymore. I was a purple colored pony with leathery wings. Only my necklaces and boots were left of my human form. "Fine, I'll stay like this until I find a way home. Just don't go just yet." But I was too late to say that, because Discord had disappeared. Normally I would have control of my dream, even in a nightmare, but not for these. So I just stared at the spot where Discord had left from, and then I felt vines around my wrists. I tried to run but I tripped and more vines caught me. I was pulled to the wall, right next to Discord's broken statue. I was thrashing around to try and get out, and it caused my necklaces to fall. Then I saw blackness.

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes and with my heart hurting. The thought of being left by them, being left by Discord haunted my brain. "What the hell is going on with me?!" I asked myself. I sniffled and wiped away the tears. I reached up to check if I still had my necklaces, and they were still there. "This better pass soon, or else some one will notice." I told myself. I quickly got up and looked to the window. Sunlight was pouring out from it and birds were chirping. I went to my mirror and saw the raccoon eyes I was getting. I sighed and summoned a small disc and glided across the dark rings. They faded a little, but not a lot. "Well, I can't stay here all day." I said to my reflection. _"We need stronger nightmares." _I heard a voice in my head and I paused. "I think my brain is broken. I'm hearing things now." I chose to ignore the voice and went about my morning.

I went to the dining hall where we usually have breakfast and saw that neither Twilight or Spike were there. There was only a basket of muffins and a note. "Dear Julie or Discord, if you get this then I have already left and so has Spike. I hope you have a happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Love Twilight. Okay." I read the letter out loud and turned to the muffins. I picked one up and wondered. "What's Hearts and Hooves day?" "Good morning!" I jumped at the boom of Discord's voice and nearly dropped my muffin. "Morning." I replied to him. "Are you ready to go see the tree?" He asked me. I sunk my teeth into the muffin and realized something. I wasn't hungry. I placed the muffin on the table and sighed. "Might as well go now. How long will it take?" I asked him. "Not long." He grabbed a muffin and turned it into a cupcake and ate it. I sighed and rubbed my left eye. "You aren't going to eat? It might be a long walk." He advised. "No, let's just go now." I told him.

* * *

"This place is cool." Julie smiled as she passed under some hanging moss from a tree branch. "The others don't think that. They're just afraid of the timber wolves." Discord said to Julie as he led the way. "Well of course they will get scared, they don't have a defense against them. But for me" Julie smirked and took out her dagger. She flicked her wrist and it changed into her sword. "I have this thing! Ha ha!" Julie giggled as she pretended to attack something. "Smile!" Julie took to Discord and a flash of bright light blinded her. "Ow!" She uttered while rubbing her eyes. "It was just a picture. Here wanna see?" Discord showed Julie the photo that had came out of his camera and she frowned. "Your thumb was on the lens part." She snickered."What? Oh well." Discord tried to snatch the photo back from Julie, but she quickly put it in her pants pocket and walked on. Julie jumped onto a root that had been sticking out of the ground and grabbed a vine. "Better hurry up Discord, or I'll leave you behind." Julie warned Discord. He watched as she swung from the vine to the next tree and had grabbed another and waited. Discord caught up to her for her to only swing from the vine she had even farther away. "What I tell ya?!" Julie shouted to Discord. "What's with this sudden happy rush?" Discord asked her as he tried to hurry to Julie's spot. "It's just this forest, it seems swampy like from the books I read." Discord caught up with Julie and this time she didn't swing away. "How can you easily swing on these?" Discord asked Julie. "You'll get good at swinging from stuff when you try and go outside without permission. I climbed up and down my castle to get in and out." Julie explained as she tugged on the vine. She gave it one last tug and it started falling at a fast rate. "Huh?" Julie stared at the vine when the end of it stopped and stayed at her eye level. A small snapping plant head was staring back at her. It hissed at her and Julie stared at it. "What a cute plant." Julie sarcastically said as the plant tried to snap at her head. She dropped it and stepped on it. "Come on, let's get to the tree." Julie said to Discord who was baffled by what she did. "Let's carry on then." Discord spoke as he followed behind Julie.

I had to keep moving, because if I stared at the vine any longer I'm sure the nightmares will flash back. I let Discord lead the way until we reached a large ravine. Discord flew into it and I followed after him. My landing caused an echo is the ravine, and then, I saw it. "Whoa." A giant crystal like tree was in the ravine with several branches outstretched with a colorful gem with each of them. I walked closer and saw that they were in different shapes. I counted six gems. "Is this actually crystal?!" I asked with excitement. I touched the base of the tree and it felt smooth and cold to the touch. "It is crystal! How did it get here? How did it grow?"

Julie walked around and around the tree in awe and laughed to herself. "If you asked Celestia herself she couldn't answer you! This tree has been even before me!" Discord told Julie as he spiraled around the tree as well to keep up with her. "So are the elements actually here?" Julie asked. She summoned her wings and flew up to one of the branches. She tapped at a pink star shaped gem. "That's Twilight's element you know." Discord told Julie. "I knew that, it looks just like her cutie mark. Wait, if where's mine?" Julie pushed herself away from Twilight's element and looked over the tree's branches. "Twilight said that it was on the tree of harmony, but where?" Julie asked. Discord took a examined the tree as well and found that a seventh element was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? I wonder if it disappeared when that gem on your crown went away too." Discord said aloud. Julie shook her head and stared at the branches once again. _'Nothing seems out of place, but then where is mine?' _"Oh well, what would you do with the element anyways?" Discord said to Julie, but she frowned in response and landed on the ground safely. "How would you feel if you had an element that disappeared forever?" Julie grumbled to Discord as she went to lean against the base of the tree. "Well I wouldn't know since I don't have one." Discord answered her. Julie sighed and smiled. "Ha ha. Well I feel a little better now thanks to that." Julie said to Discord. Discord floated in front of Julie and looked her in the eye upside down. "Well that frown turned upside down." Discord joked. Julie giggled and hit the trunk of the tree with her fist. Both Julie and Discord jumped when the tree started trembling. Julie turned around and watched in amazement. At the top of the tree, a small branch poked out from behind another and on it, was a purple hexagonal gem. Julie gasped and flew up into the air in joy. "Discord! My element! It's still here!" Julie smiled and flew to her element. She gazed at it and it sparkled. "Discord come look!" Julie called up Discord. "What?" He asked as he was beside her. "Is it suppose to sparkle?" Julie asked. "I don't know, I've only seen the elements when they turned me to stone." Discord responded as he face Julie. Julie tilted her head at an angle, and she reached out to the element and laid her hand on it. She gasped again. "It's giving off a strange feeling. It feels nice." Julie turned to Discord and grinned. "Discord, you have to try this!" She told him. "What?! It's your element, not mine!" Discord said in shock. "Trust me, it won't hurt you." Julie joked. "Oh fine!" Discord gave in. He reached for the element, but hesitated at the last minute. "Oh come on." Julie took her hand off of the gem and grabbed Discord's paw. She placed it on the element and put her hand beside his. "See? Not that bad." Julie told him. "It does feel strange." Discord admitted. He relaxed a little, but stiffened up when he felt chills crawl up his spine. _'The last time that happened Twilight had the princesses' magic. Uh oh.' _"Why is it glowing?" "Julie I think we should leave this alone." Discord warned her. Julie headed his warning and tried to pull her hand away. It stayed stuck. Discord tried as well, with teh same reaction. "Uh oh." Julie said in a muffled voice.

* * *

I work up with a stinging pain in my back, and a strange feeling shot through out my body. Something wasn't right. I quickly sat up and saw the tree of harmony. My element was still up there, and nothing was damaged. "What in Equestria happened?" I asked myself as I looked around for Discord. I found him against the wall. I could see that he was breathing still, but something was off. "Discord?" He shifted and he turned to face me. Nothing was wrong with him, but still. "Discord!" I shouted at him. "What?!" He sat up and looked around in a panic. When he looked to me, I saw what was wrong. His eyes weren't yellow and red anymore. They were white and purple. "Discord . . . . your eyes!" I told him. "My eyes? Look at yourself!" I stood up as Discord said that to me. I turned to the tree and went up to it's smooth surface. It reflected my image and I saw what he meant. My eyes weren't my usual amethyst color, they were red, and the white part of my eyes were yellow. Then to make it worse, two black horns were sticking out of my head, they were the ones that only would show up if I were in my dragon form. "How did this happened?" I asked myself. I felt my heat beat faster and faster as I panicked. I tried to fly back up to my element to see if anything would happen, but after trying to fly upwards, I felt my wings flutter rapidly and I didn't lift off from the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw my wings. My right one was leathery, but it was more bat-like instead of dragon, and my left wing was a feathered one that were black. They were way smaller, about at my arms length. "My wings . . . ." I wanted to cry, but I glanced over at Discord and saw something else different about him. "Discord look at your wings!" Discord stood up and checked his wings. He spread them out and they were larger than before. One wasn't a feathery one, and the other wasn't a bats wing. They were dragon. "Oh, well I change them back. It's no problem." Discord said confidently. He snapped his claws, but nothing happened. He tried again several times and started getting irritated. "Why isn't my magic working?!" He growled. I just stood there and watched him try, when I felt a sneeze coming to me. "_**ACHOO!**_" I heard bubble like sounds and I looks to Discord. He was stuck inside an actual bubble, not one I made with conjurer's magic. I hurried over to him and popped him out of the bubble. "Discord are you okay?" I asked him. "Yes I'm fine, but how did you do that?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Another sneeze came to me and this time, something different happened. I was turned upside down and floated just inches above the ground. I held in my shriek and I sneezed again. I feel onto the floor and stared up at Discord. "What is happening to me?!" I asked him. _'What's happened to us?' _I thought in my head. "Here maybe my magic will work for you. Let's try to get rid of those horns." I watched as he snapped his claws once again, but this time something did happen. Fire bursted to life in his hand and he looked utterly surprised. "That's new." He shook his claw and it disappeared. Then it hit me. _'He has fire, when he doesn't have his magic. I have a weird sort of magic with me every time I sneeze, and our wings. Did we switch?' _"Discord, I think we switched powers." He looked at me in confusion. "What? How is that possible?" "I don't know! Conjurer magic is only by blood so it would be impossible to transfer it to someone else if not thy spouse or a child! But how did I get your magic?" I questioned him. "I may be unpredictable but this isn't normal for me either! What happened before all of _this _happened?" "We were touching my element and ours hands got stuck and then, well I just woke up after that." Was it my element that did this? But it can't do that. "Maybe Twilight knows what to do! She knows a lot about the elements and she can reverse this!" I suggested. Discord considered this and he tapped his foot as he thought. I sneezed again and it changed his height to the size of a mouse. I crouched down and looked at him. "Fine, let's go to Twilight." I sneezed again and fell backwards. Discord had returned to normal size and he groaned. "We have to get that under control, or else you can turn all of Equestria into chickens." He told me. I covered my mouth and nodded in agreement. "So how do we get out of here?" I asked him. "Fly of course!" He tried to fly upwards, but he only got a few feet off the ground before falling back to the floor. "Strange, even with these wings I should be able to fly." "They are dragon wings, they don't quite work with first timers. Takes years to practice flying with them. You have to be both mentally and physically strong to fly with them. You must need more strength." I told him. "Aren't there any stairs or something?" I asked him as I looked around the rest of the ravine. Just near the outside of the ravine I spotted stone stairs leading back up into the everfree. "Found them!" I shouted to Discord.

When I finally got to the top of the stairs my feet were killing me. "Now I see why you were complaining about the stairs." I told Discord was was right behind me. He just grinned and I glared at him. "So which way back to Twilight's?" I asked as I looked around. Every thing looked identical. "How about you try and sneeze teleport us." He suggested to me. "Me? Use teleportation? I've never used chaotic magic before!" I told him. I didn't want to use teleportation while our powers were switched. "At least try so it can be quicker. These wings are a real drag you know!" Discord tried to convince me to use his magic, but I shook my head. "Well a spell it's easy. I have to think of my location, my destination, and it's easy. Plus I can't sneeze on- on-" I sneezed loudly and it made me fall forward, onto Discord, and a pop noise rang in my ears. I opened my eyes to see that both of us were high up in the air, just at the edge of the everfree forest. "Hey I did it!" I said with a cheery tone, but then, I felt gravity catch up with me. _'Uh oh.' _We both plummeted to the ground, both of us trying to use our wings. Discord could get his to flap fast enough to catch himself, and I couldn't stay at a stead flutter to even slow down my fall.

* * *

Discord hit the ground and his eyes twitched. "Ow!" He groaned as he stared up at the sky. Julie was still falling to the ground, but she stopped a few feet above the ground and floated. Her eyes were wide and she went limb. "Discord, how can you deal with your magic? It's so annoying!" She complained loudly. "How can you _survive _with these stupid, heavy, wings!" Discord groaned as he sat up. He stretched out his neck and back and several cracking sounds came from his spine. "Are we at least close enough to Twilight's castle?" Julie asked as she stopped floating. She landed on her head, but she didn't care about the pain. Discord squinted his eyes and surveyed the landscape. "We still have to walk a way." "Want me to sneeze teleport?" Julie grinned as she asked Discord this. "No! I'm not falling from a thousand feet in the air again!" He shouted before falling back onto his back.

* * *

**Random Interruption!**

**A/N: If your computer or laptop is running so slow that you can't type, stream, or barely enough up a new tab! Then it might have a virus, or something else! Want to know why I am writing this, it's because by the end of this chapter I will no longer have my rage! Two weeks to get my computer fan fixed and to get it to not be slow and I'll tell you this, I thought up more ideas for this chapter, for the better of the story as well and also that I nearly went insane. I ran out of things to do while to wait for my laptop!**

**Now We Return To Your Regularly Scheduled Program**

* * *

I felt another sneeze coming on, and as I tried to cover my mouth to prevent it, it came out.

_**ACHOO!**_

About five yards above my head, a small candy rock was falling down to earth. "Uh oh." Before I could get up, it hit me square in the head, and knocked me out cold.

_"Dark the elixir is starting to run low!"_

_"Don't you think I know that! I'm trying to make more nightmares as much as I can, she is just resisting and isn't believing in them! We need them to be more stronger! There's barely even enough left to only keep her in human form!"_

_"Calm down everyone! We just need to ration the nightmares and send them out slowly. They need to be different. She's shaken up by them, but it's not scaring her."_

_"That's what you think, but every time when she see one of her friends she gets scared, it's even worse with Discord. Oh why can't she just accept his-"_

_"Wait a minute, something is wrong."_

All around me I heard whispering. I didn't know who was talking, but I had a feeling that I met them before. Soon I was able to see again. I was laying on my stomach in a lifeless clearing. All around me were just walls of vines. I sat up and looked down at my hands and feet. I gasped and saw that I was in pony form. I remember from my last nightmare that Discord had turned me into this before leaving me to the vines, but now I don't feel panic or fear. I was in control of my dream now. "Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed loudly before getting a response. "Oh it's you." I turned around and saw Applejack walking out of the wall of vines. "You're dead too, aren't you?" I asked her. "Well what did ya think? You didn't help us, now we're all dead." Applejack's voice boomed in the empty silence of the nightmare. "I'm sorry I didn't help you guys escape, I just couldn't move! I wish it was me instead." I pleaded to Applejack. "We trusted you to help us, now I won't ever laugh again!" I turned to my right to see Pinkie Pie glaring at me as well. Her mane was straight and her smile was gone. "Maybe she thought she was better than us and decided not to be tied down by us." Rainbow Dash was now in my sight. She sounded mean as she didn't even give me a glare, she didn't face me at all. "Now we're gone, never to see anyone we love ever again! Lucky Angel, he went to heaven without me." Fluttershy showed up next. "I wonder how you would react if that happened to you and we didn't do anything to help!" Rarity was up next. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson, she could learn from it." Twilight walked out next with her scowl burning through my soul. "Wait! I should be dead too! I was taken by the vines and-" I didn't get time to finish my sentence. The vines from the walls leaped towards me. They wrapped around my hooves, my legs, and up around my neck to my snout. I struggled to breathe, but the vines had a tight grip around my torso, it felt like my rib cage was going to break. Soon everything went black, and my head fell forward.  
Julie's head nodded forward, and the others sighed. "Do you think that was enough for rations?" Twilight asked, her colors changing from purple to light blue. "I'm not sure. I didn't feel her fear rise." Pinkie said as she turned as dark as coal. "I can't feel anything either." Applejack said, her mane changing to a fire orange. "Neither can I" Rarity changed to green as she said that. "Something isn't right then. Purple go check her." Blue ordered Fluttershy, who changed to a light tint of purple. Purple grabbed Julie's head and examined. "She's breathing, but . . ." A light hearted chuckle erupted from Julie. Purple jumped back and stared at her in confusion. "How is she conscious? She was suppose to be sent out of the dream!" Dark questioned loudly. Julie began to laugh louder and louder. Her head slowly raised as the volume became louder. Her eyes were no longer purple, but were red and yellow like Discord's. "That was interesting! I think you can do better though!" Julie chuckled. A small white feather appeared out of nowhere and began to tickle Julie's nose. She felt the sneeze coming and let it happen. When she sneezed the vines turned to clouds and floated away. "How is this possible?" Blue asked herself. Rainbow Dash turned yellow and yawned. "She's not tired, so this is another thing at play here!" "It's warping our dream we created! What are you?" Orange demanded. Julie grinned evilly and walked forward, the feather followed. "I just think we should add some more _chaotic _touches to this place. Don't you agree?" The others started to back away, and as Julie raised the feather to her nose again, Red appeared behind her and pinned her down. "Girls, stop the dream and destroy it!" She ordered. Julie struggled to get out from under Red. "Come on, I just want to have some fun! Do you not recognize me? I'm chaotic!" She innocently said. "But if we do that now without you'll-" "Hurry!" Red said to them. They nodded their heads and ran back into the vines. Soon the dream started disappearing, and both Red and Julie disappeared with it.

* * *

"Her bruise has healed, and she seems to be alright." Twilight said to herself as she examined Julie's forehead. Discord watched while he stood beside Twilight. "So how exactly did _this _happen?" Twilight asked Discord, gesturing to his eyes and dragon wings. "Funny story, I decided to take Julie to the Tree of Harmony and we found her element and when we both touched it, it switch dour magic." Discord snapped his claws and a small burst of fire erupted from it, but went away. "See! Only Julie can do that, I could but I don't favor fire that much." Discord explained. Twilight stayed silent and thought for a moment. "Maybe Celestia knows what to do! I'll write her a letter asking what to do." Twilight summoned a quill and paper and started writing. Discord looked back to Julie and saw that she was grinning. "She's smiling." Discord said out loud. "What?" Twilight put the quill down and saw what Discord meant. "I guess she is having a good dream." "He he." Julie quietly started laughing as her grin grew wider. Suddenly, her eyes opened and her grin disappeared. "Oh you're awake." "Am I in the castle?" Julie asked. "Yes and you better be lucky my date ended early. So . . . what's with the appearance change?" Twilight asked both Discord and Julie. "Long story short, don't touch Julie's element on the Tree of Harmony. Now I can't even summon cotton candy clouds for me to eat." "And I can't create fire or use my conjurer's magic." Twilight nodded her head and picked up the quill. "Well hopefully Celestia knows what to do about this." Twilight said to them. Julie's face started to glitch out, and her left eye turned white and red. "_I hope so too! Celestia does know more about the elements then us!" _The right side of Julie's mouth moved to the wards, but the rest of her face was in shock. "Julie, what are you doing?" Twilight asked. Julie lifted her bangs up and showed them her eye. "Is the other one matching?" Julie asked in a frightened tone. "No, but Discord's chaotic magic can do that, right?" Twilight looked to Discord who just shrugged. "_Oh right, you guys only met me once! I'm red, I represent Julie's passion and other fluffy soft feelings she hides. It's a long story about why I'm talking to you through the left half of Julie's face." _Julie's left side was synchronized with Red's words. Twilight dropped the quill and paper and grabbed Julie's head. "Julie, smile. Red, frown." Twilight instructed Julie.

I smiled, and felt my left side frown. "How is this possible?" I questioned myself. "_Oh well it's a long story, but I'm not sure I have permission to tell you. Blue has to give me the go to tell you." _"Wait what?" Discord asked. "_Sorry can't tell you! But I can tell you this! If you want to impress this soon to be empress just-" _I covered my mouth before Red could say anything else. "Shut up!" I told her. "_Make me!" _"Discord do you often talk to yourself?" I asked Discord. "Back before I was turned to stone and after." He answered me. "Wait you still talk to yourself?" Twilight asked him. "Don't tell me you've never talked to yourself." Both Twilight and Discord were about to get into an argument when Red spoke up. "_Hopefully this is the last time this happens. In the mean time, I get to see what food tastes like!" _"You aren't going anywhere! With both of you switching magic and _this_. Hopefully Celestia can at least tell me what to do." Twilight told all of us before returning to write her letter. She walked out of the room and left Discord behind. "So, has my magic showed up yet for you?" I asked Discord. He shook his head and sighed. "Has anything come up with you?" He asked me. Red spoke for me. "_Everyone is just alright. All though it is nice to be back in human form." _"Wait what?" Red didn't dare say anything else. "You know what, I should just get on with the day. I'm going for walk. All of this is making me crazy." I sat up and tried to stand up, but then I felt another sneeze coming on.

_**ACHOO!**_

The sneeze had teleported me outside, and high above the ground once more. "Not again." I said before falling. I tried to flap my wings so it wouldn't hurt when I hit the ground. "_Come on! Start flying already!" _Red told me. "I'm used to stronger wings! I can't fly with tiny wings at all!" I told her. I crashed to the floor and I let out a painful groan. "O-Ow." _"I felt that too. Ow." _I got off of the ground and coughed. "We really need to switch back." "_No! Just stay like this a little longer. This just might be enough to finally let you see." _I stood up and tapped my forehead. "Red, you sure you didn't just feel that. Maybe your thoughts are scrambled too." _"No, I'm saying that you should open up your heart just a little.' _"Wait what?" "_Let's walk and talk." _I sighed and rolled my eyes. I started to walk away from the castle and tried to track my way to the Everfree.

* * *

"Celestia wrote back, seems like she doesn't know what to do. She said to just stay put and stick together just in case." Twilight walked back into Julie's room. "That might be a problem. Julie accidentally teleported to somewhere." Discord said to Twilight. "What? Well we have to find her then!" Twilight told Discord.

I laughed hysterically and waited for Red to say something else. "_Why are you laughing?" _She asked. I stopped laughing and spoke. "You expect me to do that?" I asked her. "_Well it's very obvious that Discord still likes you ya know! You keep him in the friend zone and won't even try to see if it could work." _"He's dracornaques, I'm halfling, I already know it won't work." _"Would you say that about your parents?" _" . . . ." _'She caught me.' _"_Humans and dragons aren't suppose to be together, but your mother found a way to be with him and to have you and your sister. Their love for each other is stronger than anyone's judgment, than anyone's actions to drive them apart. Now, Discord-" _"_**ACHOO!" **_I sneezed out of nowhere and icicles started falling from the air, and were trying to strike me. "I hate this magic." I complained as I took shelter underneath a tree. "_Ah, so that's what was in your dream. It was the magic's representation of you with chaotic magic." _I ignored her and crossed my arms. "I knew this magic was no good- good- _**ACHOO!" **_This time when I sneezed, the tree turned on fire and since I no longer had my fire, it was actually hurting me. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I got away from the tree and I tripped over. My face happened to fall face first into a small patch of pollen filled flowers. I hate my life. I kept sneezing again and again, which summoned more strange happenings. A big that could fly, crystal clouds which didn't stay in the air that long, and I was sneeze teleporting so much my head was starting to get dizzy. When I sneezed one last time, a shadow appeared in front of me. "Hey! I'm not suppose to be outside!" It had yellow eyes like Discord's and it disappeared. "_Julie are you alright?" _Red asked me. "I just sneezed like a hundred times! Yeah I'm peachy!" I shouted angrily. "_Well if you're done having a sneeze attack than let's keep-" __'Speak of the devil.' _I felt a sneeze coming on and it teleported me somewhere. "I can't do this anymore! I hate not having control of this stupid dumb magic! Ugh!" I shouted again. _"Julie just calm down." _"Fine." I looked up and saw my surroundings. I was in town behind a building. I got up and walked towards the street. There was a holiday going on. Ponies walked together in pairs of two and they all looked like love sick dogs. "_AH! Why did no one tell me there was a holiday going on! And it's about a special somepony! So that's why Discord took you to the tree. It was a date!" _Red exclaimed as I stood frozen. "A holiday, about love? I'm going to vomit." I said to myself. "Oh hi Julie." I looked to my right to see that Derpy walking towards me. "Hi Derpy. What's going on?" I asked her. "It's Hearts and Hooves day, don't you know about it?" "No." "Well hopefully Discord could tell you what it's about. Well I have to go see the Doctor." "You're sick?" I asked her. "No, the Doctor is sort of my nickname for my special somepony. His name is Doctor Whooves. Good luck!" _'Shit, this is really is a holiday.' _ I said in my head. "_Oh no wonder no one told you, they must've known you'd hate it." _Red said to me. I clenched my hands into fists and opened one of my cargo pockets. I pulled out a feather and tickled my nose, soon, I felt a sneeze coming. I teleported once more and landed in front of Twilight's castle. I found the entrance into the castle and when I reached to open it, Twilight walked out.

"Oh there you are! We were about to go look-" "Why didn't you guys tell me about today?" I asked her. She looked shocked, and then looked guilty. "Well, all of us knew that you didn't like love and all of that mushy stuff. So we just didn't bother telling you. I'm sorry." "Okay, you're forgiven. Where is Discord?" I asked her. She pointed inside the castle. I walked in and found Discord walking towards the entrance. "Where did it telelport you now?" Discord asked me. "Well first just outside, then to Ponyville, and that's when I realized that today is a holiday for a special somepony, and then Red realized you took me on a date." Discord gave me a confused look. "A date? Julie what would give you that idea?" He asked. _"Actually it's quite obvious to me. You wanted spend time with Julie, and are always staring at her hair. And I can tell if it's real. It's not like **his **looks at you weren't just friendly." _Red answered for me. "Can we do this after we switch back?" He asked me. "I'll be in my room." I stormed off after that. My blood was boiling.

* * *

_"Don't be so angry about this. At least you know he cares about you." _"_No lovers remember? _I made that promise years ago. I still have to live up to it." I told Red. She sighed. _"Stubborn. But you'll come around. What time is it?" _She asked. I looked out my window to see that it was almost sunset. "Well it's sunset, that's all I can say."

**_KNOCK_**

"_Julie? Can I come in?" _"Discord is that you?" I asked. _"Yes." _"_You may come in!" _Red said outloud. "Why did you say that?" I asked her. "_You need to deal with this head on." _Before I could protest even more, Discord walked in. He looked nervous. "Julie, I would like to apologize for earlier. You know for not telling you about our little outing." "Don't make that mistake again." I told him. He walked into my room more and from behind his back he pulled out a small bouquet of red roses. _"Oh how sweet- Oh right, can't interrupt." _Red said. I took the roses and stared at them. There was a card on it saying sorry. "Thanks, but I'm still mad." I placed the roses on the dresser and turned around. "Can you please leave?" I asked him. He was about to turn around when Red piped up. "_You know what, I can't take it anymore! Discord she likes you and she doesn't want to admit defeat!" _I blushed. "Is that true Julie?" Discord asked. "No!" "_Stop that! You aren't going to ignore it! You can't ignore your feelings!" _I covered my ears and sat on the floor. "I can't handle it alright! God even my mind is trying to drive me insane!" "What do you mean by that?" Discord asked me. "I can't handle it, it hurts. My heart would race, I'd freeze, and I feel like I'm empty or something! It scares me and it's been scaring me since the gala! That's why I won't admit defeat, you happy Red?" I asked her. "_Very." _Discord sat beside me. "That's how you feel? My, and I thought I had complicated feelings." Discord said to me. He laid his lion paw on my head and I blushed. "Can you not?" I asked him. "The first day I met you, you seemed very interesting. I can't help but feel interested in being with you. You should be honored, not everyone finds a special someone who cares this much about them." He said to me. He embraced me and I blushed even more. _'My heart . . . it's hurting again.' _I said in my head. _'Don't resist. It's only going to make it worse.' _Red's voice echoed in my head. _'How do I not resist . . . how?" _"Discord, so it was a date earlier?" I asked him in a stiff tone. "Yes. You know you are really good at making me mushy." He said to me. "Is that all you planned?" I asked him. He let me go and he looked a little embarrassed. "I actually made up a version of that song you sang when we were on the roof. It's not that good though, so I never had anything planned after the tree, but then again this happened." Discord gestured to the wings. "Maybe the song isn't that bad. Can you try to sing it?" I asked him. _'Red you better be right about this or else!' "_Well I'm not the best singer but oh well!"

**"My dearest,**

**You do something to me that I cannot explain. **

**Your smile, your laughter, even your complaints, I cannot help but want to cheer you on.**

**I want to fly with you, I want to be with you, I want you to know, that I love you.**

**Even if you fight with me, even if you hate me, I'll still care.**

**It isn't fair,**

**that you make me like this,**

**you control this spirit of chaos,**

**and so my dearest,**

**let's go eat cotton candy and chocolate milk,**

**so what do you say?"**

Discord stopped singing and coughed. "That's all I could figure out. I know it's not the best but-" "I liked it." Julie interrupted Discord. "Really?" Discord asked. "Yeah." Julie said. They both looked at each other and a spark flew between them. Discord wrapped his tail around Julie and picked her up to level his head. He kissed her and Julie kissed back. Sparks flew around them, and then . . . poof.

Discord pulled away and gasped. "What?" I asked. Then I saw it, his eyes were normal again, yellow and red. I looked to his wings and they were one feathered and one bat. Discord let me go and I looked to my mirror. No horns, no red eyes, and no wings! I was normal again! "Ah! We're normal! Woohoo!" I shouted in glee. I turned around and hugged Discord. He smiled and I let go. "Well I'll leave you alone for now my dear. Tomorrow is a new day!" Discord said to me. "Okay, good night." With that, Discord left my room and I sat on my bed. "So, I finally came around. Anything to comment on Red?" I asked her. Only silence greeted me. "She must've gone back into my head." I looked to my window and seeing the moon made me feel tired. "Maybe I can get some sleep tonight." I said to myself before getting into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Guys, it's all gone." Dark said to the others. "That means Julie's not going to look human anymore is she?" Green asked. "Well at least she can be more accepted being with Discord now." Red tried to be optimistic. "Now what?" Purple asked. "We just need a way home, that's it. Once we go home we turn back." Blue told them. "But how long will that take?" Yellow asked. "I- I don't know."

* * *

"Get back here!" Luna shouted as she flew through the air towards the everfree forest. She was chasing after somepony. It had a cloak on and a saddlebag as well. "Get back here with that object!" Luna ordered. Luna soon saw the pony turned around. "You do not know who I am, but I am here to help. Julie's been here too long! She needs to come home now!" "How do you know Julie?" Luna asked the pony. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon!" The pony's wings flapped once and shadows surrounded it. It disappeared before Luna's eyes.

The pony teleported to the tree of harmony and smiled. "Where is it?" The pony started searching around the tree and picked up a small stone. It had a dragon symbol on it. "Perfect."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Julie! It's time to wake up!" Twilight said before opening her door. "Five more minutes." She grunted. "Julie it's almost noon! It's about time you get up." Twilight said to her. "Come on Twi, this is the first time in ags I am able to sleep without waking up in the middle of the night! Let me sleep in some more!" Julie whined to Twilight. Julie sat up and when Twilight turned to her, she gasped. "What's wrong?" Julie asked. "Julie . . . you are . . ." Twilight summoned a hand mirror and showed it to Julie. Julie's heart skipped a beat. She looked at her hands and her body. She had hooves, a pony's tail, and her body was one of a pony too. "What?" Julie got off of the bed and ran to the mirror. She saw only the reflections of a purple, leather winged pony with the same hairstyle as her.

* * *

**Me:Took me forever but I did it!**

**Julie: I'm a pony now! Great.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	11. Goodbye

**Me: Well, it's that time again where a story ends. T_T**

**Julie: Better hurry up, I don't want to be a pony forever.**

**Discord: But you look cute as one!**

**Julie:Shut up!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I stared in horror as I saw my reflection. "This can't be happening. I can't be a pony!" I turned to Twilight and I towered over her. "How is this possible Twilight?" I asked her. "I don't know!" She said to me. I looked at my reflection again and saw that only my cargo belt and boots remained. My cargo belt was more like small saddle bags though and my boots were more fitted for my hooves. "I have no clothes! AH!" I dived towards my bed and wrapped myself in my blanket. "Julie just calm down. I'll call the girls, stay here." Twilight said to me before leaving me. I laid on my belly and pulled the blanket over my head. "Why can't anything go right for me?" I asked myself. I sat back up and placed my hooves together. "Maybe I can still . . " I made my hooves clash in a clapping like motion and a small spark flew from it like flint and steel. I smiled as I felt the warm sensation of a small fire in my hooves. "Magic and fire are still here, just not human." I said as the fire dimmed. "Julie?" I looked up and saw Discord at the door. I blew out the fire and hid under the blankets. "Morning!" I said trying to seem like it was a casual day. "How are you a pony?" He asked me. "Magic." That's all I could say. I heard his steps coming my way and he picked me up with the blankets. He stared at me. "You really are a pony." "Tail and everything, it's strange." I told him. Discord pulled me into a tight hug and started to chuckle. "What's this for?" I asked him. "Julie do you not realize what this can lead to?" Discord asked. "I don't know, I can no longer have thumbs?" "We can be together now!" I stiffened when he told me that. I blushed as well. "Together?" He stopped hugging me and held me up. "It's much easier this way! Instead of human and dracornaques, you can be pony!" He explained. "I guess that makes sense. But I wanna be human again." "Why?" _'Does he have to ask?' _I got out of his hold and got the blanket again. "I may know how to walk on all fours but I am not meant to be a pony. I am meant to be half dragon and half human. So this doesn't feel right." Discord was still smiling even after I said that. "Let's go see what we can do!" Discord said in an excited tone. I frowned and hid under the blanket. "Why so shy all of the sudden? You aren't Fluttershy." Discord said to me. "I feel vulnerable. I'm so exposed and I don't know what to do about this!" I answered him.

Julie stayed still until the blanket, waiting for Discord to say something. The blanket rolled off and Discord smirked at Julie. "Well if you feel like that, than I'll help you." Discord grabbed her right hoof and helped her stand. Julie gritted her teeth and stomped her left hoof. Light purple armor surrounded her, covering her back, belly, and chest. She sighed in relief. "Hopeful I can stay focused enough for this to last." Julie said in a quiet voice. Her stomach growled and she blushed. "Sounds like _somepony _is hungry." Discord said. "I haven't eaten. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Julie said to Discord. She started to walk without Discord and stopped. "Will I be able to eat regular food?" She asked out loud. "What do you mean by that Julie?" Discord asked as he went to her side. "Ponies eat hay, oats, and other things like that, but I don't. They are suppose to eat it, while I'm suppose to eat veggies, fruits, _and meat._ Is this form going to hinder that?" She asked. Discord shrugged and snapped his claws. They appeared in the castle's dinning room.

I sat down in one of the chairs that weren't made for me, and I looked at Discord. He snapped his fingers and he dressed up as a chef. In his lion paw he had a plate of food, but he raised it above my head so I couldn't see it. But the smell of it made my stomach growled. "For the mare." He said as he laid the plate in front of me. _'Salmon for breakfast! My favorite!' _I said in my head. I raised my right hoof and picked up the fork Discord had placed beside the dish. I took a bite out of a piece of fish, and I saw teeth marks in the meat as I chewed. There were two deep impressions. "I can eat meat still! But how?" I said after eating the fish. "I thought ponies only had flat teeth." I told him. "Here let me see. Smile." Discord said. I smiled and my stomach growled more for the fish. "You have fangs." I grinned, and with my stomach growling, I went a bit wild. I skipped the fork and just levitated the pieces of cooked fish to myself. I ate piece after piece until I was satisfied. When I looked up from my plate, across the table, I saw Twilight and the others were standing beside her.

* * *

"Um . . . hi." I said. "It feels so weird seeing you like this." Twilight said. "So you really are a pony now." Fluttershy spoke up. "Hey you kept your hair style!" Rainbow Dash said as well. Rarity picked me up with her magic and made me stand in front of her. "Oh but your still wearing your boots. And where in Equestria did you get that armor?" She asked me. "I could make you a whole new wardrobe if you like dear." Rarity said. "Well I'll be, how did you get like this Julie?" Applejack asked me. I shrugged and sighed. "Whoa, your cutie mark is strange!" Pinkie Pie pointed to my flank with her hoof and I looked. "I've never seen that kind of cutie mark before." Twilight said. "I have, it's my birthmark!" I told them. "Birthmark?" Rarity asked. "Hey I remember you telling Fluttershy and Applejack and me about your birthmark. It's the mark of a conjurer?" Pinkie said. I nodded my head. My cutie mark was of two dark ghostly looking hands, but the fingers were each a different color, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple and black. In the center was a hexagon vertical facing on my flank as well. "My sister and my mother have it." "So Julie are you okay now?" Twilight asked. "Well I've calmed down with the help of Discord, but I want to turn back into a human. I already miss having fingers." I said to them. "Well I wrote to Celestia about this Julie." Twilight said. "And she hasn't written back." _'Give me hope, and you give me this.' _I thought as I slumped to the floor. "Hey we just have to wait and see." Pinkie Pie tried to cheer me up. "We're here for ya Julie." Applejack tried to help as well. I internally sighed and stood up. "Well as long as I have you guys I guess I won't have many troubles. But . . . I'm going to go for a walk." I decided that I needed to clear my head. "Do you want to go alone?" Twilight asked. I turned to her and gave her a smile. "Well how else am I gonna clear my head silly?" I said to her. I gave them a smile and I went on my way.

* * *

Julie bucked at a tree far from the castle and the Everfree and many green leaves fell from it. Julie used her magic and picked up her sword. She swung it gracefully across, forward and back. So stopped and looked at the leaves. "A perfect cut." _'Some how swords help clear my mind.' _She thought. Julie dropped the sword and laid underneath the tree. "Now to get to thinking." She said to herself. Julie laid her head down as well and closed her eyes. _'So . . . I'm a pony now. What am I going to do about this?' _"It's hard to accept the fact that this is how I am now. What can I do now that I'm not human?" Julie asked herself. "Oh here you are again, mumbling to yourself again." A voice spoke to her. "Who was that?!" Julie stood up and looked around, she picked up her sword again and went around the tree. "Always ready to attack, always wondering what to do. It feels like it's been months since I've talked to you again." Julie looked around and around until she spotted a hooded pony. Her face was covered and was the same height as her. "Who are you?! Do you know Twilight Sparkle?" Julie questioned the pony with her sword pointed at it. "I don't know her personally, but I've been around. And I can't believe you don't recognize me! Well I have work still needed to be done, see you soon." The pony started to gallop away and Julie just watched. "I hope he isn't a stalker." She said as she drew back her sword and dropped it on the ground again. She laid down again and tried to think. "I have to think of what to do if I can't be a human. I might be able to get regular job now and get my own life without having to rely on Twilight." _'But everypony in Equestria does what their cutie mark tells them. And mine only shows my birthmark.' _"I can start a religion, but I'm no priestess. So what can I do with my cutie mark being like this?" _' I can do magic tricks around Equestria and perform. But I think Twilight already knows a pony that does that. Ugh!' _Julie sat up and stomped at the grass below her. "Why is this so hard! To try and be a normal pony? Why can't I figure this out!" Julie shouted. She turned to the base of the tree and placed her head on it. "I need somepony to help me along this, but . . . " "Sounds like some_pony_ is getting frustrated." Julie looked up and saw that Discord was tangled in the tree branches above her. "Well ask and ye shall achieve." Julie whispered to herself. "Not what is the problem my dear?" Discord asked. "I'm a pony now, and since we haven't found a way for me to turn back into a human, I want live the life of a normal pony. Since this makes me more normal in this society." Julie answered. "My cutie mark doesn't help and I don't really know what I can do. I have my magic and I can probably fly with these wings." Julie said as well. Discord untangled himself from the tree and floated beside Julie. "Well how about this suggestion." Discord said. He went up to Julie's ear and grinned. "You can just be with me."

"Be with you? As in?" I asked Discord. "My special somepony." I caught my breath and tried to think quickly. _'This is going to break my second promise, no lovers.' _"You promise to be nice to me and won't treat me badly?" I asked him. "I promise my dear, I won't hurt a single hair and your tiny head." Discord scooped me up and gave me a tight hug. "Discord! I can't breathe!" I giggled. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and I blushed.

* * *

**One hour later . . . . .**

* * *

"Has Celestia written back yet?" Twilight asked Spike. He shook his head. "Nothing yet." "Why hasn't see written back? I even wrote in it that this was an emergency!" Twilight paced around and around as the others relaxed in the dinning room. "You know, since Julie is a pony now, she can do whatever we can only do!" Rainbow Dash broke their silence. "Well she can do the things only we can do, but I doubt she will easily do things our way." Fluttershy spoke next. "What is she stays like this forever!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Now hold up, Celestia hasn't written back yet and she might know a way for Julie to be a human again. I don't mind her being a pony but she is a human, and never was a pony. Now we just need to be patient." Applejack reassured them. "Well I certainly don't mind waiting. I can design Julie some clothes for her in the meantime. I think it would be easier if I give her a one strap instead of two." Rarity commented as she sketched on a sketchpad. "Arr! How long does it take for Celestia to write back! It can be a small response! That's all!" Twilight complained.

_**BURP!**_

Spike burped loudly and a burst of green fire came out. A scroll appeared out of the fire and fell to the floor. "Finally!" Twilight picked it up and opened it. "Dear Twilight, Sorry for taking so long to respond. I will be visiting Ponyville very soon with Luna to investigate something of great importance, but I will also lend a hoof with Julie's situation. Expect me to be there within the hour. From Celestia." Twilight read out loud. "Wait why are the princesses visiting Ponyville? They didn't know about Julie turning into a pony." Applejack asked. "Well they're coming whether or not, we better be prepared for what she is going to say." Everypony look to Rarity. "What do you mean be prepared?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity. "What if Celestia doesn't know how to change her back, that can happen." She responded as she sketched more and more on the sketchpad. "I never thought of that. Usually Celestia knows what to do. But this could be a challenge for even an alicorn." "So how long until Celestia get's here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

* * *

As the mane six conversed in the dinning room, another pony was watching from the hall. "Good, they're busy." The pony said. The pony adjusted their cloak and dashed through the halls. She found teh library easily and went inside. "Okay, first it was this stone, and then that one." The pony quickly placed a stone marked with dragon symbol on it, and above it the pony placed a small hexagonal crystal. "Now I just have to wait for her to come here. I hope she doesn't remember this though." The pony said to herself before disappearing.

I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. "That's really bitter!" I said to Discord. We had gone into town and explored and had found a candy shop giving out free samples of new types of candy. "That's a super sour pop." The employee of the candy store we were in said to me. I think her name was Bon Bon or Something Drop, these pony names are strange. "It is really sour, you got that down." I told her. The employee raised the tray up to Discord and he picked out a purple one. He ate it, and he smiled. "It tastes how sweet you are!" Discord said to me. I blushed and smirked at the ground. "Are you two a couple?" The employee asked us. I was going to answer with 'We aren't official yet.' But Discord was faster than me. "It's the start of a relationship. That's all I can say." I blushed even more. "Aw how cute! So are you two on a date right now?" "I guess. I'm very new to this." I told her. She just giggled.  
We just jumped from store to store, and we had fun. It was about an hour later when we decided to rest underneath a tree close to town. "Here try this one!" But before we stopped we bought some candy. "Is that the super sour pop you tried earlier?" Discord asked me. "Maybe." He took the piece of candy out of my han- hooves! and ate it. He scrunched up his face and spit out the candy. "Ugh that candy is sour!" Discord tossed it aside. I giggled and picked up another piece of candy. It was rainbow colored. I tasted it and quickly ate it whole. "Holy cow! That's great! I wonder if Pinkie could make cupcakes likes this!" **(A/N: Rainbow Cupcakes. Try and guess the reference.) **"I wonder if there is a candy like this back home." "You haven't mentioned home in a while. I think you've finally adjusted!" Discord exclaimed. I gasped and smiled. "I really haven't mentioned home! Ha! It doesn't even pain me anymore." I covered my mouth when I said that. _'Have I really given up the memories pain? I guess being a pony for less than a day can clear all that up.' _I thought. "This calls for a celebration then!" Discord picked me up and tossed me up into the air. "This deserves to be celebrated in the clouds!" Discord said to me. He gathered up the rest of the candy and caught me before I fell. He snapped his claws and we both teleported. He set me down and even through my boots I felt the soft clouds underneath me. "I can stand on clouds . . ." I gasped for joy. "I can finally stand on clouds!" I shrieked. I jumped from clouds to cloud that surrounded us and stopped in front of Discord. "What are you standing around for?!" I leaped up onto him and knocked him down. I laughed and dashed away. Discord got back up and smirked. "I'm going to get you for that!" He said. "I'd like to watch you try." "Is that a challenge I hear?" He responded. I smirked as well and raised my right hoof. "You bet."

* * *

"Luna, are you sure that somepony stole the item and you did not just enter a pony's dream?" Celestia asked Luna as they walked up to Twilight's Castle. "I am sure of it sister. I chased the pony all the way to Ponyville and it escaped my sight. I'm sure that pony is still here. Now what about Julie?" "Twilight just wrote that when she woke Julie up this morning she wasn't in her human form. She was a pony with dragon wings. I know a spell that might be able to transform a pony into something else, but it might not work." Celestia said to Luna. "Why do you think that?" Luna asked. "Julie is a halfling we have to remember that. If my spell does work than Julie will be a human once more, but she might not be dragon as well. If it doesn't work then she will be half _pony_ and half dragon." Celestia explained to Luna as the reached the entrance of the castle. Luna knocked on the doors and Twilight was there to open the doors. "Celestia! Luna! Oh I'm so glad you are here! Do you want to wait inside?" Twilight asked them. "Wait? Why? Is Julie not here?" Luna asked. "She took off for a walk and never came back. Discord is gone too so it might be a while." "Discord and Julie are both gone?" Celestia repeated. Luna giggled. "I hope they're having a great time together then." Luna said with a giggle. "I just hope they don't get into any trouble." Twilight said as well.

**One Hour Later . . . . **

Discord and Julie were walking towards the castle, both of them wearing bright smiles. "Man I wish we could do more things like that everyday!" Julie said to Discord. "When you are with me everyday can be different and greater than the last!" Discord said as well. Julie blushed and looked to the ground. "I think I will take that chance. I've been here for like months! I can wait a little longer." "Why not just stay here forever?" Discord asked. "I was already planning on doing that. No more being a princess! Long live Princess Julie!" Julie chanted. "Long live Princess Julie!" Discord joined in her chanting. "So you really aren't leaving Equestria?" Discord asked Julie. She nodded her head. "This place is just so full of life and kind ponies, nothing can hurt me here. It's beautiful too. But not as beautiful as the wonders of earth back home." "Even if you live here you won't give those up will you?" Julie chuckled. "No, those images will be in my heart forever. Like you." Julie leaned against Discord and smiled.  
"Hey Twilight I'm home!" Julie said loudly as both her and Discord arrived. They wandered throughout the castle until they reached the common room. There Twilight, Luna, and Celestia were waiting for them there. "Where were you two? We've been waiting for you for about an hour already!" Twilight said to them. "You could say we were up in the clouds." Julie said as she held back a chuckle. "So why is Celestia here?" Julie asked. "I'm here to try and turn you back into a human." Celestia stood up and walked over to Julie. "I know a spell that can transform a creature into something else, so are you ready?" Celestia asked Julie. Julie blinked twice and nodded her head. Luna, Twilight, and Discord both took to cover. Celestia's horn started to glow and Julie closed her eyes. Just before the spell could make contact, something jumped in the way. "Not now!" A pony the same height as Julie used it's cloak and threw it onto Celestia's face. Before any of them saw who it was, the spell failed. "What is this?!" Celestia removed the cloak and the pony grabbed it and covered it's body. Julie opened her eyes and saw the pony. "You again!" Julie pounced onto the pony and knocked her down. "Who are you?!" Julie asked her. The others just waited for an answer. "Hmmm . . well I don't have anything else to do. Every thing is ready to go and there is no point in hiding any longer. Can you please get off of me?" Julie hesitatingly let the pony go and she stood up. "No first of all, I must say sorry about the throwing the cloak onto Celestia. If she were to cast that spell Julie would remain a pony for a longer period of time. That would ruin everything." The pony said first of all. "Second of all I can't believe that my own twin sister can't recognize my voice!" The pony said to Julie. Julie's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Julie, what does she mean?" Twilight asked her. Julie walked up to the pony and took off the hood of the cloak. A dark grey copy of Julie was staring back at her. The others gasped, but Julie was tearing up. "S-Shadow?" "Long time no see sister." Shadow said to Julie. Julie grabbed Shadow and gave her a hug. She started crying.

I was overwhelmed with joy. My sister was back in my life. "I've missed you." I sobbed into her shoulder. Then I realized something. _'Why is she here?' _I let Shadow go and stared at her. "How are you here?! Did Sombra bring you here or was it something else!?" I asked her. "I'll explain in time, right now though I want to meet some of your friends." Shadow said to me which made me smile. "Of course!" I went over and started with Celestia and Luna. "This is Celestia and Luna, they are the alicorn sisters that rule this land. They are unicorn, earth pony, and pegasus. Celestia raises the sun in the morning and Luna raises the moon." I introduced them. Shadow sat down in front of Celestia. "You remind me of our mother." She said. She turned toward Luna and smiled. "I love your mane." Luna smiled. "Thank you . . . Was it Shadow?" Shadow nodded her head. I went over to Twilight and gave her a shove forward. "This is Twilight Sparkle. The princess of friendship. She is an alicorn as well as the element of magic herself." Twilight waved her hoof at Shadow. "Twilight Sparkle, that sounds so much better than Shadow Draco." Shadow said. "Your name sounds great too!" Twilight responded in a cheery tone. I went over to Discord and held her eagle claw. "And this is Discord. We are kinda a thing." I said sheepishly to Shadow. "I'm also the lord of chaos and a great cook!" Discord proudly announced. He snapped his claws and held out a steaming dish of a fish salad in front of Shadow. "That smells great! He's a keeper!" "Shadow!" Shadow just giggled. "Is this it? I thought you'd have more." Twilight pipped up. "The others are away right now. If you want we can take you to go meet them." Twilight offered. "No thank you, I will meet them in time. I just wanna spend some time with my sister." Shadow declined her offer and wrapped a hoof around me. "So what do you say Julie? Wanna go cause mischief like old times?" She asked me. I smirked.

* * *

"So how's the apple cider?" Julie asked Shadow who happened to be hanging upside down from a hay loft with a bottle in her hooves and mouth. "It's fantastic! It's better than wine!" Shadow hiccuped. She let the bottle fall into a pile of hay. "You girls havin' fun up there?" Applejack shouted from below. "Yep!" Julie answered. Shadow burped and giggled. "We could use a few more bottles!" She said. "Coming right up!" Julie burped and stretched herself out on the hay loft. Beside her was an almost tipsy Rainbow Dash. "Man you guys sure do know how to have fun. How were you guys able to drink that much cider?" Rainbow Dash asked them. "Well you see my dearest Rainbow Dash. We are half dragon and so if we burp it burns the cider we drink. Fire does not hurt-" Shadow was interrupted by a large burp. "We are able to hold our own while others should be blacked out by now." On Shadow's side of the hay loft a bottle floated from the hay and Rarity appeared with it. "Why did I let you two talk me into this? I'm going to have one heck of a hangover." Rarity complained. "Sorry, but we do this a lot whenever we can get our hands on some wine. Remember those days?" Julie said. "Oh yeah. We used to spend hours on the roofs of our castle, jumping from here to there, gliding through the air, and drinking till we had to stock up on more in the entire castle! That was until Luke came to the castle." "Luke?" Rarity repeated. "Yeah, our father had Julie in an arranged marriage with him. He's disgusting! Sure he has looks but his soul is pure darkness. Even I don't want to be near him and I love shadows." "Reminds me of somepony. If you ever go to Canterlot, avoid a unicorn named Prince BlueBlood." Rarity said in a disgusted tone. "I already have Discord, so I'm taken." Julie snickered. "I'm not interested in royalty. I'm interested in the bad boys." Shadow said out loud. Julie coughed and stared at Shadow. "You like bad boys? You haven't even talked about males before. How do you know what those are?" Julie questioned before drinking the rest of her cider. "My shadows tell me lots of things about the world. There are even some here that tell me lots. Like how Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, and when Fluttershy gets very angry, she has a dragon's temper." Shadow answered Julie. "Whoa, so are their shadows here now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Of course! We have our shadows and it's past sunset so the whole town is covered in shadows." Rarity tried to explain for Rainbow Dash but Shadow interrupted with a loud burp. "Now Rarity you are corrects there are shadows everywhere, but it depends on the _type _shadow."

"Here we go again!" I warned them. "There are shadows of previous ponies or human and creatures that are able to think and communicate. Then there are shadows that are just lost and can't find a vessel to stay with. They travel the world and have memories and information from their lives or experiences. Certain people, a very few, can contact them and talk to them. That's how I know so much." _'That's my sister. Always likes to talk about her shadows.' _I internally sighed. "So Shadow, how did you get here?" I asked her. "Mediation and a bit of sleeping dust. I wanted to see my sister again." _'Something isn't right. Shadow wouldn't just find me for a visit for nothing else.' _I wanted to say something else but Applejack arrived with the cider. "I found some more bottled cider!" I jumped to my hooves and flew down to the ground. "Thanks Applejack, why don't you join us?" I offered. "I have to tuck in Applebloom and check everything. But I guess I have time for one bottle." I flew back up to the loft and made a path for Applejack to walk up to us. When she arrived she set down the bottles of cider in the center of us. "This batch is really fresh, so drink up!" Applejack said. I reached out for one when it levitated towards me without my magic. I heard a familiar chuckle nearby. "Discord." "Did somepony say my name?" Discord appeared snake around me holding the bottle of cider. He opened it and took a swing. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Can't I spend some time with my special somepony?" He said. "This is a mares only drinking session. No stallions or dracornaqueses allowed." "Plus you are way behind." Rainbow Dash picked up on of the bottles and opened it. I grabbed the cider from Discord and drank from it. "Get your own cider." I told him. "Alright fine." "You really did find a keeper." Shadow said. A somber sad expression was on her, but I ignored it. "Today is a day of new beginnings!" I said out loud. I stood up and raised my bottle. "A toast to having family and friends! A toast to living life! A toast for new beginnings!" I exclaimed. The others raised there bottles and clinked them together. "Let's enjoy this day as much as we can." Shadow announced. I drank from my bottle again and noticed a difference. "This tastes stronger." I commented. "That's the Apple Family's special batch! We added an extra kick to it!" Applejack hiccuped. "I think this might actually get us tipsy Shadow." Shadow took a swing of her bottle and smirked. "Then let's drink till we drop!"

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed which was floating upside down with dozens of bottles floating around the room. I blinked several types as I looked around my room. My head was aching. _'FUUUCKK! I got a hangover!' _I complained in my head."What happened last night?" I asked myself. I looked to the floor and saw Shadow laying head first in a puddle of stale cider. "Okay so we got drunk, then what?"  
I felt chills run up my spine when I felt a lion paw and an eagle claw wrap around me. I turned my head and saw Discord. _'We didn't-' _I threw off the blankets and saw that I still had my armor on. There was nothing. I sighed. _'Okay so nothing regretful happened.' _I got off of the bed and floated to the wall. In the opposite side of the room I saw Rainbow Dash drooling onto the ceiling. "How wasted were we?" I walked down the ceiling to my sister and tried to wake her up. "Shadow. Shadow. Shadow there is cake." Her head lifted up. "You are lying. Pinkie Pie ate the cake." "Wait Pinkie Pie was with us?!" I quietly shouted. I looked around the room and didn't see any sign of her. "She went back to the bakery." Shadow sat up and looked like she had a hangover as well. "What happened last night?" I asked her. "Well let me say this though, better hope Discord doesn't remember what _he _did. You sure do like your kisses." "Wha? Wait is that why-?!" I shut my mouth and blushed. "So how did you and Rainbow Dash get in here?" I asked while trying to hide from embarrassment. "We were going to draw faces on your face but we passed out." "Oh." _'If that really happened last night then I'm glad I don't remember it.' _I turned to the upside bed and saw that Discord was starting to wake up. "Shadow, are you going back home some time?" I asked her. "Probably, I just have to find a way." She answered. "Well when you find your way home, I think I'll stay." "Stay?" She repeated. "Julie, our world is our world. This is not the place where you are meant to be forever you know." "Yeah but what can I do back home. I can only run away or get married. Here I can get a job, I can have lots of friends, I can have someone to love me." I said to her. "But you better spend as much time with him as you can. You never know what could happen." _'There she goes again, acting different. An explanation then acceptance. That's not like her.' _"I'm going to get Rainbow Dash to Twilight, she drank a lot of cider." As Shadow picked up and dragged Rainbow Dash out of my room, Discord was starting to wake up. "Oh! My head!" That was the first thing he said. "Try not to look at bright lights." I advised him. He smiled at me. "Do you remember anything from last night? Things we did?" He asked me sheepishly. "No and from what Shadow told me I don't want to remember." He snapped his fingers and set everything back in place. He got out of my bed and stretched. "How do you think Celestia would react if she found all of us drunk?" I asked him with a grin. "It would turn her mane back to pink." "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" I told Discord before walking out of the room.

"There is no sign of the item or the thief, sister what if we never recovery it?" Luna and Celestia were both at the castle. Celestia ate her breakfast as Luna talked on and on with their current priority. "Luna we will find it and the thief." "Whatcha girls talking about?" Shadow walked into the dinning room and sat across from the princesses. "We've recently lost an item that was very important. Luna saw who stole it and tracked that pony to Ponyville, but there is no sign of either one here." Celestia informed Shadow. Her ears perked up and she smiled. "What does it look like?" She asked. "It's a crystal in the shape of a hexagon." "Was there anything with it?" Shadow asked. "Actually when we came into contact with the crystal there was a scroll attached to it. It said to keep this safe and guarded. There is a great use for it. We didn't believe it was important until we saw that it had a strange out of this world magic property to it. It was very strong as well." Shadow only smiled. "Well if I find it I will bring everyone to go get it. So, what's happened to my sister since she came here?" Shadow asked. "Oh well she did try to learn as much as she could about our world and helped us with some of our duties as the rulers, but she did have a problem with herself I could say." Luna said. Celestia just nodded her head. "Let me guess, she found out about her advisors. The emotion guardian of the conjurers I assume." "Yes, one of them apparently went rogue and attempted to take Julie's place. How did you know?" "Well actually I visited my sister in a dream a few months ago and I saw that she knew about them. So how long has the 'Discord thing' been going on?" Shadow asked with a curious expression. "Since they met I knew clicked together. They are good friends, but I guess since Julie is a pony now it is right for them to be together now." Celestia said after she finished her meal. "To be honest they do make somewhat of a cute couple." Luna commented. Shadow just smiled, but her eyes were filled with a different emotion. Shadow sighed and walked out of the room.

Shadow entered the library and made sure that no pony else was there. She hit her head on the wall and sighed. "Julie really has made a life here. That shows that she can restart without my help. But now . . . . it's going all down the drain. I say it's about time, I just need to gather everyone up." Shadow said to herself. A shadow like tear slipped from her eyes, and she sniffled. "It's for the better."

* * *

_'Pancakes, I should've tried them sooner!' _Discord had made pancakes just for me, and he wasn't kidding when he said that he was a good cook. "Chocolate pancakes in the morning! I love it!" I exclaimed with a slightly full mouth. "Would you like some juice with it? Orange? Apple?" "Grape juice!" I said to him. Discord smiled and a glass of grape juice appeared. "If you cook like this everyday I just might end up marrying you." I said as a joke. "Well then I better cook for you more often." Discord smirked. I finished eating and drank all of my juice. _'I could live like this, perfect without anything bothering me. I am definitely living here. Pony or not.' _I thought in my head. "Julie." I returned to reality and saw a shadow on the table. Shadow's use of her magic. "Hi Shadow, what's up?" I asked her. "You and Discord need to come to the library, it's important. Everyone else is already here." "Wait why?" I asked her. Her shadow disappeared and I looked up at Discord. "Something is up." I told him. "Well let's go see." Discord led the way. Every step I took towards the library felt like I was losing a small piece of my soul at a time. We entered the library and saw that truly everyone was there. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight, and the princesses as well. They were all standing around Shadow who was hiding something. "What's going on? Did Celestia find out about last night?" I asked. "Wait what?" Celestia asked. "No, it's not that. Julie come here." Shadow beckoned me. I went and stood in front of her. She revealed what she was hiding. There was a large hexagonal crystal with a bowl like stone underneath it. It had a dragon on it. "Months ago in your world I made contact with the princesses, I left them the crystal so that when I came here it would be safe and ready for me to use. The stone I left by the Tree of Harmony because I knew nothing would bother with a rock. Julie . . ." She trailed off. "It's time to go home." "Shadow, you know what I want. I am staying here in Equestria. I can't leave my friends behind." I told her. "I know, but this is not your world. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Everyone avert your eyes. Especially you Fluttershy." Shadow warned the others. I took a step back, but Shadow grabbed my left hoof and brought me closer to the items. She held my hoof over the stone and took out a needle from under her cloak. She pricked my hoof and a few drops of blood came out. When it it the stone the crystal reacted to it. "This crystal is the gate way back home. Only the blood of the first person from our world to come over here can activate it. It's only good for one person to use though." Shadow let my hoof go and I stared up at her. "You go then, I am not leaving this life." I told her. "I know, and even if you won't remember this, I'm sorry." Shadow took out a small sharp knife from her cloak and I tried to back away, but Shadow pulled me into an embrace, and I felt something pierce my skin. It went through my heart. "Shadow? What are you doing?" I could feel the warm blood leak out of the gash. "I'm taking you home." After she said that, she took the knife she had in her hoof and let me kneel to the ground. I heard everyone gasp. "Shadow! What are you thinking!" I heard Rainbow Dash asked Shadow. I felt several hooves grab me and I was pulled away. "Celestia help her!" I heard one of them say. I saw Celestia's head and she looked concerned. "It's too deep to just patch up! Luna come help me." I felt from under me a magic barrier surround me. Shadow pulled me away and stood me up. She was crying. "I hate to do this to you Julie. You have so much here, but you can't stay. The shadows told me that there is more for you in our own world." She let me go and Discord caught me. My breath was hitched and my vision was becoming blurry. "If I die, remember me always." I cried. I looked up at Discord and I felt myself losing focus on reality. I reached up to his head and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad I spend time with you all. And I wish I could stay here, but . . Ah!" I got out of Discord's grip and then something slipped out from my stab wound. A white crystal fell out. "That is our life source. As we grow it grows to help us channel our power." Shadow said to me. She picked it up and placed it into the stone bowl. The crystal reacted to the added mass and was sparkling. _'I don't have much time . . .' _I felt over and I let go.

Julie withdrew her last breath and she became still. There was not a single dry eye in the room. "How could you! Your own sister!" Pinkie cried. "I can explain. Her destiny is not to live here. If she does then she will ruin another's chance. I'm aware that there are version of all of you in another world similar to yours. I have my version, human version of Julie. Out there, there is another Julie!" Shadow preached. "I'll take care of her alright. Find your own Julie, the true element of trust is out there. You just need to find her." "You're going home now aren't you?" Luna asked. Shadow bucked the large crystal behind her. It shattered and a portal opened up. "It was nice meeting you all, I'll remember you and I will keep Julie's memories safe." Shadow walked backwards into the portal and waved goodbye. After she was no longer visible, the portal and the items disappeared. Everyone was left with silence, until Rainbow Dash broke down. Soon the rest fell with her and began to sob. Discord teleported out the library and went to his room. He collasped onto his bed and let the tears roll. "Goodbye Julie." Discord whispered as he felt his heart break in two.

* * *

I sat up in my bed, my heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't remember the dream I had, but it must've felt so real. I got out of bed and looked out the window. It was early morning and I saw dragons flying around the mountain. I stared at the sun, and felt like I was missing something. "One more birthday, then I can go and see the world." I reached up to my necklace and found a new one there. It was one of three purple crystal snowflakes. I also saw on my wrist a bracelet of different charms. "Like the gifts I made for you?" I turned around and saw Shadow at my door. "You made me this stuff! Thanks sis!" I thanked her. "No problem. Hey I have a plan for today for the both of us!" Shadow walked into my room and place a hand on my shoulder. "How about we go steal some wine from the storage, run around the forests, and drink? For old time sakes?" She asked me. "That sounds fun! Yeah let's do that!" I answered her. "Julie! Time for your tutoring!" I heard mother yell from down the hall. "Coming!"

Julie left her bedroom and Shadow stayed behind. She went over to Julie's dresser and mirror and looked at her eyes. They were red. "I'm sorry Julie for making you forget." Shadow pulled out a crystal from her pocket and stared into it. Several memories flashed by of Julie and her friend in Equestria. "But I'll keep the memories, just in case that one day you figure out what I do for your." "Shadow! Mother wants you too!" Julie shouted. "Alright I'm going!"

* * *

**Me: You okay Discord?**

**Discord: I thought I had a heard of stone.**

**Me: Yeah that's what I expected, put down the pick forks and torches. It's ogre now. :D  
I really liked writing this, and this is my longest story yet and it's been great! So I'm going to be writing a new story in the Infamous series and I am thinking of Calling it The Rise of _J_in_X, _so if your interest in that game and what not then look out for it! So as always . . . .**

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


End file.
